


The Edge

by TheSkarsguardian



Category: Actor RPF, Bill Skarsgard RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Assault, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Edge Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gun Violence, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Needles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Riding Crops, Romance, Sex Toys, Slapping, Spanking, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Tit Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 116,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkarsguardian/pseuds/TheSkarsguardian
Summary: Shortly after her 18th birthday, a student at an elite boarding school, finds herself introduced into the mysteries of edge play by the one Professor that none of the girls can shut up about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, firstly, everyone is legal age in this. Secondly, It's AU so I had to make some stuff up about Bill and why he's there. It's also something that would be considered alternate timeline and would take place after he was on Hemlock Grove, he just quit acting after that point for personal reasons I don't know. It's what I came up with, so just getting that out of the way to explain my thought process and avoid confusion with this story.

****She was extremely unhappy with being sent to this boarding school. Though she understood why her parents had done it, it was so far away from them. Then again, they were always far more interested in their own business than they were in her life. They were the types of people who equated her trust fund amount to how much they loved her. Luckily, this was her last year and she had an early birthday so she'd just recently turned 18. Even though it was only October, this allowed her to have off-campus privileges finally because she was a legal adult. Though the school still had authority over her for the most part and she wasn't exactly a bad kid, she did like the idea of freedom more than anything else even if she didn't intend to abuse it.

That wasn't until her best friend convinced her to stay out past curfew for a concert. The guy they were going to see, she wasn't really a fan of but Rika was and since she had all of the money and they were like sisters, Leila couldn't say no to this. Especially not if this whole thing was meant as an early Christmas present for Rika. She'd promised not to ask for anything else ever again in her life. Leila knew that was a damn lie but they were close and she wasn't a cheapskate.

She was lucky that she'd talked her parents into sending them both to this school. Otherwise, Rika's mother would have never been able to afford tuition for a boarding school in England. The situation would have been far worse had she not been able to do that. They'd been inseparable since they were 6 years old. Around the time her parents had moved to Japan with only the shirts on their backs (and her) to enter into some business venture that was supposed to be a very lucrative endeavour. It nearly sent them to the poor house and had been a huge gamble but a few years later her parents turned things around from nothing into tens of millions of dollars.

Rika's mother, who was all she had, was taking care of Leila at the time for free. Would watch her after school and make sure that she was looked after. Her parents, being eternally grateful for this helped Rika's family in return when they came into money and nothing had ever been able to tear them apart. Her mother and father knew that the only way to get her to attend this place was to send Rika, despite also knowing Rika wasn't the best influence on her, which led to this whole situation of breaking curfew.

Leila was trying to get back onto campus very quietly but Rika was drunk which was also not a good thing. She'd opted to stay sober, which at least kept them 50% coherent but god was Rika not good at sneaking anywhere normally, let alone when she was drunk. They got back into the dorm area just fine when Leila heard someone coming. She shoved Rika onto the elevator quickly and made sure the doors closed, sending her up to the right floor. A second later, one of the professors stepped into the main foyer and she was standing there dressed in the sluttiest outfit imaginable looking like a wreck.

"Miss Dawson," He said, coming towards her. She wondered why the hell he was in a nice suit so late in the night, and she may have questioned why he was in the girl's dormitory but it wasn't that unusual for the professors to patrol the areas, especially not at night. He was a younger one too, so all she could figure was he'd been out himself and had caught them both coming back. "Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," She replied and cleared her throat. It seemed stupid for her to send Rika upstairs to their room while staying down in the foyer, especially when she heard someone coming, but at that point it was apparent he'd at least seen her come in and if he caught Rika drunk and with her, then they'd both be in far more trouble. However, if she could distract him until Rika got into the room then he wouldn't find that out and she could deal with a punishment. Mostly because of the fact that she was such a good, honor roll student and so rarely got in trouble, that anything he would do would just be a slap on the wrist. Or at least she hoped.

"You couldn't sleep so you put on that dress, those shoes, all that makeup and went for a walk. With your car keys?" He asked. She clenched her teeth trying very hard not to be a smart ass about this, well, stalling for time with that dumb excuse didn't work. Why couldn't he have been one of the dumber teachers? She didn't actually have any of his classes but she did know who he was since all the other girls would coo over how hot he was and whatever other bullshit that she was not interested in.

"Okay you caught me, there was a Billy Idol concert and I...I'm a huge fan of him." She said, which was another lie because she barely knew who he was, Rika was the fan but she wasn't such a shitty person she was going to incriminate her friend.

"And you went alone?" He asked.

"Well, I was trying to get backstage, hence how I'm dressed." She said motioning to her outfit. Typically she wore the school uniform in a size that was one size bigger than what fit her because she tried to hide her boobs, a lot. She wanted to be taken seriously and her breasts didn't exactly help that in a co-ed school with young adult men. She was far more concerned with her grades as she had full intent on not only becoming a doctor but going into the FBI so dating and partying wasn't on her mind, nor was any sort of social interaction other than study groups or clubs which would look good on a college application. Luckily, since she didn't have a class with him since he taught drama or theater or something like that, he didn't interact with her enough to know that this was completely out of character for her to say.

"That man is probably old enough to be your grandfather," He said.

"So what? Daddy issues, everyone has them, and you caught me so I guess I need to be punished." She laughed nervously, "What's it going to be?" He looked at her as he came closer and when he got into better lighting she was kind of starting to see why the hell everyone was always cooing over Professor Skarsgard all the fucking time. Damn did he look good in that suit and she was 90% sure this was not how he usually dressed for school because if it was, she'd have noticed how attractive he was before this point. He'd definitely been out doing something but he was a Professor here so it wasn't like he wasn't allowed to do that, but she suddenly wanted to know what he was doing and where.

"Private detention, with me." He said.

"I don't think that's appropriate." She replied, "You're not even one of my teachers."

"I could tell the headmaster about this if you prefer." He said. She did not like the idea of that, especially with how it might reflect on her school record, or hurt her chances of getting into an Ivy league school in the states. She nodded.

"Fine." She said, "But I don't know what the drama teacher wants me in private detention for anyway."

"You play the violin, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said slowly, though, she was in the Orchestra which was very hard to get into and she was first chair so it wasn't like he wouldn't have known that. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's theater related, besides I have a project I'm working on that could potentially use a violinist." He replied.

"You could hire a better one than me, and for pretty cheap." She said.

"Miss Dawson it's either me or the headmaster, what are you chosing?" He replied. She knew this was her best option so she was going to take it but God was Rika ever going to owe her for this because it was really going to cut into her study time and she was going to need that badly, as she planned on making valedictorian for the 4th year in a row.

"Alright, I'll be there. Where is there, exactly?" She asked. "Not exactly a drama type theater kid if you haven't noticed."

"Just head to the performance hall, my office is in the basement near the practice rooms. You've been there before I'm sure." He said, "Can't miss it, my name is right on the door." He smiled at her then turned around and walked out of the dorms. She frowned and slammed her hand down on the button to take her up to the dorm rooms. All of this seemed oddly planned to her but then again maybe it was just a coincidence and maybe she was just thinking that because of how hot she also thought he was. It wasn't an abnormal punishment for people around there to get, private detention and stupid projects to teach them a lesson about responsibility. Not that she got nailed a lot but Rika sure did and it had ended up handing her way more work than she ordinarily would be doing. Leila was surprised it hadn't calmed her down enough to behave as she should. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

When her classes ended the next day she grabbed her violin and headed to Professor Skarsgard's office. From what she knew he was pretty highly acclaimed for his teaching skills in the arts. At least, that's what Rika had said. Even though she was still ticked off at her friend, who thought she was the luckiest girl ever for getting private detention with this guy, she didn't see it as anything more than a chore. Rika promised to make it up to her but she hadn't said how she was going to do it yet so ultimately she expected nothing to come of this again, which was fine, because being caught drunk would have probably gotten Rika expelled and that was the last thing she wanted even if it was her last year.

She knocked on his door once she was standing outside of it and was told to come in a moment later. He had a nice office even though it was in the basement. She looked far different today. Her oversized uniform, her hair done up as much as possible and very little makeup. As a student, she went out of her way to blend into everyone else and not get noticed. She wasn't even popular and she liked it that way because it meant there were no distractions. He seemed surprised when he saw her and she knew he wasn't expecting her to show up like that.

"Leila?"

"Yeah, it's me, did you change your mind because I'm not dressed like a slut?" She asked, hoping to catch him saying something so inappropriate she could use it against him to get out of having to do this dumb detention.

"No, I think this look is much more flattering for you." He said. Could she use that against him? Damn, it was too vague and she wasn't enough of a bitch to try to nail him on harassment charges over it either. He was really just being nice and perhaps the whole interaction in her head the night before was, just that, in her head.

"Okay so why did you want me here? To play you the violin while you grade papers?" She asked him.

"Sounds about right." He laughed.

"Wouldn't an MP3 be far more efficient for that?" She asked and got her violin out.

"It's not as nice as live music and I've heard you are really good so...play whatever you want." He said and started to go through some of the papers on his desk. She looked up at the clock. Private detentions only lasted an hour and she could play for that long so she picked up her violin and started to play Moonlight Sonata. It was something she knew by heart by that point and would be easy to get through, not that she had a plan of what she was supposed to be playing after that but at least it would kill some time.

He barely seemed to be paying attention to her, and halfway through the piece, she screwed it up on purpose to see if he'd react at all. Which he did, he looked up at her and she went back to playing normally. He laughed and shook his head.

"I knew you of all people couldn't have screwed that up on accident," he said, "Why don't you play something a bit more challenging."

"Moonlight Sonata is perfectly challenging for someone who's playing it on the violin." She replied. "Do you even know how to play the violin?"

"Maybe," He said and sat back in his chair, "Do you have anything you actually need to practice and not something you have memorized already?" She rolled her eyes and stopped playing. She did have something she needed to practice but she never got it right and being the perfectionist she was she didn't want to play it in front of someone until she had it right.

"No," She lied.

"Come on, I know that can't be true." He said. "Go on, this is a learning area anyway I won't judge you for mistakes you make." She was pretty sure if she didn't go through with this he was going to badger her into it anyway so she set her violin down and went into her case to get the sheet music. She mostly had it memorized but it was long and she hadn't actually learned it by heart yet. She set up the sheet music there so she could have it as a reminder before picking up her violin and starting to play again. She could feel his eyes on her for a moment and tried to ignore how nervous that made her.

Mostly, she was fine with this concerto, it was just the middle part that she always fucked up at for some reason. She'd tried everything, playing it slower, playing it faster (just for practice reasons) and nothing had worked. When she hit the middle she started to miss her count and go completely out of rhythm so she stopped and started again, stopped and started again, finally, she just gave up entirely and glared at him.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Not really because that was awful," he chuckled, "You should probably stop holding your breath."

"What?" She asked, "I'm not holding my breath." He got up and walked behind her so he was standing right there almost pressed against her. He moved her arms into the right position again. He smelled amazing and he definitely knew what he was doing when he positioned her, maybe he did know more about this than she had previously assumed.

"Start playing," he whispered in her ear. She swallowed hard and started to play again, from the beginning. As she got into the trouble spot for herself, he let her play for a few moments before grabbing her side. She took in a deep gasp of breath and squealed yanking away from him and turning to stare up at him angrily.

"HEY!"

"You were holding your breath." He said, "Don't believe me yet?" She wanted to be pissed off at him but the longer she stood there and thought about it the more she noticed he was right. Fuck. This was annoying and he was hot. She growled under her breath.

"Okay, how do I fix this then?" She asked.

"Come here, I'll show you." He said motioning for her to turn around again so her back was to him. He moved her hands into the right position again and told her to start playing, which she did. She was kind of scared of being grabbed like that again so she tried to focus better on her breathing so he wouldn't do that because if that was his solution then she was going to get very annoyed with this very quickly. As she entered into the trouble area, this time he pulled her in close to him she was pressed against him, tensing up. "Relax, breathe...relax and breathe..."

"I don't see what this-"

"Distracting you with something else so you don't hold your breath." he chuckled. He was right, even if he was irritating, she wasn't holding her breath and she was playing better, not perfect but better than if she was holding her breath and struggling to get through this at the same time. When she got through it, entirely, even the ending, without having to stop and restart again, she was so happy she turned around and pulled him into a hug, having to get onto her toes to do it. That's when she realized he was aroused and pulled back quickly.

"Uh..." She said and started to blush. To be fair, because he'd fixed her playing and actually seemed to be a good teacher she was very attracted to him. It was no longer superficial, it was real. He was smart, he was also kind of a smart ass, but he knew what he was talking about which denoted intelligence and that was the one thing that turned her on most of all but this...this wasn't right, was it? She was a legal adult after all, but so was he, and he wasn't her teacher really so was it breaking that many rules.

"You should probably go." He said quickly and went to sit back down again, her eyes following him the whole time hoping to catch a glimpse of his bulge but it was hidden under the desk the moment he sat down.

"Wait you...okay you like me." She accused.

"I don't, that would be very unprofessional. Leave." He said.

"I'm not going to leave when that just happened we need to talk about-"

"What?" He asked, "Who's going to believe you anyway?"

"Oh don't start on that with me, do you know who my parents are...fuck I cannot believe I just said that." She muttered because the last thing she ever tried to do was invoke the name of her parents to get her way. She was too desperate to escape their name and their empire she wanted to make a name on her own, not because they had money. "Let me rephrase that."

"Leila, even if this was okay which it absolutely isn't, you couldn't handle me so leave." He motioned to the door.

"I can handle any fucking thing you want me to handle." She insisted.

"No, you can't." He replied firmly, "Now, I'm asking you to leave."

"Or what?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. She wasn't a spoiled brat and she was used to being told no a lot, but she did know when to take a stand and her mind was screaming that this was one of those times so she wasn't going to let this go. "How many other girls are you doing this with anyway?"

"None, in fact, this is the first time I've even..." He paused, "You're not like them. At least not the ones that try to throw themselves at me, God do I not need a woman like that, but that's beside the point because this isn't happening."

"Why isn't it?" She asked, "You can't just...jam a boner in my stomach and be all sexy professor and expect me to walk out of here like-"

"Leila!" He snapped, his voice getting loud, firm, dominant, and insanely arousing. So much that she had to actually sit down because her knees got weak and she felt like she might fall over, "You can't handle me, this is something you are too young to understand."

"Does this have something to do with how you were dressed when I saw you the other night or the riding crop you had that you didn't think I noticed?" She asked, "Because I'm not an idiot I know what bondage is, professor."

"You may know what it is but have you experienced? Have you even had sex?" He asked.

"I don't think that-"

"What? It's none of my business? Well, you just fucking made it my business because you wouldn't drop it, so answer the damn question." He ordered her. She swallowed hard and looked away from him.

"No, I'm a virgin I don't really have time for sex and even if I did it wouldn't be with any of the guys here they are a bunch of rich, snotty, trust fund pretty boy assholes." She said then quickly turned to look at him, "And yes I know that's hypocritical because I have a trust fund but I'm not like them I hate them, I want to be myself and be a doctor and help people, not live on an island my parents bought me until I die."

"And that's exactly why you are different from the others and why I don't like them." He said.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"That's not the point," he said. It kind of was the point but she didn't think she was going to get an answer. The thing was, her life at this school wasn't private either. She was always winning competitions for various things and if she wasn't winning she was doing well. She certainly wasn't perfect at everything she did even if she busted her ass trying to be. Some of the championships she'd won had been national, either by herself or on a team. It wasn't like he couldn't have attended these things because a lot of teachers did, to support the school, he could have easily just seen her and liked that, it wasn't out of the question but he seemed to know the other part too. "Look if you're wondering, it's not like you're hard to miss, and teachers talk to other teachers, about students, if you're surprised by that then you are definitely too naive to handle me."

"No, I'm not surprised I always just assumed teachers talked about students." She shrugged. "I want to be a psychiatrist so...I know a lot about psychology."

"Yes but you, what you do with your time, charity stuff. You're always trying to get to permission to go places to help people, which don't get me wrong...I mean that's a very good thing, but how many students do you think ask for that?" he asked, "You better guess around zero in this place. It's why you get permission for it, hell, they don't even try to pretend to give a shit as an excuse to get out of something. They are all money, money, money, and you...you're not. I'm not unaware that it's inappropriate and I didn't think this, right now, would ever happen. It was not a plan in my mind it just happened so...get any thought out of your head about me being a perverted stalker or whatever. This is a boarding school everyone knows everything about everyone I guarantee you that you've heard shit about me that you shouldn't."

"Fair enough," She said, because it was true, people dug up dirt on teachers and everyone talked too. The internet existed it wasn't that hard, "But I'm pretty sure most of those are rumors because these idiot girls find you attractive."

"What rumors?" he asked.

"You were an actor, in some show that was kind of popular at some point and then I don't know, you just kind of lost your acting path and this is where you ended up. I don't know the details really, that's just what they say and they have yet to prove it." She said.

"That's not a rumor," he said, "I left acting, specifically, I wanted a more private life. Kind of like how you don't want to be defined by your parent's company. I'm also not a ton older than you, the professor title is honorary because of my acting. I didn't want that either but whatever, I gave up on trying to fight it. I'm 27 years old, I never even went to school for teaching anyone anything."

"Heard that too." She laughed softly, "Still, I hear you're a great drama teacher."

"Great because I'm helpful or great because everyone has a crush on me?" He asked.

"Well, I don't-"

"Leila I got my job here because I know the headmaster and I asked for a favor, I still like it better than what I was doing but this is still not the point." He insisted, "The world I came from to where I am now, it's intense and I don't think you can handle what I'm into that's all it is. It's nothing personal."

"You've seen my skills around this place, you know what I can handle, I'm a fucking black belt for Christ's sake, do you think I'm scared of a little bondage?" She asked.

"It's edgeplay it's not...well what you've probably heard of." He said.

"Okay, I'm open to learning new things."

"Leila-"

"You know, now it's my turn to give you an ultimatum, you either let me try it or I'm going to the headmaster. Try it. Once. If I absolutely hate it well, then at least I learned something about myself and we never have to do it again." She said. He looked her over, studying her for a moment and sighed.

"What if I don't think you're cut out for it after?" He asked.

"You're the expert so I guess I'd just have to accept that." She said.

"And you'd keep it a secret?" he asked.

"Just between me and you, I'm not a gossip and I know when to keep my mouth shut." She said. He stared at her for another long moment before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote something on it then folded it up and slid it across the desk to her. She grabbed it and started to open it up.

"No," He said, "Not until you get to your room, read it privately, memorize it and destroy it. I don't need your big mouth friend knowing about this." She laughed, mostly because Rika was a huge gossip and she wasn't surprised he knew that, everyone within a 50-mile radius knew that shit, also the entirety of Japan by that point.

"Fine." She said, "I can follow directions too. You should already know that much." She put the note into her violin case then packed her violin up and shut the case before standing and heading for the door.

"This is serious, Leila," he warned, "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." She said and then headed out of there quickly not wanting him to change his mind because she really wanted to see what was in that note. She hoped she'd have enough self-control to wait until she got back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to her room she checked around quickly to make sure Rika wasn’t in there, which included checking their private bathroom. God was she ever thankful her parents had paid extra for that after she insisted on it. She had to share with Rika but that was better than sharing with twenty other girls all on the same floor. Once everything was clear she opened her violin case and sat down on her bed, pulling the note out to read. She knew she was going to have to be quick and for whatever reason, he’d told her to memorize it so she was going to have to do that too. She supposed it probably had to do with her not leaving evidence around.

She unfolded it slowly and saw what was written there. It wasn’t much and it wasn’t even that interesting. It was an address, a time, and a list of items. Clothing to be specific. Slutty black dress, stiletto heels (he’d put the words ‘at least six inches’ next to that), hair down, light makeup, no jewelry. That was it. The date and time were this for the coming weekend and since she was an adult with a car on campus she was allowed to leave for the weekend as long as she was back by curfew on Sunday night. This date was Saturday. She memorized the address, not that it was even that hard to do, and then got up. She went to her desk and pulled a lighter from the drawer, took the note into the sink and burned it, then immediately put it out in the sink. There wasn’t enough smoke to cause the fire alarm to go off and no one would be the wiser. This was definitely weird but not so much that she wasn’t very intrigued by it. Part of the fascination with this was the fact that it was scary and wrong.

Once that had been completed and she cleaned up all of the evidence, she went to her desk and sat down at her computer. She needed to try to put this out of her mind and study, so that’s exactly what she did. Except, it only really worked for an hour. She’d completed homework for one class and decided to take a break. She kept thinking about him. That intense gaze, how smelled, how he felt pressed against her and how he sounded when he was instructing her how to behave. Fuck. She may have been a virgin but she was no stranger to toys and masturbation. She looked at the door, no, she didn’t have time, Rika would be back any minute she was sure of it. She went back to working but she still couldn’t focus so she decided to look up the address on Google. She told herself that she was only doing that to make sure she had it memorized and didn’t screw it up but she knew she hadn’t.

What came up was some large, unassuming house. It was kind of in the middle of nowhere. About an hour or so from campus by car. Something she’d call a mansion but not an estate, probably. Then again, she wasn’t sure the difference and this place seemed to have a lot of land around it. Was this his house? How rich had he gotten doing this acting thing that he wanted to escape? It certainly wasn’t a public address and she couldn’t pull up any other information about it. She was just going to have to wait and see, and she’d be damned if she was going to go try and bug him about it. If he didn’t like women throwing themselves at him then she was just going to pretend she didn’t give a shit, no matter how hard that was, she’d see what this was for herself in a few nights anyway.

The hardest part of all of this was that she had to lie to Rika. For one, she felt bad about it but Professor Skarsgard was right about her having a bit mouth. Rika could keep secrets, she wasn’t that bad, but this secret was bad. As much as she didn’t think Rika would tell everyone, she did think her friend would tell the right people and get the professor in trouble and she didn’t want that either. She’d asked for this and she was an adult, there was no need for anyone to claim he was taking advantage of her, he’d told her to leave like three times. She kept on pushing and she knew what she was getting into. If anyone found out this would be entirely misconstrued as him taking advantage of a student when if anything she was taking advantage of him by being so annoying.

In the end, she made up an excuse. What she told Rika was that she was going to be attending a philosophy symposium because she was curious about that and there was a good one in the city. She acted all excited and nerdy about it too which only made Rika whine about how it sounded super boring and she didn’t want to hear about it any longer. It worked like a charm. She left there with a small bag because she told Rika she’d be spending the night as there was some awards dinner and whatever, so she wouldn’t be back until late on Sunday. Rika told her that she was totally sad that she wasn’t going (in the most sarcastic voice possible) and Leila was able to slip out of there. She had her cell phone anyway so if things went extremely wrong she could always call Rika, confess the truth, and get her ass rescued.

She drove out to the address, surprised that there were people there when she arrived. Quite a few. There was even a valet. That was interesting. Was this his house or something else entirely? She had already stopped at a gas station so she could change in the back of her car and dress exactly how he asked. Slutty black dress that barely covered her ass, she added a thong too as well as stockings and a garter belt. To be fair, he hadn’t said to do that but he also hadn’t said not to and she was wondering what he’d do. If she was supposed to follow everything exactly then he wanted her to show up without panties on, or a bra, and she wasn’t sure she was confident enough to try that right now. She did skip the bra, because the dress was padded and supportive, though it nearly pushed her tits up to her chin. Whatever, it didn’t matter. She’d just play dumb if he got upset.

The valet took her car and she grabbed her purse before letting him drive off to wherever they were parking cars at this place, then kind of just stood there stupidly not sure what she was supposed to do. People were looking at her, though they were dressed rather similarly, or more correctly, the women were. The men were in suits much like the one she saw the professor in a few nights ago. She stepped towards the door, because she supposed she was going to have to find him. That’s when she looked at her phone, she was five minutes early. Alright, if he wanted to play that game she’d wait outside. She got a cigarette from her purse and lit it then found a bench to sit on outside.

A few minutes later, 5 pm rolled around and the front door opened. Bill stepped out wearing an immaculate suit. His hair slicked back, and for some reason, black leather gloves. She turned to look at him, the cigarette nearly falling out of her mouth when she saw him. That was a designer suit, worth more than everything she was currently wearing, especially considering his size and the fact that it was obviously tailored. He even had a waistcoat, and his shoes were shined so perfectly she was pretty sure she’d see her reflection in them. Then she realized that it had been done to easily look up her dress, if he wanted. She wasn’t sure if that was hot, funny, or perverted. None of those things bad, really, but interesting. She was there, after all, and for a perverted reason. How upset could she be over this?

“You got here early,” He said coming towards her.

“So?” She asked. He took the cigarette out of her mouth, dropped it, and snuffed it out with his foot before yanking her to her feet. She gasped and he grabbed her chin firmly, moving her head so she was forced to look up at him.

“I said five o'clock, not before, not after.” He told her firmly, “But, this is your first time and you didn’t know, you dressed mostly how I told you. I said nothing about stockings, a garter belt, or what I’m assuming is the panties that match that set, did I?”

“No, but-”

“No what?” He asked jerking her softly. She was a bit startled and almost fell, though she was used to wearing heels just fine he was very intimidating and her knees were going weak because fuck was she already aroused.

“No…sir?” She whispered.

“Good,” He smiled at her, “Now you know for next time if I decide there is a next time.”

“Of course.” She nodded. He grabbed her wrist and put a red band around it. It was the type of band used for events and stuff, plastic but easily removable when she needed it to come off. “What…”

“This is so the others in there know you are mine.” He said, “And they are to keep their hands off of you. There are other colors for…well you don’t need to know that right now.” He chuckled and put his arm around her then started to lead her towards the door. She followed with him, but her dress matched his suit very nicely so they definitely looked like a couple.

“For sharing? Is that what you were going to say?” She asked.

“Don’t speak out of turn, but yes.” he said, “That doesn’t bother you?”

“I guess not,” She shrugged, “I mean I am here to learn new things aren’t I? Uh…sir.” She added that quickly at the end trying to keep in mind that’s what he seemed to want from her. Hopefully, he wasn’t always going to be this strict but this was test night so if anything he was going to keep testing her to see what her limits were and where she could potentially go from there.

“That you are.” He said pulling her in a bit closer, “So, want something to drink?”

“Not old enough for alcohol, sir.” She said.

“No alcohol here, not with what happens. There needs to be a helluva a lot of consent for this type of thing. Don’t ever show up here intoxicated if you are invited in the future.” He said. She nodded. At least that made sense, and she felt far more relaxed knowing that no one here was going to be drinking, including him. “I got us a room anyway so we aren’t going to be spending much time down here with the others.”

“A room.” She said.

“You don’t have to do anything, what did I just say about consent?”

“I understand, sir.” She said.

“I just think it might be easier to talk there and answer questions then, well, start your test.” He said and motioned to the stairs. The house was amazing and it was huge. From the front, it didn’t look like much but it seemed to stretch out back so she figured there had to be a lot of areas in which to hang out for various reasons. The foyer alone was about the size of the one back at her estate back home in Japan and it had a staircase on each side. He took her up the left one, they passed a few couples along the way. One woman with a green wristband and another one with a red one but she had a collar on and it was attached to a leash. Leila tried not to stare but it was hard. Not because the idea scared her but because she was picturing what it was like. Especially if it was him who did that. She forced herself to snap out of it and she was taken down the hallway to a numbered door. Room 9. He used a key to open it and motioned for her to go in first, she nodded and headed inside.

It was kind of like a suite. Pretty open. Half of it was normal and half of it was definitely meant for kinky purposes. She recognized some of the toys and some she’d never seen before in her life. She’d been looking at bondage stuff online when she had the chance but hadn’t gotten too crazy. Besides, there wasn’t exactly privacy on the school’s internet even in the dorms and searches like that would have been flagged, also suspicious, especially if anyone ever figured out what he was doing, with her or otherwise. He motioned to the couch which was in the center of the room, there was a bed on the other side, a very large bed. She took a seat and tried not to stare at all the obvious sex toys and other…things on the left side of her. He shut the door and locked it then walked past her to a bar area and grabbed her a bottle of water and came back, he set it down on the coffee table in front of he then sat down across from her.

“So, questions?”

“Yeah, all of them, everyone you can think of.” She said and grabbed the bottle. She opened it up and took a long drink before setting it down again. He laughed and sat back looking her over.

“Need to start somewhere, give me a talking point, anything.” He said.

“Okay, what are you into and how do I fit into that?” She asked.

“Still pretty broad but I’ll try to answer that too.” He said and messed with the cuffs of his shirt for a moment before folding his hands on his lap. “I like your tits.” had she been drinking she’d have spit out whatever was in her mouth at that point so luckily she hadn’t been. She wasn’t shocked her liked her tits, she was just shocked he was so blunt about it.

“How did you-”

“I didn’t, not really, not until the other night. Anytime I’ve seen you otherwise you’ve been in those outfits and pretty covered, you really don’t want to be known for your looks do you?” he asked.

“No, sir.”

“It’s not…only that, or because they are well, big, I like all sorts of women for all sorts of reasons, I like your legs too but your breasts-”

“So you have some sort of tit fetish?” She laughed, “That’s not so bad.”

“I have a lot of fetishes but you wanted to know how you fit in here, it’s not only that, it’s all that stuff I told you in my office too but I figured you remembered that so you wanted to know about the sexual aspect of things didn’t you?” He asked. He wasn’t wrong about that and she definitely believed that it wasn’t only her tits. Not with how he had spoken about her and to a few days ago. He had been honest and even when he saw her in that slutty dress that first night he maintained eye contact, it was more than her body but hell, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t there for physical reasons as well he was fucking hot too but he was also interesting. She guessed they were both there for superficial and physical reasons then. She wouldn’t hold it against him.

“So what do you want to do with my tits?” She asked.

“A better question is probably asking me what I don’t want to do,” He laughed.

“So you wanted me for my breasts, and other things, do you have other girls for other things?” She asked.

“Yes. Is that going to be a problem? I don’t do the whole jealousy thing and I’m not exactly ready to chose a favorite too young for that.” He said, “It’s not a competition either, you aren’t going to ever see any of these other girls, when you are with me you are with me. That’s it. Sorry.”

“No it’s understandable,” She said, “Sex isn’t necessarily always the same as love.”

“A lot of people can’t separate that.” He said.

“As far as I’m concerned I’m here for the experience, besides, how much time do we have anyway? I don’t have time for a boyfriend anyway but I probably do have time to learn the ins and outs of edgeplay and it is learning something it’s not just groping around stupidly in the backseat of your car or in a crappy motel room so, I get it.” She said.

“So you are viewing this more as a learning experience than some kind of boyfriend thing?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s not realistic for me to be in a relationship with you anyway even if it was I can’t see why you’d chose me anyway I’m not special so…let’s get down to it, what are the rules?” She asked.

“Just like that?” he asked.

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” She asked.

“You really are…different.” he chuckled, “Alright, when you are in here you are my pet, submissive. You take my orders, and that goes for the rest of this place. I’m the Master. You will be polite, sir will be used a lot. You forget that and I will note it and there will be a punishment. We will establish a safe word, you will use it if you ever believe you are too overwhelmed to continue. Now, the important thing about the safe word is that you don’t abuse it but you don’t avoid using it to try to please me. If I believe you are lying, I’ll stop on my own and I won’t be happy with you.”

“Yes, sir.” She said.

“I’m serious, Leila, I’ve been doing this for a while I can read people, I wouldn’t be good at this if I couldn’t. I don’t want you trying to behave how you think you are supposed to behave I want you to take what you can and nothing more and I will push you and it’s okay if you don’t like it. There are no prior expectations here, there is no specific thing you are supposed to live up to right now, you’re here, now, for me to see how you are in this environment and what I’m looking for isn’t a list of items you are going to know. I barely know it. It’s more of a feeling than a bunch of rules set in stone so I can’t tell you until it happens. Understood?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” She nodded.

“When I give you an order you do it, you hesitate and there will be consequences, this will move pretty fast because I need to know how ready you are, act naturally, react naturally, do not act like you think I want if I see you doing that then I will kick you out and it’s over.” He said and stood up. She nodded, her arousal climbing back to where it was when she’d seen him come out of the door downstairs a few moments ago. She grabbed the bottle of water and took a few more drinks before setting it down again.

“Uh…yes sir,” she said only because he was staring at her like he was waiting for her to stay it. He walked over to the wall of toys and looked them over.

“I’m going to be using harsh language,” he said, “You’ll know when it’s over, the scene I mean, I’ll let you know because there’s aftercare, I don’t just do this and kick you out I will take care of you but you need to get used to well, everything that comes before that, and figure out if you like it or not. What I say to you, or do to you, is nothing personal to you it’s more…think of it as a fetish.”

“Yes sir, I understand.” She said. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t read books, some were awful, and some were amazing. Not to mention the fact there were movies and she’d seen those too. Not porn movies but there were some pretty common movies that dealt with this subject as well as books. Classic ones like The Story Of O. Stuff she already came across and had seen well before meeting him but it seemed like whatever he was into was a much more intense version of that stuff, maybe. She didn’t really know because she hadn’t experienced any of it yet.

“Good, what should the safe word be?” He asked, “You should choose-”

“I know what a safe word is, sir, no offence.” She cut him off he turned to look at her, “Sorry sir I didn’t mean to speak out of turn.”

“It’s fine,” He said, “If you know what it is, do you have one in mind?”

“Cardiac. Like cardiac arrest, sir.” She said, “Like a heart attack.”

“Clever, I like that,” He laughed softly, “So, are you ready to start?” She felt as ready as she was ever going to feel so she nodded. If she waited any longer she was pretty sure she’d talk herself out of it and run out of there screaming. Well, not that she was that terrified, after all of this she trusted he knew what he was doing but it was more that she didn’t like being so out of control so she wasn’t sure she could handle this. Maybe he had been right, but being the stubborn asshole she was, she wanted to prove him wrong and refused to back down.

“Yes, sir.” She said.

“Good, strip and I mean out of everything…except the stockings and shoes.” He said. She nodded and stood up quickly getting out of her dress and panties, leaving only her stockings and heels. He came towards her and put his gloved hand on her throat. She looked up at him, shaking a bit and he leaned down and kissed her before forcefully turning her and directing her towards the wall. He wasn’t really choking her, more like holding her, like someone would do to the scruff of an unruly animal they were trying to tame. He was lucky she was good in those heels or she would have already tripped about three different times. “Now I’m going to hurt you, but I won’t harm you, do you understand the difference?”

“Yes, sir,” She whispered.

“Do you really?” He asked getting her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up where they were shackled above her head and she watched as he did this.

“Uh..yeah what you mean is that you will cause me physical pain but not enough to emotionally damage or scar me, leave me rendered some mess or…cause some kind of mental breakdown. Nothing I can’t handle just physical pain.” She whispered, “…sir.”

“Very good.” He said, “Women a lot older than you don’t even get that right away, but, you did say you were interested in psychology didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied. He backed up and grabbed a riding crop from the wall.

“Remember what I said about acting naturally, your limits, and not pushing yourself to impress me, got it?” He asked.

“Yes, sir, I understand.” She said. He smiled at her and quickly slapped her across her left breast with the crop. At first, it wasn’t too bad but whatever he had done caused quite an intense sting about five seconds later. She gasped and then hissed in pain closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath but there wasn’t any recovery before he did it to the right one, then the left again. He was quick at this too. The initial blow not very bad, even though each one caused a loud snap, but the actual pain was after and he’d done it so quickly that she didn’t feel the next two blows, not really, until he was standing there and watching her react. He did it twice more quickly, and without any sort of warning until she finally ended up screaming, jerking at her restraints as well. Fuck that hurt but, it was doing something else to her, it was intensely arousing. Until that moment she would have never guessed she had any sort of masochistic side to her at all. Especially not with how much she’d been injured in sports competitions but damn.

He looked magnificent there, standing like that, completely dominant and in control, even with what he was doing, he seemed very calm. Almost as if he was sedated. This was calculated, planned, this wasn’t a senseless beating there was a method to what he was doing here, not that she could figure out what other than it seemed to be aimed at catching her off guard. She didn’t think she’d ever wanted anyone more in her life at the moment.  He hit her twice more, the last one very close to her nipple and she shrieked.

“CARDIAC!” She didn’t think she could take any more and she felt awful because in her mind that was barely anything and she was disappointed in herself but he’d told her not to lie, “Please…I’m sorry I’m sorry I…fuck…I’m sorry.” She hung her head and started to cry. He dropped the crop immediately and reached up to the restraints, letting her down from them, she was surprised how quick he reacted to that, though it was what was supposed to happen she hadn’t been sure she believed he’d react appropriately or not. She stumbled towards him and he caught her in his arms.

“It’s fine,” He said softly, his demeanor shifting quite a bit and he became softer, more caring. He put an arm around her and she was vaguely aware of him pulling off the glove on his right hand with his teeth before he started to stroke her hair, “You did very well, took more of that than I thought you would.”

“What?” She sniffled and pressed her face into him for a moment before looking up. Thanks to the heels she was in the height difference wasn’t too dramatic and she was thankful for that right now, he seemed less intimidating at the moment. Maybe that’s why he’d told her to wear them.

“Really,” He said, “Someone as inexperienced as you? Didn’t expect you to last for more than two hits, maybe three. Did you like any part of that?” She whined softly and hid her face against him again because the answer was yes and she didn’t really want to admit it. She knew that’s why she was there she was supposed to like it but it really confused her as to why she’d like it. When did she become that person? Why?

“Yes, sir I did.”

“Hey, you don’t have to keep up with that sir stuff you called the safe word, Bill is fine.” he assured her and helped her over to the bed. She sat down on it, still trying to catch her breath and he grabbed the bottle of water he’d gotten her before and brought it over to her. She thanked him and took a drink.

“Oh um well yeah I liked it but I shouldn’t right I mean…that was pretty much torture.” She whispered.

“It’s not that uncommon to like you know,” He said, “I know it’s weird for you because you have no experience with this but didn’t you come here to learn? Not just how this is done but something about yourself?”

“Yes but-”

“Why is it bad then?” He asked, “Because you seem to be upset because you think there’s something wrong with you for liking it, right?”

“Yes,” She said and drank more water.

“You know, different people like different things, especially when it comes to sex and foreplay and whatever there is no real right or wrong…for the most part, you know other than the obvious or straight up illegal. My point is that if you liked it, then who’s here to judge? I’m certainly not, I mean I did it to you right? If anything, I’m the weirder one.” He smiled at her and she just had to laugh softly. It made her wonder how he’d even figured out he liked doing this stuff and maybe that did make him a bit weirder than her. She nodded and rested against him.

“I guess you’re right, you are weirder than me.” She whispered. He laughed and kissed the top of her head softly.

“So, I think you deserve a reward for doing a good job.” He said.

“I do?” she whispered. “But I barely got through five minutes of that and…I mean we had to stop so I ruined your whole night and-”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Leila, I promise.” He said, “Do you want your reward or not?”

“What’s my reward?” She asked. He easily pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and looked into her eyes. He moved his hand down her stomach towards her cunt, running his fingers over it gently before finding her clit. She moaned loudly and pressed her face into his chest. She’d done her fair share of self-exploration but this was a hundred times better than that. “Oh fuck…”

“You really did like it…” He muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing…” He whispered. She thought that was weird, but only really for a moment until he’d slipped a finger inside of her, probably trying to distract her from what he’d just said or trying to figure out what he meant by that. She moaned and closed her eyes, he was very good at this and his fingers were long, touching places inside of her that she didn’t even know she had. He moved her pretty easily onto the bed so she was on her back and slipped down between her legs. She sat up but before she could protest he had his mouth on her and was working his tongue.

“Oh, God…” She moaned, reaching down and grabbing his hair before thinking better of it and moving it back.

“It’s fine,” He pulled away just long enough to say, “I like that.” He was back on her a moment later, working his tongue and mouth passionately, and she was pretty sure he was growling. It was amazing and his eyes were intense with how he was staring up at her. She reached down and grabbed his hair again, tugging on it firmly trying to pull him in closer.

“Fuck…Mmmm…Please! So close!” She whined wiggling under him. She’d never had anyone even try to do this to her before and she was sure she was going to be ruined for anyone else after this but she didn’t care. She needed this and it was fucking amazing. It only took a few more moments for him to push her over the edge, she was closer than she thought she’d be considering how this whole thing had started. She screamed out and arched up towards him as she came, but he kept working his mouth and tongue moving to suck on her clit as well until she came a few more times, nearly blacking out before falling back on the bed and going limp. She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes just in time to see him lick his lips. He moved up towards her and kissed her softly before laying next to her. “What…what about you?” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about me right now,” He replied and stroked her cheek, “There will be time for that, you get some rest.” She nodded, unable to really think, she was completely drained and incredibly satiated. The only thing left to do was fall asleep because he was fucking perfect and that was all she needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey…” She heard his voice and she was being shaken a bit. She groaned and opened her eyes, he was looking at her.

“Bill?” She muttered. 

“It’s Master again, second part of your test.” He whispered and with sudden force she was yanked out of the bed and onto her knees. It happened very quickly and even though it was quick it wasn’t violent he’d somehow managed not to hurt her at all getting her into that position. It certainly had jolted her awake though because she was not expecting anything like this and her heart was pounding. The lights were low in there, she could just barely see him but that made it all the better she was starting to get very aroused again. His hand came down and caressed her face, he had the leather gloves on again and she found she liked this. The smell, the feel, she nuzzled her face into his hand and he slapped her. It wasn’t too hard but it sounded worse than it felt because of the material covering his skin. She gasped.

“Sorry sir,” She whispered.

“Ever suck a cock before?” He asked.

“No sir,” She shook her head.

“Time to learn.” He whispered and unzipped his pants. A small, involuntary moan escaped her, she was scared but fuck did she want to do this. Just because she personally hadn’t experienced anything like this it was wasn’t like she’d never seen porn, nor was she unaware men liked this. He’d also done it to her a few hours ago, maybe, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed but whatever. The point was that she knew she was going to be awful at this but she’d certainly try if that was what he wanted and she was going to need to learn eventually. Once his cock was out of his pants he stroked his gloved hand over it for a moment then motioned to her hand. “Now you.”

“Yes sir,” She said softly and reached up starting to stroke him. She heard his breathing increase but he wasn’t being vocal otherwise. She frowned. She wanted to make him moan, she felt like she needed to because she was driven to hear that. It was important to her that she did well here because if she was going to be a perfectionist about everything else then this was going to be no different. It took her a moment to figure out a good rhythm and pressure, he wasn’t telling her how to do anything she was going off of his reactions. When she got a bit of a moan from him she knew she was on the right track and she started to do more of that.

“Your mouth, now,”

“Sir I don’t know…”

“Figure it the fuck out, slut,” He snapped at her. His cutting tone shot through her causing a tremor of pleasure that she could hardly ignore. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over the tip of him timidly, looking up to gauge his reaction. He looked, odd, not like he thought that was bad but like he was holding back, something. She figured that meant she must be close to doing something right so she took the head of his cock into her mouth carefully. Even if she knew nothing about doing this, common sense dictated that she should be very careful with her teeth which wouldn’t be easy, at all, because he was large. She started to work her tongue over him while he was in her mouth, moving to take a bit more in. There was no way she was going to get that much in there, not right now, even if she desperately wanted to. He moaned, loudly, drawing her attention again. She attempted to take more of his cock which caused her to gag pretty violently and pull back, just a bit, not all the way. She kept working her mouth eagerly, drooling a bit as she tried again but it caused another gag. She put her hand on his cock quickly, figuring she better be doing something else with him if she couldn’t deep throat.

She started to stroke the part of him she couldn’t get in her mouth firmly, still trying to work to take him in deeper. Every time she thought she was making progress she gagged and had to pull back again but he never fully left her mouth. She felt a hand on the back of her head, not a gloved hand, his hand. He started to tangle his fingers through her hair. It was going to be a mess tomorrow, when it was down like he had wanted, it reached to her waist. He’d pulled her out of bed to do this so it was already tangled and he wasn’t making it better but even despite that it was so incredibly hot. She wiggled a bit, finding it hard to ignore her arousal even if she found this uncomfortable. It wasn’t really her that mattered here it was him and he was moaning, the sounds that were coming from his mouth were heavenly. They were hitting her in all the right places, working their way through her body and right to her cunt which was hot, wet for him, throbbing, almost to a painful level. All she cared about in that moment was getting his orgasm.

Without any sort of warning, he gripped her head tight enough that she could feel his nails in her scalp and a second later there was cum in her mouth, a lot of it, an amount she was never expecting. Having not experienced this, she hadn’t known what to prepare for and he had given her absolutely no verbal warning that was about to happen so she struggled to pull back before she ended up choking.

“Fuck…” He hissed a moment later, “FUCK!” He sounded angry then suddenly stormed into the bathroom attached to this room leaving her with cum on her face, dripping down her chin onto her chest trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She swallowed a few times, not really enjoying her first taste of cum but decided she was willing to get used to it and then slowly got up because she was somehow still in her heels.

“Uh…sir?” She called, starting to wipe herself off slowly with her hands, which was kind of useless. She went to the nightstand and turned the lamp on. There was a box of tissues on the nightstand. She grabbed a few and started to wipe her skin clean, “SIR?” She called louder. The door to the bathroom opened again and he came out quickly rushing over to her looking concerned but she wasn’t even upset, not really, just extremely confused about what happened.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left you like that, shit…I’m sorry.” He said pulling her into a hug. She let him only because he seemed to be more upset and possibly scared than she was in the moment.

“I’m okay, sir…” She said, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you were…very good that was my fault.” He whispered.

“Your fault?” She asked slowly, he was really hugging the crap out of her right now, like he needed her against him for some reason. It was possessive but also like he was scared for some reason. “Look, sir, I-”

“No just…it’s Bill that’s fine you can stop that.”

“Okay, Bill, I don’t…I’m not sure what happened but whatever it was I’m okay.” She said keeping her voice very calm, “Can’t say I like my first taste of cum but I’ll get used to that.” She laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood a bit because she didn’t know why he was freaking out and she was hoping that might help.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine, a bit confused but fine otherwise did I do that…right? The blow job I mean? I just need to practice I know it has something to do with relaxing my throat or…something…I have a bad gag reflex but I know that it’s important so-” He interrupted her with a passionate kiss and as he did this he picked her up into his arms and moved her onto the bed, laying her down and joining her before breaking the kiss.

“Shhh,” He whispered looking down at her almost lovingly, or maybe she was just insanely tired she couldn’t tell. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him, she did like that expression, it was the softest one she’d seen that night. He ran his hand over her bare chest, caressing one of her breasts gently, it felt nice even if they were still sore from what he had done earlier. “Just rest, okay? We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Very sure…” He said moving his hand up to her face, his finger tracing her jawline before her lips, “Just rest.” She nodded and moved to snuggle into him, he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed happily. This had been nice and she was sure it would be much nicer when she got more practice that was if he decided she was worthy of his time.

* * *

In the morning, when she woke up, he wasn’t in there. She sat up and frowned. Well, so much for thinking this was going somewhere. She knew she shouldn’t feel too hurt, she had made a lot of mistakes the night before and maybe he was right, she wasn’t ready. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed, kind of sore from the night before. A good sore but still sore. It was going to suck having to drive back. She headed towards the bathroom and entered it. After a quick shower, she hopped out and headed into the bedroom again wrapped in a towel so she could get dressed and get out of there. Except he was in there now and he had brought food, a lot of it. A very nice breakfast was on the table.

“Woah…you’re still here.” She said.

“Of course,” He laughed, “What did you think happened? I left without at least saying good morning to you?”

“Maybe,” She said, “I hear a lot of shit morning-after stories about a lot of guys.”

“Yeah well those guys are assholes, I’m not. Well, other than the whole Master thing.” He laughed and sat down at the table motioning for her to join him. She smiled and walked over to the table sitting down across from him. “Help yourself to anything you want.”

“Thanks,” She said. “So…did I pass?”

“Pass?”

“Yeah this test thing, do you think I’m ready to learn?” She asked and helped herself to some of the eggs, protein seemed like a good idea and she was very hungry.

“You’re ready,” he said then looked like he was going to say something else but shook his head and smiled, “You’re more than ready I think I can teach you a lot.”

“Good,” She smiled, “Don’t worry I can keep a secret here.”

“I know,” he said and started to eat. She watched him for a moment as they sat in silence but it wasn’t a weird silence it was oddly comfortable, like all of this was normal and they did this all of the time. Like she knew him, and in a way she did, she’d seen a side of him she was sure no student had ever seen before. It was nice. “I’ll want to see you again, in my office on Wednesday after school.”

“Isn’t that kind of risky?” she asked.

“Do you trust me?” He replied. 

“Yes well, I guess I do.” She said and shrugged, “I just…well I can’t get caught either I’ll be murdered by my own parents and yeah I know you think that’s a joke but it is not a joke.”

“I get it,” he laughed, “Image thing, trust me…with my family…nevermind. I get it.”

“You really are an actor? Sorry…were?”

“It’s a long story please don’t make me get into it. How about you never ask me that and I never ask you how much money is in your trust fund?” He replied.

“Deal, but the internet exists so-”

“I could probably google how much is in your trust fund, you’re 18, it’s public now but out of respect for you I’m not going to. If you want to tell me you will just as if I want to tell you about my life I will and I think-”

“No, I respect that.” She said, “I understand and I respect it. I will not go digging around for information on you that’s your business and mine is my own.” He nodded and kept eating. If there ever was a point she felt comfortable discussing with him what was in her trust fund then she knew she’d do it. Even though it was public record and a lot of people knew, kind of, they only knew estimates. It wasn’t like people had an exact number, not even the press, it was a bunch of educated guesses. The only person who actually knew what money she had other than herself and her parents was Rika. The reason she liked Rika was that Rika never treated her any differently from when they were kids. Rika had known her when she was poor as shit and had stayed exactly the same all these years. Never kissed her ass, never lied to her, never sucked up to her for money and that was exactly why Rika was her best friend. She was pretty sure this was the second person, ever, in her life, to ever respect that about her and treat her like she was normal and not her bank account. It wasn’t important to him and that was the most incredibly touching thing to her.

“Good so, I’ll see you on Wednesday then?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” She said. “What should I wear?”

“Just your uniform, it’s fine, bring your violin again.” He said.

“But-”

“But what? Not everything is about sex you know and you shouldn’t expect that I’m in charge here, speaking of which you are not to cum without my permission. Ever.” He said and then smiled smugly.

“What?” She laughed, “Wait so if I want to masturbate I have to…call you and ask?”

“Yeah, and I might say no.” He said, “You wanted this, you’re in deep now.”

“Fuck…” She said, “Well, it’s a challenge and if there’s anything I appreciate it’s a challenge so bring it on.”

“Good,” he said, “I think we are going to have a lot of fun together.”

* * *

On her drive back to the school she had nothing better to do than think about everything that had transpired but what was most on her mind was what had happened the night before. Not the masochism stuff made her peace with that and could live with it. She planned to study the psychology of that anyway it would be interesting and she was sure whatever she found would reassure her of herself and that all of this was fine so it wasn’t anything to freak out about. What she was more concerned with was his reaction to her blow job, or, whatever had happened there.

She went over it again and again in her head. She had been doing her best even though it had been incredibly uncomfortable, she was pretty sure she pulled a muscle in her chest gagging so hard trying to please him. Then he had cum, freaked out, and ran off. It didn’t seem like anything had happened that wasn’t supposed to happen. He did climax and wasn’t that the ultimate goal of getting a girl to blow you? Then he’d been sorry, like she had no clue that he was going to cum or what cum was. She wasn’t that much of a virgin. Yeah, the amount wasn’t what she expected but she knew that was going to happen. She was in advanced biology classes, he’d definitely know she wasn’t a stranger to figuring that part out. So, what the hell was the issue?

She got back to the dorm and came in there, dressed in her uniform looking like nothing had happened the night before. She started to unpack her stuff and Rika came in a moment later talking loudly on her phone in Japanese while also trying to cram food into her mouth which was completely normal for her to do. It made Leila laugh and she shut her drawer then sat down at her desk. Rika took one look at her, said she had to go and hung her phone up.

“Oh my GOD you had sex.” She said.

“What?” Leila laughed.

“That look, that’s the look of a girl who had sex.” She said, “Okay who was he, what happened, spill it.”

“God I hate that you know me so well,” Leila sighed, “It was just a guy I met at the symposium, I…it was fun though he was cute.”

“Good for you!” Rika smiled and pulled her into a hug, “Big cock?”

“Really big,” She laughed. She figured it was fine to give vague details as long as she wasn’t specifically pointing out that she was with one of the schools most popular professors, “Can I ask you something though?”

“Yeah, sure,” Rika said. 

“Well, first off we didn’t have sex just fooled around you know, he went down on me so I decided I should return the favor, it’s polite.” She explained.

“Only you would think that,” Rika laughed, “Here’s a tip if a guy eats you out and doesn’t ask for a blow job back, don’t go giving it, he’ll expect it.”

“Very funny, is this why you have a current boyfriend?” Leila asked because she knew Rika didn’t currently have a boyfriend.

“Ha ha you bitch,” Rika laughed, “So…what’s your question?”

“Well, I was blowing him, or trying to, like I said he was huge right but you know I was giving it my best effort then like out of nowhere he came and there was so much of it. He kind of freaked out and ran into the bathroom apologizing.” She said, “Is that normal or did I do something wrong?”

“Huh,” Rika said, “Well you’re hot so I’m guessing he came without meaning to or well…faster than he normally does and he meant to warn you but didn’t get a chance, did he know that was your first?”

“Yeah, I warned him,” Leila said.

“Yeah well it was probably his too so he thought he was going to have time to warn you and, bam, nutted in your hot little face cause look at you, who wouldn’t?” Rika smiled.

“Thanks….I think?”

“No problem,” She said and her phone went off, “Me and Anthony are going to get a pizza, wanna come with?”

“No, I need to study I shouldn’t have spent so much time at that damn symposium.” She said.

“Well the way I see it, you got laid and you needed that more than you need to be valedictorian,” Rika said. Her phone started to ring and she got on it again, she motioned to Leila’s car keys because she wanted to take the car. Leila nodded yes. Rika smiled and grabbed them then grabbed her bag and headed out of there. The moment she was gone, Leila collapsed with her head on her desk. Fuck.

He hadn’t meant to cum, he came too early, and thinking about it now…that’s definitely what had happened because she hadn’t been doing it that long. He was embarrassed, because, wow, he must have been far more attracted to her than he’d originally stated. She liked that, a lot, but at the same time she kind of felt bad that she hadn’t picked up on the clues or even known what to say to him. She didn’t care if he only came in…what was it? A minute? Not like she even knew any better. She was also very flattered that she could do that to a man who prided himself on having so much control over himself, which meant she was doing something right even if she felt awkward every step of the way. This was certainly an interesting revelation and she’d be sure to bring it up with him on Wednesday even if she didn’t expect to get any sort of answers. That was humiliating to him even if she thought it was rather sweet in a lot of ways, so rubbing it in his face or phrasing it the wrong way could end this before it started, and that was the last thing she wanted. Like Bill had said, she was in far too deep for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just coming up with stuff off of the top of my head here it’s to be considered an alternate timeline and it’s fiction so just kind of role with it and what I establish with Hemlock Grove stuff sound good? Great!

“Leila oh my God wake up!” Rika whispered. She sounded kind of panicked which was the only thing that made her wake up as fast as she did only to have Rika jam a laptop in her general direction. She blinked a few times and took it as she sat up realizing that the urgency in her voice must have just been a tactic to get her to pay attention immediately. It wasn’t something that Rika hadn’t done before but that didn’t make it any less annoying.

“Seriously? How is it you can sound so damn panicked and serious over nothing?” Leila asked.

“Shhh just look at what I found.” She squeezed herself in bed beside Leila and pressed play on the laptop. The video that started showed a man naked and covered in blood fucking some other woman.

“Rika I’m not into well…whatever your brand of porn is. No judgements though, I just want to-”

“Shut up, do you not recognize him?” Rika demanded pointing at the screen insistently. Leila rolled her eyes and took a second look because whatever this was about it must have been relevant for some reason, or not, Rika had woken her up for way more stupid shit in the past. She paused the video once there was a more clear shot of the guy even though it was kind of darkly lit as a scene and leaned in.

“Holy shit…” She whispered, “Professor Skarsgard?”

“Damn right,” She laughed, “I am going to tell EVERYONE!”

“No!”

“What? Why do you care?” Rika asked and moved the laptop into her own lap.

“Look,” Leila said and she knew she had to come up with a good reason and fast because otherwise, Rika was going to get suspicious. Especially since Leila had always maintained a very not caring attitude towards that professor, until now, so if she suddenly did care, Rika was going to pick up on that immediately. “When was this filmed?”

“I don’t know, few years ago, obviously he’s a lot younger there.” Rika said, “I could look up when it was filmed if-”

“Not important. What is important is that if he’s here now and he’s not telling people about this then don’t you think there’s a reason why?” Leila asked, “I know that this is juicy gossip and I know about the rumors, and as much as I don’t really care about him cause I mean I don’t take his classes maybe you need to respect his privacy on this matter.”

“But-”

“What if it were you?” She asked, “What if you went into acting and left for some reason, any reason, whatever it was it was personal and all you wanted was a normal life. Maybe you didn’t like the attention, maybe you didn’t want your privacy invaded, maybe you just wanted to go back to being normal so you took a job as a teacher and-”

“Ugh, but he has to be aware the internet exists!” Rika said.

“How easy was this to find?”

“Not very, I’m not even sure it was that big of a show I’m not sure.” She said. “It was called Hemlock Grove he was a vampire guy and there was a werewolf thing I think they were gay or something.”

“Whatever,” Leila said, “Gay vampires and werewolves?”

“Thought you didn’t care,”

“I don’t,” Leila said, “But maybe this is just one of those things where if he wanted people to know then he’d tell them himself, how much of this show did you watch?”

“A lot, this is season three, probably should have told you sooner.” Rika laughed.

“You mean you kept it a secret for this long?”

“I binge watched it and there aren’t that many episodes, besides I thought it would be best if I got something really juicy and until now there kind of…wasn’t anything. Not really, well, this has been the best thing so far there’s a lot of-”

“Rika!”

“Alright! I won’t tell anyone, jeeze.” Rika insisted, “You can’t tell me he isn’t hot though, his name was Roman Godfrey. You can’t tell me you don’t want to watch this.”

“I don’t.” Leila said, “It’s none of my business.”

“It’s on the internet, it’s everyone’s business.” Rika replied.

“Everyone’s business but mine, Rika, you know me right? How I am, how I hate my business being all over the internet especially now that I’m eighteen? So maybe I sympathize with the guy and even if you don’t sympathize with him can you see it from my perspective? PLEASE?” Leila begged her.

“Oh…now I get it.” Rika sighed.

“Finally,” Leila rubbed her eyes at very least she’d come up with a convincing argument without having to reveal what she had done a few nights ago with Professor Skarsgard. “Please, I got busted instead of you to save you from being kicked out of here for breaking curfew and being drunk the least you can do is keep this a secret because if that’s what he wants there’s a reason and no, you don’t get to understand what it is.”

“Fine.” Rika said, “I’m still going to watch it.”

“You do that, and don’t bug him about it either.” Leila said, “Goodnight.” Rika got out of her bed and went back to her own. Leila tried to ignore what she’d just seen but it wasn’t easy and she laid awake being incredibly horny for a while before she finally managed to drift off again.

By the time it had gotten to Wednesday and her next private detention she’d watched quite a lot of that show despite promising herself and Bill she wouldn’t go looking for information. To be fair, she hadn’t gone looking for it, it was something that fell in her lap. Rumors being what they were she didn’t doubt someone would figure it out sooner or later and she certainly wasn’t surprised that Rika had, but now she was stuck in a place of knowing a fact that she couldn’t just forget. How could anyone forget it. She’d made copies of the files to her own computer when Rika was in the shower and had been watching it when she was alone. Rika had been right about there not being that many episodes and she had already finished season one. It had been a mistake because now she had to go into his office, alone, and pretend like she still didn’t know any of this information.

The most curious thing about this was why it was so hard to find this information on him, but, the one thing she could assume was that if he had money (and he probably did) he paid to get the information buried in internet search results. She’d seen her parents do that a thousand times. It cost a considerable amount to do but it most certainly was not unheard of or impossible. It begged the question of how much money he had, though. Not that she gave a shit as she was sure her trust fund alone was worth more than him so it wasn’t like she needed him to have money for any reason. She wanted to know why he not only left that career but attempted to bury that he was ever in it in the first place. Then again, fame wasn’t for everyone. She knew that personally, and she never wanted the attention she got. It was possible that he just figured out he didn’t like it and wanted something else. Considering she knew both sides of the coin it was easy for her to understand even if others couldn’t.

She entered his office and he was at his desk working on something. She set her violin case down and opened it then took out her violin getting ready to play it. He wasn’t saying anything and she wasn’t sure why. She was also afraid if she started talking she was going to blurt out something stupid, like how she knew about Hemlock Grove now, even though she wasn’t supposed to, so she decided to just start playing her violin without any prompting or small talk. It made things easier, for now. She was going to have to talk to him eventually. He smiled at her and continued to work. She smiled back and then got lost in her violin playing.

That was until he came up behind her and pulled her close to him again. She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. Instantly she thought of that stupid TV show, which she really shouldn’t have liked in the first place she didn’t get into things like that, ever, she barely watched anything fictional as she didn’t want to get invested in something that wasn’t educational. She figured she’d have time for that later. The problem was, that she’d had so little of that sort of thing in her life she had almost no way to balance it and now she didn’t know how to deal with it. She was very aroused, not only by his close proximity but his posessive hold.

“No one told you to stop playing,” he said.

“Not easy for me to play with you so close, sir,” She whispered but tried to start up again anyway. She wasn’t playing very well, and it got even worse when he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She groaned closing her eyes, thinking of Roman, and she quickly pulled away from him and turned around.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“I know, I know about everything okay and I didn’t go looking it literally, and I mean in the most literal way possible fell into my lap but I told her she better not tell anyone about it and she understands so, the secret is between me, you and her. She’s my friend, she owes me, she won’t tell.” She stammered quickly. Damn, she wished she was better at keeping secrets, it was weird how Rika was a huge gossip but also knew when to keep her mouth shut.

“Wait, what are we talking about?” he asked. She shook her head and looked away from him.

“Roman Godfrey.” She muttered, “I guess Rika found out and has been watching the show and well…I’ve seen it because of her I’m sorry.” He nodded and stepped towards her, suddenly vastly more intimidating than she’d seen yet but she wasn’t scared, at least not as much as she was aroused.

“I told you not to do that,” He said.

“I didn’t! I didn’t do anything it was Rika! I’d prove it to you but then she’d want to know why and then you’d have to tell her about me, I’m really sorry!” She begged, “She didn’t even tell me what I was watching before she showed it to me, I don’t care about that, I don’t care Roman…fuck…Bill…sir…Master, PLEASE!” He kept coming towards her until she was backed into the wall and he was pressed against her, he was also very aroused.

“Roman… was that what you just said.”

“I’m kind of nervous, sorry.” She whispered.

“Did you like what you saw?” He asked.

“Uh….”

“Be honest,” He stroked her cheek softly, “Your friend must be a really good snoop because that shit is hard to find, trust me, I checked. A lot. I even know where to look and it’s not that easy, at least not if you are searching for my name.”

“Yes but I wasn’t, I swear and come on you’re…super hot in that show, sir…how could I not just…fuck…I won’t watch any more of it and I promise you if Rika was going to tell people you’d have already heard about it by now.” She said. He nodded and grabbed her by her hair, yanking it back roughly before leaning into her neck breathing hotly on her skin. She moaned loudly, starting to melt into him, she still wasn’t sure how angry he was or if he was angry at all but fuck this was hot.

“You need to be punished anyway, you know that right?” He whispered in her ear.

“Y-Yes sir,” She whispered.

“Good, I’m glad we have an understanding.” He breathed and slipped his hand past the waistband of her skirt and into her panties. She mewled softly and tried to wiggle against him the moment she felt his fingers on her cunt. “Now, this is what’s going to happen…you will meet me at the club again this weekened, you will be on time, you will wear exactly what I say and nothing else, and you will not cum until then. Hell you might not even cum then because I am not happy with you.”

“But I didn’t do it on purpose I-”

“Ignorance is not an excuse, pet.” He snarled and moved away from her. She gasped and then whined. She was painfully horny by that point and she had no idea how he was resisting doing much more to her but he was certainly good at this. “You should be kissing my feet and thanking me for even allowing you a chance to redeem yourself.”

“Yes sir, I know.” She agreed quickly. It was beyond her why she was allowing him to treat her this way, or why she found it intoxicating, if anything she should be terrified and running out of there screaming but she wasn’t. She wanted him, badly, and she wanted to learn everything that he wanted to teach her. She wanted to make him proud and even more than that, she wanted to make him want her. Even though he had explained that it wasn’t a competition and he didn’t have favorites, she didn’t do anything half assed and she already knew her number one goal in all of this was to win. Whatever winning entailed, that was, and she didn’t care. She’d do it, and she’d be the best at it.

“Glad we understand,” he said and looked at her, slowly bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck on them. She whimpered softly. “Wear a red dress, short, tight, slutty, and something that shows off your tits. No panties, I don’t care how uncomfortable with that you are it’s what I want. Heels, again, stiletto, at least six inches no less than four, you can wear stockings if it’s more comfortable for you but thigh high ones, nothing else. No bra either, no matter how uncomfortable it is wearing whatever dress you choose without one. Hair down, light makeup, red lipstick, the reddest you can find. Make sure any eye makeup you use is not waterproof.”

“Uh…okay yes sir,” She said thinking that last bit was kind of weird but whatever, she was going to do what he wanted. “What time should I be there, sir?”

“Five o'clock, saturday.” He said, “I don’t want to see you until then, at all, at least not on purpose and that should’t be hard for you since you don’t take any of my classes. The only exceptions are if I come to see you on purpose or we run into each other around campus or something. You won’t make eye contact and you will not acknowledge me. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” she nodded.

“Good, now take your stuff and get the hell out.” He ordered. She nodded and quickly went to gathering up her stuff. She didn’t know what any of this meant, if he was angry, if this was normal, or what, but the last thing she was going to do was defy him and screw up again. This weekened she was going to be perfect, she was sure of it, and she would change his mind about her even if this had been a huge mistake on her part.


	5. Chapter 5

It was extremely hard to follow all of his rules until the weekend. He was keeping his distance and so was she. He would pass her in the hall and brush against her, she couldn’t say if it was on purpose or not. The hall was crowded and she hadn’t seen him change direction specifically to do it so it wasn’t something she could call him on. By the time Saturday rolled around she was sure to follow his instructions to the letter. She arrived a few minutes early, or rather, would have, but she remembered what he said and figured that he would be watching so she waited down the street and timed it perfectly to arrive by five o'clock like he wanted. She pulled up and the valet took the car as Bill stepped out of the house. He was in a suit again which she expected but there was something very familiar about this one. She wasn’t sure why. He came over to her and grabbed her wrist putting the red band around it again to mark that she was off limits.

“Good evening sir,” she said.

“See you actually followed my directions this time.” He told her, “Maybe it wasn’t such a mistake to give you a second chance, at least that is what I’m thinking so far. Don’t know just yet.”

“Yes sir, that is fair.” She agreed. He took her inside and headed right towards the room he’d taken her before and she followed quickly even though her eyes were drawn to the others around her again. Especially some of the women. She’d known for some time that she was attracted to women as well and had fooled around with Rika a lot, but it wasn’t something she thought she should tell him. She was very much a virgin when it came to doing stuff with men, though, she hadn’t thought it counted because she had been sure when he asked he meant with guys, not with girls.

It wasn’t until they got into the room again that she realized why the suit looked so familiar. If it wasn’t one of the same exact ones he’d worn as Roman it was incredibly similar. This wasn’t going to be easy, and she had kept watching the show even though she had been told not to. She had made it a few episodes into season two at that point and she was damn sure she’d seen that suit in one of the first few episodes of that season. He had to be doing this on purpose to test her.

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked. She shook her head and sat down, “Didn’t tell you to sit.”

“Sorry sir,” she said and stood back up again quickly.

“Do you understand why I’m upset?” He asked.

“Yes sir, but in all fairness, it’s on the internet and I didn’t know what Rika was showing me when she showed it to me so really-”

“You watched more of it than what she showed you and don’t deny it, I see how you are looking at me right now, I’m not an idiot.” He said, “Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Well because you are very attractive and-” He slapped her before she could finish, hard enough that she stumbled back and nearly needed to sit down to recover but held herself steady at the last moment. Fuck that was hot, though she knew she shouldn’t think that way for any reason. She brought a hand to her cheek, her arousal instantly going back up to a 10 considering how much she’d been denying herself over the past week.

“Tell the truth, slut.” He ordered.

“Um well…sir, I’m pretty sure that’s a suit that Roman wore in the show or at least very similar.” She whispered meekly, looking down at her hands and trying to avoid his gaze.

“Exactly, so, I can forgive you for having information thrown at you without you knowing what it was, I cannot forgive you for continuing to research these things after you knew. I specifically told you not to do that.” He said.

“Yes sir, but why? That show is-”

“Shut up.” He cut her off, “You want Roman Godfrey, is that what you want?”

“No sir I like you, I’m not one for casual TV watching anyway.” She said, “I’m being honest sir, I don’t even know current shows, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t even name a current popular band. I like Bon Jovi and…Journey and well…Billy Idol which you know. How current do you think I am with pop culture?” She really wasn’t a fan of Billy but because he’d caught her coming back from that concert and knew that’s what she had been doing at very least he couldn’t say she was making that stuff up.

“Then why did you keep watching?” he asked.

“Because I like you and I’m interested in your life and what you do and I know, sir, that Roman Godfrey is not you but he also is. I’m more interested in your craft, your talent, not fiction.” She said.

“So what you want me to believe is that you watched just to see me act?” He replied.

“Yes, that’s a skill that I will never possess ever I mean I couldn’t even pretend for thirty seconds I didn’t watch it what good do you think I’d be at acting if I can’t even lie?” She asked, “It’s why I don’t take theater or drama or try to do anything other than nerdy academic stuff like science club and debate, it’s debate it’s not even speech team which is…well different. Which you also know. Maybe, sir, I’m just…well I’m jealous because I can do a lot of things but I could never act and I most certainly couldn’t get to your level.”

“You’re serious right now.” He said.

“Yes sir, I don’t know how I can prove it but that’s all it was.” She said, “Okay well to be fair some of it was the fact that you are very attractive in that show and I mean, that’s part of it but, I watch it from a more analytical standpoint than I guess to use a term Rika would, a fangirl. If you’re worried about me not being able to separate a past occupation or a fictional character from the man I met first then you don’t need to worry because that’s not what I’m doing.” He nodded and seemed to relax a bit more. She was telling him the truth because that’s really how she felt but she could tell that’s where he thought that was headed. That she’d go all crazy over him and become some obsessive Roman psycho or whatever. She started to wonder if maybe the entire reason he left acting had something to do with that, which was plausible but she still knew better than to ask.

“Well, this is certainly not what I expected.” He told her.

“My trust fund had 250 million dollars in it but I don’t gain full control over it until I’m 21 years old I’m on an allowance for now. I stand to inherit a company worth 2.5 billion dollars and that doesn’t include non-liquid assets or any blind trusts that my parents have because I’m their only child and I don’t know what total amount those are, sir.” She added quickly.

“What? Holy…fuck…”

“This is why I don’t usually tell people but I thought you deserved to know, sir.” She sighed and then sat down but stood right back up again quickly.

“No, sit for a moment it’s fine,” he said and then sat down across from her. “You could buy and sell my ass a hundred times over you know.”

“But I wouldn’t want to, sir.” She said and slowly took a seat after a moment of watching him trying to make sure this wasn’t a trick again. “If I had to guess it seems to be what you are worried about is people treating you differently after they’ve seen that show, or whatever other media you’ve been in, I don’t know, well I get the same reaction but for different reasons. Do you know how many people become much more friendly with me when they realize the type of money I will inherit? And that’s just my trust fund.”

“Yeah I can see that,” he said. “Doesn’t matter much to me though, no offense.”

“Even though I believe you, sir, would you be offended if I didn’t? I mean, hypothetically, if I didn’t. In my experience, sir, almost everyone tries to use me for what I have or what they think I have, if that has been my experience why would I believe any different? Just as you, have your experience with whatever happened to you and I’m not trying to fathom a guess as to what, nor will I pry. So, I understand why you thought the way you did, or why you may be hesitant to trust me but I promise you that this time is different. I’m not like that, and why would I be? I don’t want fame, I don’t need money, I just like you.”

“True,” he said, “And you’re right, I’ve never seen any indication that you are one of those types of people, I mean, to get fanatical over celebrities. I was surprised you even like Billy Idol to a point where you wanted to get backstage.” He laughed. 

“Actually I don’t like him I was…covering for someone else.” She said, “Probably should get that out of the way now before you learn I know nothing about Billy Idol except for two songs he did and put two and two together.” He laughed again and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table before lighting one up.

“I apologize then, for jumping to conclusions but this has happened before, to me, with other girls and it didn’t end well.” He said, “Thing is, they weren’t you and you aren’t like them and I know I like you. You’re different. Also, I may have already known about your trust fund because that is information made accessible to teachers, but just that part.”

“Oh, so you lied too?” She asked.

“Hey, come on…we both aren’t saints or we both wouldn’t be here right now. I didn’t know the rest of what you told me even if I logically assumed that you were an ungodly level of rich.” He said and took a drag from his cigarette.

“It’s not my money, it’s my parents they, well it’s theirs I didn’t earn any of it. I’m not trying to look a gift horse in the mouth but I’d prefer to be my own person and not attached to their name forever. Kind of like you trying to get out of this acting spotlight.” She said.

“It’s admirable,” he said, “Especially when almost everyone else at that school isn’t like you, except maybe that Rika girl but she’s there on some kind of scholarship.”

“You could call it that,” Leila said, she wasn’t supposed to explain that her parents paid to get Rika in and were paying for her, the scholarship aspect was a whole bullshit legal loophole that allowed them to do it legally so her parents had basically invented a scholarship from their company just to get her into the school without any further issues. “How about we just start over?”

“I’d like that,” he said, “But be honest, would you fuck Roman Godfrey?”

“That’s kind of a loaded question,” She said then laughed nervously really wanting a cigarette but she remembered how he had snatched the cigarette out of her hand when she’d arrived there last time so she thought there would be no way he’d let her have one now, and holy shit did he look super fucking hot while smoking. She hadn’t had any idea he did smoke until right now and all it made her want to do was crawl into his lap and ride his cock until morning.

“The cat’s kind of out of the bag and I guess I’m curious,” He said, “It’s alright to say no.”

“Well I guess I would but he’s got a lot of issues I mean like…he seems to want to fuck his mom, and I mean in the literal sense not just the Oedipal one.” She said. A smile slowly formed on his face until he started laughing.

“Yeah…but she was hot though.” He sighed, “Psycho but hot, the character I mean, the actress was just great but enough about that. If Roman was here tonight what would you say to him?”

“To get therapy, also I’d tell him that he was a fucking vampire or whatever because GOD did it annoy me that he didn’t know while everyone else did.” She said, “Can I have a cigarette, sir?”

“No, won’t be time for that.” He put his out and she whined softly, it was pretty hard to have a craving at the moment even if she was super horny, if anything, craving the cigarette just made her arousal more intense. “Stand up.”

“Yes sir,” She said and did as he asked.

“I want to try something with you, a little trust exercise, you remember the safe word, right?”

“Yes sir,” She confirmed. He nodded and motioned to the bed, she was intrigued because he had not motioned to any of the actual bondage furniture in the room but she knew better than to question him right now so she walked towards the bed and stood at the foot of it waiting for her next set of commands.

“Strip, everything but the stockings and shoes, lay down, on your back, and close your eyes. Keep them closed and stay still.” He told her. She nodded and stripped out of her dress, having her dress this way did make things easier so she was starting to see the logic behind it now, even if she still didn’t get the “no waterproof eye makeup” thing. Maybe that would also be explained to her over the course of the rest of the night. She closed her eyes and waited while she heard him moving around the room. “Keep your eyes closed I’m going to restrain you, just your wrists, above your head to the headboard.”

“Yes sir,” she replied. She sensed him over her as he took her arms and restrained her wrists above her. He was using something soft that time, maybe a silk tie instead of shackles like he had used the first night. It was pretty hot she liked it. She sensed him moving back and doing something then silence. She held her breath and waited.

“Open your eyes,” He said. She opened them and saw him holding a knife right in her direct line of sight. She gasped and tensed up a bit, “This is a lesson in trust, remember?”

“Y-yes sir…” She whispered. He wouldn’t kill her right? No, that would be way too hard to get away with but he could, probably. Even if he wasn’t as rich as her surely he had connections and, no…he’d have been caught by now. Still, above that, she felt the adrenaline rush of seeing a knife so close to her face like that ramp her arousal up from a ten to a twenty. She shifted a bit, letting out a low whine.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes sir,” she breathed. He moved the knife to her neck, pressing it against her jugular. Enough that she could feel how sharp the blade was against her skin just the slightest movement could open the artery and kill her. She groaned involuntarily, really drinking in the power he held over her right now she definitely loved it as much as it scared her. He started to trail the knife downward, over her neck and between her breasts. It was a very light touch, skilled, he’d definitely done this before. It was enough that she could feel the sharp edge of the blade but not enough that it was actually cutting her either. He drew it over her skin down towards her thighs running it over the sensitive flesh there too before turning the blade and pressing the flat of it against her clit. The cold, hard metal, the fear, the helplessness, the tension, everything boiled over and she screamed out as she orgasmed arching up towards him violently as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“That’s a very naughty girl, no one gave you permission to do that.” She heard him whispering in her ear as she started to calm down enough to come back to reality. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

“I’m sorry…” She whined.

“I bet you fucking are,” He breathed and the next thing she knew there was a quick slap to her cunt with his gloved hand, when he’d put the gloves back on she hadn’t noticed but it must have been before he grabbed the knife. She squealed and tried to curl up. “Lay straight!” She whined and straightened up a bit breathing hard.

“Sir, I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t care what you meant to do, you weren’t given permission and that is a very bad thing.” He said waving the knife in her line of sight again. He set it on the bedside table and sat down next to her, moving his hands to her tits. He grabbed both of them firmly, painfully but not agonizing, it also kind of felt good in a weird way. She moaned again trying to push her chest more towards his hands. 

“Please!” She whined.

“Please what?” He asked, “Please Master, fuck me, because I’m such a fucking slut?”

“Y-Yes?” She whispered trying to agree with him.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” He told her, giving her tits a considerably more firm squeeze causing her to scream out. She sniffled a bit, a few tears falling from her eyes and she shook her head trying to clear her vision.

“Please Master, fuck me because I’m such a fucking slut,” She repeated because that was seemingly what he wanted her to say. She’d never had sex before but in the moment all she wanted was his cock despite not even knowing what to expect. He slipped his gloves off and moved his hand to her cunt, quickly slipping in two fingers. “Oh God…” She groaned.

“I think you are a bit too small to take all of my cock,” He breathed, “Going to have to work up to it kitten…” She groaned an tried to thrust towards him but however, he was moving his hand he was very good at maintaining control and not letting her move in any specific way to control her own pleasure.

“Please Daddy!” She whined loudly then gasped having absolutely no clue why she said that instead of “Master”. He looked at her still moving his fingers, working her back up toward another orgasm but keeping her right on the edge. He laughed breathlessly.

“What was that?” He smiled.

“I uh…” She panted and then groaned, tugging at her restraints, “I don’t know I read some stories and…”

“Stories? Were you doing something I didn’t give you permission to do?” He asked.

“No…no sir I-”

“Daddy,” He corrected. She whined and closed her eyes tightly a few more tears falling, only really due to her frustration in all of this and all of his damn teasing. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

“No, Daddy I just read the stories I didn’t…cum.” She whispered.

“What a naughty little girl…bet your pussy got so wet when you were reading these dirty things, you must have been very frustrated.” He said, “Not being able to cum. Did you think of me?”

“Mmm yes Daddy, a lot…” She whispered.

“Well, that doesn’t negate the fact that I think you are a bit too small for Daddy’s cock right now.” He said starting to thumb her clit. She groaned and shivered, right on the edge. “Don’t worry, we’ll work up to that just fine, now…before I let you cum I’m going to need your mouth on my cock again. Understand kitten?”

“Y-Yes Daddy I want your cock…please…” She begged pathetically not being able to help herself anymore. He smiled and pulled his hand back before moving his fingers to her lips the ones he had just used on her. She opened her mouth obediently and started to suck on them as he slipped them into her mouth, he was pretty forceful about it as well, causing her to gag but she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to please him and that’s what she was going to do. He gagged and choked her a few times before sliding onto the bed next to her, kneeling by her side and getting his cock out. She glanced up at him, gasping for breath as he started to trace her lips slowly with it her tongue darting out trying to lick him desperately.

He groaned softly and moved to position himself better over her and she opened her mouth for him. He ended up straddling her a moment later and as he entered her mouth she found in this position it was a bit easier to take more of him in. She wasn’t struggling or choking as much. She still gagged and coughed but it was easier for her to relax and just let him down her throat, which was probably what he was going for. Seemed obvious by that point he knew what he was doing. her toes curled and her fists clenched as he slowly worked his cock in and out of her mouth slowly and methodically. She could hear him grunting softly in pleasure but not being much more vocal than that. She worked her mouth and tongue as much as she could while trying to be careful about where her teeth were and keeping her mouth open wide enough for him.

She hadn’t even realized that he was actually getting most of the way into her throat because she was slipping more and more into subspace and when he finally did cum, he pulled back and groaned moving to cum on her face and chest. That kind of snapped her out of her daze, a bit, because she wondered why he’d done that. Then again, she was on her back and it probably would have been dangerous to cum without her being used to swallowing that much, it had already been a problem the first time. She also knew that some guys were just into doing that and she very much didn’t mind.

“Mmmm such a good girl for Daddy,” He purred. She licked up what she could of his cum, whatever had gotten on her lips and over her mouth and he reached for a tissue to clean her up a bit. “Do you want to cum now, kitten?”

“Yes, please…Daddy…” She whispered. He grinned and tucked his cock away, fixing his pants before moving down between her legs. She was so wet by that point she could feel a damp spot on the blankets under her. She screamed out as he started to work his tongue and lips over her cunt firmly and she knew that it wasn’t going to take very long to cum. He looked up at her and she mewled softly, trying to wiggle more towards him. He growled possessively and started to suck on her clit again. That’s all it took for her to cum, but he kept going, working his mouth, triggering multiple orgasms of high-level intensity until she screamed because she couldn’t take it anymore. He moved back and wiped his mouth gently before moving up to her lips pulling her into a hungry kiss as he reached up a hand to untie her. Once she was untied she wrapped her arms around him hugging him desperately, pressing her face into his neck trying to catch her breath. 

He shifted so he was on the bed, pulling her on top of him where she snuggled up clinging to him tightly. This was like nothing she’d ever experienced before but she knew it was the only thing she was ever going to want, and specifically with him, no one else. Initially, she had said that it was all just for the experience and it almost broke her heart to think that for him this was all just a game or a hobby. She was one name on a list of names, a girl that he had for whatever mood he seemed to be in for that specific night or weekend. She closed her eyes, she had promised him not to get clingy or attached and she knew she had to stick to that. It wouldn’t benefit her to feel like that anyway. This was just fun they were having, right? That’s all it was supposed to be, but if it was, she didn’t know why she also was certain that she was falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke up the next morning there was breakfast on the table and she could hear someone in the bathroom. She yawned and sat up feeling a bit sore again for whatever reason and rubbed her eyes. She was very tempted to just walk into the bathroom and look at him because she had yet to see him naked.

One would think that she’d just be satisfied with what she had seen because it wasn’t as if she had no idea what his cock looked like but it seemed to her that she’d always been the completely naked and vulnerable one while he was mostly in that suit. Still, it made sense to her, especially if he was supposed to be the dominant one. He wouldn’t want her to see him completely exposed in such a manner it did give him power. That could really be the only reason in her mind. It frustrated her because she was betting he looked amazing naked but she knew she was in no position to make demands here.

She grabbed his shirt from the floor and looked at it, picking it up and smelling it before pulling it on and heading for the table so she could eat. The water in the bathroom shut off. She looked up, hoping he’d come out in a towel or something but that’s not what happened. She continued to eat and about ten minutes after that point he came out dressed mostly professionally. No tie or anything but a nice shirt and slacks, even with a belt. Dammit. He looked fucking sexy but she was very interested in seeing his bare chest, and ass, and every inch of skin otherwise.

“Morning,” He smiled at her and sat down across from her, “You’re up a bit earlier than I expected.”

“I’m still kind of tired but hunger won over for now,” She laughed, “Where do you get this food in the morning it’s amazing.”

“There is a kitchen here you know and it’s not cheap,” He smiled, “Worth it though, especially after a night like that.”

“I completely agree.” She said, “So uh last night was…interesting.”

“It was,” He said but didn’t continue that line of thought or even attempt to continue the conversation in that manner so she got the hint that she should probably drop it and not bring it up again. It probably didn’t make much sense to rehash it anyway, not like they had left anything open-ended or unsaid. “So, do you have any toys?”

“Toys?”

“Vibrators, dildos, stuff like that.”

“Yeah,” She said, “Which is why I don’t know why you won’t just have sex with me.”

“How big are they?” He asked.

“I don’t know, considerably big I guess? How am I supposed to judge that.” She asked, “I guess I could say they aren’t as big as you.”

“How much smaller?” He asked.

“I don’t really know because you always stay in that suit and I have a feeling I haven’t seen your full size even if I can get an idea of it.” She said, “Maybe if I saw you naked…”

“No,” He dismissed her flippantly. She frowned but she guessed this was just how it was, “Okay on Wednesday, again, I want you to bring me whatever toy you use and like the most to my office.”

“What? How? I can’t-”

“You can do it just fine put it in your violin case.” He said.

“My violin is in there and that’s basically all it fits.”

“Then don’t bring your violin set it down somewhere else.” He smiled. She felt stupid that she didn’t think of that. She wondered if this had been a cover all along so she could bring stuff and no one would suspect anything because originally she had been in there under the guise of playing the violin for him. No one would think it was odd to see her carrying the case in and out of there because she’d already done it twice before. She nodded.

“Alright, should I bring anything else?” She asked.

“Just your sweet self.” He said and went back to eating. A lot of this new relationship, if it could be called that, was very irritating but she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn’t like that for him. It wasn’t romance it was a game or a control thing. She wasn’t his girlfriend she was just there as a person who was getting him off. Who knew what he did all the other nights of the week, in his personal living space over in the staff dorm area, off campus, or here…she hadn’t asked and even if she had she didn’t think he was going to tell her. As much as she wanted to learn this stuff he was teaching her she also wanted to get to know him but she was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be a thing that would happen any time soon either.

* * *

On Monday, after class, she was in the library after signing up for a study room in there alone. Normally, she would have studied in her dorm but she had to do some research on periodicals, old ones, things that she frustratingly could not find online because they hadn’t been put online yet and the only place to get those were in the library. It was for her history class and she wanted to do the best job she could. It meant going to the source, reading it and taking notes, and then figuring out her paper after that. She knew she’d only have to spend a few days doing it but it annoyed her and she wished the school would just update the online database already and make it much easier for her to find.

The library was pretty much empty because it wasn’t like most of these rich spoiled kids cared about their work. All of them knew that if they went to college or not, graduated or not, they’d be taken care of. For a lot of kids there, this was no more than an expensive daycare. For the students who wanted good grades and to have a great academic record, it was a prestigious place to graduate from but a lot of the kids were slackers as well. She was starting to doze off when she heard a loud ‘bang’ on the door behind her. This jolted her awake and she looked up, turning her head to see what had caused that noise. On the glass to the door, she saw two words scrawled in red lipstick, at least she hoped that was what it was.

> **HE’S MINE**

She swallowed hard and got up. Clearly, writing that messaged wasn’t a loud thing to do so whoever had banged on the window had done it after that they probably took off running. She wondered if this was some sort of mistake. With her head facing the back of the door and her half-asleep maybe whoever had done this thought she was someone else. She got up and headed for the door and opened it before sticking her head outside and looking around. She wasn’t terribly scared considering she was a black belt and whoever had done this was more than likely another female so she was betting the odds of winning a fight were in her favor (if she had to win a fight).

“Hello?” She called. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, or at least, they weren’t answering her if they were and she certainly didn’t see anyone. She shut the door and took a picture of the message with her phone before quickly gathering up everything she had in there and hurrying out of there. The last thing she needed was a confrontation by a jealous person in the library while trying to get work done. She’d come back some other time.

* * *

Nothing eventful happened again before she was supposed to go see Bill. She’d nearly forgotten about the message until she had been scrolling through her phone to find something else and saw it again. She reminded herself to show it to him maybe he’d know more about it and if it was concerning or she should he’d definitely know. After class on Wednesday she hurried back to her dorm room and grabbed the toy that he wanted her to bring, the favorite one, and threw it into her violin case before putting the violin in her closet, hiding it under some clothing so there was very little chance Rika would accidentally see it and figured out that she’d gone somewhere with her case but not with her instrument.

The toy she had was only about five inches long but it was fairly thick, and it had a clit stimulator. That’s why it was her favorite. She had other toys but she found out by trial and error she couldn’t get herself off without that so it was why it got used the most. It wasn’t like she had a ton of chances to use it, not really, but when she did get a chance it was the first thing she got out of her collection. She entered his office and sat down. He got up and locked the door then pulled the shades on the window for privacy before coming back to his desk and leaning on it, looking at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Show it to me,” He said.

“Right down to business I see,” She laughed nervously and opened her violin case. She took the toy out and held it up to him. It was a dark purple color only because that was her favorite color and she kind of also thought it was cute despite not being insanely realistic. “It has like nine different vibration settings.” He took it from her and looked at it for a moment before holding it back to her.

“Not bad,” He said, “You might be more ready than I thought, I had to be sure though, I don’t want to hurt you your first time.”

“Even if you did I wouldn’t hold it against you.” She said, “Gotta start somewhere, right? I don’t think it could be any worse than what you did to my tits on the first night.”

“Possibly but if it goes in too deep too quick and hits you the wrong way, it’s going to be awful.” He said, “The female body-”

“Yeah I know there’s a finite amount of space in there and it’s not a lot, think on average it’s about five or six inches depending on the woman.” She shrugged.

“You know a lot of stuff.” He chuckled.

“Of course,” She replied.

“Tell me about these stories you read.” He said, “The ones that inspired you to call me Daddy instead of Master.”

“Oh uh…” She felt her face get hot as she started to blush, “I’m not sure-”

“It’s a good idea, trust me, come here, sit on my desk. Want to see what you do with that toy,” he said.

“In here?”

“No one’s going to come in don’t worry.” He said, “This area of the school is mostly sound proof anyway because it’s the practice area for musicians, you know that. Are you going to play by my rules or-”

“No I…I’ll do it, sorry sir.” She said.

“Daddy,” he corrected. She whined softly and bit her bottom lip before looking up at him, her expression far more pathetic and adorable than she meant for it to be or realized that it was in the moment.

“Yes, Daddy.” She said and stood up. She moved to his desk and lifted herself up enough so she could sit down on it. He stepped in front of her and put his hands on her knees, gently spreading her legs apart and working her skirt up before reaching under it for her panties. He grabbed them by the waistband gently and slowly started to work them off until they were removed. He walked around to the other side of the desk and unlocked a drawer there, dropped them in, and shut the drawer again.

“I’m keeping them,” He said. She gasped, as hot as that was she wasn’t sure she wanted to walk across campus and back to her dorm room without panties even if the skirt that was part of the school uniform was definitely modest enough that no one was going to know except her (and him).

“Daddy-”

“No more stalling for time, start.” He said firmly. She nodded and moved to get herself in a more comfortable position on his desk, she was already aroused by everything he was currently doing so it wasn’t as if she needed to work about any sort of preparation in that capacity. She spread her legs and teased her opening with the toy for a moment before slipping it in with a groan. “Tell me about the stories.”

“Y-Yes Daddy…” She muttered reaching for the bottom of the toy to turn it on. The settings cycled in and out and she was starting with the lowest, as always, since she usually liked to make this slow (if she had the time) so she could build it up into a very intense orgasm. She wasn’t even a stranger to teasing herself with it just so when she finally did cum it was amazing and she was exhausted. It was a nice way to get a very good night’s sleep. “They usually have a Daddy in them…”

“No shit,” He said, “Don’t be a smart ass tell me what the Daddy does.” She felt his hand on her waist pulling her back before he laid her down on the desk. That certainly made things easier. She pulled her legs up and placed her feet on the desk arching her back up to thrust her hips more towards the toy as he stood over her, looking down into her eyes.

“He’s very controlling,” She whispered and closed her eyes, “Usually he has a naughty little girl and he’s punishing her,”

“How?” he asked.

“I um…” She groaned she couldn’t believe she was not only telling him this but masturbating in front of him in the process it was so hot. The problem was, some of the stories she read were kind of extreme and though she didn’t think she wanted to do a lot of stuff in them, the idea of what was in them really got her going. It was fantasy, which was completely normal, a safe way to experience stuff you either never wanted to do or weren’t sure you wanted to do while also getting yourself off. She just didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. “Spanking is something, I like that…”

“I think you’re holding out on me,” He said tracing her jawline with his finger slowly, “Do you really want to hold out on your Daddy? He’s right here listening to you Kitten,”

“Oh god…” she moaned, “I uh…it’s fantasy Daddy I’m not sure I want to…do any of…of this…ah fuck…”

“That’s fine, Daddy understands, now tell him all your twisted thoughts. What’s your favorite story? What makes your pussy ache for Daddy’s cock?” he purred. She whined and wiggled a bit, pressing the button on the toy to increase the intensity of the vibrations.

“There’s one where…she’s being very bad…” He whispered, “She…he caught her smoking and she wasn’t…he didn’t want her to…”

“Mmm hmm,” He said slipping a finger into her mouth for a moment, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, sucking on it for a moment before he pulled it back.

“He tells her he’s going to make sure she never wants one again, and he’s very angry and she’s…pleading with him to stop…” She panted her vision going a bit blurry in the moment, her hand working the toy in and out of her cunt furiously as she spoke, “And he grabs her and takes her cigarette and…burns her with it….” She cried out in pleasure unable to hold back her orgasm at that point. The world kind of collapsed in around her as she shook and spasmed, thrusting up towards the toy as she rode out the orgasm, pressing the stimulator into her clit firmly until it was finished. The moment any sort of clarity came back to her and she realized what she said she pulled the toy out of her and sat up, gasping loudly in shock. Had she really just admitted that and gotten off to it in front of him. She turned and saw him sitting in his chair looking a bit dazed.

“Uh…sir?” She whispered. “I um…I think I should go I’m sorry that was kind of…”

“Hot…” He muttered.

“What?” She whispered.

“Where does he burn her, in the story?” He asked. She blinked a few times, kind of amazed that he wasn’t entirely weirded out by all of this and tried to remember, her throat had gone dry so she swallowed hard.

“Back of the neck, he says that…it’ll mark her as his too and teach her never to disobey him.” She whispered.

“Clean the toy.” He said. She looked at him stupidly for a moment trying to figure out what he meant before turning it off and bringing it to her mouth to lick at it lewdly while he watched she could see him palming his cock through his slacks and she wasn’t even sure it was something he was doing consciously but he seemed incredibly turned on right now and she didn’t want to ruin that. “Not sure burning is my thing but marking you as my own…”

“Daddy I thought-”

“Shhhh…” he said, “No one told you to talk stick that thing in your pretty little mouth for Daddy.” She nodded and did as he said. He sat there and watched her for a moment, stroking himself before it looked like he finally reached a point where if he didn’t stop doing that he was going to cum. He motioned for her to stop sucking on the toy and she did.

“Daddy-”

“It’s a fantasy, right?” He asked.

“Yes,” She whispered.

“I have fantasies too, I’m assuming it’s not the burning so much as the marking?” He asked. She nodded. She didn’t want to get burned but she hadn’t found a story similar to that otherwise and she hadn’t known exactly what search terms to use if it was a fetish thing or what it was called, so she’d just kind of stuck to that story. Didn’t matter anyway, it still got her off, but she wished she could find something else. That was the best she could do. “Well, then, we have something in common.”

“Do you want me to um…help?” she asked, motioning to his cock vaguely.

“No, I’m fine,” he said flippantly and sounded absolutely not fine but with some of the moods he got into she figured that it was probably better not to insist she needed to help him. She was the 'Kitten’ here after all and Daddy certainly knew what was best for his little girl. She cleared her throat and nodded.

“I uh…before I go I need to ask you about something that happened to me the other day in the library then. If…you have time and I’m not dismissed right now.” She said. He arched a brow at her and sat up. Seemed like he was hoping on focusing on something else right now before he came in his pants because she’d honestly never seen him on edge like that before. She got off of the desk and carefully put the toy back in her violin case before shutting it again. She grabbed her phone and got to the picture she took and then turned it towards him so she could see it.

“Wow…” He said leaning forward and reaching to take the phone. “What happened, exactly?”

“I was in the library studying, in one of the private rooms. I was kind of dozing off because it was boring stuff, never been much for history class, and I heard a loud bang. When I turned around that was written on the door. I poked my head out but I didn’t see anyone, they didn’t answer when I said hello so I just got my stuff and left.” She said.

“Creepy,” He said but he seemed calmed, utterly unbothered by it, “You don’t think this is about me do you?”

“I actually don’t know,” She said, “I mean with how I was sitting it’s very possible whoever did this didn’t see who I was and thought I was someone else. My back was to the door and I was half asleep. It might have just been a mistake. I haven’t had any problems since then so I assume that’s the case.”

“Probably,” He said and held his phone back out to her, “There’s a lot of needless drama that goes on at this school. You know how teenagers are.”

“Ha ha,” She said then stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and got up before pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair softly, except this time it wasn’t really in a possessive way it was far more loving. The moment she seemed to figure this out he moved back and cleared his throat, starting to adjust his suit nervously before sitting back down.

“There isn’t much to worry about I’d say.” He said, “I already explained to you about well, the others, and I’m very careful. I’m thinking it was just a mistake and some crazy cheerleader trying to defend her idiot jock boyfriend. Don’t tell anyone I talk that way.”

“Don’t worry I won’t, but I totally understand why you do.” She laughed and shut her phone off, “So when will I see you again?”

“Friday,” He said and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it, “New place, seven o'clock, it’ll be more casual this time so be on time but doesn’t have to be exact. Dress in whatever makes you feel comfortable but pack a few things to stay until Sunday.”

“Oh uh…okay. Going to need to think of what the hell I’m going to tell Rika.” She said and took the paper that he held out to her. She put it in the pocket of her school blazer deciding to read it once she got back to her room. She would dispose of it in the same manner she had with the first note after memorizing it. He nodded.

“I’ll see you then,” He said. “We’ll have a fun weekend together.”

“Sounds like it.” She said and gathered up her stuff, “Take care, I’ll miss you.” She smiled and headed out of there he waved at her cutely, an adorable little twinkle in his eye as she left. Or maybe she just imagined it, she couldn’t tell. Her heart skipped a beat as she hurried back to her dorm room to try to figure out the next place he wanted to meet her as she wondered what plans the weekend would hold. The only problem was that she had no idea what she was going to tell Rika, or the fact that she was still being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

“You left your violin here which is really weird since usually, you go to this private detention thing to play violin for Professor Skarsgard,” Rika said immediately as Leila entered the room. She felt all of the blood drain out of her face and her heart drop into her stomach. She swallowed hard and tried to ignore it as she came in there and yanked her violin away from Rika “Really? Not even going to try to explain this?”

“Rika-”

“Is this why you didn’t want me to tell people about him?” She asked, “Because I’m thinking you’re sleeping with him.”

“What? Don’t be stupid.” Leila said then laughed in a way that wasn’t even close to sounding natural which gave her away very quickly. “Shit.” 

“Shit is right, he’s the hottest teacher in school, tell me about it” Rika smiled.

“No, it’s none of your business besides it’s not what you think anyway, okay?” Leila insisted and started to put everything away, “It’s just a whole…mentor thing I guess is what you’d call it I don’t know. He’s into BDSM or some shit and I wanted to learn. It’s not a relationship in that way, I mean, romantically.”

“Well, how do I sign up?” Rika asked.

“I don’t think there are any classes open right now.” She replied, “Rika you can’t tell anyone this I like him and I don’t want him to get fired either…or even worse than that and you know it could be worse than that.”

“Fine, fine,” Rika sighed, “Can you at least tell me how big his dick is?”

“No,” She replied.

“Really? Come on Leila-”

“I can’t because I haven’t really seen it.” She said, “I mean I’ve seen it kind of but he never takes off his suit, I don’t see him naked.”

“Fuck, now that’s hot. Lucky bitch.” Rika laughed.

“Yes, and no, he controls my orgasms and a lot of other stuff so it’s not as great as you might think.” She replied though she was downplaying it a lot because of how much she liked it but she didn’t want Rika to think she was weird or had suddenly gone completely insane. Rika sat down on her bed then laid back.

“How did this all happen?” Rika asked.

“Remember the night of that concert and you were drunk and I shoved you onto the elevator?” She asked.

“I remember nothing about that night other than awesome music and the hangover the next morning. I’m surprised we even got back to campus.” She smiled.

“Okay well we got back and I heard someone coming so I shoved you onto the elevator and pretended that I was the only one sneaking out. Bill caught me and had me come to private detention and things just kind of went from there.” She said, “I don’t really know how to explain it other than it just kind of happened.”

“Wait so the guy you asked about who-”

“Rika-”

“-came too quickly-”

“RIKA!”

“-that was him? Oh man…he must have it bad for you.” She laughed and sat up, “Well, at least I always have Roman Godfrey and no classes with Bill.”

“Don’t call him that.” Leila said, “And I’m serious, keep your mouth shut about this if my parents found out-”

“I know,” She said, “You know, there are a lot of other great guys around here who are actually your age you could date.”

“They are all assholes,” Leila said.

“Not Mark, you like him, and he’s here on an actual scholarship not like the one I’m here on. He’s smart, he’s not super rich, he flirts with you all the time.” Rika said, “And if what you’re saying is true that this isn’t what I think and it’s not a relationship well maybe you should give him a chance. He’d probably like that you’re already taking BDSM classes.”

Leila laughed softly and shook her head. Mark was very cute, and he was there on a scholarship that had something to do with sports to play for the soccer team, or as they called it around there, football. He was really good at that too, but he wasn’t a total jock. He kept his grades up and was usually at least on the honor roll. She’d been friendly with him since her freshman year and a lot of times he hung out in their group. It was usually her, Rika, Mark, Anthony, and another girl named Lisa. Everyone got along really well in the group because none of them acted like spoiled snobby assholes. Bill wasn’t even wrong about the general mentality around the school or how everyone behaved but at least she always had her small group of friends to hang out with.

“It’s not that simple,” Leila said.

“So it is a relationship?” Rika asked, “Look, are you dating Bill or not?”

“No just…well it’s only this fetish thing he has a list of girls apparently.” Leila said, “It’s more complicated than you think it is but harder to explain than-”

“He’s not your boyfriend and you could use an actual boyfriend because whatever this is with Bill it’s not healthy and you know it.” Rika said, “Now, I’m not going to report him or tell anyone but Leila, it sounds like he’s using you for sex.”

“And? So? It’s not like I’m unaware of that.” She pointed out because she wasn’t unaware of it, the actual problem was that she was falling in love with him when he had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in her in that way, pretty repeatedly, so maybe Rika was right. It was unhealthy, that was unless she had some idea of what a healthy relationship was and fast. Maybe she was just starved for affection and she’d be lying if she tried to say she didn’t have any daddy issues considering how her father treated her. She hated to admit it but Rika probably did have a point and she hadn’t dated anyone, actually dated, all through high school. Rika had already had a few relationships, including one with a really slutty annoying blond girl. She was pretty sure Rika only put up with that because the girl was hot and bought her a lot of gifts, including the nice TV they had in their dorm room now.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Rika said, “I’m not trying to…stop you either. Not really, I just, you realize why it’s a bad idea to do any of this right? How old is he? Like 30?”

“He’s not that much older than me I think he’s in his 20s still,” Leila said. “I know it’s not practical I already told him that and we already agreed to kind of just keep it casual but I don’t know if it’s a good idea to also date someone else for real.”

“None of this is a good idea,” Rika said, “But at the end of the day it may just be best for you to learn from your own mistakes and your own experiences. I can’t see this ending well though, at all, no matter how hard he’s fucking you.”

“Thanks for all the help,” Leila said sarcastically.

“I’m your friend and because I’m your friend I’m not going to lie to you but I will support you and I will still be here when this goes to hell and you are wondering why you did it in the first place,” Rika said. She laughed softly. As annoyed as she was with this she did appreciate Rika’s honesty, it was one of the reasons they were friends. She would just have to have a talk with Bill when she saw him on the weekend but the good news was that now she’d have someone to cover for her if she needed it and she didn’t need to sneak around anymore. It wasn’t easy to lie to her best friend about these things.

* * *

On Friday, after school, she packed up a few things so she could leave for the weekend like Bill had wanted her to. Since she wasn’t sure what they’d be doing that weekend she packed a variety of outfits. Something a bit formal, something slutty, and then a few casual things to wear as well. She left the school in a pair of jeans and a low cut purple blouse which she threw a leather jacket over as after all this was the UK and October. She headed out to her car and threw her bag in the trunk then walked around to the front of it only to see the tires were slashed. Very obviously slashed. The word “SLUT” had been carved into the side of her door. She remembered how not too long ago there had been someone after her in the library and though at the time that seemed like it could have been a mistake this definitely was. Almost everyone around there knew what kind of car she drove because it was a rare one and had been a gift from her parents on her 16th birthday. A huge deal.

“Shit,” She whispered and got her cell phone out. Luckily, in the last note that Bill had given her he had included a phone number for emergencies just in case something happened or she was definitely going to be late. She looked around and quickly took a few pictures of the damage to her car then texted it to him, not knowing if he’d already left campus for the weekend or was still there. This was about her and since the only guy she was currently seeing was him, then he had to know something about this. She was about ten seconds away from calling the cops, and campus security, when he texted her back.

> _Meet me in my office_
> 
> **Are you sure that’s a good idea?**
> 
> _Yes, it will be fine, I’ll give you a ride._
> 
> **How are we going to leave campus together without anyone getting suspicious?**
> 
> _Don’t worry, I’ll explain it when you get here._

She was going to have to involve her insurance in this, it was going to be expensive to repair, and she really wanted to know who did it as well but he seemed very unconcerned about that and it annoyed her because he had to know something about it. She grabbed her bag out of the back of the car and walked towards the campus security booth first, she stopped there and waved at the guard inside to get his attention.

“How can I help you?”

“My car was vandalized,” She said, “There are security cameras all around here, I am going to need you to check and see who did it because I’m going to press charges.”

“I don’t have access to the footage myself, miss, but I can get someone to look into it for you at once. It could take a few days, it is the weekend and after hours.” He said. She supposed that was fair and the car wasn’t going anywhere any time soon with how damaged it was so she nodded. She wrote down her license plate number and the assigned spot she was in then handed it to him.

“My name is Leila Dawson, can you have someone contact me as soon as they figure it out?” She asked.

“Of course, Miss.” He said.

“Thank you.” She smiled and headed off towards Bill’s office. She wasn’t sure she intended on telling him that she reported this, not unless he was willing to give her some answers ahead of time because it was getting dangerous and if he was more worried about keeping her around to fuck or his reputation or something, above her safety, she was going to have to call all of this off even if she really didn’t want to.

* * *

“Leila,” He said when she came in, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I don’t think I was followed but then again I didn’t think anyone was watching me in the first place but I guess I was wrong about that.” She sighed. He came over and pulled her into a hug then looked down at her.

“There’s nothing to worry about, I’m sure it’s just-”

“Just what? Because you are the only guy I’m seeing right now and everyone knows that’s my car because it’s the only fucking classic American car in the whole fucking garage and it took forever for me to learn how to drive it here because though it’s possible it’s certainly not easy. I like that car, a lot, and-”

“I’ll pay for repairs.”

“I don’t care about that, at all, I can pay for it. I want answers, Bill.” She said, somehow finding it within herself to be assertive even though she feared this might ruin what they had between them. He looked away from her and moved back then paced for a moment before grabbing his keys from his desk.

“This isn’t a good place to talk about it and really ruins what I had planned if we could just-”

“I’m not going anywhere with you until I get some answers!” She snapped and glared at him. He looked flustered for a moment and then came back towards her putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

“Fine…fine okay I owe you that much but this was not how I intended to do this, I didn’t think there would be a problem but there’s always that one crazy girl and you can never predict what will happen.” He said.

“The fuck are you talking about?” She asked, pulling away from him.

“I got rid of them…the others I mean. Sorry, that sounds callous that’s not how I did it I didn’t just throw them out like trash I discussed with them that I found someone that I believed I wanted to focus most of my time on that I wanted to give my collar to.” He said.

“What?”

“That I wanted to be in a relationship with and I was done messing around.” He said. She nodded, still unsure of where he was going with this. “Most of them understood, a few got upset understandably but there were others who really weren’t that into me anyway, not like that at least so it was mutual and they kind of were glad to move on. Then there was Jennifer…”

“Jennifer who?” She asked, “Wait, Bill just…is this about me you wanting to be with me? Seriously be with me?”

“Yeah,” He said, “But it’s not like I told her that I didn’t tell any of them who I chose and since none of them know about the other ones because I am very careful about that, it wasn’t supposed to be a problem.”

“Who is this Jennifer?” Leila demanded, “How did she even get on campus to-”

“She’s another teacher here.” He said.

“Jesus Christ and then you brought me into this and didn’t think that she would notice?” Leila asked.

“I told you I was careful I’ve been doing this for years and have never once gotten into a situation like this…ever. This isn’t about me being careless this is about her being a fucking psycho and me not really seeing it until it was too late and even when I did, well, fuck if I was going to call it off when I had to work with her all day every day but it got to a point where it was like, enough is enough you know?” He said, “She’s a lunatic, Leila, so I’m pretty sure she was just stalking me until she figured out who I was seeing. You do realize even if she wasn’t on campus or whatever she could have figured it out if she was that determined. It’s not as if you haven’t been to the club with me.”

“Fair enough but…”

“She’s dangerous like you need to get a restraining order dangerous.” He said.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Very serious.” He said, “I just…fuck this wasn’t supposed to happen I was so careful and I should have warned you I should have said something but I thought if I got you scared you’d start acting all weird and then you’d leave and I didn’t want you to leave because fuck, Leila I…I’ve really never wanted to be exclusive with anyone other than you. I didn’t want to scare you off and if you are scared now and you do want to leave I don’t blame you but I didn’t do this to hurt you I thought it would protect you. I swear.” There was a lot to take in here, especially considering the conversation she’d had with Rika only just a few days ago. She had to think about what all of this meant. He wanted to be exclusive he wanted a relationship, not only that but apparently, he came with a lot of baggage, namely this woman who was psychotic and seemed to be a huge threat to her, probably even a worse one to him.

“I don’t know about this, Bill…” She said, “Because I want this but if this is what it’s going to do to me and even worse, you, do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I already resigned,” He said.

“What?” She asked.

“To show you I’m serious,” He said, “I have money I’ll be fine on my own I don’t need this job really it was more just an attempt to be normal and have a normal life I can find something else but if I resign then I’m just a guy I’m not a teacher I’m not your teacher and we don’t have to hide this anymore because I don’t want that.”

“Oh my god,”

“I’m not saying it’ll work out or we have to get married but I at least want to try can you give me that?” He asked. She looked at him, he certainly was serious. Very serious. Especially if he had resigned just so he could try a relationship with her. He was right, it would be suspicious to everyone but they couldn’t exactly accuse him of anything either, if they went public after his resignation. The age difference wasn’t that huge and they could come up with some other story about it. How they met, where, that it had nothing to do with him being a teacher and it had started after his resignation. It wasn’t like anyone would be able to prove anything otherwise. It was such a grand gesture of affection towards her and since she couldn’t deny she had been feeling the same way about him recently she couldn’t at least give him the chance.

“What if it doesn’t work out?” She asked, “I don’t want you to hold that against me I didn’t ask you to do any of this to leave your job or-”

“I chose that, it was my decision and if things do go to shit well then I only have myself to blame.” He said, “But we aren’t going to know if we don’t try and I’m willing to try it for you okay? This weekend was supposed to be about that, me explaining it to you in far less abrupt and alarming way but I didn’t get the chance and I don’t mean to put you on the spot or anything that’s why I wanted  you to go away with me that address I gave you is my house. At least the one I have here.”

“That’s your house?” She asked, “Holy shit, how much money do you have?”

“Not as much as you,” He said, “Enough to be comfortable though, do we really need to get into this right now?”

“No, sorry,” She said. “Alright I’m…I’m interested I have felt this way the past few times I was with you and I was already preparing myself for heartache when you broke it off with me I didn’t want to overstep my bounds and ask you for more because you’d made it clear that’s not what you were looking for but if you are serious, and I can see that you are, I’ll certainly give it a shot but that still doesn’t change the fact that this Jennifer woman is out for my blood and yours.”

“She hasn’t said anything to me,” He said, “That doesn’t mean she won’t she just hasn’t yet.”

“Why are you so afraid of her, or better yet, what has she done before now that you think I should get a restraining order?” She asked, “Not to mention you know, trying to break it off with her way before this point?”

“That’s not up for discussion right now.” He said.

“I think it is,” She said.

“Can you just trust me on this?” He asked, “Trust that if there was a reason or is one, whatever, that you just need to trust me?”

“Yes but it’s very fucking hard.” She snapped, “And if you can’t figure out why-”

“No, I get it and it’s a lot to ask you and I will make it up to you but please, for the love of GOD, do something about this.” He said.

“I don’t even have proof that she’s done anything which I kind of need in order to…” She paused, “The security tapes, in the garage on campus I asked the guard there to get the footage for me. Hopefully, she was too stupid to cover her face when she did it.”

“Definitely possible.” He replied. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out which teacher this possibly was. There were quite a few attractive and young teachers on campus and she didn’t know many first names of teachers, only last names, especially if they weren’t teachers she interacted with or had for any classes and she was positive she didn’t have any teacher he would have been sleeping with. Most of them were old, boring, and men. “Don’t ask which teacher she is I’m not going to tell you. I see that look on your face, I know what you’re thinking.”

“Fine,” She replied, “In any case, the guard there said he needed someone else to come and access the footage they won’t be able to do it until after the weekend they probably need a supervisor or something. I did show him what was done to my car though so I assume it’ll take priority first thing on Monday. What do we do until then because I’m not sure I want to wait around here on the weekend. Not if she’s after me, or you.”

“You’re still invited to my place if you’re not too pissed off at me that is.” He said.

“No I…okay well I’m not TOO pissed off at you that doesn’t mean I’m not at pissed off at all.” She said. He laughed softly.

“I appreciate your honesty, I have since I met you, even if you kind of lied a bit to me on that first night.” He said. She smiled and came towards him again and he pulled her into a kiss, this time it was not a hungry or possessive one it was actually romantic, she could almost feel how much he cared for her in that moment. It was different from when they were at the club or anywhere else, it felt like he really did want to be with her and only her. Like it was her first kiss. Her real first kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back for a long moment, drinking all of this in before they parted again.

“I’ll get a cab or an uber or something,” She whispered, “That way no one will see us leaving together.”

“Alright,” He said, “I’m sorry…this wasn’t supposed to be how you found out.”

“I know,” She whispered, “I’ll get over it but don’t expect that to happen immediately.”

“I don’t,” He said, “We’ll have time to get to know each other this weekend and we’ll probably know how well this is going to work after that anyway.”

“Then shouldn’t you have waited to resign?” She asked.

“I was going to need to do that anyway, to get away from…her.” He said and she knew that he meant Jennifer and it certainly made sense. Even if this ended up being a mistake for him and he found out this weekend, in her mind the best thing he could do was leave, especially if this woman was going to be this much of a problem for him. It would be for his own good. Still, she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to turn out badly for either of them, at least not relationship wise. There was just something about him that she could sense was right for her, even if she didn’t know what that was just yet. “It’s worth the risk to me, Leila.”

“It is to me as well.” She said, “I’ll catch up with you, give you a bit of a head start before I call a ride.”

“Thanks.” He said and quickly grabbed his bag and keys. He gave her another kiss before heading out of there. She waited a few moments before leaving and headed in the opposite direction, glancing back over her shoulder every once in a while. She was hoping that she hadn’t made a huge mistake here but as she told Rika, she’d just have to learn from experience which was ultimately the best way to learn, even if it was also the most frightening.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an alternate timeline as well as being slightly alternate universe so I thought I’d have some fun with it. I mean it’s just a story so kind of try to go with the flow and enjoy a bit of humor now and then. Don’t question it too much…I know I certainly don’t.

Though she had looked up the address on Google and gotten a street view image of it, that had hardly done it any sort of justice. When the Uber pulled up to the place she realized just how huge it was. Not as big as her own estate but it was impressive. She wondered how much money he had and where he’d gotten it. Though it wouldn’t have been impossible to make this level of money from acting it seemed unlikely. Then again, if he had good investments or maintained some sort of rights over things he’d been in he could be generating money without doing anything these days. He certainly wasn’t an idiot, he seemed to know how to handle himself, but she wished she did know. Too bad she wasn’t allowed to pry. 

She headed up to the door but before she could knock it opened and he was standing there. He was dressed more casually than she was used to, but not entirely dressed down. Black turtleneck and black slacks with matching socks. Somehow he looked even taller liked that, but she also wasn’t in heels for now. She was in tennis shoes.

“Hi, uh…you said to dress comfortably.” She said, he nodded and then smiled before motioning for her to come inside. What she immediately saw was gorgeous and it was just the foyer. It was so tempting to ask him about money but she knew that was completely off limits, especially because of how she had been raised.

“Can I get you something to drink?” He asked.

“Just a coke or something,” She said, “This place is amazing.”

“Thanks.” He said and started to head towards what she assumed was the kitchen. She followed after him and took a seat at the table. He grabbed a coke from the fridge and brought it to her, setting it on the table.

“So…” She said, “I won’t be able to do much about Jennifer until I have proof, that is if she can actually be seen on the security video vandalizing my car but you know I was thinking that if she is on there that will get her fired so you could just-”

“What? Stay? You do realize that she’ll start telling people I was fucking a student right?” He asked.

“Does she have any proof? I mean she vandalized my car so one could argue she’s just delusional. She saw me having detention with you, which was perfectly valid because you caught me breaking the rules and she made something up in her head.” She replied.

“Fair enough but I’m not sure I want to risk it, not these days, where accusations like that can destroy you even if they are proved false.” He said, “Besides, I don’t know if she has proof she may have a ton of it. I doubt she does but she’s insane…I don’t know what lengths she’d go through to hurt me but she’s definitely in the right mindset to,”

She nodded and opened her coke then took a sip. This was very hard already, being with a teacher, and adding in the additional factor of this Jennifer woman made it even worse. She didn’t think she could pull this off or make people understand it without the violent stalker situation so it was already stressing her out. She didn’t like being high profile or getting attention. It was so much better being here and not in Japan where her parents had their business because so few people knew who she was around here or cared. In Japan she was easy to pick out of a crowd and because of what her parents did there, everyone knew her. She was constantly trying to find privacy and avoid detection. This guy was an actor, or at least, had been, and heading into this was not the best idea she ever had either but she didn’t want to stop. Maybe it would be worth the effort in the end.

“I don’t know much about you,” He said, “Tell me what you like to do for fun.”

“I don’t think you’re going to find it fun, or interesting.” She laughed and took another sip of her drink, “But um…I like to read. Mostly non-fiction, I like learning about stuff. Mostly science and psychology. I work out three times a week, have my Karate lessons too, competitions when it’s the right season for them. I’m in a lot of different clubs, which I think you know…so for the most part I like that stuff, either that or I just thought it would be a good skill to have on a college application…”

“Okay, but what kind of things do you like? Music? Movies?” He asked, “What’s your favorite food? Color? Song?” She laughed. She was aware this was basic relationship stuff but it was still kind of weird telling it to him. Hard to break the wall between student and teacher even if she had already fucked him, well, been sexual with him.

“Music, I think I mentioned Bon Jovi and Journey so nothing really current, my mom likes David Bowie a lot and I mean I don’t hate his music when she plays it so there’s that. In general, if classic rock is on that’s what I like, or 80s hair bands as embarrassing as that is. I like watching documentaries. Medical ones or scientific ones, stuff about space or the universe or things about cancer research and treatments, how various drugs are used, or studies on various mental disorders like schizophrenia. I really like stuff about human behavior and body language. See, I told you I’m not very…fun.” She looked down at her can of coke and played with the tab for a moment kind of nervously.

“I’m not much for documentaries at least not for fun, that isn’t to say I wouldn’t watch one if I didn’t find the subject interesting though. What about fictional media? Any specific genre?” he asked.

“Well, Rika and I really like to watch horror movies. Specifically really bad ones and then we make fun of them.” She said, “I do like that. I guess good horror movies are okay too. Getting a bit scared with a rush of adrenaline is nice. It’s like having a buzz, you know?”

“Interesting…” He said, “I guess that’s what got you through Hemlock Grove.”

“That show isn’t scary it’s well it’s gross but beyond that it’s way more psychological and I guess I’d call it a thriller. Horrific things happen in it and it is horror in the way that there’s werewolves and vampires and supernatural elements but is it scary? Not to me. Not unless you count the aspect of the evil things people can do to other people or a mother can do to her own son.” She said. “I cried more than I was scared.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, you’re a great actor.” She said, “Watching it makes you actually believe your seeing a young man have the worst nervous breakdown of his entire fucking life before he becomes a total asshole.” He laughed.

“Thanks, I think.” He said.

“What about you?” She asked, “Have any favourites? I’m guessing horror is one of them, or else you wouldn’t have been in that show. Or was it just a gig you did?”

“No, I have a vast appreciation for horror and the macabre so you aren’t wrong.” He said, “Classic rock music is pretty okay too.”

“I like classical as well but that’s probably because I play the violin.” She said.

“You didn’t tell me your favorite color.” He replied.

“Oh, purple, literally any shade of purple. My favorite flowers are lilacs or lilies, I love how they look and they smell. Favorite animals are horses or dogs, but only big dogs or at least I wouldn’t want to own a little dog even if I find them cute, and my favorite food is probably Unagi.”

“So for your birthday I should get you a dog the size of a horse and some Japanese food?” He asked.

“Yes,” She laughed, “don’t forget the lilacs and lilies.”

“I won’t,” He smiled.

“Before all this shit happened with Jennifer, what exactly did you have planned for this weekend anyway? Was it more of this awkward getting to know you stuff or something else?” She asked. It did seem like he had something planned since he mentioned that this would be the time that he wanted to give her a collar or something and make it exclusive.

“Well you weren’t supposed to know about the collaring thing until the last day but I had to explain that to you, so…change of plans. Not that I really changed them that well because I don’t know.” He sighed, “As you’ve learned I’m a dominant so I like to be in control and I typically plan things out, even if I am good at improvising well…I didn’t get much time to change around what I was going to do, so here we are.”

“Yeah…” She said, “If this is about getting to know me then we should just hang out and watch a movie or something. We both seem to like horror and I haven’t seen a lot of good horror so maybe we can do that?”

“Alright, sounds fair.” He said, “Any idea what you want for dinner? I was going to order out.”

“I could cook for you if you actually have…you don’t really have food you eat out a lot huh?” She asked noticing the expression on his face he laughed and nodded.

“Mostly due to laziness it’s just easier, plus I don’t always get home after a full day and want to cook.” He said, “You’re good at it?”

“Kind of, maybe, I am doing that whole gourmet club at school and learning a lot. I do like to cook when I can and I won that best dish competition last year, nothing this year yet though. Seems like everyone but me got way better over the break.” She said.

“Tomorrow we’ll go shopping then and you can make me whatever you think your best dish is. How does that sound?” He asked.

“I’d like that.” She said. “As for dinner tonight I don’t know? Italian is always good…by which I mean pizza, which I probably should have just said.”

“Pizza, quick and easy.” He smiled and got his phone out and started to look through it she assumed he was just going to order online. “Any requests for toppings?”

“I don’t know as long as it at least has pepperoni I’ll be happy and no pineapple.” She said.

“We’re on the same page with that one, don’t worry.” He replied. “Why don’t you head upstairs? My bedroom is the first door on the right, the best TV is in there.”

“Is that even true or do you just want me in your bed?” She asked.

“The second thing.” He grinned. She laughed and got up. After grabbing her bag she headed up to the bedroom to wait for him. It was pretty amazing, and huge. There was a large balcony as well which overlooked the back of the property and the gardens. He definitely had hired someone for landscaping and other general care because there was no way he was keeping everything looking this nice himself. There was a pool almost directly under the balcony as well. A large deck area and some nice patio furniture. The rest of the bedroom was somewhat modern decor, the bed was so big she assumed it was custom made. Black comforter with red pillows, blood red. The walls were the same color as the pillows. Dark but very soft carpeting which she found out when she took her shoes off. There was a large flat screen TV set up across from there, and a whole entertainment center or system or whatever, and she definitely saw at least two different video game consoles, not understanding why someone would need two. She was tempted to go through the cabinets next to the set up, mostly to see what games he might have but resisted. She really didn’t play games even if she loved to watch Rika play them. They had a PS4, or well, she got one and Rika played it more than she ever did. Not that she minded.

Behind the bed there was a large mirror, and there was an iron headboard which looked like things could be attached to it, namely various restraints. She didn’t doubt that happened, maybe, she actually didn’t know. It seemed like he used the club that he’d taken her to for a lot of things. Then again, she’d be naive to think he hadn’t ever had a serious girlfriend, or at least a girl he trusted enough to bring back here. He may have claimed he didn’t do that, but she wasn’t sure he was telling the truth either. She got comfortable on the bed and laid back, waiting for him to join her, assuming he was just ordering the pizza. He was up there only about five minutes later and he got on the bed with her, grabbing the remote for the TV from the nightstand and turning it on.

“Are you sure you want to watch a horror movie?”

“I don’t like romantic comedies they always feel so stupid and contrived. Regular comedies are okay but I’m not sure my insanely immature sense of humor would impress you right now and we both seem to like horror anyway. The only other suggestion I might have is sci-fi because you know how much I like science.” She chuckled.

“Alright,” He said, “What are your feelings on Stephen King?”

“I don’t have any, never read his books, and the only Stephen King movie I ever saw was Pet Sematary, like the 80s version. It was good but also kind of campy and weird…it had its moments. Can’t say I hated it or loved it. Has he done anything better than that?” She asked. He laughed.

“You know, and I don’t mean this in a bad way at all, but I love how you just don’t have any concept of these things, it means you won’t get bored with a movie even if I’ve seen it a hundred times it’s like all new to you.” He said.

“That is a good thing,” She agreed. “Show me your favorite Stephen King movie.”

“Can do,” He said. He laid back and pulled her close to him, which surprised her a bit so she let out a yelp before snuggling into him. He was quite a bit bigger than her in a lot of ways and she liked that. It made her feel comfortable and safe. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him paying more attention to him for a moment than the movie he was choosing because she didn’t really care what it was as long as she got to be there watching it with him. “This isn’t exactly my number one favorite but I do think it’s very good.”

“Alright.” She said and switched her focus to the screen since it was starting. She was interested in seeing what he liked and experiencing it even if she ended up not liking it much herself. She figured that it would at least be a good way to learn about him and spend time with him. Relationships were about compromise anyway so what better way to start than by sharing a moment like this together?

She had to admit the movie was extremely good, once again, she couldn’t say it actually scared her but she did find it chilling and entirely unnerving. It was about some kids and some demonic clown that wanted to eat them. The ending seemed a bit, open, but a lot of horror movies were like that anyway and it wasn’t so open that she considered the thought of there being a sequel even if a lot of horror movies did that too. Besides, it was based on a book as far as she knew and it didn’t seem to her that an author like King would write 8 books in a series. It wasn’t freaking Harry Potter or anything like that.

“What’d you think?” He asked.

“It was great,” She said, “Really well acted, and it was mostly child actors and movies like that can totally suck if the kids have no idea what they are doing but wow, I liked it.”

“I figured you might because of all of the 80s references and your whole hair band thing.” He teased her. She laughed and hit him playfully.

“I don’t like the 80s in general just a lot of the music.” She replied, “Is that so much of a crime?”

“Not really,” He said and switched their positions so he was on top of her kind of pinning her down by not really, “Notice anything else about the movie?”

“Like what?” She asked, it seemed to her that he would only be asking that if he had something to do with the movie. Was he in it? How had she missed his name in the credits or seeing him at all? He wasn’t exactly an easy guy to miss given his height, but she hadn’t noticed him…had he been in a background scene or something? Maybe a producer? She wracked her brain trying to go over everything she had just seen to place him in a role. “You were in it…”

“I was,” He said.

“Is this a joke?” She laughed, “I didn’t see any tall, lanky, hot guy walking around being sexy as fuck you know.” She put her hands on his chest gently and ran them down to the waistline of his pants starting to tug his shirt out of them. He leaned down and got his mouth by her ear.

“Time to float…” He said. She screamed and scrambled back, looking at him and then at the TV. He started laughing and she looked back to him, taking in a deep breath, she had to laugh herself because she really, honestly, hadn’t been able to figure it out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She said, “That was you?”

“How could you not tell?” He laughed.

“Oh come on! You were covered in makeup not to mention a fucking demon clown, how was I supposed to know? I didn’t even see your name in the credits.” She pointed out.

“That was on purpose, remember how I kept asking you stupid questions until you told me to shut up?” He replied.

“You asshole!” She laughed and grabbed a pillow before hitting him in the head with it. He fell back onto the bed and she pounced on top of him, “Jesus, that…wow it doesn’t even sound like you.”

“I know,” He said. “So you liked it?”

“Well, I guess…” She said feigning disinterest suddenly. She had to admit that she was definitely in awe of his talent, especially to completely lose himself in a role to that level, one where she couldn’t pick him out and just believed they had somehow found an actual demon clown for a movie. “You were amazing.”

“Thank you.” He said. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, tugging at his shirt trying to pull it up when he grabbed her hands and stopped her. She pulled back and looked at him. “Don’t.”

“Why?” she asked, “You’ve seen me naked a bunch of times, you think you look bad or something?”

“It’s not entirely that it’s just-”

“Just what?” She laughed softly, “Come on, I really want to see that chest.” She went to pull his shirt again and he stopped her. He looked pretty serious about it too.

“Look you know how I told you I don’t get serious with girls or I hadn’t and I…well I did say that and it wasn’t a lie but that was because of something that happened.” He said. She nodded and sat back, moving her hands away from his shirt for a moment because she figured whatever this was he was going to explain it to her. “I was with this girl and I really don’t want to get into it but long story short she kind of lost her shit and there’s…a very large scar on my chest, a burn.”

“I don’t care about that,” Leila said, “Sorry let me rephrase, I’m sorry that it happened to you I really am and it must have been horrifying but I’m…do you really think I’m that superficial?”

“No, I don’t think you are the problem. I am.” He said, “Leila, I wouldn’t have you here right now if I didn’t trust you, or feel something between us but I’m not ready for that okay so can you just…not?” She nodded. She did feel bad for him and she couldn’t imagine what he had been through especially if it had gotten so bad he didn’t even want to take his shirt off in front of her but she could respect that he had issues with it and wasn’t ready to do that yet. Trying to push him into it would just make things worse and she knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“When you are ready, just know, that it won’t matter to me a bit. I swear.” She told him. “How about…I practice blowing you again?”

“Seriously?” He asked.

“Yeah, probably the least sexy way to initiate something like that but I want to get better at it. I’ve even been trying to practice with one of my more flexible toys, can’t say it’s going well but I’m better.” She said.

“Alright, show me what you got then.” He said and moved back a bit to prop himself up on the pillows so he could watch her. She smiled at him and slid down a bit until she was kneeling between his legs. She ran her hands over his thighs for a moment before reaching up to unzip his pants. Her hand slipped in and she got his cock out. She had noticed his weird penchant for being as covered as possible for sexual activities so she wasn’t going to try to get him any more naked than he wanted to be. She ran her hand over his cock, already starting to ache with arousal herself, before leaning in and running her tongue over the length of him firmly as he started to grow hard for her.

She moved her hair back and out of her face so he could watch better before taking him into her mouth, just the tip. She started to suck a bit gently, making sure to watch where her teeth were going, and worked more of him in. It was slow going and she had to pull back a lot to readjust her position but eventually she had gotten him about halfway down her throat, the entire time she had her free hand around the base of his cock, working that as well, trying to make sure he got as much pleasure as possible while she struggled to do this for him. He was definitely enjoying himself according to the response she was getting, she especially liked the loud groans.

After working at this for an unknown amount of time he gently grabbed her hair and guided her off of him. She quickly wiped the saliva trails from her mouth to his cock and looked up at him, coughing softly. He smiled and took her arm, pulling her more towards him before kissing her deeply and laying her back onto the bed. She didn’t know what he had in store for her but the hungry look in his eyes denoted that maybe they were finally going to have sex and god was she ready for it. He moved between her legs and started to unzip her jeans before pulling them down off her along with her panties. She arched up to help him and as soon as they were off he was over her again, using his hand to guide his cock to run over her hot, wet pussy. He groaned again.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “You really liked having Daddy’s cock in your mouth that much?”

“Y-Yes…Daddy…” She whispered breathlessly looking up at him. She felt him push into her and though it was kind of painful the pleasure outmatched it by much more and she moaned. He captured her mouth in another kiss as he worked into her a bit more, pausing here and there to let her get used to it as he distracted her with the amazing things he was doing with his mouth and tongue against hers. She whined and wiggled under him, wanting more than he was giving, before he started to thrust gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her legs back for him as he pushed in a bit deeper. “Fuck that…that’s amazing.”

“God…I know…you’re so fucking tight…” He growled in her ear as he started to lick and nip at the skin on her neck. She thrust up towards him a bit involuntarily and he started to move faster, one hand coming down to her hips to pin her to the bed. “Daddy’s in control here, kitten.” Her body shuddered with pleasure when she heard him say that and she was already so close. He continued working at a gentle but not unpleasurable pace, she’d never felt anything like this, not even with her own hand and her own toy, it was as if he already knew her body inside and out, like second nature or an instinct. She was about ready to scream in frustration before his hand found her clit and his thumb applied enough pleasure to it for her to finally find her release. She screamed out in pleasure thrashing up towards him as her nails raked over his back and the fabric of his shirt. He cried out in pleasure himself, a moment later, his thrusts getting a bit brutal for a few moments as he lost control before finally settling down.

As they both reached the end of their climax her used one arm, which he slipped behind her, to pull her close to him and quickly change the positions so she’d be on top and he would end up laying on her instead. She was pretty sure he’d crush her and it seemed like this little maneuver had been practiced but that didn’t make it any less sexy. She rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. She hadn’t really pictured her first time being like that, if anything she’d pictured it as being far less amazing. He knew what he was doing there, he had control and tons of experience and God did it ever show. She kissed at his chest, as best she could given the shirt, and then looked up at him.

“That was more amazing than the movie,” She breathed and then started to giggle.

“I should hope so.” He laughed and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly. She smiled and closed her eyes, resting there on top of him and listening to his heartbeat. It was the perfecting ending to the perfect day and she couldn’t wait to see what else the weekend had in store for them.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend went along pretty well, Leila was having a lot of fun and with the shift from being just her master and trainer to her boyfriend she was seeing a lot of fun changes in Bill. Things she hadn’t expected. He was very sweet and very charming, he had a good sense of humor as well. Kind of silly. They got along better than she had expected and she liked the new dynamic that was blossoming between them. She was glad that she’d given him a chance after all of this considering how much she’d been worried before. The Jennifer situation was pretty far from her mind and after dinner, on the next night they headed up to the bedroom together.

“How does another movie sound?” He asked.

“Is it going to be one that you’re secretly in and then I have to guess what creepy monster you played?” She teased.

“No,” He laughed, “Though that would be really fun to do I just don’t have another movie like that.” He gave her butt a playful swat and she squealed before hurrying to the bed and getting on it. She laid back and motioned for him to come towards her and he did, crawling on top of the bed and pulling her into a kiss. She groaned against his lips and arched up towards him, really craving his cock at the moment. He ran his hand over her stomach and down towards the buttons on her pants.

“Mmmm hold that thought,” She said, “Need to pee.”

“No,” he said.

“What?” She laughed, “You can’t be serious.”

“But I can…” He grinned and cupped her face in his hand for a moment, “Daddy wants you to stay here.” She whined and wiggled a bit, she didn’t know why she found that thought arousing but she did so she just nodded stupidly and closed her eyes, it wasn’t that bad in the moment so she felt like she could probably wait a bit longer.

“A-alright, Daddy,” She whispered. Though they hadn’t really talked about when he was going to do this whole Daddy thing with her and when he wasn’t, she was very okay with just letting it naturally happen and she hadn’t assumed that it was going to outright stop just because they’d gotten closer. Still, in the back of her mind was the thing about how he wanted to collar her or something so she figured that if she was going to be with him then this domination thing was going to be a part of the package. With how much it got her off, and how she desired and craved his control, every ounce of it, she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“We are going to watch a movie.” He said firmly, “And you can wait until it’s over.”

“But Daddy-”

“Shhh, Daddy is in control you wouldn’t want to disobey him and earn yourself a punishment now, would you?” he asked, “You need to learn that Daddy knows best, don’t you kitten?” She whined again but then nodded.

“Y-yes Daddy.” She whispered.

“Good girl.” He patted her cheek and got off of the bed then headed over to the shelf where he kept a bunch of movies. She hadn’t gotten a chance to look through them all yet, but in the moment she didn’t really care because she wasn’t at all sure how she was going to wait as long as a movie to go pee. Unless this is what he wanted, to have her so completely helpless and under his command that she was desperate for his help, for permission, to do one of the most basic things a human could do. It was kind of hot when she thought about it that way but ultimately it would lead to a punishment if he waited too long, unless that was exactly what he was trying to do. She watched him come back over to the bed and lay down on it before he pulled her into his arms.

“Daddy-”

“I’m not going to let you go until the movie is over, Kitten, don’t ask again or I’ll make it worse.” He warned her. She let out a bit of an involuntary groan hearing that and snuggled up to him trying to get comfortable despite how badly she knew she needed to pee already.

Everything would have been fine if he hadn’t decided to slip his hand into her panties about ten minutes into the movie. From what she had gathered before that point it was another horror movie, which she was fine with, it was just hard to pay attention with the situation she was in and he had now made it ten times worse. She felt his fingers move along her already wet and waiting folds before he started to massage her clit firmly. She squealed and attempted to wiggle away from him but he held her in place.

“What’s wrong?” he breathed and started to kiss at her neck, nipping her skin here and there as a finger slipped inside of her. She gasped and let out a moan then a little whimper.

“Please…Daddy…” She panted, “I really have to pee.”

“I told you, that can wait, didn’t I?” He muttered into her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting on it somewhat painfully, yet still it aroused her, sending tremors of pleasure through her body. She groaned and closed her eyes, wiggling against him. She heard him chuckle darkly. “Poor thing you really have to go, I thought you were making that up.”

“Why would I do that?” She snapped angrily then quickly realized what she had said and laughed sounding a bit nervous, “I mean…no Daddy I wouldn’t lie to you about that.”

“Mmmm are you getting a bit naughty?” He asked her, “Is Daddy going to have to teach you who is in charge here?”

“I know it’s you, Daddy, I’m sorry…” she whined.

“I don’t think you do, you are being very mean to Daddy right now.” He warned her, his tone almost evil in a way but God was she ever loving it and finding herself melting into him even more at that point.

“Daddy I-”

“I don’t care what you want, I care what I want, I thought that was the point. What do I have to do to get it through your head?” He hissed, and pinned her down even further, enough to restrict her breathing a bit. She let out a yelp and was unable to stop herself from peeing just a bit.

“Fuck…” She whispered.

“Naughty girl…” He breathed in her ear and moved his hand away from her, “Get up, come on.” She whimpered and she really didn’t think it was a good idea to move just now but he didn’t look like he was going to put up with waiting for her or any of her nonsense at that point so she made herself get out of bed. The moment she was up she kind of stumbled and clenched her thighs together tightly. He came around the other side of the bed and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her into the bathroom with him. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked.

“Daddy…I’m sorry but you-”

“But I was what? What did I do? You disobeyed me, didn’t you?” He asked.

“N-Not entirely but you made me-”

“So now you’re going to blame this on me you dirty slut?” He accused. Fuck this was hot, she shouldn’t have found it hot but God did she ever. She fell on her knees and moved towards him, not really knowing what to do other than trying to beg for mercy and appeal to any sort of decency he had before she ended up pissing herself on the floor. He didn’t seem amused with this either and he pulled her up again pulling her over to the tub. “Get in, strip down. Now.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She agreed quickly and stripped out of her clothing having to pause a few times in order to avoid having an accident. He came towards her but luckily he was tall enough to stand outside of the tub in order to do what he wanted. He pinned her back into the wall and looked her in the eyes.

“I want you to make yourself cum for me, then you can pee.” He grinned and backed away from her. She stared at him, completely shocked. She really didn’t think she’d be able to do that without peeing. “Get started, you have thirty seconds and for every second after that point which you haven’t started you’re going to get a slap to that tight little ass, you understand?”

“Y-Yes…yes Daddy.” She agreed and moved her hand to her cunt. She slid down the wall so she was sitting on what little edge there was under her and moved her hand to her cunt. She wondered how quickly she could do this, if she could do it at all, and if there was any chance of her being able to fake it. That was doubtful. He’d know she was faking. To be fair, she was more aroused than she should be given the situation but that didn’t mean it was going to be easy. He probably didn’t want easy.

She slowly started to work her fingers, closing her eyes and trying to center herself, concentrate on anything other than the fact that she really had to pee. She had gotten to a good pace, before he snapped at her to open her eyes and look at him. She did, immediately, but that kind of threw her off what she was doing and the urge to go hit her again and she whined doubling over and clenching her legs together in order to stop it.

“Keep going slut, no one told you to fucking stop.” He said. He was leaning against the sink and it was clear he was aroused, very clear, if he was any more aroused his pants probably would have ripped. She nodded and kept going. She’d never felt more helpless, humiliated, and turned on by anything in her life. The way he was looking at her, a weird mix of animal lust, power, dominance, and control. Fuck did she ever want him and she wished he was fucking her right now. She thought of that instead, what it would be like to have his cock in her again, like she did last night. How amazing that felt, how hard she wanted him to fuck her. Maybe right here in this bathroom up against the wall. She screamed out as she orgasmed, and quickly lost control of her bladder as the same time. It was actually pretty intense. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, and the next thing she was aware of was sliding down into the tub, trying to catch her breath. She was hot and wet and completely exhausted, and she couldn’t believe she’d just done that or he had watched the whole thing. He came over to her and reached down to stroke her hair softly. “Get cleaned up, Kitten, daddy is very pleased with your performance.”

She looked up at him, a few tears falling from her eyes. She was humiliated but overly grateful for that experience and she smiled at him. He gently wiped her tears away and then leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before heading out of there. Slowly she got to her feet and started the shower. If this was what it was like to be with him on a far more personal basis she never wanted it to stop.

* * *

When she was finished getting cleaned up, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She was about to wrap it around herself to come back out into the bedroom but decided against it. She didn’t think he’d want that or he’d tell her something about how she wasn’t given permission to cover up. She entered the bedroom, shivering a little, and he was waiting on the bed for her. Next to him was a black velvet box and from her experience in life she knew that it had to hold a considerably expensive piece of jewelry. He motioned for her to come closer and she did, but she stopped before she could get on the bed.

“Open that, it’s for you.” He said and motioned to the box. She nodded and picked it up then opened it. Inside there was an amazing necklace, well, more like a gold choker. It wasn’t anything too elaborate or expensive looking, something that was definitely meant to be worn every day or could be worn every day and no one would really question it other than maybe being a slightly odd accessory choice. She lifted it up to examine it. The clasp wasn’t exactly a clasp as much as it was a lock.

“This is…it the collar you were talking about?” She asked.

“Yes, I want you to wear it. If you think you are ready for it that is.” He said. She nodded, she wanted nothing more than to wear this for him. He’d know what it was and she’d know (and possibly Rika would figure it out) but no one else would, yet she’d still be owned by him. Safe and protected. It was like the whole marking idea she’d had before. She still kind of wanted him to do something with that but she didn’t think she should bring it up again. Not now. She didn’t want to freak him out so she’d decided to wait awhile.

“Yes,” She whispered, “It’s gorgeous and I want nothing more than to be yours, Daddy.”

“Bill,” he said and moved across the bed reaching for her and pulling her into a hungry kiss. She kissed him back and he pulled her onto the bed with him before taking the collar from her hands. She turned so her back was to him and moved her long hair out of the way so he could put it on her and locked it in place, “Only I have the key.” He whispered in her ear. He then moved and captured her mouth in another kiss and she kissed him back hungrily. He laid her down on the bed and very quickly got his cock out, shoving into her like he could hardly control himself in that moment. She moaned loudly, pulling her legs back for him so he could get in, she wanted to try to take all of him even though this was only their second time and it was considerably painful. She wasn’t sure she cared.

He was careful, as much as possible, but she could feel how he was shaking and hear how he was breathing. She could tell that it wasn’t easy for him to maintain that control and she liked that she had the ability to do that to him. A man she’d seen have nothing but control, now struggling to keep a hold of it as he fucked into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist finally, crying out in pleasure and in pain. He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up as he really fucked into her, working his hips with every last ounce of passion and energy he had in his body. His mouth slipped from hers to her neck, sucking and biting, growling a bit as he sped up. She squealed and moaned, wiggling under him, until she felt him shift and his hand move to her clit. It didn’t take much from that point to drive her over the edge for a second time that night and he joined her shortly after that point moving to pull her on top of him as his orgasm started to subside.

She moaned and laid on top of him, her eyes closing as she basked in the wonderful afterglow of that additional climax. She could feel his fingers in her hair, gently trying to untangle it a bit as he worked them through not wanting to hurt her, being so caring and gentle. She kissed at his chest, well, the fabric of the shirt that covered his chest before he moved them to get the blankets up over her so she wouldn’t freeze in the chilly bedroom. She sighed softly, pressing her ear to the area over his heart. A smile spreading across her face. There was nowhere in the world that she’d rather be than here and now, cuddle up with him in his bedroom and wearing the collar that only he had the key to unlock.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when she woke up she heard him in the bathroom. She was exhausted still, but in a good way, so she rolled over and kind of looked at the door. It was tempting to try to go barge in on him and see him naked but he had said something about the scar on his chest or whatever so she supposed that it would be rude to do that if he wasn't ready to show her yet. She watched the door for another moment until her eyes closed again and she drifted back off to sleep. 

It wasn't long until she felt a hand on her arm giving her a gentle shake. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Bill standing there and she smiled at him. After sitting up he leaned down to give her a kiss then very quickly reached up and pulled his shirt off before she could say anything. Across his chest in angry letters was the word 'BROKEN' and she blinked a few times. Mostly because she couldn't tell how exactly it had been done and done so cleanly. She got out of bed and stood across from him then leaned in to kiss his chest softly and he gently moved her back. 

"Sorry, is it still sensitive or something?" She asked. 

"You don't care? You aren't even going to ask?" He said. 

"Did you want me to?" She replied, "I mean I do care about you and what happened but I don't care that this is well, a part of you. It doesn't change how I feel." 

"It's disgusting," he said. 

"No it's not," She said, "At least I don't think it is." 

"Really?" He said, "And you'd be perfectly fine never knowing how it happened or why its there?" 

"I guess saying I'd be perfectly fine not knowing would be an exaggeration but what I will say is that even if you never tell me it won't bother me to a point of leaving you and it doesn't turn me off enough for me to reconsider anything I've promised you so far." She said, he took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips to kiss softly. He then moved away from her and sat down on the bed. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Of course, she wondered what that was about. They were big fucking letters that said BROKEN and they looked burned into his skin, almost like someone had branded him. Except, from what she knew about branding, that still wasn't exactly right. However it had been accomplished it had been done with fire but beyond that, she didn't know. She hoped that he'd explain it to her so she could better understand the situation but at least now she understood why he had this whole thing about being naked in front of her, or at least shirtless. Still, she supposed that something like this would make someone self-conscious entirely and not just because of one thing. She also didn't know what had happened, maybe there was more to it than just this. Maybe some other part of him was scarred even if he'd only mentioned it was his chest before. 

"I was seeing this girl," He said, "Back when I was more known and famous and it was easier to get women. I thought she was, well, into me as a person not this weird fictionalized idea of me. She seemed pretty genuine and we got together more and more really connected you know. Then it kind of started to slip. She was constantly betraying my trust, posting things about me on her stupid Instagram that I really wasn't okay with. She bragged to everyone about how she was fucking me, Roman Godfrey, she used that name a lot it was almost as if she couldn't tell the difference between that and who I was. I broke it off with her after she ended up getting some pretty risque pictures of me for her account. She was a social media whore and loving all of the attention." 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Leila sighed, "That couldn't have been easy and it was probably downright terrifying, honestly. If someone did that to me...I just can't imagine." 

"She showed up one night, at my place, not here this was somewhere else and a few years ago." He said, "She was begging for my forgiveness and I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to take her up on just one last chat to work things out, over drinks. She drugged me. When I woke up I was tied to my bed, and don't even ask me how that happened because we started in the fucking kitchen and she was certainly not big enough to move me in that way if I was unconscious or maybe I wasn't maybe it was roofies and she suggested to go to my room, I just know that the next thing I remembered was that. I told her she needed to untie me but she wasn't listening she had something, some kind of gel, I forget what but it was highly flammable. She'd written the word on my chest and...well...she then lit it on fire." 

"Oh my god..." Leila whispered, "Why the fuck...Jesus Bill I'm so sorry." 

"It's...she said that if she had to be broken then I had to be broken too and every woman I ever tried to be with next would know that I was broken." He said and looked at her, "Not that I'd done anything to warrant this she was just insane...you know? This was her revenge. I don't remember much else other than the agony and how long that shit managed to burn because she didn't put it out it just went out eventually. Then she left. Just...fucking left me there. An ambulance showed up not five minutes later, she called them but she had at least enough idea of what she'd done to know to get the fuck out of there." 

"Did they ever-" 

"Catch her? Yeah, she went away for assault. I left the country. She got out very quickly based on good behavior and the system being fucked." He said, "They felt sympathetic towards her for some damn reason she claimed I was abusive and drove her to it and something about the pressures of being in such a public relationship blah blah blah it's kind of why I rage quit and just became a teacher I couldn't handle it anymore. Who could I trust after that?" Leila moved and pulled him into a hug. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him, stroking her hair and she rested her face against his chest. This was horrifying and she'd had no idea that it would lead to something like this, such a horrible story. She couldn't even imagine what he'd been through and how life changing that was. 

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. 

"Yeah well prepare to be less sorry." He said, "Jennifer is her." 

"What? And you were FUCKING HER AGAIN?" 

"No...no no no...fuck sorry I realize how that was implied with what I said but no, I told her to back off because I was in a relationship not...shit I told you that because I didn't want to tell you all of this. I was not with her." He insisted. 

"But how is she a teacher at-"

"Her real name isn't Jennifer her entire identity is fake, and this isn't the country anything happened in, and don't ask me how she got a fucking job where I work or how she even found me I don't know." He said, "She looks different too, and at first I thought okay this just has to be a coincidence she just kind of looks like that other crazy bitch and she was normal, at first. Mostly stayed away from me or just friendly interactions here or there. I told myself I was just being paranoid but it slowly started to get worse. She was following me, spying on my shit, luckily that club we go to you need to be invited but I know she was kicked off the grounds more than once and luckily never managed to find someone who could invite her but she's dangerous." 

"No shit, and now she knows I'm your girlfriend," Leila said. 

"Yeah, that-" 

"Bill," She looked up at him, he looked more distraught than she'd ever seen him and she didn't want to abandon him at this point because she was pretty sure she was in love with him but he had dropped a major bomb on her and she didn't know if she could handle it, at all. "I love you I already know this but I...I'm not sure if I'm prepared to handle such a, well, loaded situation that involves such a volatile person." 

"I understand that." He sighed, "I want you to do whatever you think is best right now. I won't make you stay, I can't, I just hope you will. It's why I told you and not someone else." She nodded and closed her eyes. This was a lot to take in, and a huge decision to make on her part. Could she stand by him? Could she weather this terrible shit storm of psychotic proportions? She had no actual clue. 

"I don't want to leave you." She said which was the truth and she knew it, "But I am terrified, honestly, and I think it's better that maybe we don't see each other again after this until you have left your job like officially resigned. What is it then like, two weeks notice? Maybe if we make it look like I'm not interested in you and things turned out badly she'll back off?" 

"Leila, she changed her entire life to do this, how she looks, I'm pretty sure she even got a nose job to make herself less recognizable but that is undeniably her I had someone look into it for me. Private investigator. I've tried to do what I can to get her fired but she's actually not committed a crime and in this country my restraining order on her means nothing, I also can't file for one on the basis that she's creepy when she really hasn't done enough to...well be considered dangerous or stalking. Not to me." 

"But I can get a restraining order." She said, "If I can prove that was her, in the garage and she did that to my car, I can get that then if I'm with you she can't come anywhere near you." 

"I doubt that'll stop her." He sighed, "Barely stopped her in the states it's why I fucking left." 

"Fair enough but isn't it at least worth a chance? You go ahead with your resignation we will keep apart from each other as much as possible, make our relationship look cold and distant like we broke up. I'll file for the order of protection and I won't make a huge deal out of this. By the time everything goes through she won't know what hit her and if she comes anywhere near me I can have her arrested." She explained. "I mean I can't think of anything better than that other than getting a gun but that's not really going to be super easy in England." 

"I know." He sighed, "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this but it's only fair that you know if you-" 

"It's okay we all have our baggage and I'm...I love you. I don't love the situation but I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you too," He said and kissed the top of her head. She was terrified but she didn't want to run from this. She wanted to help him, and she knew that she could take care of herself. It was a completely fucked up situation but it wasn't impossible. They would get through it together and they'd figure something out because she wasn't going to let anything like this happen to him again. 

* * *

The first week without him was going impossibly slow. The good news in all of this was that she was able to get the footage from the garage and it was pretty clear who the woman on the security footage was. Enough that Jennifer lost her job and was arrested. Last Leila heard she was being held at a local jail waiting for her hearing or however they did it in England. She hadn't bothered to find out and didn't really care. There was more than enough evidence to put her away for at least something, even if it was minor and would only be a short period of time. Leila would have to go to court for this but she was able to get an order of protection so her testimony was going to be recorded instead of her having to face Jennifer.

She learned that the woman's real name was Alicia Anderson through the course of the investigation. This was something that Rika heard about because, well, she told Rika everything and she was a bad liar. Even though she tried to keep all of the information under wraps, Rika was on her ass about it and eventually it just all had to come out. Surprisingly enough, Rika had kept her mouth shut about it to everyone else. She believed that for once in her life Rika actually realized how important this was to Leila even if she highly objected to her trying to get with a teacher who also had this level of baggage attached to him. That didn't mean she didn't go off and snoop on her own because one of the things Rika was best at was snooping. She did minor hacking things in her spare time just for fun. She wasn't an expert at it but she was better than most people. A lot of what she liked to do was break into her teachers' computers, not to change anything just to look at stuff. Find notes on other students, learn things that people otherwise shouldn't know. Sometimes she used it for blackmail other times she used it to spread rumors. That was about the extent of her hobby. 

This led her to do a lot of internet sleuthing until one day she managed to get into a private Instagram account. She hadn't hacked it, she'd just set up her own phony account and requested an invite. It was Alicia's former account, the one Bill had mentioned her putting pictures on. Though most of the pictures were removed there was a semi-compromising picture of him with Alicia at what looked like fetish ball or something. Due to the regulations of what Instagram allowed to be posted, most of it was cropped out, but in that picture, Bill looked to be the submissive. Not the dominant. He was without a shirt and this was before the scar. Though she hadn't wanted to look, curiosity got the better of her and it pained her to think of all he'd been through with this crazy woman. At very least she knew that Alicia was going to get punished and she'd have a decent order of protection working in both of their favors now. 

The weekend was the hardest part because she had nothing to do and she couldn't just go meet up with Bill because she was trying to pretend like they had broken up. The only person who knew the truth about this was Rika and she was trying to be entertaining and distracting but nothing was working. All Leila wanted to do was drive to Bill's house and be with him. It almost hurt to be apart from him. 

"Okay how about we go to the coffee shop? Huh? There's gotta be something to do there." Rika suggested. 

"No, that's like the most boring option possible," Leila said, "What about a movie?" 

"I don't think there's anything good out right now." She replied and got her phone out starting to scroll through it to check what was playing. She was probably right but a movie sounded far more fun than going to a coffee shop and doing nothing with all the trendy wannabe hipsters. Rika's phone suddenly vibrated and she squinted then tapped on the screen. Leila could tell she was reading a text message. 

"What's going on? Secret party?" Leila asked.

"Way worse." Rika said softly, "Jennifer has gone nuts she's accusing Professor Skarsgard of rape, she's tweeting some rant about it. See?" She held the phone out to Leila and she took it slowly. 

"How the fuck isn't she in prison right the fuck now?" Leila demanded. 

"Don't ask me!" Rika yelled, "Maybe she got a good lawyer." 

"Fuck," Leila sighed, "She can't do this, it's not true, none of it's true she says it happened last weekend I was with him the entire weekend and even if I wasn't well I wouldn't believe this shit." 

"Yeah but you know him and I...well I trust you and know where you were but everyone else?" Rika asked. 

"She's only doing this on Twitter because she knows she doesn't have a leg to stand on. She's trying to ruin his reputation...not...actually get him charged with rape." Leila said. "Fuck this is bad...very very bad." 

"You need to tell him," Rika said. 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's going to know about this quickly," Leila whispered and tossed the phone back onto the bed to Rika. She grabbed her overnight bag and packed a few things before getting her car keys. "I'm going to see him." 

"You're not supposed to do that," Rika said. 

"I don't care, I have to make sure he's okay and if he doesn't already know I need to make sure that well...someone who isn't an asshole tells him." She said, "He doesn't do social media stuff and it's late I don't need him to wake up to this in the morning." 

"Alright, text me when you get there." Rika said. 

"Of course, MOM." Leila said sarcastically and hurried out of there. She knew Bill would be annoyed with her for doing this but she still thought it was for the best. She didn't want to call or text she wanted to tell him in person and if he already knew then he was going to need her there or at least she hoped that he'd want her there. She had to take care of this and she wasn't going to let him be alone while his named was dragged through the mud. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Leila…” Bill muttered rubbing his eyes as he opened the door, “First of all it’s late and secondly I told you to stay away from here until-”

“Jennifer…Alicia..whatever she’s accusing you of raping her last weekend that’s when she says it happened.” Leila interrupted him. That woke him up considerably more than he had been moments earlier and took her arm, pulling her into the house and shutting the door.

“What?” He whispered, “I was with you all weekend.”

“Yeah I know but no one else knows that.” She said, “Bill, she’s doing it on Twitter probably because she knows she’ll have an audience even though she’s also lying. She doesn’t want you to go to jail she wants to ruin your life.”

“Shit…SHIT!” He yelled and headed more into the house. She followed after him and he led her to the lounge where he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and opened it, starting to drink right from the bottle. “How many people even pay attention to her on there?”

“Couple hundred, maybe, but students follow her so this will get out at school.” She said.

“Good thing I already resigned.” He replied.

“Yeah but that might make you look more suspicious now I mean it’s timed perfectly. It’s probably why she’s doing it right now.” Leila said. “I can fix this I was with you I can just tell people that-”

“No, no you can’t and you won’t. End of story.” He said.

“Bill I’m not letting people think you are a rapist all because of this crazy bitch who-”

“It’ll ruin your life, Leila.” He said, “It’s out of the question we can’t have both our lives ruined because of this. It’s better this way and if you want to leave-”

“I don’t want to leave you did nothing wrong.” She said, “I told you this doesn’t matter to me and it doesn’t make me think of you any differently okay? It’s fine we will get through it together and everything will pass.” He shook his head and took a few more gulps of whiskey from the bottle before capping it and setting it down on the bar.

“You should go,” He said.

“Bill,” She came towards him, “I’m not leaving you like this not now-”

“FUCKING LEAVE!” He roared at her. She looked at him and nodded, heading out of there with tears in her eyes. He hadn’t asked for the collar back or to break it off. Maybe he just needed time, which was understandable. He had to think, digest all of this, that was the only thing she could hope for because if that wasn’t the case she didn’t know what she was going to do.

* * *

He didn’t come back to school on Monday and he refused to answer her texts through the rest of the weekend. She didn’t go back to his house even though she really wanted to because she was afraid of hearing him say it was all over and she couldn’t take that either. When he didn’t show up for work she headed to his office after school to find that it was all cleared out. She sat down behind his desk and started crying. This was not how she expected all of this to turn out and she didn’t want it to be this way. That was why she’d tried to prevent this in the first place by going to see him. She didn’t know how long she had her head on his desk before she heard the door open and she looked up. Rika was standing there.

“I hate to say I told you so but-”

“Don’t, you didn’t tell me anything and you aren’t right, I still have his collar.” She said and pointed to her neck. He had the key he would always have the key and until he came to her and took the collar back she was still his as far as she was concerned. Rika shook her head and came over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

“Yeah I know,” She muttered, “Come on, let’s go, you are going to need to move on with your life and not hinge everything on the possibility of him showing up on a white horse to rescue you.” Rika said, “Mostly because I think he’d be too big to fit on a horse and that shit would be hilarious.” Leila laughed weakly despite not wanting to and then wiped her eyes. At least Rika could always get a small chuckle out of her when she was feeling this bad. They walked out of there together but she was dreading this. It was the first time she’d truly been in love and her first real separation. Rika was right, she was going to need to find a way to cope with this or else she’d sabotage her own hopes and dreams over a guy. Something she’d sworn she’d never do in a million years.

* * *

The first two weeks were the hardest. She felt a constant pain in her chest and it was incredibly hard to get out of be every morning. Rika was there on her ass all the time pushing her, helping her, making sure she remembered to eat and take care of herself. She stayed in the room on the weekends and didn’t go out. They did things together all the time, watched movies or played video games. Well, Rika played, she just liked to watch. She couldn’t appreciate Rika more for this and she knew she was going to have to pay her back. After that point, it started to get a bit easier for her. She hadn’t forgotten about Bill but she’d been able to compartmentalize it and not think about it as much until one day Mark approached her in the cafeteria he sat down at her table and she looked up at him.

“Here,” He said and put a flower on her tray, it was a rose, “You should go with me to that lame winter ball thing that they do before break.”

“Really?” She asked and picked up the rose to smell it, “And why should I do that?”

“Because it’s lame and I dunno I guess a lot of seniors go cause it’s magical or some bullshit. Plus, it’s not even on campus. It’s at that fancy hotel in the city, can you at least appreciate that? We’ll show up for like 15 minutes then ditch.”

“Ditch and do what?” She asked.

“Whatever you want, my treat, within reason cause I can maybe afford a pizza.” He laughed. She smiled at him, she really did like Mark. He was Irish and kind of obnoxious but that was part of his charm. He was a big guy because he was there on a sports scholarship so he was in very good shape and probably one of the only reasons the school was doing as well as it was since most of the other kids weren’t that great and only played sports for fun. He played them because he wanted to make a career out of it and so he’d really whipped the team into shape because the coach didn’t give a shit. She’d been to a few of his games because they’d been friends for a while and she also shared his same competitive spirit when it came to competition.

“Alright but I’m not dressing up.” She told him.

“Good, then I don’t have to get a tuxedo.” He replied.

“Fine then we both agree it’s not that big of a deal.” She said, “You’re going to need a ride aren’t you?”

“Nope, got that all taken care of too.” He said, “You don’t have to worry about a thing. I told you, it’ll all be my treat.”

“Thanks, Mark, you know this is really sweet but-”

“Just friends, I promise, Rika said something about a bad breakup and I don’t know what bloke was stupid enough to dump you but it’s fine.” He said, “You need more friends than Rika she can be very feckin annoying.”

“You aren’t wrong about that.” Leila laughed, “But she’s a good friend, like a sister to me.”

“And you think sisters don’t get annoying? I have five of them and two brothers.” He replied.

“Okay okay, I get the point.” She said, “I’ll see you on Friday if it means that much to you.”

“It does but it’s even more important for you.” He said and stood up. She sighed and watched him go. He was painfully handsome and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to him but it was hard to give up on this concept of being with Bill after only two months of not being with him. Especially since she still wore his collar. Not that anyone knew what it was and if it came up in conversation (which it rarely did) she just told them the necklace was a gift from her father which was kind of true in a weird way. Kind of her own inside joke about the whole thing, made her feel slightly better. A lot of girls there wore stuff from ‘daddy’ that they never took off so no one thought too much about it.

* * *

Even though she had said it wasn’t a big deal and she wasn’t going to get all fancy she did anyway. She ended up buying a new dress for the snowball. It was a white strapless gown. Very formal and tasteful. Rika did her hair because despite not having long hair herself Rika was insanely good at it. Leila knew that keeping her hair waist long was more of a pain in the ass than it needed to be but there was a reason she’d kept it so long all of these years. It was for sentimental and childish reasons and it got in the way more than it was fun to have but she couldn’t cut it. Rika had gotten a dress as well, Leila bought it for her to thank her for all she’d done the past few months to help get her out of her funk. Rika’s dress was a bit less tasteful. Something Leila would have called “slutty formal” like what she’d worn to the club the first night to meet Bill.

It was definitely influenced by the Japanese Kimono in way of style but far more revealing and slutty but it was what Rika had wanted and she was definitely the type who needed to make an impression and get people to stare at her. The dress she’d picked out would definitely do it and the way she’d done her makeup would cause even more stares. They were like polar opposites in the way they dressed and behaved but it was a big part of why their friendship worked as well as it did. They balanced each other out. Rika kept her from being way too boring and a compulsive perfectionist and Leila kept Rika from being so impulsive she got herself expelled, arrested, or killed. Maybe all three. They loved each other and it was just something that would last forever. Like, true family.

“This thing would look way better if I had bigger tits you know,” Rika said.

“It looks fine and big tits aren’t as fun as you think they are,” Leila said.

“They are fun to play with.” Rika laughed.

“Not when they are yours,” Leila said.

“You’re right, I guess it’s more fun to play with your tits than my own.” She said and reached out to grab her tits obnoxiously. Leila squealed and laughed slapping her hands away. There was a knock on their dorm room door and she went to answer it. Mark was standing there. True to his word he had not gotten a tux but he was in an amazing three-piece suit, complete with a waistcoat and he cleaned up far better than she’d expected. He was downright fucking sexy. He held out some flowers to her.

“Here you go, friendship flowers.” He laughed.

“That’s lame too.” Leila joked as she took them.

“Super lame, but whatever, not like I’m trying to date you so I don’t give a shit if you think I’m lame.” He replied. She laughed and looked around to find some way to put them in water.

“Fair enough,” she said. After managing to find a vase and arrange the flowers she grabbed her bag and her car keys.

“Do I get to ride shotgun or am I in the back because I’m just a friend?” Mark asked as they headed out of there.

“The person who got me flowers gets to ride shotgun,” Leila said.

“Hey wait a minute I didn’t know the rules and I can get you some gay ass flowers if that’s what you want,” Rika said causing the two of them to laugh loudly. So far it was shaping up to be a very fun night.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel a short while later. Both ballrooms had been rented out for the event and it was catered, but at a school for exceedingly wealthy kids this was something to be expected. There was fancy food, and entire buffet, and a DJ. By the time they got there and had found a place to park they were a bit late so things were already happening and people were having fun. Leila went to grab herself a plate of food and something to drink before finding a table to sit down at where the music wasn’t so loud that she’d have to shout to say anything. Mark joined her a few minutes later.

“Where’s Rika?” She asked.

“She went to go chase after some bloke she likes,” He said and motioned out on the dance floor where Rika was dancing amazingly well. At least in the sense that it was very sexy and bordering on being a dance a stripper would do but no one was complaining and it was definitely attracting the guys instead of repelling them. She laughed and looked back at him.

“Thanks for doing this with me,” She said. He reached across the table and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

“You do know I’d prefer not to be friends, yeah?” he asked.

“I know,” She said, “But it’s more complicated than-”

“Forgive me for being blunt but he dumped you Leila and I know it had to hurt, I’ve been dumped before it’s not fun but he’s not here and I am. Maybe it’s weird because we’ve been friends for so long but if I stepped up is it not fair to just give me a chance?” He asked. He did have a point and there was literally no indication Bill wanted to come back or would come back. She couldn’t just wait for him her entire life. She had plans, goals, dreams. It would be stupid to throw that away because she met some guy when she was 18 and could never get over him. He was right. People did break up, relationships did end, and they were still so young. Why should she not live her life?

“Alright, but can we just you know, take it slow for now?” She asked, “Until I’m ready to really jump into this.”

“Anything you want.” He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips to give it a kiss. She felt her face get hot as she started to blush then gently moved her hand away and started eating her food again. It wasn’t going to be easy but it was probably a better idea to move on than to try to cling to the idea that her first love was ever going to come back.

* * *

After spending a bit of time there and dancing with Mark for a bit she excused herself to go to the bathroom before they were planning to ditch out of there. She headed down the nearly empty hall to the bathroom area surprised there weren’t more girls back here crying or creating a bunch of drama. By the time she was finished peeing and fixing her very complicated gown she was the only one left in there. She headed to the sink and inside she found a single lily with a note attached and it had her name on it. She picked it up and looked at it. There was just a room number and a key.

Assuming this was just another thing Mark had planned she snickered and smelled the lily before heading out of there towards the elevators. She pressed the button and then had to slide the key to get up to the floor that the number was on. It was a suite as it turned out. He’d really gone all out for this but at least that meant there’d be alcohol there and she was okay with having a few drinks tonight maybe it would get her more in the mood and relax her a bit. She headed down the hall to the room and slid the key through the door reader. It clicked and she opened it and stepped inside. She entered to a beautiful foyer, darkly lit with candles everywhere. There was champaign chilling as well. This was really fucking romantic. She wasn’t sure she was ready for this. She headed more into the room towards the couch and suddenly her hair was grabbed from behind. She was pulled backward and against the body of whoever was standing behind her, a knife was placed to her throat.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered and it wasn’t Mark. It was Bill. She felt her heart start to pound in her chest, her arousal growing exponentially, and tears stinging her eyes. He’d come back for her. He hadn’t forgotten.

“Y-Yes, Daddy…” She whispered.

“Good…” He whispered and trailed the knife over her neck, then shoulder, then her back. He was still gripping her tightly by her hair keeping her in place but she didn’t want to move anywhere. She’d let him hold her like this forever if he wanted. “I missed you, Kitten.”

“I missed you too Daddy.” She breathed. He released the hold on her hair and turned her around so she was facing him, pulling her into a hungry kiss which she returned with equal passion pressing her body against him tightly trying to get him undressed. They were both naked in record speed and he had her against the wall next to the fireplace, easily lifting her so he could thrust into her roughly. He started to pound into her, fucking her against the wall. She kissed and licked at his chest biting at the skin here and there, a hand of his moved to one of her tits and squeezed it painfully enough it caused her to scream.

“You like that? Huh? Dirty little slut…” He growled, “I saw you with that boy down there did you forget who you belonged too?”

“N-No Daddy I didn’t forget…I swear…” She cried.

“Who owns this cunt? Huh? Who owns your fucking cunt?” He panted moving his hand back from her tit to slap her roughly. She cried out, whining loudly as he pounded into her hard enough that her head kept hitting the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, her hands resting on his shoulders her nails digging into his skin as he worked violently like he was trying to fuse with her body and stay that way forever.

“You do…Daddy, you own my cunt I’m sorry…I’m sorry Daddy I need your cock so bad!” She screamed. He leaned in and started to bite at her neck, growling possessively as he continued to work his hip.

“Daddy’s going to have to mark you…remind you who you are…” He panted after a moment and moved the knife back to her throat. She squealed in fear but in pleasure and excitement as well. Though he was still pounding into her, he very carefully moved the point of the knife to her chest, above her heart and started to carve into it lightly. She screamed, her body shuddering with pleasure and pain, her cunt clenching around him even tighter in reaction to what he was doing but it only made everything that much more intense. Blood dripping down her chest, pain rushing through her body, he finished what he was doing and grabbed her by her throat tightly, “You’re fucking mine now, Kitten and everyone’s going to know it.”

“Y-Yess….oh GOD YES!” She screamed out, her nails raking over his back opening up cuts as he moved his hand down to her clit, applying firm pleasure with his thumb. She screamed out as she orgasmed, for the first time ever she ended up squirting as well, her eyes rolling back in her head she was certain she was going to pass out. She heard his roar of pleasure as well, like he was an animal claiming her as his mate. Very slowly, both of them came down from their high and he kept her pinned in place for a moment, holding her there before pulling away from the wall. He carried her gently into the bedroom of the suite and laid her down on the bed. She whimpered and whined, kissing at any place of skin on his body her mouth could reach. The bleeding from whatever he’d carved into her had already stopped but it still stung and it still felt amazing. “I love you so much…I thought you weren’t…you weren’t going to come back.” She panted and started to cry.

“Shhhh…” He whispered holding her close and stroking her hair as she pressed her face into his chest and sobbed. “Daddy’s here and he’s not going to be leaving you ever again.”


	12. Chapter 12

When she woke up her chest was throbbing pretty painfully. She wiggled away from Bill who was still asleep and got up. Stumbling into the bathroom she looked in the mirror. Her chest was covered in blood but it was dried. She made a face and grabbed a washcloth before getting it wet and gently running it over the area he had cut into. It stung like hell but she knew the best idea was to clean it and make sure she prevented infection as best as she possibly could so that's what she went about doing. When all was said and done she saw what was left there, and it was certainly deep enough that it was going to scar. Just one letter. B. She smiled and ran her fingers over it lightly before splashing some water on her face. She looked like a damn mess but she knew people were going to be looking for her. Shit, Mark.

She came back out into the bedroom and went into the living area that they had started in. She went to her bag and opened it to get her phone. There were about thirty missed text messages, most of them were from Rika and half in Japanese half in English. Leila rolled her eyes and texted Rika back that she'd gotten busy.

> **Thank GOD you're okay what the fuck happened?**
> 
> _I ran into someone I know_
> 
> **You? Who do you know that's not one of us?**

Leila started to respond with some lame ass excuse about who she'd run into because she really didn't want to say it was Bill but within the time she was trying to figure out what to type, Rika sent another text.

> **What you mean is you ran into Bill's dick**
> 
> _Shut up_
> 
> **Leila, you know this isn't good for you**
> 
> _You aren't my mother!_

**Good thing I'm not cause she's going to react worse than me and you fucking know it. How long do you think you can do this without having to tell someone? You gonna marry him and keep it secret? Do you even think he wants to marry you?**

> _Shut up I'm turning off my phone_
> 
> **Where are you?**
> 
> _At the hotel in a suite, I'm fine Rika_

She texted back and headed into the bedroom. Bill was still asleep on the bed and she sat down next to him and sighed. It irked her that Rika was right about this. About how she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. Eventually, she'd have to explain it to her parents and to everyone else and all of this was just going to expose Bill back to the spotlight he had never liked in the first place. Could she do that to him?

> **You better make an appearance soon I can only placate Mark with bullshit for so long he thought you two were going to be a thing**
> 
> _I thought we were too but then Bill came back and this happened_
> 
> **You should reconsider. Seriously reconsider.**
> 
> _Don't you care at all about my feelings?_

> **I do, Leila, I love you, but if you are going to do this you need to think very long and hard about how fucking difficult it's going to make your life for a good long while and if you want to put yourself and him through that**
> 
> _I've thought about it and it's fine, I'll catch up with you soon._

She turned her phone off after that and then laid down next to Bill looking at him for a long moment. She was ready to do this and willing to do this. It wouldn't be easy but people didn't fall in love because it was easy or because they wanted it to be. Sometimes things were easy, sometimes everything just clicked into place, but sometimes it didn't. She knew what she wanted and what she wanted was this. She wasn't going to let anything stand in her way either and she'd ride this out until the bitter end, whether that meant a horrible break up, or until death did them part. She didn't care anymore.

"Bill," She whispered. His eyes slowly opened and looked at her, she reached up and stroked his cheek gently. "I have to get back, people are getting suspicious." He looked her over and brought a finger up to the mark he'd made on her chest, tracing it gently. She hissed in pleasure and pain and he smiled.

"Alright," He said, "When can I see you again?"

"When do you want to see me again?" She asked.

"Every day," He laughed, "But that's selfish of me I know you have plans beyond just marrying me and being some kind of housewife and I want you to pursue that. It'll make you happier than just being my bride." She smiled and took his hand, bringing it to her lips to give it a soft kiss.

"We'll figure something out, we have time." She said softly.

* * *

 

Things continued on in a most secretive fashion until spring break hit. That was when Leila was supposed to fly home for two weeks and it would also mean not seeing Bill for two weeks. They'd been going strong for months at that point and the relationship was only getting better and better. She was talking about moving in with him, when she went to school next fall. She'd gotten early admission to Princeton based on her grades and her extracurricular activities and she knew that she and Bill could get a place in the states together. The only problem here was that she was going to have to explain this to her parents. She'd have to introduce him to them and she really didn't want to but the sooner she did it the better it would be for her.

"Bill, I want you to come back to Japan with me for spring break." She said over breakfast one morning. He was so startled by this he dropped his fork and it first hit his plate before clattering to the floor.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." He said after a moment.

"Why? Or are you intent on keeping us a secret forever?" She asked.

"No, definitely not, but you haven't even graduated and quite frankly, I'm terrified of your parents." He said.

"You've never met them." She laughed.

"Do you really think someone needs to meet people like that to be afraid of them?" He asked. She didn't like that he had a point but he did. They were incredibly wealthy and powerful. The business they owned was international. They made billions of dollars and worked in medical technology. They'd saved countless lives with their breakthroughs in machinery and medicine. They were even considered to be saints for some people due to their revolutionary new treatments for cancer and auto-immune diseases. They had to be incredibly intimidating to meet for people who, well, weren't already in those circles.

"The way I see it is that the more time that passes the more you'll be afraid, we do this quickly and we do it early. The longer we hide it the more angry they are going to be. I'm an adult and I can handle whatever they say to me about it or you. I don't have to listen to them anymore anyway, I'm my own person. It's time they realize that." She said. He sighed and then reached down to pick up the fork he dropped. He stood and walked it over to the sink and dropped it in looking out of the window into his backyard for a moment before turning back to look at her.

"If this is what you want I'll do it but I don't expect them to have anything but contempt for me." He said.

"I don't want to scare you but I expect basically the same thing," She said, "Don't worry about it though they can't chase me away from you. I promise." She knew how badly this could end, she knew better than he even did but she was willing to face the consequences because that was how much this meant to her. She just needed to find a way to show him that. She got up and walked to where he was then opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She held them out to him.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Take them," She said and he did. She reached up and took her hair out of the bun it was in and started to run her fingers through it to untangle it the best she could. "Do you know why my hair is so long?"

"Girls like long hair?" he laughed.

"That's part of it," She smiled, "But there's more significance than that. Since I was little my mother would sit up with me every night and brush my hair as she told me a story. She did this every night before I went to bed up until I was ten years old. It was around then that things got too busy at work and a nanny took over the nightly chores and whatever. Over this time, when I knew she was getting more and more busy I let my hair get longer and longer because the longer it was the more she had to brush it and the more time she had to spend with me. Then, I don't know, I got this stupid idea in my head that if I never cut it well...her touch would always be in the very tips of my hair. It would be like she was always there for me, taking care of me, even if she wasn't actually there. It was symbolic of her love and protection. Something I always held onto for some reason even though at this point I know it's stupid and any hair she's actually touched has long since fallen out."

"That's...well that's really sweet but also horribly sad." He said, "I'm sorry your mom-"

"Don't be sorry it's okay, I've made peace with this the best I can." She said, "They aren't bad people, not really. The thing is, we grew up really poor, I mean like very poor. Tiny house, my bedroom was technically a closet. Some nights they didn't eat so I could. I think this made them paranoid about money so when they finally started to make money they never wanted to stop. They were always convinced oh it'll dry up soon, our business will bottom out, the tech industry is fickle and we never know what kind of plan we might need if everything goes bankrupt and it wasn't really out of greed it was...well, their love for me. I think they believe that if they can make sure I never want for anything and if I'm always taken care of, it proves their love. It's a very backwards ass way to do it and I could be entirely wrong but I know they aren't greedy. They donate millions to chairty anonymously, they started their own charity foundation, they are actually incredibly generous people, more than you might think they just aren't public about it because they don't want the recognition. They don't believe there's any virtue in bragging about helping people of lesser means because that's what decent people should do, without reward. They have the money, others don't, and they provide it. They just somehow started to equate money with love. Anyway, I want you to cut my hair."

"What?" He asked.

"You...you're always going to be there to take care of me now right? That's what we've promised each other and if that's the case then you're the one who should cut my hair." She said and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She sectioned it off so that if he cut right above it, her hair would end up reaching half way down her back instead of all the way to her butt and that would make it far more managable.

"Leila, I'm not going to be any good at this, the hair cutting part I mean not the taking care of you forever part." He said.

"Just cut above the scrunchie, I'll go have a professional touch it up after, okay? I won't get mad at you and it'll still be fairly long it's just symbolic of our relationship." She said and turned so her back was to him, not missing how he'd just said that he was fine with taking care of her forever. It actually made her tear up a bit so she wasn't sure she could look at him in the moment. She heard him take a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"Alright, if this is what you want." He said and gripped her hair in his hand. She closed her eyes and waited. She could feel him pull her hair just a bit to apply some tension to make it easier to cut. When he was finished, it was like some weight was lifted from her. Not just because her hair was thick and kind of heavy but because of what it meant to her even if it didn't mean the same thing to him. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the hair he was holding which was luckily still bound by the scrunchy. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. He pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged him back. She didn't think she'd ever felt safer or cared for in her life and she knew this was definitely the right thing to do. No matter what her parents had to say about it.

* * *

 

"You really shouldn't have gotten a private jet for that trip." Bill told her as they got off of the plane once they'd landed. She laughed and looked at him.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because now I'm not ever going be able to fly anywhere like a normal person." He teased.

"I don't even take that jet everywhere, it belongs to the company my parents sent it, and I wasn't going to say no." She told him. He wrapped his arm around her and they headed for the car that was waiting for them on the private runway. It was a limo and it was large she'd made sure to arrange that because she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. The problem hadn't exactly been getting a larger limo but more explaining why she needed it. "Oh right they don't know you're coming either."

"What?" He asked.

"I couldn't really bring myself to tell them," She said, "I'm sorry but it's just better if they don't know because once you are there they...it'll be harder to kick you out."

"Harder but not impossible." He replied.

"If they kick you out I'll go with you so then we'll just be by ourselves for the whole break, I fail to see how that's going to be a problem." She said and got in the back of the limo. He got in with her and the door was shut. The moment it was he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You are a very naughty girl for doing this and I'm going to have to punish you." He growled in her ear. She groaned softly and wiggled on his lap. He pushed her skirt up and moved his fingers to her panties tracing over the fabric at the crotch enough to stimulate her but not do very much more than that. She whined and groaned trying to push towards him more. "Stop doing that or you get nothing."

"Mmm sorry, Daddy," She whined and tried to relax so he would go back to what he was doing before.

"You don't get to cum, you know, no...that's not for bad girls isn't it?" He whispered, his fingers working over her until he could feel how nice and wet she was getting. She whined loudly and started to bounce on his lap a bit. He slapped her thigh and moved his hand back. She could feel how hard he was under her. It was driving her insane already she wasn't sure how she was going to behave normally in front of her parents like this.

"Not fair! We are going home to meet my family, you for the first time!" She complained.

"Yes well I've decided if I have to be uncomfortable, so do you, we're even." He said, "And then I'm going to fuck you in your room, nice and hard, would you like that?" She groaned and shook her head, of course, she'd like that but her parents so close by? What the hell was wrong with her that she found any of this arousing.

"You're mean..." She breathed.

"You haven't even begun to see how mean Daddy can get..."


	13. Chapter 13

“Fuck…this is your house?” He asked.

“Technically it’s more my parents’ house than mine.” She said, “But yes, I live here.”

“Shit…” he whispered.

“It’s not that much bigger than where you live in England.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yes it is…have you gone blind?” He asked.

“Well, maybe I just don’t care about that sort of thing.” She kissed him and tried to rub against him a bit more but he moved her off of his lap and she started to pout because he’d gotten her way too horny before getting there and not let her cum. Her panties were soaked under her skirt but she was sure that he wanted that anyway. “Size doesn’t matter.” She leaned in to whisper to him then laughed.

“You are just aching to be punished tonight aren’t you?” He warned.

“Of course I am, Daddy…” She took his hand and sucked on one of his fingers. He allowed it for a moment before pulling back and slapping her cheek lightly.

“Stop that,” He warned and got out of the limo. She whined and let out a small scream of frustration before calming herself down and getting out behind him. She walked to the front door and opened it, it was unlocked since her parents were expecting her anyway. They weren’t immediately there waiting for her so it was now up to her to figure out where they had gone off to.

“Come on, they are probably in the lounge or kitchen or something,” she said and he put his arm around her allowing her to lead him through the house to try to find out where her parents were. They ran into her mother first, thankfully. She got along far better with her mother than her father who was a lot more strict.

“Leila!” Her mother pulled her into a hug quickly and then seemed to notice Bill, “Who’s this, exactly?”

“This is my boyfriend, Bill.” Leila said, “Bill this is-”

“You can just call me Kate.” She said, “You’re…older than her, aren’t you?”

“Uh yes, ma'am,” Bill said quickly taking his arm away from being wrapped around her shoulders then held out his hand to shake hers. She shook it as firmly as she would shake a business partner’s hand then looked at Leila.

“Your father isn’t going to like this.” She said.

“Mom!”

“Well he’s not and I think you know that you should have told us or at least me. I could have warned him.” She whispered and looked at Bill again, “Sorry about this uh…why don’t you two go to Leila’s room and no funny business.”

“Don’t worry about that, ma'am I don’t believe in doing anything sinful before marriage,” Bill said. Leila turned to look at him, definitely surprised to hear that shit come out of his mouth but she supposed it was better he said that and somehow sounded completely honest about it than anything else. At that point, she was thanking her lucky stars that not only was he a former actor but he was a damn good one. Kate smiled at Leila.

“At least you found yourself a nice Catholic boy even though he’s what? Ten years older than you?”

“Mom! All the guys at my school are immature jerks he’s got a job!” She blurted out but then realized that Bill actually didn’t have a job, not anymore, and she really couldn’t say he used to be one of her teachers. Luckily, since Leila never took drama or arts or anything like that, there was no way for Kate to recognize him as a teacher, or former, from her school.

“Really? What do you do?” Kate asked him.

“Day trading mostly, work from home, also a freelance writer. Ghostwriting so nothing that would have my name on it. Working to branch out into my own series if I can ever find the time.” Bill said. Leila had no idea how he was coming up with this shit so quickly, if he’d planned to say it or if he was just doing it off of the top of his head but it was so natural that it sounded like that’s what he’d always done for a living.

“Day trading? You’re good enough to make a career out of it?” She asked.

“Yes ma'am,” He nodded.

“Well, your father will probably like that.” Kate said, “I’ll see what I can do to soften the blow before dinner.” Leila was kind of staring at Bill in shock, it was amazing that he pulled this off so flawlessly but she really hoped he actually knew something about day trading because her father would be interested in that and would ask him questions. She quickly put on a more neutral expression before her mom turned back to look at her and she smiled.

“Thanks, mom,” she said and motioned for Bill to follow her up the stairs towards her room. Once they were in her room she shut the door and stared at him. “What the fuck?”

“I couldn’t tell them I was your teacher could I?”

“You technically weren’t my teacher but I didn’t expect you to say that not to mention the no sinful stuff before marriage…are you even Catholic?” She asked.

“I can fake it.” he laughed and looked around her room which was honestly high-level embarrassing. There were posters on the wall, mostly of Jon Bon Jovi. Her bed was queen sized but had a very girly light purple comforter and there were a few stuffed animals sitting on top of it. God did she wish she had thought this out before bringing him here but she also kind of didn’t think he’d get this far or agree to this much of it.

“You better be able to fake day trading too especially since my mother now thinks that’s your career which means you’re good at it.” She said and walked over to her bed.

“Don’t worry I did my homework on this before we left, I figured I would need some sort of backup plan to impress them.” He said, “They are business owners, fortune 500 CEOs what’s better than day trading?”

“Do you actually write anything?” She asked.

“I have been, really haven’t been trying to get it published nor do I think I should but that part wasn’t a lie.” He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. “So, half lie half-truth and I do have a very good stock portfolio so I mean it’s only really 25% a lie.”

“Fuck well they better not catch you in a lie, especially my father.” She said, “My mom thinks you’re cute I can tell so at least we got past her just fine.”

“You look almost exactly like her you know,” he said, “Both of you are very beautiful women.”

“You aren’t going to try to hit on my mom are you?” She asked.

“She seeing anyone?” He replied and then grinned stupidly. She laughed and grabbed one of her pillows then hit him with it.

“Yeah my dad!” She could tell he was joking but she was fine with it. He pulled her into a kiss, easily getting her back onto his lap so she was straddling him and facing in his direction. His hand slipped under her skirt again and she was instantly reminded of what they’d been doing in the limo. Her body starting to ache in response to his touch. She whined and pressed her face into his neck.

“You aren’t going to cum you know,” He whispered, “Oh no…not for a good long time. Daddy is very annoyed with how naughty you’ve been.” He moved the fabric of the crotch to the side and slipped a finger into her. She groaned and grabbed onto him tightly trying to keep quiet because lord even knew when her mother might come back in there, or God forbid her father.

“Daddy I’m sorry I was only doing what I thought-”

“Shh there you go again, Daddy knows best remember kitten?” He grinned at her and laid her back on her bed, pinning her down another finger slipped in and she arched up towards him. He had a way of doing this that touched all the right places inside of her but never where she needed. Mostly because she figured out she couldn’t orgasm without clit stimulation and as long as he avoided that, all he managed to do was tease her. She was pissed when he figured it out as well because he really started to use it against her.

“Daddy this isn’t fair…” She whined. There was a knock on the door and Bill quickly pulled away from her. Leila scrambled up so she was sitting next to him, her legs trembling. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. “Come in,” The door opened and her father was standing there.

“Heard you brought a boyfriend home,” He said.

“Yes Daddy,” She said then quickly realized how much of a problem this was going to become especially around Bill she cleared her throat, “Um Dad this is Bill, Bill this is-”

“Mr. Dawson,” He said, giving Bill a bit of the evil eye, “Hear you are a day trader.”

“Yes, sir,” Bill replied managing to somehow sound completely normal like he hadn’t been fingering her five seconds earlier.

“Make a living doing that?” He asked.

“Yes, sir, sure do.” He smiled.

“How long?”

“Past 7 years sir, got started when I was in college. Majored in economics. Kind of just went from there.” He said.

“You aren’t here trying to get stock options from her, are you?” He asked.

“No, sir.” He shook his head, “Though I do deal in tech, mostly, I’m interested in more profitable investments than what your company would offer. Your stock is good for security but I’m looking to make money, sir.” Her father looked at him for a long moment.

“Good answer.” He said, “You aren’t sleeping in my daughter’s room with her, you know that right?”

“Of course, sir, wouldn’t dream of it.” He said. Her father nodded and headed out of there without asking anything else. Leila breathed a sigh of relief before getting up and going to close the door. She locked it right after then turned to look at Bill.

“What the fuck?” She whispered, “How did you even know to answer him that way?”

“I did research like I said, you also call him Daddy?” he asked. She looked away from him, “Might have wanted to warn me of that too you know. You are a very bad girl. Come here.” He motioned to the bed again. She whined and walked over to him slowly, knowing he was just going to punish her more which she both craved and resented herself for craving.

“Daddy…” She whined.

“Over my lap, right now.” He said. She glanced at the door and then back at him but before she could attempt to try to protest this he pulled her over his lap and pushed her skirt up to expose her ass. He ran his hand over it for a moment before giving it a nice squeeze and a slap. She yelped and then pressed her face into the bed trying to stay as quiet as possible. “You know I don’t like you behaving this way.”

“I know…Daddy.” She whispered. He slapped her ass again causing her to jump. She must have really upset him with how he was making this sting. She wasn’t going to be able to sit right for dinner either but that was what he probably wanted. She could feel how hard he was under her and in hopes to entice him she started to wiggle a bit so she was rubbing against his bulge. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to help himself and would lose control and fuck her. It wasn’t like they both didn’t need it pretty badly at that point.

“Stop doing that…naughty, naughty, girl.” Each of the last three words was punctuated with a nice hard slap to her ass. She nearly screamed into the blankets under her kicking her legs a bit. He continued for a few minutes longer. Not consistently but just enough that every time she thought he was finished he slapped her ass again. By the time he pulled her back up, her butt was throbbing and hot and she knew it was going to be that way for a while. He moved her so she was sitting on the bed again and grabbed her by her hair. His fingers, the ones he had used on her previously, moved to her mouth, jamming their way in there roughly. She started to suck on them greedily as he’d taught her to do even though he took the time to make sure he was gagging her for a moment before pulling them back. He slapped her and grabbed her face roughly. “You’re being a cocktease right now, you know that don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” She whispered.

“Well, Daddy wants to cum before dinner so what are we going to do about that?” He asked her.

“Do I get to-”

“If you finish that question you won’t cum until tomorrow, got that?” He warned. She whined loudly and rested her face against his arm, very nearly starting to sob from the frustration of this. He pushed her back, “Stop that, Daddy doesn’t want you to be a brat either. Get on your knees. Let’s go.” he motioned to the floor by the bed. She pouted and did what she was asked, getting on her knees before him and he got his cock out. He started to stroke himself, he was already leaking precum and she rose up to try to get her mouth on him but he pushed her back. She whined again. Over the past few months she’d actually started to greatly enjoy the taste of his cum, even crave it to some extent. She didn’t even realize how much until just that moment when he wouldn’t allow her to have him in her mouth. “You want my cock that bad, Kitten?” He laughed breathlessly.

“Yes Daddy,” She begged, bouncing a bit on her heels.

“Well, this isn’t about what you want isn’t it?” He asked her and patted her on the head. She frowned. What was she supposed to do just watch him jack off and waste that amazing boner without fucking her. That really pissed her off and she kept bouncing angrily. He didn’t seem to mind because it was clear to her that he was looking at her tits while she did this. “Keep bouncing like that…show me how you want to bounce on my cock, come on, you can do better.”

“Daddy!” She whined but she did as he requested and started to move harder for him. She knew that if she started to disobey him anymore than she already was he was just going to get more and more mean so she didn’t have an option.

“That’s right…” He groaned his hand moving faster. She leaned in, trying to get his cock in her mouth a second time but he pushed her back. “No, Kitten, I told you not this time.” She snorted angrily and stopped bouncing. He slapped her across the face.

“Hey!” She cried.

“No one told you to fucking stop.” He panted. She growled and went back to bouncing for him like he asked even though she felt kind of stupid doing it, she was more annoyed that she had to mimic fucking him without actually fucking him. He groaned again, biting his lip. His hand reached out and grabbed her hair holding her in place as he came, making sure to get it down her neck and over her chest, nowhere near her mouth where he knew she wanted it the most. “Fuck…that’s a good girl.” He breathed and then fell back on the bed. She mewled softly in anger and reached her hand up to get some of the cum on her fingers at least she could taste it that way.

“No, none of that, stand up let Daddy see you,” he said. She didn’t know how he knew she was going to do that but it probably didn’t take a genius to figure it out. She got to her feet, her legs shaking, she was so aroused it was painful, her panties were soaked. She looked at him and he smiled at her. “Go into the bathroom, clean it up, you aren’t tasting any of it.”

“Y-Yes Daddy,” She pouted. That wasn’t going to be easy and she was surprised at how much she wanted the cum in the first place but she made herself go in the bathroom and clean herself off, following his directions and tasting none of it. When she came back out he was going through her dresser. “Um…what are you doing, Daddy?”

“Finding something cute for you to wear to dinner.” he said, “Want to look nice for your parents don’t you?” She nodded and went to sit on her bed. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get through dinner like this. She could barely think clearly and he at least had the benefit of getting to climax before her. Now her ass was going to be sore and she was going to be horny as hell while she tried to eat and have some kind of conversation with her parents. He’d lie some more about being a day trader and she’d hopefully not give away anything that was going on between them. Bill never liked things to be easy, especially not with his subs. He had already told her that and he’d chosen her because he not only had feelings for her but he liked the challenge that she created. She’d learned not too long ago that there were many times she had caused him to feel his control slipping and he prided himself in not giving into her even with how close he came at times. She was intent on pushing him to a point of losing control, even though he had warned her not to do that because it could potentially get dangerous. She liked that idea, even if it was wrong, and she was certain that on this trip, she was going to find his breaking point. No matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

Leila headed downstairs to the dining room with Bill since she knew this was going to be a proper dinner tonight and not something casual. Her parents were going to insist on something like this because of the fact that he was the first guy she’d ever brought home that she was also calling her boyfriend. She took a seat and he sat down next to her, her parents weren’t in there yet so he took the time to run his hand up her thigh towards her panties again. It was bad enough that it wasn’t very comfortable to sit after the spanking that he’d given her but now he was insisting on teasing her as well. Luckily, it wasn’t long before she could hear someone approaching and he moved his hand away like he hadn’t been doing anything at all.

Her father entered the room and her mother followed shortly after that but she was on the phone and speaking in Japanese. Her end of the conversation didn’t last long and she hung up the phone then turned it off before sitting down at the table across from them and giving Bill a nice welcoming smile. Her father was the exact opposite and he headed to the bar in the room, pulling down a glass and filling it with scotch before looking at Bill.

“Can I get you a drink, Bill? Think it’s obvious you are old enough,” he said.

“Matthew, stop it already.” Kate snapped at him, “Sorry he’s-”

“I’m what? Trying to make sure my little girl isn’t dating a man who-”

“Who what? Huh, Dad? I can make my own choices I’m an adult now and last I checked I wasn’t stupid.” She said. Matthew glared at her and took a sip of his drink before looking back towards Bill.

“It’s okay, Leila, your father is just doing his job he wants the best for you I can tell,” Bill said nicely. She had no idea who this guy was, or where this was coming from. How was he not getting irritated? He must have been a very good actor to be able to put up with this and also not act like it was getting to him. “I’ll have whatever you recommend, you probably know more about what a good scotch is than I do, sir.” Her father nodded and poured him a drink from the same bottle and brought it over to the table before setting it down in front of him. He then took a seat on the other side of the table across from the two of them and next to her mother.

No one talked and silence overtook them, then dinner was brought out by the kitchen staff a moment later and set in front of them. It wasn’t anywhere near Japanese cuisine it was filet mignon and lobster tail. Either her parents were trying to show off or they thought that Bill was so uncultured he wouldn’t accept Japanese food. Leila glared at her father and told him what he was doing was offensive and wrong but she said it in Japanese. Matthew looked at her then her mother and started to talk about how unacceptable it was for Leila to be dating a man old enough to be her father but also in Japanese. Leila interrupted and told him that Bill wasn’t old enough to be her father not even close and Kate started to yell at Matthew for being a closed minded jerk reminding him that they had quite an age difference themselves and there wasn’t anything to judge Leila over.

All of this was done in Japanese and the only coherent English word, maybe, was Bill’s name which was said a few times. Not to mention that her father kept motioning towards him angrily before finally getting up and leaving the table without touching any of his food. Things went silent again and Kate picked up her fork and knife.

“Well, now maybe we can all have a civilized conversation like normal adults,” She said.

“Yeah uh…the food looks really good,” Bill said kind of looking like a deer trapped in the headlights of a semi-truck. He shook it off and picked up his utensils as well. Leila was really pissed off at her father especially because of how he indicated several times that he seemed to think he practically owned her and would eventually decide who she got to married. A lot of the ways he had referred to her in his rant were possessive not terms of endearment.

“He doesn’t own me,” Leila said.

“I know he doesn’t.” Her mother replied.

“Yes well, you better get it through to him that if he keeps acting like he does, he won’t even see me anymore,” Leila said.

“He’ll threaten to cut you off,” she replied.

“Oh, right I forgot because he thinks the size of my trust fund equals how much he fucking loves me.” Leila snapped and stood up before storming out of there. She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. When she got into her room she saw Rika laying on her bed looking at her phone while the TV played some really bad Japanese horror movie that she wasn’t even paying attention to. Leila sighed. She’d forgotten that Rika would be home for break and that she pretty much came and went as she pleased from this house because she was considered to be as close as family to everyone there.

“What’s up?” She asked not looking up from her phone.

“This could not be a worse time can you please just…go away?” Leila asked her.

“Why?” Rika asked and sat up, finally putting her phone down. Bill came into the room behind her a moment later. “Oh, that’s why. Shit…how is he not dead? Seems like your father-”

“Okay just shut up.” Leila cut her off.

“Why is she…in your house?” Bill asked.

“She’s my friend, remember?” Leila asked.

“And she just came in here and started hanging out in your bedroom?” He asked, “Well I guess that’s fine.”

“I know it’s weird, mostly because she’s weird, but we’re like sisters she comes over and hangs out here all the time.” Leila said, “It’s not a huge deal my parents don’t care.”

“Yeah I’m like their second daughter, the black sheep that they don’t really like but have to take care of because of what I mean to Leila.” Rika laughed.

“Oh my God that is not even true,” Leila said.

“It’s a little true,” Rika rolled her eyes and then snickered, “So…you two are really a thing huh? Man, there must be some very upset women crying over that every night.”

“Thanks…?” Bill replied.

“So you tell them he was your teacher or-”

“First of all he was never my teacher, secondly, no.” Leila said, “He came up with some backstory about being a day trader and a freelance writer.”

“Good one.” Rika said, “So, when do things get kinky?” Bill laughed and walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her.

“How kinky do you want them to get?” He asked in a sultry voice. Leila realized he was joking and probably thought he was going to creep her out but he really didn’t know Rika so she quickly moved to pull her friend off of the bed before she could reply to that, or just start trying to make out with him because she definitely would be into that kind of thing.

“Hey what the hell?”

“Bill,” Leila said, “She’s not going to take that as a joke.”

“Who said it was a joke?” He laughed.

“Alright enough, Rika can you just go? Tonight has been difficult enough already and if you think I have time to put up with your-” Before she could finish, Rika pulled her into a passionate kiss. One that she was hardly able to resist because she had gotten so worked up earlier by Bill. It lasted for a few moments before she shoved Rika back staring at her completely shocked.

“How’s that for kinky?” Rika grinned at Bill who was now just staring at them.

“I see she’s not objecting, this something you’ve done before?” Bill asked her.

“No, I…I mean well okay we share a room and sometimes-”

“Yes, a lot, and she’s lying if she says otherwise.” Rika told him, “Well, I guess I should go if you two need to be alone so bad.” She teased then slapped Leila’s ass and headed out of there. She shut the door behind her. Leila whined and looked away from Bill.

“You never told me about any of this.” Bill said and stood up, he walked over to her and pulled her close, “There are just all sorts of things I’m learning about my little Kitten on this trip, aren’t there?”

“Daddy-”

“Shhhh…” He said and then quite literally picked her up and put her on her bed. He walked to the door and made sure it was locked then came back over to her bed and sat down. He motioned for her to lie back and she did but she whined because she was so frustrated and he really wasn’t helping, but then again, she didn’t think he intended to. “Bet you really want Daddy to make you cum huh?”

“Y-Yes…please Daddy…” She whispered. He moved his hand to her stomach and then down over her thigh before slipping it under her skirt and pushing the fabric up to reveal her panties. She wiggled a bit and arched up towards him.

“Do you think you’ll behave more if Daddy makes you cum?” He asked. She nodded enthusiastically hoping he’d just stop teasing her, it had been hell for her, he’d been doing it for hours and she’d never experienced frustration like this with him before. “Mmmm I don’t know if Daddy wants thinks you deserve that. You’ve been such a bad girl today.” He very quickly brought his hand down and slapped her cunt over the fabric of her panties. She cried out and then whined very nearly in tears. This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like she could control what her parents did and of course, they knew how to push her buttons.

“But Daddy…I-”

“You what? Huh?” He asked. “You aren’t very respectful to your parents and then you throw your friend out of here? That’s not how you’re supposed to behave. Thought I taught you better than that.”

“Yes but it’s just that-”

“No excuses,” He said and slapped her cunt again. She squealed loudly and he got up she started to get up as well but then he turned and glared at her. “No, Kitten, you stay right there.”

“W-What are you doing, Daddy?” She whispered and stayed where she was for the most part but sat up a bit so she could at least see what he was doing, or planned to do. He walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer then started to look through it, “Daddy?” After a moment he removed a box, it was one that had never been opened. It wasn’t anything private it was just an emergency sewing kit for making minor repairs, if she ever needed it, which she hadn’t. He smiled and looked at her then started to open it as he came back towards the bed, she had no idea what he intended to do with that so she was kind of scared, but she found the fear really only amped up her arousal as it usually did. It had been a long time since he tried anything new on her, not that she was complaining, the sex was always great anyway (so were the punishments) but this seemed like it was going to be a new one.

“I’m going to show you something,” He said, “It’s debatable how much you’re going to like it but I’m sure I will.” She nodded and watched him get out a pack of needles from the box and take one out.

“Uh…okay Daddy…” She whispered.

“You’re going to have to be very quiet we don’t want to get caught, do we?” He asked her.

“No Daddy,” She agreed. He smiled and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He set the rest of the sewing kit to the side but he was still holding one of the needles. That was definitely going to be used on her in some capacity but she wasn’t sure how yet. He reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, then opened it to expose her bra and most of her chest before grabbing her wrists in his hands and pinning them above her head. Then he moved in and brought the needle close to her skin, right above her left tit. Then he poked her with it. Not enough to draw blood or break the skin but enough that it was definitely caused a bit of a painful sensation while also not being entirely unwanted. She gasped.

“Do you like that?” He whispered and did it again, a bit lower that time. He was being careful not to break the skin but apply as much pressure as possible to bother her. It was oddly arousing and annoying at the same time. She squealed softly struggling against him a bit as he moved even lower with the needle.

“D-Daddy….”

“Do you like it or not?” He breathed moving to kiss her hungrily. She kissed him back, or started to, but he moved away before she could get too into it. She was getting ready to scream with how much of a tease he was being. He switched to her other breast and did it again. She yelped and then groaned. She had no idea why the hell this was turning her on so much, she had been aware that she may have slightly masochistic tendencies but this was more painful than what was typical for him. Still, this whole time she knew he’d been holding back with her while also trying to gradually increase the severity of what he was doing as well as the kink.

“Yes…yes I do like it,” She whispered.

“Good, I thought you would.” He replied. He moved down to her stomach next, poking her here and there. He never did it in a way that she could tell when it was going to be done or where he was going to do it next. It was like when he used the crop on her, especially her tits. He was very fucking good at this. It created an element of fear as well as anticipation and every little prick sent a tremor through her, arousing her more and more until she nearly lost her mind and screamed angrily before kicking her leg out. She hadn’t meant to hit him but she had, right in the side and it knocked him back…probably only because he wasn’t expecting it. She hadn’t called the safeword because she didn’t want him to stop she was just very frustrated over this orgasm denial all fucking day. It was only then that she realized her mistake that her little tantrum had been. He stood up angrily and grabbed her by her hair pulling her from the bed to the floor.

“Fuck…I’m sorry Daddy!” She cried.

“Did you just kick me?” He asked her.

“I didn’t mean to…fuck I swear it was an accident…”

“Accident? You just can’t behave yourself today can you?” He asked, “After all I’ve done for you this is how you treat me?”

“Daddy I’m sorry, please!” She whined she wasn’t even sure she cared how stupid or desperate she looked anymore she wanted his cock and she wanted it bad, she moved to try to nuzzle at his crotch because she could tell he was aroused but he shoved her back and then slapped her roughly.

“You think you’re getting Daddy’s cock right now? After kicking him like that?” He asked.

“No…yes…fuck…Daddy please I can’t take this anymore!” She begged him.

“Damn right you can’t, because you know who’s in control here, don’t you?” He asked her. She nodded in agreement. Even if she wanted to try to take it from him forcefully there was no way he’d ever be any match for her. Still, that didn’t stop her from reaching out and attempting it again. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back violently, getting down a bit to look in her eyes. “Who the fuck is in control here?” He growled.

“You are…Daddy.” She whispered, trembling in fear and arousal.

“Say my fucking name.” He snarled.

“Bill…You’re in control. You’re always in control.” She panted, fuck this was hot, she’d never seen him like this and she was loving it. He gave her hair a good pull before slapping her again. She cried out and brought a hand to her face.

“Get up,” He ordered her. She got to her feet and looked at him. He looked like some sort of caged animal like he was thinking about doing something to her but holding back. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I…I don’t know. I said I was sorry!” She insisted. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, roughly enough that she was stumbling behind him and the last few feet of that was merely him dragging her and not really following of her own will. He started to go through her things while still holding her wrist tightly. She had no idea what the hell he was doing or looking for, but then he grabbed a small jar of Vaseline. “Daddy…” He didn’t answer her he just yanked her back out to the bedroom and more or less threw her onto the bed. She started to get up but he was on top of her quickly, pinning her there face down, his hand came up to her head, pressing her face into her pillow tightly.

“You know I think it’s about time to learned to take it up the ass, sweetie.” He said, “Have to work up to my cock but…we can start slow.”

“What?” She whispered. She wasn’t exactly sure she wanted this, at all, and yet part of her did. It seemed like it was the logical next step anyway and she certainly wasn’t opposed to trying it. He shoved her skirt up as he kept her pinned in place, running his hand over her as before slapping it again causing her to scream out, only because it was already sore from the spanking he’d given it earlier.

“What did I say about being quiet.” He growled.

“S-Sorry…” She whispered but it was a bit too late for that considering how within the next moment someone was trying to get in her room and when they found the door was locked, they started to pound on it loudly.

“Leila?” It was her mother.

“Shit.” She whispered. Bill quickly let go of her and she sat up, she grabbed all of the stuff they had been using and jammed it under the pillow before buttoning up her shirt at quickly as possible. “It’s fine mom, Bill was just playing around and scared me a bit.”

“Open the door.” Her mother insisted. She looked at Bill and finished buttoning up her shirt before hurrying over to the door and opening it, “You really thought this was a good idea? Locking the door? You’re lucky I’m the one who heard this and not your father.”

“I know I know…I’m sorry.” she said, “We weren’t doing anything, he was just messing around and I got startled is all.” Her mother didn’t look like she believed any of this and kind of just stared at her for a moment then looked at Bill.

“If you’re going to do weird things together, and lord knows I’m not the one to judge, just be careful and maybe wait until your father isn’t home? We both have to work tomorrow so you’ll have the whole house to yourself then.” She said, Leila felt incredibly embarrassed by this but also kind of relieved. At least her mother wasn’t being a complete pain in the ass and it may have been weird but it was refreshing. “Bill, you’re not intending to sleep in here are you?”

“No Ma'am,” He replied once again somehow pulling off that amazing tone and demeanor like nothing at all had happened, he’d even shifted his position naturally enough that it was impossible to tell he was aroused.

“Good, Leila can show you the guest room it’s down the hall.” her mother said, “Leila, you behave.” Leila nodded and watched her mom head down the hall before she shut the door quickly and locked it again she turned and glared at Bill.

“I don’t know why you’re upset with me Kitten, I warned you about being loud.” He said.

“You fucking made me be loud because you’ve been a fucking tease this whole entire fucking trip.” She snapped at him not being able to help herself anymore. It was only after she snapped at him that she realized what she had done but by then it was it too late. He got up and came over to her, putting his hand around her throat before backing her into the wall and pinning her there. He was squeezing enough to cut off her air just a bit but not really be choking her either.

“I told you, I’m the one in control here and you’re going to have to fucking learn to behave yourself. No orgasm tonight, not by me and not by yourself, if you’re lucky…very lucky, I might let you cum tomorrow.” He hissed, bringing his fingers up to her lips. He traced them gently before letting her go. “Now, show me to the guest room, we’re done for now.”

“But-”

“I said we’re fucking done.” He warned her. She whined loudly and rubbed at her throat for a moment before opening the door. She’d never wanted to fuck him more and she really liked this oddly predatory side of him, whatever it was. She could tell she was getting closer to him losing control, despite all of his warning about never letting that happen with her but it was the only thing she wanted right now and she was determined to make it happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of violence and death here...well not super graphic (not compared to what I could have written kept it tame by my standards) but just wanted to warn people anyway.

Leila didn’t know how she fell asleep the night before, not with how worked up she was. She tossed and turned a lot, ended up watching a bunch of mindless TV as well. At some point, she managed to fall asleep but she didn’t know when that was. It must have been really late, or early because by the time Bill was in her room in the morning it felt like she’d only gotten an hour or two of sleep.

“Get up, Daddy wants to play,” He purred in her ear. She opened her eyes, kind of, and then groaned. Why did he always want to do this at the worst time for her? She closed her eyes again and rolled over to face away from him, putting a pillow over her head. He wasn’t having it so he grabbed the pillow and yanked it away from her face. 

Suddenly she found that he was pushing her hands above her head and tying them to her bed with something, best she could figure was that it was one of his ties. That’s what it felt like. She was still only half awake here so she groaned and whined. Then she felt something freezing on her stomach and screamed. That woke her up. She saw that all he’d done was put an ice cube there, after pushing her shirt up and she whined. “That woke you up huh?” He laughed and pulled her panties off, ripping them a bit in the process. He grabbed the ice cube, or what little bit was left of it, and ran it over her clit. She squealed and twisted kicking her leg into the bed.

“Daddy!” She whined.

“Shhh…” He whispered and then slapped her cunt roughly before standing up, “None of that and if I see you trying to kick me again I’m going to tie those pretty little legs down too.” She bit her lip trying to keep from whining too much she didn’t need an extra punishment on top of everything he was probably already going to do. He started to go through her dresser again, and after a long moment of looking around, he pulled out one of her toys that she kept hidden in there. It wasn’t a big one because she had to keep it hidden. It was nothing more than a pretty lame and tiny vibrating clit stimulator. It usually did the trick and pretty quickly if she needed it to. There was always a risk of an invasion of privacy in this house.

“Oh god…”

“So I see you know what this is.” He laughed softly, “Was that a good expression or a bad one?”

“I-I don’t know yet, Daddy.” She replied honestly.

“Smart girl,” He came over to the bed and sat down next to her again. She tugged at her restraints and he turned the toy on. He moved it right to her clit which nearly instantly caused her to cum because she’d been on edge so long. She cried out and bucked up towards him but he put his hand on her hip and continued to hold it in place.

“Daddy has decided since you wanted to cum so bad, he’s going to help you out a bit.” He said. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, but he kept going with this. She moaned and wiggled under him, crying out again as she came. At least she knew her parents were at work but that didn’t mean the house staff wasn’t around. She doubted he cared too much about that and if someone had heard she’d just take care of it later.

“Please DADDY!” She yelled not knowing if she wanted him to stop or keep going at that point. He didn’t seem intent on stopping and four more orgasms later it became terribly uncomfortable as her cunt became far too overstimulated. That’s when he pulled back, she was shaking and covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Oh Fuck…”

“I don’t know…I don’t think you’re done yet.” He said.

“W-What?” She whispered.

“Oh no, Daddy wants to make sure his kitten is so satisfied that she doesn’t have to act like a brat again this entire trip.” He chuckled and started to tease her clit with the toy again but far more gently this time. She wiggled under him, mostly trying to get away now, because this had become torture. “You don’t want that, Kitten?”

“N-No Daddy…please…” She panted but he didn’t stop.

“Oh, I think you can give me one more…Daddy’s not going to stop until you do and then, he’s going to fuck you nice and hard to make sure everything is as taken care of as it can be.” He laughed. She screamed and twisted under him, writhing in pleasure and pain. This was too much she didn’t think she could cum again and if she did it was going to take a while. He was patient though and he kept teasing her, almost expertly. Like he knew exactly the right amount and pressure to use to milk that one last orgasm out of her body.

“I don’t….fuck…it’s not going to happen, Daddy!” She whined because she really didn’t think she could even though she also felt very close. He moved the toy back and gave her dripping wet pussy a nice slap and that did it. She screamed out, half in pleasure and half in pain, her body shuddering violently under him for quite a bit until she was able to calm down. When her vision cleared she saw that he was over her, and she blinked a few times as he rubbed his cock along her folds teasingly. “N-No…Daddy, I can’t take it please!” She cried.

“I think you can,” He whispered and started to push into her at an achingly slow pace, “Don’t worry, Daddy’s almost there already and you don’t have to cum this time.” He stroked her cheek before slipping his thumb into her mouth rather roughly. She started to suck on it eagerly and he began to thrust into her at a quick pace. Despite her whines and protests, she didn’t want him to stop, not truly, which he certainly knew because she hadn’t yet used the safeword and she was actually loving every minute of this even if it was incredibly frustrating. He groaned and sped his hips up to a fevered pace before slowing them to a more hard and deliberate motion. Enough that the bed was shaking. Each thrust getting deeper and deeper into her until he was all the way in. She screamed out again, her voice hoarse from all of her moaning and whining and this seemed to trigger his orgasm. He cried out as well, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back hungrily as his hips jerked a few times, making sure he was entirely spent before collapsing next to her.

She groaned softly and closed her eyes she really had to pee, because he’d done this very first thing and she was kind of amazed she hadn’t yet. Then again it wasn’t the easiest thing to do, pee right after an orgasm and he had continued to make her cum. Now she was insanely sore even if she was incredibly satisfied. She was just also uncomfortable because of her bladder. She looked over at him slowly.

“I have to pee,” She whined. He opened his eyes and rolled over, pulling her into a kiss, his hand running over her stomach to her abdomen where he applied light pressure. “Oh God no….not here…the fucking maid will tell my mother if I do that.”

“So what?” He laughed, “Besides, I know you know how to change the sheets yourself.”

“Daddy please…” She whined. He’d never actually made her go through with it before but she wondered if this would be the time. He had teased her like this a lot, he seemed to be very amused with watching her squirm when she was so desperate to pee like this. At first, it had been kind of weird but then she sort of came to understand it in a way. Especially after the one time he fucked her so hard she ended up pissing herself and it had been one of the best orgasms ever. The difference between that and this was they’d done that in the shower up against the wall. Easier to clean up. He definitely got off on teasing her, that he was going to do it, he just never saw it through.

“I just want you to be comfortable…” He said tracing a finger lightly over her stomach.

“I won’t be if I’m tied down and laying in a wet bed.” She hissed at him. He just smiled and ignored her for another long moment, tracing his finger over her stomach and periodically applying pressure to her abdomen. Probably the only reason she hadn’t lost control was how over stimulated she was from all the orgasms. That was until, finally, a bit managed to leak out before she stopped herself. She let out a pathetic squeal and looked at him desperately.

“Okay, okay…hang on.” He sighed, “It’ll happen one day you know.” He reached up and untied her then got out of bed as well. She got up as he quickly pulled on his pants but before she could make it to her bathroom he grabbed her. She squealed loudly and he picked her up then carried her in there. She struggled against him, mostly playfully, before he actually put her on the toilet. She felt incredibly humiliated, which only aroused her more, which was fucked up but God did she love it.

“You have to stay here?” She whispered.

“Not like I haven’t seen this before.” he laughed, “Go on, thought you had to go really bad, Kitten. Enough to make Daddy get up.”

“I didn’t make you get up you just got up!” She accused.

“Are you going to be a brat again? You want Daddy to hold out on you for the rest of the trip?” He warned. She shook her head and looked away from him as she started to pee, finally, and it actually felt incredible after all of that. “Good girl.” He laughed and reached over to pat her on the head before walking to her sink, he started to run the water. She grumbled and finished up quickly before going over behind him, shoving him out of the way to wash her hands. Then she grabbed her toothbrush. He slapped her ass roughly, which was still sore from the night before, which caused her to yelp loudly.

“What do you want to do today anyway?” She asked him then started to brush her teeth. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

“Bet it would be really interesting to take a tour of your parents’ business.” He said.

“You would lose that bet,” She laughed, “Wouldn’t you rather do something fun like see some museums or we could go to the beach or something?”

“Don’t want me to see the business you are inheriting?” he asked.

“Unless you intend to marry me, I don’t see the point, besides I’m not going to be running it any way I want to be an FBI agent, remember?” She asked.

“Well, I never said I wasn’t intent on marrying you.” He whispered in her ear then pulled away and walked out of there. She was so shocked her ended up dropping her toothbrush. It fell into the sink. She scrambled to pick it up again, figuring he just had to be fucking with her, before she went into her morning routine to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

* * *

Since they couldn’t really agree on what to do, they ended up having breakfast and then going into the home theater on the estate and watching a movie together. She curled up next to him and got herself comfortable. She was understandably exhausted from what had happened that morning and ended up dozing off shortly after the point that the movie started. An unknown amount of time later, a loud noise from the movie jolted her awake. Bill wasn’t there, she was in there alone. She frowned and looked around. Where had he gone? Maybe he just had to use the bathroom, which was understandable. Or he went to get a snack. She yawned and paused the movie then got up and headed out of there.

“Bill?” She called and looked around. This was a huge place, depending on where he actually went she knew it could take a minute to find him or for her to be within range for him to hear her. She sighed and went to the closest bathroom first. He wasn’t in there, the door was open and the lights were off. She headed to the kitchen next, as that was the place that thought was most likely after checking the bathroom. “Bill?” She called again.

This was definitely weird, him getting up and leaving her asleep there without even trying to alert her to it. Why would he do that? The more she thought about it, the more anxious it made her, and that caused her to hurry towards the kitchen. She had convinced herself something had to be wrong if this was the case and her suspicions were confirmed true when she came around the corner into the kitchen and saw Bill on his knees with his hands up and a gun to the back of his head. Jennifer was there. She had no idea how the hell this woman had gotten past the gate or even the other house staff, and not been detected but here she was.

“Oh, shit…” She breathed.

“HE’S MINE!” She screamed turning angrily. The gun went off and it was fucking loud. Leila screamed and stumbled back into the wall. 

“HEY!” Bill yelled, Jennifer turned to look at him and he grabbed her arm, yanking it down. The gun went off again as she was tackled to the ground. She started screaming like an absolute nutjob then tried to bite Bill in the neck as he held her in place. “GET HELP!”

She nodded and scrambled to her feet running out of there to get to the security key pad so she could press the panic button. She pressed it and saw blood, it was at that moment she realized she’d been shot. That was weird, how had she not felt it? Shock…right it was probably shock. She gasped and stumbled back, putting her hand over her side where the wound was and hit the wall. No matter how hard she tried to get up, it just wasn’t working.

“N-No…fuck…NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” She screamed. She turned her head to at least try to see what was going on in the kitchen when the gun went off again. After that, there was silence. She screamed loudly, but only seconds after that the shock and pain sent her into a complete blackout.

* * *

When she woke up again she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of shit. She sat up immediately and some alarms started to go off. This caused the doctors to rush in, they were yammering in Japanese about getting her to lay back down. She was pretty sure they were just assuming she didn’t speak Japanese because she was white, which was fair enough, but she could definitely understand them. One of them ordered sedation of some sort and she was held down by someone else. She started to yell at them in Japanese telling them she didn’t consent to this very loudly but they pushed the sedative anyway. It wasn’t enough to knock her out but it was enough to significantly calm her and force her to lay back on the bed.

Then the pain hit her again and she gasped, it was bad enough that she could barely breathe and she certainly didn’t want to move anymore. One of the nurses said something about pain medication and then put a remote in her hand with a button. She told Leila to push it which she did. Almost immediately there was pain medication administered through her IV which helped. Not that it took away the pain but it certainly helped her feel completely detached from her body so though the pain was there it was like it didn’t matter anymore. She’d never been this high in her fucking life.

The nurse asked her if she was going to be okay now and if she could just lay still and breathe deeply. She nodded, going into a bit of a trance, trying to collect her thoughts to figure out what had happened. How she’d even gotten from her house to this room. The nurse told her to relax and that the doctor would be in very soon to explain things to her once they were sure she was calm. She muttered that she was calm already but the nurse didn’t want to hear it and left. She closed her eyes and let herself float for a moment. She didn’t know how long had passed by the time the doctor came back. It could have been an hour and it could have been thirty seconds. These drugs were very nice.

“Miss. Dawson,” he said, though he was speaking in Japanese. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“How did you…know?”

“You were brought in by ambulance from your residence they figured it out before you got here and your parents have been notified. They are on their way. Police want to speak with you when you have a moment.” He said.

“What happened?” She muttered. She kind of remembered. Jennifer had somehow gotten in the house and also had a gun which was insane considering the gun policies in Japan but it didn’t mean it was completely impossible to have one. Especially not if someone was insane and criminal enough to hunt a person down like Jennifer apparently was.

“You were shot.” He said and motioned to her side. “You are lucky, it did very little damage and we were able to save your kidney.”

“Kidney?” She repeated. That explained the pain. She vaguely remembered something about how kidney pain was among some of the worst pain a human could experience and she’d hoped never to have to but there she was. “Wait where’s Bill?”

“Who?”

“The man I certainly came in with,” She said, “Where is he? Oh God, he’s dead! He’s fucking dead!”

“Calm down, please, it will do you no good to get worked up like this right now,” The Doctor told her. “He is in stable condition but he is not conscious I cannot give you more information than that for privacy reasons.”

“What kind of not conscious? Like a coma?” She asked. He didn’t answer. Fucking privacy laws she probably would have started screaming again if she wasn’t high as holy fuck on the sedative and the pain medication that she’d been given.

“Do you know how to contact his family?” He asked.

“He’s my fiance,” She said which was a lie, “And I don’t have contact with his family, not directly, this necklace see? He gave me this instead of an engagement ring. Please, just tell me what’s going on with him, he won’t care.” She didn’t even know about his family. If they were still in contact, if he was close to them. Considering he never brought them up she could only assume they were estranged in some capacity.

“He is in a coma there was significant swelling to the brain after impact. The bullet did not pierce his skull.” The doctor said after a moment.

“What?” She whispered.

“It seems in whatever altercation happened there was an attempt made to shoot him, the gun was of a lower caliber not powerful,” The doctor said, “The coma is medically induced and we do not expect too much permanent damage. He will be revived once the brain swelling has gone down. You need to relax, I understand it is hard but he will be okay.” She nodded and closed her eyes. How the hell was this happening to her, why the hell was this happening to her? Everything had been going so well.

“Where are the police?” She asked.

“I can send them in if you feel up to talking to them.” He said. She nodded.

“Yes, I do, I want that woman to be taken care of as soon as possible.” She said and wiped a few tears away from her eyes quickly. The doctor nodded and headed out of there. She watched him, trying not to panic or start sobbing. The last thing she needed was to come across as crazy to the authorities. Two officers came in there a moment later and introduced themselves. They took her name and general information first which at least helped her get into a more calm and rational state of mind before they asked her what had happened and what she could remember.

“It’s okay if you can’t recall that much just tell us what you can.” The one officer said. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

“I was at home, watching a movie with my fiance,” She said, “I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up he wasn’t there. I went to look for him and I found him in the kitchen. This woman she…her name is Jennifer…shit sorry it’s actually Alicia Anderson, she was there and she had a gun to the back of his head. She screamed and shot at me and I just ran out of there and hit the panic button. I didn’t realize I’d been hit until after that point it all happened so fast and then…I guess I just passed out.” The first officer looked at the second before looking back at her.

“You know this woman?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that,” She said, “She was an ex-girlfriend of my Fiance and very unstable so…that’s the extent really. I had an order of protection against her, at least in England. Guess it doesn’t mean much here. How did she even get in my house? Get a gun?”

“We’re still trying to piece that together.” The officer told her.

“Well, how about you just ask her?” Leila insisted.

“She’s dead. Self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head.” The officer told her. As horrifying as that was she was also relieved. At least it meant that she’d never have to worry about this shit ever happening again. That idiot was dead and they would finally be safe. Hopefully, they’d be able to move past this and live their lives like normal people. The best she could figure was if Bill was also shot, she must have assumed she killed him and shot herself right after. Murder-suicide.

“Good,” Leila said after a moment, “There’s not much more to say then, I guess. Not until Bill wakes up or you talk to my parents. I’m sure they’ll cooperate completely with the investigation.”

“Yes they’ve already been quite helpful.” The officer told her. “We will be back if we find out anything else or need to ask more questions.”

“That’s fine, I’ll help in any way that I can.” She replied. She had nothing to hide after all but none of this seemed like an interrogation or like they thought she was suspicious of anything. Just seemed like a routine thing so they could know what exactly went on there and make sure that things really did happen the way they looked. The first officer stood up and gave her his business card and she took it and looked it over before putting it on the table by her bed. Once they had left she closed her eyes and desperately pressed the button for pain medication again. She wasn’t sure if it would offer a second dose that soon but she didn’t care. All she wanted to do right now was sleep and forget that her life went from amazing to a living hell.


	16. Chapter 16

It was two full days before they allowed her to go in and see him. The only reason she’d gotten through it was that she’d been so high on whatever pain meds that they were letting her use to self-administer, time felt weird. Abstract. She only knew it had been two days because Rika had brought her breakfast twice, each morning, despite being warned not to bring in outside food. She was careful to follow the recommended diet so Leila wouldn’t get sick so it was mostly soup but it was far better than the hospital soup. Her parents had been there as well, for about ten minutes and they were not happy with her. It led to a fight in which she told them to leave and asked them to not come back if they were only going to be there to lecture her about this after she’d gotten shot.

What seemed to upset them the most was the fact that they were getting a bunch of publicity over this which they thought made the company look bad. She wasn’t even sure how given that neither her or Bill had been the insane ones in this whole situation. It was a fucking home invader who tried to kill him and then shot herself. The press wasn’t reporting anything else, and even Rika thought they were overreacting. Leila could only assume it was because they probably had police up their ass day in and day out investigating stuff and since their estate was huge and they were probably trying to collect all the evidence that they could it was taking a while. Even if her parents led a very public life they wanted their privacy and what little relaxation time they could get. Their estate was where they did that. There was no need to take it out on her, though. She couldn’t say she was even surprised but she was highly annoyed.

On the third day, she was in quite a bit less pain and she’d been using the medication slightly less but she still needed it to basically function. They had taken her off of the catheter too and she was allowed to get up and walk around in small bits. It was then revealed to her that she could go see Bill if she wanted and she did want to see him so she was very enthusiastic about that. They got her a wheelchair because he was in the ICU and it was much farther than she would be able to walk by herself at that point. Rika followed along with her talking the whole way about something she wasn’t even paying attention to because she was nervous and excited to see Bill. She was told that he was in a chemically induced coma so he wouldn’t be responsive or moving, but she was fine with that. She understood.

She was wheeled right over to his bed and he was indeed very still. Had a breathing tube. His eyes were closed and both of them were bruised. He had a bandage around his head as well and the blankets covered everything else. If there were other injuries that were significant she hadn’t been told about them. She stood up and leaned against his bed and then took his hand in hers bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently as she started to cry. Rika came up to her and put an arm around her.

“He’s going to be okay,” Rika said. “It’s just a precaution, all of this, because of the brain swelling, remember?”

“I know,” Leila whispered, “I’ve just never seen him like this and it’s…it’s horrifying.”

“I know,” Rika whispered and rubbed her back gently. “But he’s going to be fine, you just have to wait for him to heal and that’s what he’s doing right now”. Leila took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down a bit, it hurt a lot to cry anyway because of how much it tensed her body and irritated her back. She kissed his hand softly before sitting back down in the wheelchair to rest, she never let go of his hand though.

"I’m right here,” She said, “And I’ll keep being here as much as they let me and I won’t leave unless I have to. I promise.”

“You really love him huh?” Rika asked then found a different chair to sit down in.

“Of course I do,” She replied. “I love him more than anything.”

“Sorry I said all that crap about it probably being a mistake then, I know Mark is pretty bummed though. He thinks you’re hot.” Rika said.

“I know what Mark thinks,” she said, “He’s a great guy it’s just kind of that he’s too late. Had he asked me out first then who really knows?”

“Your parents aren’t happy about this, by which I mean your dad.”

“I know that too,” Leila sighed, “But he’s older than my mother so he’s being a huge fucking hypocrite. Not to mention they literally only got married because he accidentally got her pregnant when she was 17 and he was 18 and their parents made them. It’s not even a good marriage to start with so like he’s one to judge.”

“Why did they even stay together if that’s the case?”

“First it was for me,” She said, “Then they kind of got wrapped up in this business partnership. Now if they split up it would be such a nightmare of expensive litigation they just decided they aren’t going to do it. They are great business partners, amazing at work, it’s their own relationship they aren’t good at it. I’m very sure they both have affairs…and I’m definitely sure I’ve met my dad’s mistress. Think mom knows but doesn’t care cause she’s banging other guys. They just kind of gave up on that.”

“Wow,” Rika said, “Wonder if it’s worse to have that or just…never know your father.”

“Does your mom know much about him?” Leila asked.

“No,” She said, “She told me she was drunk and met this guy it was kind of a one night stand thing and she got pregnant. She said he was very handsome, smooth talker, his name was Ryuji or so she claims, she also says she was drunk and she might be wrong about that. I mean I guess I think about it sometimes but she was always so supportive and great I’m not sure I need a dad. It’s more just a haunting curiosity.”

“That’s understandable,” Leila replied. “The morning, before all of this happened, he said something about marrying me. I took it as a joke because he says stuff like that a lot to tease me. I don’t know…maybe he was serious.”

“If he was then you’ll know in about three weeks when they wake him up,” Rika said.

“If it takes that long, they said it might be three weeks but his brain swelling could go down much quicker than that. Brains are weird things and doctors still barely understand them.” She got to her feet again and stroked the side of Bill’s face before leaning in to kiss him.

“If he asks you are you going to say yes?”

“Of course I am,” She smiled, “I love him and I know he loves me, I’m not sure how all of this happened, how Jennifer got in, how she knew where to look for a gun in my house, but I do know that Bill…all he did that day was try to protect me even if it meant taking a bullet. It’s tragic but sweet. How could I ever say no to him again?” She knew in her heart this was what she wanted and he was what she wanted. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much her parents hated it, this was what she wanted with her life. Needed. She didn’t care if it meant giving up all her money or being poor, she’d do whatever it took to be with him as long as she could.

“So what if he wants to do it in the butt? You gonna say no to that?” Rika asked after a long moment of silence.

“Rika!” She laughed and then sniffled wiping away tears from her eyes, “That’s none of your business anyway.”

“So…yes would be the answer?” Rika grinned.

“Shut up you whore,” Leila snickered and sat back down. She was glad that she had her friend there to lighten the mood and take care of her. It wasn’t like her parents were currently trying to be of any comfort or help. They probably figured she was an adult now and she could handle this herself. She shuddered to think what they’d be like when she finally was released to come home. That was going to be a nightmare and it was going to be even worse if Bill wasn’t there to help soften the blow.

* * *

She was released from the hospital only a day after that point and she was forced to go home. Rika went with her and luckily when they first arrived her parents were not there. She was still tired, weak, and in pain from her ordeal but it was getting better, mostly. Even though she was taking everything she could take for the pain and still be safe it seemed it just wasn’t working. She couldn’t get comfortable or sleep. It didn’t take her long to realize that the entire reason this happened was that in the hospital, right after she woke up she’d been on heavy pain meds. Narcotics. They hadn’t given her anything like that to go home with because this was Japan and they were over against that stuff. Well, most Japanese were, on an official level. Far as she knew, the heavy stuff was reserved for cancer patients and almost no one got narcotics unless they needed surgery. Which she had. So she’d gotten them for her recovery and now she had nothing and it fucking sucked.

After two days of going batty over this, wishing she was somewhere that would give her at least something to take the edge off, Rika showed up with a bottle of pills. Oxycontin. She tossed them towards the bed. Leila caught them, amazingly, despite how sleep deprived and cranky she was and looked at them.

“Are you fucking serious? This is illegal as shit and my name isn’t…” She paused to try to read the symbols on the bottle which were in ridiculously small print, “Kaoru Ito.”

“Yeah well, he’s not going to need them where he’s going,” Rika said.

“You stole these from a dead guy?” Leila asked.

“No, I bought them on the street because people sell them when their elderly cancer ridden parents or grandparents die.” Rika said, “Didn’t you know this?”

“Not really,” Leila said and opened the bottle, “How did you know-”

“Are you honestly surprised that sometimes I do drugs for recreational purposes?” Rika asked. Leila rolled her eyes because she definitely wasn’t surprised by that and even though this was wrong and illegal and she shouldn’t have these, she wanted them anyway. She opened the bottle and got out one of the pills. “Might wanna eat something with those.”

“Alright,” Leila said. They were big and they were narcotics so it was probably a good idea to eat when she took them to prevent an upset stomach. “What were you thinking?”

“Ramen, because it’s the only damn thing I can make and you won’t let me order your kitchen staff around anymore.” Rika laughed.

“Well I can order them around,” She laughed back and grabbed the house phone. She dialed the extension for the kitchen, but Ramen did sound really good and the chef they had there made it all fresh and organic so it would be good. She was very hungry anyway. She then asked for a cheeseburger because she knew Rika wasn’t going to want Ramen. She thanked the chef and hung up. “How much do I owe you for these?” She held up the bottle and shook it. There were at least 50 pills in there.

“First one is always a freebie.” She said, “Though if you’re offering I’d love to ride that Professor dick.”

“No,” Leila laughed and threw a pillow at her she slapped it down before it could hit her and smiled.

“Worth a shot,” She teased and then came over to the bed and sat next to her, “So, wanna watch a movie before you get high on painkillers and then while you are high?”

“Yeah sounds fun…” Leila said. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with Bill but there were a lot of problems with that. She had been there the past few days, during visiting hours at least, but it had taken a lot out of her, emotionally and physically. Rika had convinced her that it wouldn’t kill her (or him) to just stay home and catch up on sleep for one day. She now knew that Rika had probably done that so she could bring her the drugs and have a low chance of getting caught. She did appreciate it because she was dying to get some actual sleep and pain relief. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to use them for a short period of time, right?

* * *

She didn’t know how strong the pills were that Rika had gotten her but they didn’t seem like just your average dose. Not like she’d had a rare few times before when she’d needed them due to severe sports injuries. Then again, they were originally meant for cancer patients, probably end stage so they would be strong and she actually liked them, a lot. It made her feel far less stressed and the pain was the furthest thing from her mind. It was only two days later that she got a call about them bringing Bill out of the coma because the brain swelling had reached a much less dangerous level. He had a slight skull fracture cause of where the bullet had hit and lodged in his skull (and they removed it safely) but if he took it easy he’d heal just fine.

She got Rika to drive her to the hospital because she was still pretty high, not too high to function but definitely too high to be driving and not get everyone in the car killed. She was excited to be there and by the time they got to Bill’s room he was already waking up trying to talk to the doctors, except no one had bothered to try to find a translator first. Leila pushed her way into his room and over to his bed but he didn’t react to her, at all. It was like he didn’t know she was there, even when he turned in her direction. Then she noticed his eyes.

“Bill?” She whispered. He reached out and awkwardly grabbed her missing her hand entirely and getting her forearm.

“The fuck is going on and why can’t I see anything?” He breathed, “Is that you, Leila? You’re here? Please tell that’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me…” She replied, “It’ll be okay just try to relax I know it’s hard but you need to relax.” Still gripping her arm pretty tightly he laid back and closed his eyes taking some deep breaths. Leila looked at the nearest doctor and asked her what was going on. The doctor briefly explained that his loss of vision was more than likely due to the head trauma and they did not at all expect it to be permanent but it could last quite a few months. Leila nodded and looked back at Bill.

“What’d she say? What did you say? Please just tell me,” Bill said, his voice shaky. He sounded more scared than she’d ever heard him sound, almost like a child.

“It’ll be okay, really, the blindness is temporary it has to do with the brain injury. They expect a full recovery in a couple of months. I know it sucks but…you will get through this.” She told him, it was weird having to be the confident one who was in charge now instead of him but she knew she could take on that role if she had to, and she definitely did.

“Just don’t leave again okay? Stay here, stay here with me.” He begged.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She told him and gently slipped her arm out of his grasp so she could take his hand instead. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and he turned his head away from her, starting to sob. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. All she could do was try to imagine it and be there to reassure him. The important thing was that they were both alive and would recover. They couldn’t ever forget that or all of this would be a pointless waste of time and effort. She didn’t plan to lose him over it either.


	17. Chapter 17

The hardest thing she’d ever faced in her life was the prospect of dealing with her “Daddy” while he was temporarily blind. Even worse was the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to travel back home for a while, at least not by plane. This was heavily advised against due to his head injury and until he was cleared for air travel it seemed like they were stuck there. It wasn’t as if there wasn’t an option to take a train or something, hire a person to drive them as well, maybe a combination of the two things. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the money for this even if it would be a very expensive and annoying trip to take. The only reason she had been considering it was because Bill didn’t want to stay there which was understandable after all that had happened. He was also considerably frustrated day in and out due to the fact that he couldn’t see.

When he was in the hospital it was easier because there were people there to help him, the nurses and doctors were very nice and they had found a few that spoke English and could explain things to him better. It was when they had to head back home where things got worse and Leila found she was taking painkillers more than she needed to just to cope with the stress of the situation. Her parents were not kind about this, they were mean, more like passive aggressive and they avoided talking to Bill other than typical pleasantries like he was a stranger. This prompted her to rent a house for them to stay in and a nice car for herself.

Rika came over and hung out a lot she was kind of helpful. Weirdly enough she seemed to cheer Bill up more than she annoyed him, which Leila had been worried about because Rika could be pretty grating but since she treated him like he was normal and not broken he tended to like that more than anyone who was showing him pity. He seemed to strongly believe that pity would only make him weak and hinder his recovery. She was stuck doing most things for him, which was why she took the drugs. Not only was it emotionally taxing but physically as well because of her own injury but she kept telling herself that her problems were far less detrimental than his so it kept her from complaining to him. She hadn’t even told him the extent of what had happened to her and had played it off like it was no big deal.

He was having nightmares, a lot of them, and she was having weird as hell and intense dreams but thanks to the sedating effects of the pills she was taking it didn’t matter much because she was at least sleeping, well, that was when he wasn’t waking her up with his nightmares. She felt bad for him, she didn’t know how to help him, and though she’d suggested counseling he seemed to be opposed to that too. Once she’d gotten him to the rental house he hadn’t wanted to leave and mostly stayed in bed.

After about a week of this, she was laying in bed with him, reading a book, when Rika came in there and snatched it right out of her hands and tossed it across the room.

“Rika, what the hell?” She yelled.

“Alright, enough of this,” Rika snapped, “First of all, Bill, you need to get the fuck up and stop acting like a weak little bitch and you need to stop enabling him. I have to go back to school in three days even if you don’t, and I’m damn well going to make sure both of you are mostly fucking normal before I do.”

“Rika…”

“No, shut up!” She snapped, “Get up you tall bastard, right now, you said yourself you aren’t broken and if you aren’t fucking prove it.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you but-”

“This, look at you! All you do is stay in bed all day because that’s where he is and you know what? If you keep living your life this way she wins. She wanted you to be afraid she wanted you to be scared, she wanted you to hide away and never have fun again. She wanted him to be dead and he might as well be with how little he does these days.” Rika pointed out.

“She kind of has a point but that doesn’t mean I don’t think she’s a huge bitch right now,” Bill muttered.

“See? He said I’m right,”

“He most definitely didn’t say you were right,” Leila said.

“Close enough, let’s go! Come on get up!” She yelled at them. Leila got out of bed a moment later but the only reason she did was to grab Rika and drag her out of the room as she screamed angrily in Japanese about how lame and stupid they were wasting their lives way in bed like this. She shoved her friend into the hall and shut the door, then locked it. She knew it would only be a short matter of time before Rika picked it to come in there and be annoying again so she didn’t have much time. She walked over to the bed and took Bill’s hand.

“Maybe she is right and as usual she made her point in the most annoying way possible but this isn’t good for either of us.” She said softly.

“I know but…” He sighed, “It’s so hard. I can’t see, I’m in pain almost constantly, they don’t give you any of the good painkillers here just the shit that…well it doesn’t do anything!”

“Wait is that the problem?” Leila asked him.

“A lot of it, yeah.” He muttered, “I can’t move without feeling like a truck smashed into my head.” She nodded and went to the dresser she got out the bottle of painkillers that Rika had gotten her and though she was starting to run low she figured he could use them as much as her if not more.

“I have some much stronger ones,” She said, “I mean I shouldn’t because it’s not quite legal but-”

“Give me one, or five…” He interrupted her.

“These are really strong they are meant for end-stage cancer patients so…you really only need one. Trust me.” She replied.

“Why are you on them? I thought you said-”

“I lied. I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me when I’m sure you’re in a lot more pain.” She told him. “You’re going to need to eat with these. Trust me I took one on an empty stomach once and it was not fun.” He nodded and sat up more. She came over to him and took his hand then helped him up. Maybe if she treated his pain, even though it was in a fairly unconventional and illegal way, things would get better. They’d certainly gotten better for her and he hadn’t complained about that too much anyway so she could only assume that he was fine. It was stupid of her to do given the fact that she knew he had a skull injury and other than her kidney issues she was well aware of how painful they were. She really did want to get back to a more normal life so this was definitely worth a shot.

* * *

After they had eaten and he’d taken one of the pills, she moved with him to the couch down there and turned the TV on, keeping the volume low because loud noises seemed to irritate him more now with how his head had been hurting. Rika joined her with him in the living room area and looked at her. Leila was already aware what she was doing with these pills wasn’t a good idea and it was probably an even worse idea to be giving them to Bill but it wasn’t as if they had a choice and she did agree it was absolutely ridiculous the doctors here wouldn’t prescribe anything stronger for a skull fracture or a kidney that had recently been operated on.

“What?” Leila asked her in Japanese, “You know as well as I do we are both in significant pain, I have a kidney injury for fuck’s sake and his skull is cracked.”

“I know but-”

“But what? I’m not overusing them I’m following what the bottle says. I’m going to need more though, especially if he’s taking them.” She replied.

“Leila,”

“I know you’re concerned and I know you think that this will lead somewhere bad and maybe it will but if it does that’s a mistake for me to make,” Leila said.

“I know but I’m allowed to be worried, aren’t I? I trust that if you think you are having a problem you’ll ask for my help, right?” Rika asked. She nodded and looked at Bill. The entire conversation was in Japanese so he didn’t understand it but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it either. They had done this in front of him a few times and she guessed he just assumed that what they were saying was private and he wasn’t a part of it. “It’s going to cost you, these things aren’t cheap and it’s not exactly safe for me to get them.”

“I know,” Leila said, “Once we are back home if we still need anything like that I’m sure there’s plenty floating around the school.”

“You have no idea,” Rika laughed, “Rich kids have nothing better to do than get high and trade pills.”

“How much?” Leila asked.

“50 thousand to 100 thousand Yen,” Rika said.

“Jesus,” Leila muttered, “Okay fine. You need the cash I take it?”

“No, Leila, drug dealers are more than happy to take credit cards as payment,” Rika said sarcastically. Leila rolled her eyes and got her phone out. Luckily she could just wire Rika the money she needed and then she could get it out of an ATM in cash. She could do it quickly if she hurried considering how weird the banking schedule in this country was. Leila didn’t realize how much of a pain in the ass a lot of things were until she had rented this house and moved out. She was certainly responsible enough to do all of this on her own but having her parents around for help had made things much easier. Still, she was going to have to learn it all sooner or later and now seemed like as good a time as any.

“Transferred,” She said, “Go…I’m going to need you to do this before you leave for school again.”

“Yeah yeah,” Rika said, “You still owe me.”

“I know,” Leila said.

“Threesome?” She motioned to Bill and smiled.

“Oh my God leave you pervert!” Leila laughed and threw a pillow from the couch at her. Rika laughed and hurried out of there. She watched and waited until she heard the front door close then sat back on the couch and moved closer to Bill resting her head on his arm and closing her eyes.

“What was that all about?” He muttered.

“Nothing to worry about she was just being a pervy bitch as usual.” Leila said, “How are you feeling? Any better?”

“A lot better,” He replied, “Fuck these are good drugs.”

“I know.” She smiled up at him and put her hand on his thigh rubbing it gently. She was glad they were helping his pain and maybe they’d end up helping him sleep better as well because she knew how bad it had been for him. She started to trail her hand upwards towards his crotch when he reached down and stopped her, grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it softly.

“Not sure I’m ready for that yet,” he said. She frowned but she didn’t want to force him into anything. They still hadn’t really even talked about all that had happened because he hadn’t wanted to. To be fair, he’d also had pain issues and the vast majority of his recovery so far had been suffering in bed with migraines so he hadn’t wanted to do much talking. She understood. She hoped that as he recovered, as  _they_ recovered, they could talk more about it. If he wasn’t going to go to therapy it was the least he could do to help himself out. Her as well. She needed to be able to process this with him and she knew it wouldn’t do them any favors to keep it all bottled up inside until it exploded.

* * *

After dinner that night, they were both in a significantly better mood than they had started the day with. Leila walked him into the living room and sat with him on the couch snuggling up close to him and reaching to grab the remote for the TV. She felt Bill reach out and grab her wrist to stop her with amazing accuracy considering he’d only been without his sight for a few days now. She turned to look at him, wondering what he wanted, though she had to imagine it had to be annoying as hell to be able to hear the TV and not actually see it.

“I think I forgot what you look like,” He muttered.

“Oh come on,” she said, “Bill-”

“I’m actually serious…” He whispered she frowned and looked at him, she could see that not only was he being honest he kind of looked terrified at the idea. She turned and quickly took both of his hands and gently put them on her face, using his fingers to trace the outlines of her features slowly.

“Green eyes, like yours…well mine are a bit darker but not by much, bigger nose than I wish I had, full pouty lips…we kind of have that in common too-”

“Hey…” he chuckled slightly taking in a shaky breath. She moved his hands up her forehead and to her hair and he started to run his fingers through it slowly.

“Brown hair, long, you cut it for me remember?” She asked. He nodded.

“What about your tits…I definitely can’t remember those.” He said then smirked. She laughed and took his hands putting them over her breasts. He started to massage them firmly through the fabric of her shirt and she let out a soft groan. “Oh…no I definitely remember these. They’re perfect.”

“Yeah, my ass-”

“That’s perfect too.” He breathed and leaned in like he was going to kiss her so she met him halfway. It was the first time they’d kissed like this since the incident and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her in as they connected like he never wanted to be without her ever again. She knew exactly how he felt and returned it with equal passion and love wrapping her arms around him as well. After a long moment, the kiss broke and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. “Well…better check to make sure I still know how to make you cum.” She giggled and her face flushed, getting hot with arousal.

“Yes that is very important,” She whispered back to him.

“Take me to the bedroom….” He breathed. She took his hand and helped him to his feet then started to lead him out of there. It felt nice that things were getting more back to normal and she hoped they could stay this way, if not, she would certainly enjoy them while they lasted. If this whole situation had taught her anything it was that she should never take anything for granted, least of all the man she knew she was destined to be with forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Once they were in the bedroom again, Leila led him over to the bed and they both carefully got on he was trying not to accidentally crush her and she could tell, but she really didn’t mind being crush by him to a certain point. It was kind of nice when he laid on her especially after they had sex. It was comforting in a lot of ways even if it also made it very hard to breathe. He looked at her, well, in her general direction and smiled. It was such a sweet and genuine smile. She moved in and kissed him softly as she stroked his cheek and he kissed her back before gently laying her back on the bed and running his fingertips over her face and down her neck.

“If you want I can-”

“Shhh,” he whispered, “Daddy still knows how to take care of you. He knows you so well he doesn’t need to see you to be able to do it.” She didn’t want to contradict him so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Besides, it would be interesting to see what he did to her while lacking one of his major senses. She was willing to experiment a bit since it’s seemingly what he wanted.

“Yes Daddy,” she agreed. He started to run his hands over her lightly, touching the fabric of her shirt. The touch was light, almost as if he was barely touching her at all. His fingers running over her teasingly and giving her nice little tremors of pleasure. She arched up towards him but he gently put a hand on her hips and pushed her back down, knowing right where to touch without having to hesitate. His fingers then trailed over the bottom of her shirt, moving up to find the buttons on her blouse and he slowly opened each one, from the bottom to the top until he’d gotten it open and pulled the fabric away. He leaned in slowly, she could tell he was smelling her a bit and she didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he lacked his sense of sight and maybe it was because he wanted to experience all he could without being able to see her.

His lips brushed over the skin of her neck and he started to kiss as he pulled her shirt off further. She sat up a bit to help him get it off all the way and he reached behind her to unsnap her bra and pull that off as well. His hand came to her shoulder and laid her back down on the bed and she did as he wanted, staying still as he kissed over her shoulder and down her chest to her right breast. Once he found her nipple he sucked on it gently, then gave it a tiny bit of a bite with his teeth. Nothing too painful. She gasped and he sucked a bit more before moving to her stomach and starting to kiss down as his hands moved to the waistline of her jeans. He struggled for a moment with the button on there but not too long and he got it open and unzipped them. She lifted up to help him remove them but he left her panties on.

He leaned down by her ankles laying a kiss there before working his way up to her calved and then thighs. Taking his time. His hot breath dancing over her skin as well as his lips and tongue. He was nipping the skin here and there until he got to her inner thighs and panties. He paused and inhaled her scent, she could hear it. She groaned and put her hand on his head grabbing his hair. She’d had enough of this teasing. They’d never done it like this before, not this slow and sensual (not that she was complaining) it was just different and very arousing. Watching him as he practically worshipped her body without the ability to see her. It was touching, and she didn’t think she could have been in love with him more than in that moment.

He sat up a bit more using his hands to spread her legs so he could get between them better before lowing his head back down to the crotch of her panties where he breathed hotly over her causing her to shiver and whine. He pressed his tongue against the fabric there before taking it between his teeth and tugging on it for a moment before letting it go. She whimpered and wiggled under him but he put his hands on her thighs to hold her still.

“Daddy’s not finished yet,” he warned.

“But…”

“But nothing, how many times do I need to teach you to control yourself?” He asked and then gave her cunt a nice slap. She was amazed at how accurate he was with this but he was more than likely orienting himself based on where her voice was coming from, what he could smell, and where he had positioned himself. He’d taken the time to feel almost every part of her so in his mind he probably had a very good idea of where she was laying and what she was doing. It was kind of amazing.

“Daddy!”

“Stop it or you won’t come at all, only Daddy will and you’ll have to wait until morning,” he said. She sniffled and nodded finding it very hard to wait. Even if he couldn’t see her, his eyes were intense almost dark. It was as if he knew how to look at her without seeing her. Maybe that’s where the acting talent came into play but he was doing a very good job of fooling her. She half believed his sight had actually come back and if she did move he’d see her and be able to tell that she wasn’t following directions.

His hand moved back to her cunt and he stroked her folds through the fabric of her panties again before finding her clit easily enough and starting to apply pressure with his thumb. She groaned and closed her eyes arching up into his touch, he didn’t stop her. He kept moving his hand and fingers, bringing her close but not ever doing enough to ever allow her to actually cum. He did this long enough that she nearly screamed but he stopped right before she could and moved his hand away. He brought his wet fingers to her mouth, two of them, and shoved them in gagging her with them as she sucked on them desperately, mimicking what she’d be doing with his cock had he shoved that in there instead.

“Good girl,” he purred as he choked her a bit. She gagged and wiggled under him when eventually he pulled his fingers out of her greedy mouth with a wet ‘pop’ before tracing her lips with his fingers. “You want Daddy’s cock now?”

“Y-Yes…please Daddy,” She begged.

“Alright, Kitten…” he said and moved his hands down to the waistband of her panties. He hooked his thumbs under it and slid them off before tossing them aside. She watched him as he sat up a bit more and unzipped his pants getting his cock out and moving forward thrusting into her easily with no second-guessing. She screamed out and pulled her legs back wanting to be able to allow him to get in as deep as he possibly could and he certainly didn’t hold back. Once he was in he held still for a moment, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hungry kiss before he started to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, wanting to keep him in her as much as possible thrusting back up towards him, matching his rhythm with the same level of passion never wanting this to stop.

He moaned into her mouth and she moaned back before he lifted her so she was sitting on him, his hands on her hips she started to bounce up and down, placing her hands on his shoulders so she could brace herself and keep balance and a good pace. He moaned and buried his face into her neck as she worked up and down groaning and then crying out as he bit into her skin roughly, enough that she was sure it was going to bleed. She shivered and thrust, he joined her, both of them working passionately until his hand found her clit again pushing her over the edge with a loud scream. A few moments later she felt him shudder and heard him groan against her skin as he came too. She rested against him pushing her face into his neck breathing hard as her body shivered and she came down from her climax.

As she moved to pull back from him he suddenly grabbed her and held her close. She was a bit startled by this but decided he didn’t want her to move, for whatever reason, so she just relaxed in his embrace. It was like he really needed her there and wanted to fuse her body into his own. She rested her head against him and felt him start to shake a bit. His breathing uneven as he pushed his face more into her neck. It took her a moment to realize he was crying. She didn’t know why this was but she also didn’t really want to push for a reason or demand he talk. There was no doubt in her mind he needed some kind of emotional release as he hadn’t had one all week. Considering what he had been through, what they’d both been through, he probably needed this. She moved her hand up to his hair and stroked it softly, letting him work it out on his own. If he wanted to talk or needed to, he knew she was there but sometimes this was just as good as any words could be.

* * *

The next few days were much better they started to talk again, things got back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be considering the fact that he was still blind. He was making progress, though, and the headaches were getting less and less severe. It was only a few weeks after that, where she was cleared to go back to school and she needed to go to school because she was behind. She was making sure to get all of her coursework and do it as best she could from where she was. She kept in touch with her professors and turned in all her assignments by email but she didn’t want to miss out on everything else. Especially not the clubs, at least the ones that she was preparing to compete in (or still could). Due to her injury, a lot of physical stuff was going to be out of the picture for a while (since she still had a pretty fresh scar on her back over her kidney) but that didn’t mean she’d have to stop debate team, or the science stuff, or doing her math competitions. Her team needed her to help, even if she wasn’t the best on the team it was an effort they all put forth together.

“What do you think of me going back to school?” She asked Bill one morning at breakfast. He looked over at her, the sound of her voice at least.

“I have no problem with that or with you wanting to do that but then I’m going to be here alone and I don’t speak Japanese, at all.” He said, “Do you think it’s good for me to be alone? I don’t mean that in a guilt-trippy way just an honest and logical way.”

“No I don’t actually, that’s the problem.” She said, “Maybe the doctors can see you and tell you if you are ready to actually fly somewhere. Besides I have access to a private jet and it’s not impossible to get them to fly at a lower altitude if that’s what you need.”

“We can see because personally, I’d like to go home too.” He said. “Kind of miss my house and all of my stuff.”

“Yeah, I miss my dorm room and Rika, even if it’s much more quiet without her constantly hanging around.” Leila laughed. “I’ll look into it and we’ll make a doctor’s appointment for you to see if they think it’s okay.” She took a few more bites of food. He sat back in his chair and drummed his fingers over the surface of the table for a moment before speaking again.

“I was going to ask you to marry me,” he said out of nowhere.

“What?” She said, almost choking on her food.

“Yeah I mean that was the plan, by the end of spring break. Do something romantic take you to someplace with a really nice view. Can’t exactly do that now because I can’t see what a nice view is.” He said, “I thought about not telling you this but then because of all that had happened I realized that any day could be my last and maybe I should bring it up because I really don’t know how you’d respond.” She didn’t have an answer for that because she definitely did want to marry him that wasn’t the issue. The issue was more that she was still young and hadn’t even gone to college yet. She already had early admission into Princeton so she’d have to move to the states. He’d have to stay with her and she didn’t know if he would want to do that.

“Bill,” She said, “I wouldn’t have said no but there would have been a lot of things that we’d have to discuss first.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“First of all, I’m not just going to be a housewife. I really want to be an FBI agent, I want to be a psychiatrist I want to do all these things. I know I don’t have to because of my trust fund but I don’t think life would be very fulfilling if I don’t follow my passions. This is what I’ve decided to do. I’m going to Princeton I’m going to have to move to the states and no offense but-”

“I’ll go with you,” he said, “I’m not exactly employed you know and right now I’m living off of savings but I can find something to support myself and you.”

“You don’t really have to support-”

“What I mean is I’m not a leach and I don’t just assume that you’re going to take care of me, besides, very much like you I’d rather have something to do all day myself. Follow my passions as well,” he said.

“Do you have any idea of what that might be? No offense…just that you haven’t shown really anything. Not yet that is.” She said.

“I know.” He laughed, “Mostly because I have no clue, you’re right, but I still do have my own money and I have time to figure it out. I can’t do much until my eyes heal anyway there isn’t some big hurry. Maybe I actually will write something. A book or a screenplay. Not as if I don’t have plenty of inspiration and life experience to draw on. Or I’ll just write some shitty thing about vampires. That seems to be popular still.” She laughed and he reached over and took her hand gently.

“I want to get married I just don’t want to rush into it.” She said, “But this is definitely something we can and will do. I promise.”

“Good, I love you, you know that right? I don’t want to be with anyone other than you and I know that now after all that has happened.” He said. “I mean when…she was there and…all I could think about was losing you what if she killed you. It terrified me. Kind of acted irrationally but I had to save you because I know there’s only you and that’s what I need.” She nodded.

“I thought the same thing.” She said, “But we survived and that’s the important part so what we need to do is keep living. We will always be together, Bill. No matter how complicated it is or how much my parents hate it-”

“Ugh…your parents.”

“Yeah, I know.” She rolled her eyes, “But it will be okay because even if they cut me off I’ll get through school and I’ll have a job. I don’t need them, we don’t need them. We have each other.”

“Yes, we do.” He said and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled and finished up her breakfast. Even though most women would have been highly annoyed with this because she was guessing they’d want a proposal to be more of a surprise than anything she was glad he asked her first. That they could discuss it. It made her feel less panicked and if he did ask officially in the future or planned something out to make it more formal than she’d already know he was willing to compromise and could say yes without a second thought. They would work things out and they’d be together forever. There wasn’t any doubt about it.

* * *

It was only two months later when she was back at school and woke up one morning feeling incredibly sick. She ran to the bathroom and puked. Rika heard her and was in there a moment later trying to see what the hell was going on. Leila knew what was going on but she was in denial over it. Extreme denial. The fact of the matter was she hadn’t had her period in two months and she was definitely pregnant. At first, she thought it was a fluke but she had failed to realize that taking antibiotics (which she had been for her kidney after her surgery) kind of canceled out the effectiveness of her birth control pill. She’d been relying on that since seeing Bill and they hadn’t used a condom almost ever because they hadn’t needed to. It was why it completely slipped her mind and though she knew accidents happened she wasn’t quite ready for this either. He probably wouldn’t be himself. How could he be?

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Rika asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” Leila snapped at her.

“I saw that look on your face, just now, when I came in here. After you puked, you damn well know this is morning sickness.” Rika said.

“And why would you think that?” Leila asked.

“You’ve been moody lately, and tired, and not once in two months have you complained about cramps or your period which you’ve done every month since you started getting it when you were fourteen. I’m not an idiot.” Rika told her. Leila grumbled softly. She always forgot Rika knew so much about her that it wouldn’t be too hard for her to figure out what was going on even if she was very good at hiding it. “Your parents are going to kill you.”

“I’m 18 they don’t have to know.” She said.

“Bill does,” Rika told her.

“Well I don’t think he’ll be upset I mean we already talked about marriage.” She said but it was a lie. She actually didn’t know how he’d react which was why she hadn’t told him and of course as soon as she thought about this Rika pointed it out a moment later. She got up and moved to the sink to grab her toothbrush so she could start brushing her teeth and avoiding this topic completely. She needed to finish school, graduate as planned, get straight As and continue onto Princeton next fall this wasn’t going to stop her.

“He deserves to know in fact he’s going to have to know unless-”

“I’m not getting an abortion,” Leila said. “Even if I did I’d still tell him about the pregnancy it’s not like I created this baby by myself so…he deserves to know yeah I agree but I mean Jesus Rika can’t you just give me some time to cope with this myself?”

“You’ve been in denial I realize that but I also realize when you get yourself in situations like this where you don’t know what to do you don’t do anything and this is a baby so it’s not just going to go away.” Rika said, “You tell him or I will.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Leila said.

“Wouldn’t I?” Rika asked and then left the bathroom. Deep down she knew even Rika wouldn’t be that callous but a more primitive part of her feared that maybe she was wrong. She’d have to find a way to tell Bill but she wasn’t sure how and all of this was coming at her too fast. Rika wasn’t wrong when she came against a problem that she had no idea how to deal with she usually did nothing and that wasn’t going to work this time. Maybe. She didn’t know. What she did know was that she wanted to lie down and just forget about the world around her. Since that wasn’t possible she got dressed and ready to go to class. She’d worry about everything later. There would always be more time…wouldn’t there?


	19. Chapter 19

When the weekend rolled around Leila had absolutely every intention of telling Bill because she was going to have the chance at that point. The only problem was when she woke up on Friday morning she was in the worst pain she’d ever felt in her life. Well, second worst. She was still pretty sure that the kidney injury was worse than this but it was close to being the same amount of pain and she had no idea what was wrong. It was in her abdomen more than her back so she didn’t think it was her kidney. Same level of pain just a different area of her body. She could barely breathe and trying to move was out of the question. She was lucky that Rika noticed her when she was coming out of the bathroom or she’d have been screwed for the rest of the day until Rika got back from class.

“Holy shit are you okay?” Rika asked coming over to the bed quickly.

“No, I think I’m dying,” She whispered.

“Shit…alright do I get the school nurse or actual help like paramedics?” Rika asked.

“Paramedics…” She replied. She didn’t think the school nurse was going to be able to shit to help her with whatever was wrong here. Her best bet was that it was her appendix because this seemed like the type of pain that people described when that thing got swollen or infected or even worse. Rika nodded and grabbed her phone to call emergency services. Every minute that ticked by seemed like an hour because of how intense the pain was and she couldn’t move an inch. She felt like her entire stomach was being ripped to shreds. Whatever was wrong with her she hoped that she wouldn’t end up dying. It seemed like such a waste of everything she’d been through for her life to end now.

* * *

Somewhere between her bed and the hospital she had blacked out. When she woke up she was in a gown and felt somewhat better, mostly because she was on drugs again, a lot of them, really heavy fucking drugs that made her head feel fuzzy. She blinked a few times and turned to her head to see Bill sitting there with Rika, he didn’t seem to notice she was awake though. It made sense because he couldn’t see her moving and Rika was on her phone doing, whatever it was she was doing.

“Bill?” She muttered.

“Leila…” He stood up and attempted to come closer to the bed. Rika set her phone down quickly and got up as well, putting a hand on his arm trying to help him so he knew where to stand. He quickly got frustrated with this and batted her away but Leila reached out and took his hand so he knew where she was. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t think so,” She muttered, “Otherwise I wouldn’t be here and in a gown for some reason…”

“You puked in the ambulance,” Rika said, “Kind of made sense to get you out of those clothes.”

“Right,” Leila said, it explained the horrible taste in her mouth. She shifted so she was laying on her side and facing Bill, giving his hand a squeeze, “I’m pregnant.” The expression on Rika’s face after she said that was nearly priceless. Probably because she shouldn’t have dropped that bomb on him right after being rushed to the ER for whatever the hell reason it currently was.

“What?” He whispered, “You can’t be…you’re on the pill.”

“Yeah I know,” She said, “But I was also on antibiotics for the kidney thing and…well…I forgot that those kind of cancel out birth control because I was so used to not using it.”

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Don’t sound too happy.” She said.

“No offense but you don’t really sound happy either.” He said. He was right about that. It wasn’t that she never wanted kids, sort of, she certainly didn’t want a kid right now. That was more of the problem. At least his reaction was helping her realize that she didn’t want a kid but she wasn’t one to get an abortion and she already knew that so that was a problem in of itself.

“I don’t know what to do,” She whispered. The doctor came in there a moment later and she quickly wiped her eyes and sat up a bit more.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Doctor,” Rika said.

“Miss Dawson,” The doctor said she looked at him and nodded, “It seems that you have an ectopic pregnancy.”

“What?” Bill asked, “What’s that?”

“It means the baby is in the fallopian tube not the uterus,” Leila muttered. She wasn’t exactly sure when she learned this or why she actually remember that information right now but she did a lot of research on biology since she wanted to go to med school and it wasn’t far off from that point. That certainly explained why she was in so much pain when she woke up.

“Shit,” Bill said.

“Is there any way to…fix this?” Rika asked.

“No the fetus isn’t viable when that happens.” Leila said and glanced at Bill, “Guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Guess not,” He said though he sounded more disappointed than she did, she frowned.

“Bill,” She said, “This isn’t a huge deal I’ll still be able to have children just not this one.” He nodded and took a step back. Rika got up and helped him sit down again since he had no actual clue where he was going. Leila was somewhat confused by this reaction but she was also drugged up so she assumed that was probably why she wasn’t understanding it correctly.

“You need surgery.” The doctor said, “We had to wait for you to consent.”

“Oh um…yeah that’s fine.” She said, “I’ll sign whatever you need.” The doctor nodded and held out a clipboard to her. She took it and signed it quickly. She knew that these types of pregnancies could be dangerous and if she suddenly had a rupture before they could take care of it then it could kill her. She held the clipboard back out to the doctor who took it.

“Someone will be in to prep you for surgery in a few minutes. Is there anyone you want us to call?”

“No, everyone’s here.” She said. The doctor nodded and left.

“Surgery?” Bill asked, “Again?”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” Leila said, “Seriously it’s not nearly as bad as it sounds okay? It’ll be a small incision in my abdomen, there will barely be a scar. Very little downtime I’ll be okay.” Bill nodded but he still looked worried about this. She didn’t think she could blame him too much considering she’d be nervous as hell if he was going under the knife even if it was for a routine thing.

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” Rika told him, “She’s a trooper look how much she’s already been through.”

“Yeah I know,” He muttered and shook his head, “It’ll be okay.”

“Yes, it will.” She assured him and laid back. She didn’t know why he was acting this way and she wanted to reassure him but she didn’t know how. Her mind was too fuzzy with drugs. What she did know was once she was in recovery and could think more clearly she’d do a better job of this, it would be happening soon enough anyway.

* * *

When she woke up, Bill was there, kind of staring blankly at the wall. She couldn’t tell if it was just because he still didn’t have his vision or he was just kind of out of it. Either way, he looked more troubled and haunted than she’d ever seen him look. She didn’t like that, at all, and since she felt significantly better than she had before surgery (there was pain just a lot less of it) she rolled over and sighed.

“I’m awake,” she said. He blinked a few times and looked in her general direction. Rika wasn’t there at the moment. He got up and took a few steps forward towards the bed it looked like he was counting them. Maybe he had been told how many steps away she was, it was something he’d been doing recently to not run into stuff. He reached out and she took his hand quickly. “I’m fine, I lived, I told you it was all routine stuff.”

“None of this is routine,” he muttered.

“What?”

“This our relationship all I keep doing is getting you hurt or nearly killed.” He said.

“Oh Bill, come on all of that was just…it’s a fluke okay? It’s over now. One thing led to another it was just a bit of bad luck.”

“What if I’m bad luck, to you?” He asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” She said, “Shit happens people move on. We’ll get through this you know. You’ll have your vision back soon enough and-”

“I don’t know,” He said. “I love you, Leila, I really do but I can’t keep getting you in these situations. It’s not fair to you.”

“Bill, you’re kind of scaring me right now,”

“This isn’t right, I think…I think I’ve ruined your life.” He said.

“No, you haven’t. You’re the only person I’ve had around me that made me ever feel like I was truly living.” She said, squeezing his hand even tighter.

“How? By nearly getting you killed twice?”

“That wasn’t your fault,” She said, “You couldn’t have predicted the future with that nutjob girlfriend and I should have been way more responsible with my birth control so this pregnancy thing is really my fault and-”

“But my actions led to all of this, I’m fucking blind right now.”

“You’ll heal we just have to wait until-”

“What? I do something else reckless and stupid and ruin your life even more?” He asked. “No, I…I think we need some time apart.”

“What? You’re seriously doing this…right now? Right fucking now?” She asked.

“Yeah, I am.” He said, “Think it would be even worse if I stuck around to…well you know kind of just dumping it all on you at once you’ll get over it.”

“No, I won’t!” She yelled at him.

“Leila, this isn’t goodbye it’s just kind of a…see you later.” He said and leaned in like he wanted to kiss her. She slapped him across the face instead pretty hard at that.

“Don’t fucking do that,” She said, “You don’t get to do that if you’re going to walk out of here like a coward you don’t get a goodbye kiss!” It was that moment that Rika decided to walk back in there she was carrying food so that certainly explained the absence.

“The fuck is going on here?” Rika asked.

“He’s breaking up with me because he’s a FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Leila screamed.

“Really? Right now?” Rika asked.

“I understand why you are upset and I deserve all of this.” He said.

“You deserve to get hit by a fucking truck if you’re walking out on her now,” Rika said.

“Rika-”

“No, Leila…” Rika said, “Why in the hell would you do this? And good luck getting out of here on your own cause I’m certainly not helping your blind ass out.” Bill shook his head and ran his hand over the rail of the bed.

“If you’re seriously doing this you better fucking do this now,” Leila warned him. He nodded and started to head towards the door as she felt tears stinging her eyes, she wasn’t going to let herself cry in front of him or at least while he was there even if he couldn’t see her doing it. Once he was at the door he put his hand on the doorframe and turned back to face her.

“I told you this isn’t goodbye it’s a see you later, I have some shit of my own to work out.” He said.

“And you can’t do that with me? Because if you can’t, don’t come back.” She said firmly. He nodded.

“I love you.” He replied and then he was gone. Leila just stared at the blank spot in the door hoping that this was some sort of joke but when a full minute passed and he wasn’t back she started to sob. She had never felt so incredibly heartbroken in her entire life and she didn’t know what she was supposed to do without him. Rika was by her side immediately, trying to comfort her and tell her that it was fine, that she was better off without that asshole. She didn’t know if that was true but she desperately wanted to believe that it was.

* * *

The first month without him was the hardest. She actually very nearly flunked out of school. Every day she had been hoping that he’d call or text or email, anything that would indicate that he was done being stupid and playing games but he never did. She only ended up snapping out of it after one night of way too much drinking and being so sick and hungover the next morning that she realized she really needed to shape up or she was going to destroy her life over some guy who was such a selfish asshole that he couldn’t even stick around to help her after all they’d been through together. He wasn’t worth it. Throwing her life away like that wasn’t worth it. She had plans, she had dreams, she knew what she wanted and needed to do and she was going to just have to pull her shit together and do it without him.

By some miracle, she managed to recover and still graduate near the top of her class even though she didn’t get valedictorian status she came close which was incredible given how she had been getting an F in every single subject and time had been running out. She graduated on time just barely and spent the summer in Japan with Rika. By the fall, her parents had gifted her an amazing penthouse in Manhatten New York in order to attend Princeton. It was kind of ridiculous given the commute to the school and the fact that she mostly spent her time in Rika’s dorm room there but she loved the penthouse and it had been a dream of hers for a very long time to live in Manhattan. Her parents were proud of her, for one, and seemed exceedingly happy that Bill was no longer in the picture. At least her father did. Her mother was a bit more lukewarm on the topic but she had also soured on him after the incident at the estate when it became a crime scene.

She found that she was entirely too busy with pre-med to worry about dating anyone. The only guy she kept in touch with that she was slightly interested in, maybe, was Mark, but after the way she’d ditched him at the dance the one time he tried to take him on a date she was well aware that she shouldn’t hold out hopes for that working out. Mark was in college as well, somewhere in Ireland, and hoping to play soccer professionally. He’d gotten a scholarship based on his ability to play. He wasn’t dumb, actually, he was far from it, but he really wanted to play sports so he was mostly coasting on that ability.

Time seemed to be the cure in all of this because when she hit med-school she wasn’t thinking about Bill most of the time. Probably because she was fully invested in being in med school and working on trying to get into Quantico so she could also be an FBI agent. Her entire life was school and building a career. At that point, she was 24 years old. The seasons changed and the years came and went. She barely noticed how fast things were going by because of how invested she was in learning new things every day and becoming the person she always wanted to be. The only thing she had to remind her of Bill was the collar he’d given her, locked onto her neck, and since it wasn’t causing any discomfort and was so light she barely even noticed it being there it was the only thing that stayed. Rika had confronted her on it several times and she always bullshitted up a reason as to why she wasn’t interested in getting it removed, which was certainly possible. The truth was, that even after it stopped hurting and after she’d given up, still some tiny little part of it hoped that maybe one day he’d come back again and claim her and everything would go back to the way it was.

After her second year of med school, when she was on a nice break and actually trying to relax the shock of a lifetime hit her. She and Rika were headed out to the movies to catch some horrible new slasher flick that looked awful and they intended to laugh through. It was a matinee and the movie was on its way out of the theaters so they ended up being the only two people in there which was preferable because they liked to talk through bad movies and make fun of them. Rika had gone through nursing school and was currently completing her masters in a business program as she had aspirations of working for Leila’s company. Given that it was a medical tech company having some kind of medical education as well as a business background would help her stand out. She didn’t want a handout because she knew Leila she actually wanted to do a good job. She’d matured quite a bit since high school and got her life together so this trip to the movies was a much-needed break for both of them.

“Shut up the trailers are starting,” Rika said.

“Since when did you ever give a crap about trailers?” Leila laughed and threw some popcorn at her.

“Hey, people need to clean that up you know.” Rika scolded.

“Thanks, Mom.” Leila snickered. Rika hit her playfully and Leila shoved her back before both of them were drawn to the screen. Mostly because they both heard Bill’s voice clear as day and it was loud given the surround sound. “Holy shit….”

“That bastard went back to acting?” Rika asked. “No wonder his see you later turned into a never coming back.”

“Fuck you,” Leila muttered. The trailer was for a horror movie, and it looked amazing. It was based on some Stephen King book. Pet Cemetary. Which she only knew because the trailer made it clear that’s what it was otherwise she’d have never known it was a King book or some kind of adaptation.

“They don’t need to remake that, the campy 80s version is good enough for me and always will be…BOO!” Rika yelled at the screen.

“There’s an 80s version?” Leila asked.

“Yeah and it’s so awful it’s amazing,” Rika said, “He was in that IT remake too remember? Pennywise the daddy clown?”

“Dancing clown.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Rika said dismissively, “Ironic he’s playing Louis Creed, given that the character is a doctor and you’re in med school.”

“Well he’s still an asshole and the movie looks awful,” Leila said.

“It kind of doesn’t.” Rika said, “But that doesn’t mean I think we need a remake. BOO!”

“Okay, he can’t hear you through the screen.” Leila laughed.

“Fine, we will fly to the premiere and boo in his face,” Rika said.

“Yeah, that’s going to happen.” Leila rolled her eyes, “How the hell would we even get to- never mind it doesn’t matter. Trailer’s over anyway.” She took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to the movie they were there to see and get lost in that because if she didn’t, she was going to lose her mind with rage that this was the reason he left and why he’d forgotten about her, it was fucking bullshit and she honestly wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

* * *

That night, when they got back to her penthouse because they were both living there for the break from school, the doorman of Leila’s building greeted her with a massive gift basket. So huge she could barely even get it into her arms. She asked who it was from but the doorman said he didn’t know, the card was inside and he wasn’t nosy. She thanked him and gave him a tip before heading up to the penthouse with Rika. Once they were in there she set the giant thing down on the table which was closest to the private elevator that opened onto the main floor of the penthouse and took a deep breath.

“Jesus fuck what is in this thing?” She asked. The only reason she wasn’t suspicious was that gift baskets weren’t even that uncommon for her given who her parents were and how rich people sent her gifts when they felt obligated. She also was constantly getting belated presents for various stupid reasons or because people thought they could suck up to her parents via her, but this one had to be the most massive and elaborate one she’d ever gotten.

“Open it,” Rika said, “Then you’ll know.”

“I’m not sure I care,” Leila sighed, “Not after the movies today.”

“I know that movie was a pile of shit but you can’t be that depressed,” Rika told her and went into the kitchen to grab herself a beer.

“Not that, the trailer,” Leila said.

“Oh right,” Rika replied and opened the beer, “You want one?”

“I’m fine,” She said and started to unwrap the gift basket when it suddenly hit her that the flower arrangement inside was lilies and lilacs. Her two favorite flowers. That wasn’t the only thing in there it was just something she hadn’t really picked up on until she got to a point where she could really admire the gift instead of being burdened with carrying it as Rika had been absolutely no help. Otherwise, there were two very expensive bottles of chardonnay, bottles that were easily worth a couple thousand dollars given the year printed on them. Behind that was a very large and heavy box of chocolates, fancy ones, also probably worth over a thousand dollars. Tucked into the flowers were two envelopes, both had her name on them. Behind those were two large crystal jars of caviar, a bottle of champaign, and a bottle of vodka. All of it exceedingly expensive and under all of that was a closed box that was obviously going to contain some type of jewelry.

“Someone has a secret admirer, either that or a very drunken stalker,” Rika said coming over to the table.

“Shut up,” Leila sighed and opened one of the two envelopes at random. There was no indication of which one she was supposed to open first so she supposed it didn’t matter. Inside the first envelope were two passes to a movie premiere, as well as details for a first class flight out to L.A. The movie being Pet Semetery. She stumbled back, immediately feeling like she was going to faint.

“What?” Rika asked and grabbed the envelope out of her hands quickly not trying to even help steady her which annoyed her so much that it was probably the only thing that knocked her out of going into a complete faint. She took a deep breath and leaned forward placing her hands on the table to steady herself. “Holy balls…” Rika muttered in Japanese.

“Open the second letter,” Leila told her.

“Me?”

“Yes you fucking do it because I’m either going to pass out or puke or both,” Leila warned. Rika shrugged and grabbed the second envelope. She opened it and pulled the letter out and looked it over while taking a sip of her beer. “FUCKING READ IT OUT LOUD YOU MORON!”

“Okay okay, calm your tits,” Rika said and cleared her throat, “Dear Leila, I know it’s been awhile but I didn’t want to try to come back into your life until I made something of myself. It took a while because I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. I wrote a few things and though I like how they turned out it didn’t seem right to publish them without your consent. That wasn’t enough for me to come back with, I was still nothing, still didn’t feel right. When I last saw you I was broken and blind I had nothing to offer and I couldn’t help but feel I was taking more than I was giving. If I came back I knew I had to be something. Something I could be proud of and you could be as well. The only thing I was ever good at, ever had a real passion for was acting. It was hard deciding to go back, considering all the pain and misery it brought me before but when I was handed this script my agent told me it wasn’t expected to be a big movie anyway. It still may not be I actually don’t know, it’s not like anyone remembers me now from years ago, the movie could bomb. It’s a gamble but it’s one I’m willing to take. For you. I want to see you again, I know I don’t deserve to but I want to. You should find a key included with this gift basket. It’ll unlock the collar on your neck. I don’t know why I assume you still wear it but I kind of do. If I remember correctly how you are, you didn’t bother to ever get it removed….boy he’s right about you, you should marry this guy.”

Leila was stunned by all of this. Out of everything she never expected to happen this probably had to be on the top of the list. She reached out and grabbed the box that he was definitely talking about and opened it to find a key the one she recognized as one that would fit the lock on the collar she was wearing. She picked it up and held it in her hand, not being able to help herself from shaking.

“Are you going to continue or what?”

“Fine,” Rika said, “Please come to the premiere, I’ve gotten you passes, a flight, and a hotel, it’s free. I know that you owe me nothing and I owe you everything but I want to see you again and I want an answer. I want to know where I stand with you and I believe the only way to do this is in person. Maybe you don’t owe that to me but I owe it to you. Whatever you decide, I wish you well even if you never show up. I told you this wasn’t a goodbye when we last spoke, it was a see you later. I’m hoping that’s still all it was. I’ve never forgotten you.”

“Oh my God….that horrible, brilliant, asshole…” Leila whispered.

“We’re going to the premiere right? I mean there is two of everything in this envelope and I know you are a stubborn ass bitch but come on…”

“Rika,”

“Leila seriously you’re going to pass this up?” Rika asked.

“I don’t know okay I just don’t know. For one second consider how you’d feel if you were me, right now, what would you do and don’t be a smart ass about it.” Leila said.

“Well, then you’re just not going to get an answer.”

“Exactly,” Leila told her and put the key back into the jewelry box and shut it, “I need time to think about this and you damn well understand why, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Rika said, “But you only have two weeks.” She motioned to the movie passes. Leila nodded then grabbed one of the bottles of chardonnay. She went into the kitchen and got a corkscrew and opened it.

“I’ll know in two weeks then.” She said. She grabbed the bottle and headed upstairs, not even trying to bother with getting herself a glass. She needed a hot bath and to get incredibly wasted. She’d worry about actually deciding what to do in the morning when she was hungover and far less emotional.


	20. Chapter 20

Bill was nervously pacing as he smoked a cigarette waiting for the car to arrive to pick him up and take him to the premiere. Tonight it was all or nothing. If she didn’t show up he’d have his answer if she did show up…well he kind of hadn’t planned what to do after that point. Though he didn’t think he was going to give up completely if she didn’t come he would at least have a better indication of how to proceed. Part of him even thought it might be easier if she didn’t show up it would buy him more time. Even as well as he knew her, or believed he had known her, he wasn’t sure that he knew what she’d choose. He didn’t know how upset she was and he also didn’t think that she was just sitting around pining for him for the past 6 years. That wasn’t like her either. What if she had a boyfriend? What if she ended up dating Rika? He had no idea.

The car pulled up and he got in the back quickly only being unfriendly because he was so distracted. He really didn’t care if this movie did well or not, he wanted it to do well of course, but what was far more important to him was trying to get Leila back and now that he had something to show for himself he hoped it would be enough. He texted his assistant asking if she had seen anyone meeting Leila’s description. He didn’t have a current picture of her and he thought it would be way too creepy to show her one of Leila when she was 18 so he just described her. The right people had been informed about this woman being invited with a possible guest so if she had arrived there was a chance his assistant knew.

He tapped his foot impatiently and looked out of the window. Maybe all of this was a mistake. What if she had changed too much? What if he had changed too much? What if things were just too different and awkward? He didn’t know. He didn’t want things to be different but he was sure both of them had changed a lot in the past few years. What could he say to her? If things went well that was preferential but he wouldn’t know what to do until the moment came and that was the scariest thing of all.

* * *

Leila and Rika arrived at the premiere and got out of the studio ordered car that had driven them. She was in a nice red dress which was more modest than revealing and of course, Rika had done the exact opposite and had worn the tightest, shortest, black dress possible in order to get the most attention from the cameras. Leila wanted to be annoyed but honestly, she was probably going to get a lot more attention dressed like that which would take the focus off of her. Both of them were nobodies anyway and had nothing to do with the movie so they’d probably be ignored, which was good. That was until she possibly saw Bill and she still wasn’t sure that it was a good idea to be here or not. She looked so much older now. Not like an old woman but she certainly wasn’t the 18-year-old girl that he remembered and was probably thinking about.

“Chill out, if you clench your asshole any tighter your butt’s going to fall off.” Rika said to her in Japanese.

“Shut up I’m fine.” Leila replied back in Japanese as well. They started to head down the regular photo alley of people on the red carpet, getting shouted at for a moment but once Leila made it clear they were just guests and had gotten free passes they were left alone. This seemed to annoy Rika who wanted to at least pretend to be an important Hollywood asshole, claim she was a producer or something. Leila didn’t want to fight the legal trouble that could bring if she started to do that so she shut Rika up quickly. “Where is he?”

“How the hell should I know?” Rika asked, “But I know an easy way to find out.”

“How?” Leila asked.

“BILL SKARSGARD SUCKS!” She yelled loudly. This got everyone’s attention and Leila quickly started to walk away from her trying to pretend she didn’t know her friend like they hadn’t even shown up together. She put a hand up to cover her face and hurried more towards the theater where the movie was going to be showing trying to get inside and away from the cameras. Just as she was reaching for the door someone opened it and smacked her right in the face.

“Mother fucker!” She yelled, “Watch where the fuck you are going dammit!” A hand came up to her nose it was bleeding but as she felt it she could tell from her very minimal med school training that it wasn’t broken.

“Shit, sorry,” That was definitely Bill’s voice. She looked up, blinking a few times to try to clear the tears that had welled up in her eyes as a natural response. A few of them fell and she knew it was going to streak her makeup. She hurried to wipe them away blinking more and just staring at him with her hand over her nose. The only problem was that this caused more of a ruckus than Rika yelling that the star of the movie sucked. “Leila…” The cameras were suddenly on them because no doubt everyone wanted to know who he was talking to.

“Hi…that was one hell of a…welcome.” She said.

“Someone out here just loudly yelled that I suck,” He said and looked around then quickly put an arm around her to get her inside and away from the bulk of the media. “Come on let’s get that nose taken care of.”

“That was Rika,” She said and headed inside with him. There was some press in here but they were behaving in a far more dignified manner and not using flash photography. No wonder he was in here instead of out there. She supposed he was still careful about his privacy and whatever he had done out there before had been to the basic level he had to in order to promote the movie and fulfill whatever contract he had.

“You aren’t dating her right?” He asked.

“God no,” She said then laughed softly. He took her into a back room which if she had to guess looked like some sort of green room and he helped her sit down. A moment later he brought her a bunch of tissues. She grabbed them then pinched her nose and leaned forward a bit.

“Good thing your dress was already red huh?” He laughed nervously.

“Not blood red,” She muttered but laughed as well. “You owe me a new dress.”

“I owe you everything for showing up here and not punching me for breaking your nose with that door.” He said.

“I’ll punch you later.” She said.

“Great, just make sure it’s after all of the photo ops.” He said. He was moving around the room she could kind of tell but she was trying to stay still to get the bleeding to stop so her top priority wasn’t watching what he was doing. After about a minute he came back over to her and handed her some ice wrapped in a paper towel. She checked her nose and it wasn’t bleeding anymore which was a good sign because that meant it wasn’t too serious and she probably wouldn’t bruise too badly. She balled up the tissues and put the ice on her nose instead.

“Sorry about Rika,” She said. “This wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been obnoxious like that.”

“And we wouldn’t have met if she hadn’t gotten drunk sneaking out with you to that Billy Idol concert so if anything I owe her, big time.” He said.

“Even if I’m not here to get back together with you?” She asked.

“Well,” He took a deep breath and paused, “Even if that’s not the case, and I respect that, I still feel that the time we had together was precious enough that I probably still should thank her.” He nodded. She looked over at him and he looked down at her before she reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It only lasted for a moment before the pain in her face got too bad and she had to pull back.

“Fuck…sorry my uh face…” She motioned to her nose and put the ice back on it.

“Yeah I…got that,” he said and stroked her cheek softly, “So um…why did you come back then?” He pushed her hair back and ran his fingers gently over her neck. The collar wasn’t there anymore and she knew he was realizing that right now. She reached for her purse and held it out to him. He took it and looked at her.

“I’d open it myself I just…need to keep this ice here to make sure the swelling doesn’t get awful before I have to go back out there.” She told him. He nodded and opened it up. The collar was inside with the key she’d brought it with her. There was also a pack of cigarettes and her wallet but that was about all that would fit in the purse. He took the collar out and looked at it holding it up so she could see it.

“Sorry I don’t quite…understand.” He said slowly.

“The only way this is going to work is if you put it back on me, and I only want you to put it back on me when you are damn sure you are ready to commit to me.” She said. He immediately reached up to brush her hair back and she grabbed his wrist firmly. “Not…right now. Not impulsively. I’ll be here for a few days which you know because you booked the hotel, I want you to really think about what you want here Bill because life is going to be difficult for both of us if we do this. Especially if this movie does better than-”

“It won’t,”

“Oh, bullshit.” She said, “I want to be with you but I want you to make a promise and maybe it’s a bit hasty and stupid after this long but…we need to figure this out we have a few days. Maybe it won’t work, maybe we don’t still have the same chemistry between us. I don’t even know the answer yet okay? So, you hold onto this and at the end of the trip before I leave, you make that choice you either put it on me or you say…you say goodbye.” Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to finish that and she looked away from him. He sighed and stroked her hair softly before putting an arm around her.

“Alright,” He said softly, “I understand but can you put it back in your purse at least for now? Don’t exactly have anywhere to hide this on me and I’ll have to go back out there. You can give it to me later tonight.”

“Okay,” She said and took it back from him. She put it in her purse and closed it just as Rika barged her way in there holding a drink she’d gotten from, somewhere. Was there even a bar out there? Leave it to Rika to not only immediately find free alcohol but also stop to get a drink before coming to check and see if her best friend was alright. “I see you have your priorities straight.”

“This isn’t for me,” Rika said and held it out towards her, “I thought you might need this, either to drink or throw in his face….depending on how it went.”

“You just yelled to a bunch of people, including random fangirls that I suck.” Bill said, “Are you sure you’re not already drunk?”

“Very funny Jolly Swede Giant,” Rika said and Bill actually laughed at that. Leila snickered and shook her head but she lowered the ice pack and took the drink from Rika, downing it in only a few gulps. Rika told her to take it easy because she’d just gotten smacked in the face by a large moron who didn’t know how to use a door properly, except she said it in Japanese. Leila was about to reply when Bill spoke up.

“I know how to use a door properly, maybe if she wasn’t trying to run away from her obnoxious friend she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” He said, but he said it in Japanese. His pronunciation was kind of off but he was fluent enough that it made sense it was just weird hearing Japanese spoken with what was essentially some kind of hybrid Swedish and American accent.

“Holy shit,” Rika said, but that was in English. “When the fuck did you learn that?”

“Six years is a long time.” He said, “For a lot of it I really didn’t have much better to do than learn.”

“Wow,” Leila said.

“He’s really good even if it sounds kind of weird and Nordic when he does it.” Rika said, “Great, now we can’t exactly…talk about him in front of him.”

“Say whatever you want about me in front of me, I deserve it,” Bill said.

“No, you don’t, at least not what she’s probably going to say because I guarantee you it’s going to be something about what size your dick probably is,” Leila said.

“Really?”

“Okay that’s not fair I brought that up like twice in front of him, years ago, you shut your whore mouth, Leila,” Rika warned her. Leila laughed and slowly got to her feet. Her face was still killing her but she felt a bit better. Bill got up and helped to steady her. Rika opened her purse and took out a bottle of pills   
then tossed them in their general direction but Bill caught them and looked at them first.

“I don’t think she needs percocet.” He said. Leila snatched the bottle away from him.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Leila said then looked at Rika, “And why are you walking around with a bottle of this?”

“Do you want it or not?” Rika asked. Leila rolled her eyes and opened it then looked around the room. She saw a table with a few bottles of water sitting out and walked over to grab one before opening it and taking two of the pills from the bottle. She tossed the pills back to Rika who put them in her purse.

“Are you sure that’s necessary?” Bill asked with a bit of a laugh.

“I’m the almost doctor here, you just play one in a movie.” She said.

“Fair enough.” He smiled. She knew it was probably not the best idea especially not after she’d also downed that drink so she started to drink more water to try to avoid the pills mixing with the alcohol too much and upsetting her stomach. Though she didn’t think the pain was that bad, she was nervous and stressed and she needed to relax to be able to get through this. The pills would help and she’d rant to Rika later about her casual pill habit which she hadn’t been completely unaware of before that point but she also hadn’t thought the girl was carrying around the pills with her. At very least this bottle actually had her name on it which meant she’d gotten it somewhat legitimately even if it was debatable how.

“Come on,” Rika said and motioned to the door, “I am not missing this movie and it’s not going to be better than the original and you do totally suck.”

“Yeah I know, the entire internet agrees with you, I’m just here for the paycheck.” He said sarcastically.

“Good, then I don’t have to pretend that it was great after when everyone else is kissing your ass.” Rika smiled and headed out of there. Bill laughed and shook his head as he watched her go. Leila stopped by the door before he could leave and turned to look at him.

“Sorry she’s-”

“No I…kind of missed that about her and you to some extent. Think you two are the only two people here who won’t kiss my ass if this completely bombs. I like that. It’s fucking phony around here most of the time. I’m glad you’re back, really, even if it only ends up being for a few days.” She smiled softly at him.

“I’m glad I’m back too.” She said then raised up on her feet a bit as he leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled away after a moment and slipped out of the door. Even though they had gotten off to a weird start she was already beginning to think that it wasn’t a mistake to come back and see him. She just hoped that things hadn’t changed too much for them to work things out and for him to want to commit to her by the end of it.

* * *

The movie was actually pretty good, even Rika was quiet through most of it. Every so often she did make a comment, though, but the thing with Rika was that her comments were pretty funny regardless of how good the movie was and people ended up laughing instead of being annoyed with her. Leila was vaguely aware Bill was watching her more than his own movie but she liked it a lot. Other than the inaccurate medical parts, of which there weren’t a ton, but to be fair, whoever wrote this movie had tried to be correct. It wasn’t as bad as watching some of those overly dramatized medical TV shows Rika watched.

Afterward, there was a bit of a reception kind of, with drinks and some food. She wouldn’t have really called it a party because it wasn’t that either and it was small. Just the cast and crew hanging around talking to each other and doing whatever. She and Bill were more in the back talking to each other about the movie, he wanted to know her honest opinion on it and she told him what she thought which was that she liked it and she believed that other people were really going to like it too.

“However, I’ve never seen the other movie or read the book so I’m probably not the best person to ask.” Leila said, “You’d probably want to ask Rika.”

“Might just have to do that,” Bill said. He was keeping back from her not appearing too intimate and she assumed it had to do with the fact that he didn’t want a big deal made over their relationship because it also may not end up being a relationship. She didn’t blame him. A lot of people were here that could easily misconstrue things and she wanted to avoid rumors and headlines about being an heiress in a love affair with Bill Skarsgard as he made his return to the big screen. 

“OH MY GOD LANDON IS HERE? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Rika shouted suddenly coming up behind both of them with a drink in her hand. She was slightly drunk, Leila could already tell that and she took the drink from Rika.

“With how loud you’re being he’s going to know that you’re here, now, if you were even trying to avoid that,” Leila said.

“Kinda…because I wasn’t prepared for it.” Rika said and then stepped more behind Bill. She was only five feet tall and he was definitely a good person to hide behind since that was the case. Leila smelled what Rika was drinking.

“Jesus is this moonshine?” She asked.

“Oh my God Leila chill out,” Rika said. “Bill, go get rid of Landon.”

“Why would I do that?” Bill laughed, “He’s an old friend of mine we kind of started to hang out together and whatever when I came back.”

“I’m sorry I have no idea who this Landon guy is,” Leila said.

“Yes you do, you watched Hemlock Grove.” Rika said.

“And I barely remember it.” Leila said but that was a huge freaking lie she just didn’t want to admit that she’d actually gone back and watched some of it a few times over the past six years mostly to see Bill as Roman because of how it reminded her of the things they’d done together when she was younger.

“Whatever he’s Peter.” Rika rolled her eyes.

“Oh…” Leila said, “You’re friends with him?”

“Yes,” Bill said then laughed, “You sound surprised.”

“Well I mean I guess…I just thought when actors acted they moved on after and didn’t really make friends which I admit is stupid so don’t yell at me.” Leila said.

“Sometimes that’s true and sometimes people become friends. I’m guessing you have friends at school you are closer to than others?” Bill asked, “When you film a show with people you get to know them really well some people better than others.”

“So what’s he look like naked? I mean full frontal, you saw that right?” Rika interrupted.

“Oh my God Rika shut up!” Leila hissed.

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Rika said suddenly seeming to find the confidence in that moment.

“No you aren’t,” Leila said.

“Actually, I’d kind of like to see that.” Bill laughed and looked around the room. “He’s over there.” He motioned casually in the direction that Landon was and Leila looked through the crowd to spot him. It was indicated in such a way that Bill wasn’t outright pointing and drawing attention to them.

“Okay, wish me luck,” Rika said.

“For what?” Leila asked.

“I’m gonna get me some werewolf sex,” She grinned and headed off through the crowd.

“Rika!”

“No, let her do it, I think he might like her.” Bill chuckled, “Besides, whatever’s going to happen will be enough of a distraction for us to slip out of here and be alone.”

“What if I don’t want to be alone with you?”

“Then I’d call you a liar.” He whispered and put a hand on her arm. Dammit, he was right. She chuckled and shook her head, still nicely buzzed from the pills she’d taken earlier. She finished up the snack she was eating and set the plate on a random table.

“Fine, let’s go. Hope this ends up being worth creeping your friend out.” Leila whispered.

“It’ll be fine,” Bill said and started to make his way towards a back exit with her. She looked back just once to see Rika finally get to the guy but she didn’t see anything happen before they had left. Once they were out there, Bill took out a pack of cigarettes. He got one out then offered her one which she took even though she knew she shouldn’t because she was trying to be a doctor and currently in med school. Still, as bad of an idea as it was, she didn’t smoke that much and she was on vacation so it didn’t count. She took the cigarette and he lit it for her, then his own and put an arm around her as they started to walk where some waiting cars were parked.

“You were shirtless in the movie for several scenes,” Leila said.

“Yeah?”

“Well your chest was-”

“Makeup,” He said, “It’s still there.”

“Oh, but I thought-”

“There were non-disclosure contracts and only like three people saw my chest in makeup. There was an understanding that the few people that did see it weren’t going to talk about it, and the chick who worked on me was very sympathetic so I don’t think she’s going to be saying anything.” He replied. “Guessing you liked it more that way than-”

“I saw your chest like that in Hemlock Grove and no I…well I guess what I’d say is I like you however you are and it still doesn’t bother me. I know it seems to be a source of negativity for you and I understand that but it doesn’t deter me,” She said and stopped to take a drag from her cigarette as she turned to look at him. “I’m as physically attracted to you as I ever was and I mean fuck do you looked way more…daddy-licious…”

“Okay no more alcohol or pills for you tonight,” He laughed. She laughed too because that was not even a word she thought she knew or would ever come out of her mouth and nodded. “But look at you, shit…you’re amazing and you look like you’re in the best shape of your life.”

“Really?” she asked, “I guess I just assumed you’d be disappointed that I wasn’t this young looking 18-year-old-”

“You don’t look old now,” He laughed, “You look more mature, more filled out which I like by the way but you don’t look old and I’m just as attracted to you.” He pulled her close and she could instantly feel that he wasn’t lying because she could also feel how aroused he actually was. She pressed her face into his chest for a moment and sighed. She really had missed this and it didn’t seem like much if anything had changed between them. She still felt the same spark she’d always felt with him years ago.

“Good,” she whispered.

“Let’s go back to my place,” He said, “I think we can talk more there.” She was pretty sure what he meant was that they could fuck each other there or at least he was hoping for that to happen and she wasn’t going to say no to him. Even after all this time, the heartache, and the loss, she found that what she wanted was him. She could only hope that it wasn’t just the chemistry of a long in coming reunion and it actually meant something. She would have to wait and see over the next few days. Only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21

He had a modest house on Venice beach and it was absolutely gorgeous there. Though it wasn’t exactly super private it seemed that no one seemed to give a shit that he was walking around there. Possibly because there were other celebrities in the area or it was just the area in general. The fact that when it came to famous people he wasn’t super famous and in LA and Hollywood people didn’t really give a shit. Not people who were already living there, that was. Besides, the area also seemed to be relatively hippy and new aged. Lots of different head shops and tattoo parlors and modern art galleries in the area. Not to mention medicinal marijuana shops and small cafe’s. Everything seemed independently owned and not corporate. It was like the feeling of being in a small town while actually being in a huge metropolitan area. Kind of like where she lived in Manhattan.

They spent the night talking, getting to know each other again mostly. Catching up with everything they’d missed in the last six years. Bill was adamant about not having sex with her because of the pills she’d taken and he also wasn’t letting her drink (even though he was). She was annoyed by this but he kind of had a point. She also knew she shouldn’t have taken two pills instead of just one so she supposed no sex and no more alcohol was punishment enough for how buzzed she was and her stupid mistake. They watched the sun rise on the small balcony attached to his bedroom and she was slowly starting to doze off from exhaustion.

He’d done a lot in the past six years. She’d asked him about what he meant when he said he’d wrote some things but hadn’t thought it was right to get them published without her consent. Apparently what he’d meant was that he’d written a manuscript somewhat based on his and her weird romance and the true story of this psychotic stalker woman. The only person who knew about it other than him (and her currently) was his agent. Then, out of boredom and lack of anything else to do he wrote it as a screenplay. He’d been living off of savings for quite a long time. He hadn’t had to do the movie, he just thought maybe it was a good idea to get her back. To show her that he wasn’t just going to hang around and do nothing all day. He was worth something.

She never thought he was worthless, to begin with, and she never feared that he was after her for her money and she told him there was no real need to prove anything to her but he insisted that it had been the right thing to do. He didn’t regret it and it have given him back confidence in himself that he’d thought he lost before. She was irritated by him leaving like he had, when he had, still, but on the other hand she felt that maybe if he needed to do this in order to find himself and make sense of his life and his past mistakes it was probably worth it. It would lower the risk of him running off to do it while they were married. That was if this is what that led to anyway. She still loved him but she didn’t know what he was thinking. What she did know is after that long conversation she was ready to say yes to him if he asked for her to come back to him but he was going to have to ask which he knew, and by the morning he had possession of the collar and the key again.

Just as he was about to suggest that maybe she get some sleep, that they both should, her phone started to ring. She groaned and dug it out of her purse to see that it was Rika’s number. Not surprising given that it was probably the only person who would be calling her at this weird hour after a party like the one they’d been to last night. She answered it and looked over at Bill, mouthing to him that it was Rika. He nodded then yawned and got up. He stretched for a moment before heading into the bedroom behind them and she watched him with a smile before turning to look out over the beach and the ocean.

“Where are you? Why aren’t you back at the hotel?” Rika asked.

“Because I went home with Bill,” She replied.

“Are you seriously thinking about taking him back….again?” Rika asked.

“Why not?”

“Oh there are many reasons why. Mark still likes you…you know that right? Why don’t you settle down with him?” Rika asked.

“Though I have nothing against Mark, I’m not in love with him so can you just…back off?” Leila asked.

“You know he left you like twice now, right?” Rika asked.

“No, once, the first time was mutual….”

“Really?”

“Shut up Rika, I’m an adult and I can do what I want.” Leila snapped, “Why are you only just now realizing that I’m not at the hotel?”

“I dunno maybe I had crazy werewolf sex with Landon, okay gotta go bye,” She said and hung up. Leila rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She yawned loudly then walked back into the house. Bill was already mostly undressed, just in his boxers and getting into bed. She smiled at him and then headed into his bathroom to wash off her makeup and get ready enough to join him. She could use a good amount of sleep.

* * *

Quite a few hours later, which happened to be early afternoon, she woke up to hear Bill talking softly on the balcony. Well, it was really only soft because the door was closed. He was probably talking normally it was just muffled. She rolled over and looked out through the glass sliding doors as he spoke and paced nervously. She could only catch a few words here and there but he sounded a bit riled and upset about something. As she got up to walk to the bathroom she heard him say something like,  _that doesn’t matter because I didn’t take the money_ before getting in there to pee and get ready for the day. By the time she came back out, Bill was in the room again sitting on the bed.

“Something wrong?” She asked. “Also, I have nothing to wear so can I ask Rika to bring some stuff over?”

“Yeah sure,” He said, “She doesn’t have to stay for long, does she?”

“No,” Leila laughed, “Seriously…what’s wrong?” She walked over to his dresser and went through it until she found one of his shirts and pulled that on so she wouldn’t just be walking around in a bra and panties until Rika got there. When she turned back around he was holding his phone out to her. She took it and looked it over. It was some news article (if it could be called that) about Bill Skarsgard’s new girlfriend, she was the alleged girlfriend.

“You should probably know about that.” He said.

“It’s some tabloid website,” She said, “Besides, this seems to be more about how you hit me in the face with a door than who you are dating.”

“Yeah but your father knows now,” He said.

“What?” She asked, “How do you-”

“He called me.”

“That’s who you were out there on the phone with? Wait, how did he get your-”

“I’m pretty sure your father can get any phone number he wants with his money and connections.” He said. She knew he had a point and she kind of wasn’t that surprised considering the irrational hate boner her father seemed to have for him.

“So what? I don’t care. I’m 24 years old, I don’t need his help or advice.” She said.

“You need his money.” He said.

“I don’t  _need_ his money. The penthouse where I live is already paid for and I gained access to my trust fund when I turned 21. Even if he cuts me off right now I still have access of millions of dollars and there’s not much he can do about it.” She said, “Which he also knows. I’m not worried about it and you shouldn’t be worried about it either.”

“But I am worried,” He said, “He doesn’t want us together and he’s made that abundantly clear numerous times so-”

“Bill,” She said firmly, “I love you okay? As much as I love him as well, because he’s my father, he’s absolutely not going to stop me from being with who I want based on whatever stupid opinion based on nothing he formed. Don’t worry about him, okay?” He nodded and stood up then came over and pulled her into a kiss.

“I love you too,” He said softly then hugged her. She certainly hoped that was the case and he’d be asking her to stay by the end of this trip but whatever her father had said to him just now it seemed to have shaken his belief in this relationship and that was the last thing that she wanted.

* * *

When Rika did finally show up with some clothes for her, Landon was with her, which helped because it seemed that it acted as a buffer between her and Bill. Though he was usually okay with putting up with her obnoxious bullshit about everything she could understand how today wasn’t the time or place for it and why he had kind of a short fuse. As it turned out, the four of them got along really well together in a group and they ended up going out to lunch at some beach cafe that was within walking distance from where Bill lived. They were left pretty undisturbed and no one recognized her or Bill which was a plus because she really didn’t want to face the media or any fans yet…or ever.

Rika tried to talk Leila into coming back to the hotel with her but she didn’t want to go, she wanted to stay there alone with Bill for the short time they had left with each other to see if they could work things out. Rika only agreed on the condition that the following day they could go sightseeing together because she’d never been to L.A before so Leila reluctantly agreed with this before saying goodbye to her and Landon which left her alone with Bill again. They were cuddled up on the couch together as Bill kind of flipped through channels on the TV when she looked up at him.

“You can publish or sell that manuscript if you want, movie too. The one about us I mean.” She said.

“You haven’t even seen it yet.” He replied. “What if it’s crap?”

“I’m sure it’s not,” She laughed, “Besides, fifty percent of it is your story too, I don’t own all of it and you took the time to write it so if your agent thinks it’s worth something then go ahead. I want you to.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes,” She replied, “And we better make the most of the time we have tonight because the only way I got Rika to leave was to agree to spend the day with her tomorrow and got sightseeing.” She rolled her eyes.

“That sounds like fun,” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “She’s never been to L.A before so she wants to actually see L.A.”

“Can’t Landon take her?” He laughed.

“You really want to subject your friend to that?” She joked.

“I subjected him to it last night.” He said and smiled.

“Yeah I think that’s enough torture for now,” She sat up more and then moved so she was straddling his lap and facing him. She brought her hands up to his face and stroked his cheeks gently before kissing him. “You know, I’ve always wanted to have sex on a beach.”

“That’s one of those things that sounds like a good idea but it’s not. Lots of sand.” He whispered and pulled her into another kiss.

“Who have you been having sex on the beach with?” She smiled.

“Nothing recently, back when I was much younger,” He said, “It was spontaneous and pretty hot but so much sand…it was even worse for her.” She laughed and could definitely see how that could become a problem so she dropped the idea and started to grind against him firmly. He put his hands on her hips to stop her. She whined.

“Well, can we do something?” She whispered, “It’s been so long…”

“Thought you said we should just use this time to talk and not waste it on impulsive lust…” He whispered slipping a hand into her shorts his fingers brushing over the crotch of her panties. She bit her lip and let out a soft moan trying to rub against his hand now that it was down there. Of course, he’d be using her own words against her.

“You were the one who wouldn’t fuck me if I wasn’t sober,” She whispered.

“Yes but I’m still the Daddy here and Daddy calls the shots. Have you already forgotten about that?” He asked.

“No, Daddy…” she said softly feeling her cheeks get hot as she started to blush. It had been so long since she’d used those words and felt this way but it still felt natural and she still wanted it even if he was being an annoyingly massive tease about it.

“Good.” he said, “And Daddy says it’s time for dinner so…we’re going to do that first.”

“But-”

“No,” he said firmly, “Come on, get up, Daddy needs to get you ready first.”

“Ready…how?” She asked, “I don’t have much else to wear than-”

“I have something for you.” He grinned wickedly then moved her off of his lap and stood up. She looked at him, having no idea what he meant by that but surely it was kinky. He motioned for her to follow as he walked out of there and she got up to walk after him. Whatever it was he was about to put her through she was sure she was ready. It had been a very long time since she’d had a great orgasm and it seemed like this was probably where it was leading.

* * *

She didn’t know what was worse, the buttplug that he’d made her wear or the vibrator which he apparently had an app for on his phone. She only found that out once they were in the car and he turned it on. She gasped and leaned forward then glared at him. He damn well knew she couldn’t cum without clit stimulation so all this was going to do was drive her crazy which was probably the point and he wanted to do it in public. She wasn’t in the bed outfit for this either. The fabric on her shorts was thin and the wetter she got the more it was going to show. When they pulled up to what looked like a rather casual pub in West Hollywood she got out of the car with him, walking very oddly because she wasn’t used to having something jammed in her butt.

“This isn’t fun…” She growled at him softly.

“Don’t be silly, Daddy is having lots of fun and no alcohol tonight if you want to play when we get home.” He told her. Denying her the chance to have a drink was going to make this far more uncomfortable but she did want to play when they got home so she supposed she’d just have to find a way to suffer through it because she didn’t have much of a choice otherwise.

Dinner was an absolute nightmare, at least for her. He seemed to be very amused by it, especially with how she jerked and attempted to hold back her moans any time he messed with the control settings on the vibrator. This caused her to drop her glass at least twice making her look like a total spaz to everyone and he kept apologizing for her. She was humiliated, overly aroused, and loving every second of this as much as she hated it. She didn’t know how he could stay so calm and in control, like everything was so normal but that just made it worse…or better. It was very hard to tell because she was so damn frustrated with this situation.

She hadn’t asked him about if he’d been with any other women in the past six years because she really didn’t want to know the answer, it would hurt her too much and he was here with her now so it was just better to put that in the past and not worry about it. She, herself, hadn’t been with anyone in six years. Mostly because she hadn’t had the time for it with how much studying she had to do as a pre-med student and then an actual medical student. She was lucky if she wasn’t too tired to masturbate as well, but any time she did, all she could think about was him and sometimes she even watched Hemlock Grove when she did it. She didn’t realize that this was about to lead to a slight problem.

“God dammit, Roman!” She yelled suddenly. This got a lot of people’s attention, especially his. She cleared her throat and put her head down, not looking at him, she knew mere microseconds after she’s said that, that it had been a mistake.

“Roman?” He asked.

“Sorry,” She said, “I can explain.”

“Can you?” He asked and reached for his wallet to pay the check. He put more than enough money on the table and stood up before grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet.

“I’m sorry, please don’t-”

“Oh, you don’t know how sorry you are yet…” He whispered, his gaze shifting entirely to a much darker one…almost one exactly like Roman. She whined as he basically dragged her out of there with every single person watching and took her back outside to where he parked the car. Before she could get in he had her pinned up against the side of it, leaning down to get his lips right by her ear as his obvious bulge rubbed against the small of her back. “Is that what you really want? Roman Godfrey?”

“I-I didn’t say that….sir….” She whispered but she kind of did want that after having years of nothing but that.

“No, you fucking said it and now you’re going to have to live with it.” He breathed and then bit her ear roughly, enough that it caused considerable pain but not enough to do any actual damage. She let out a pained cry before he stepped back from her and she turned to look at him quickly. “Get in the car.”

“Bill-”

“What did you call me?” He asked. Fuck he was sexy she was about ready to cum a thousand times just standing right there. She whined again.

“Um, sir-”

“No questions, no talking, in the fucking car. NOW, LEILA!” He ordered. She nodded and got in the car quickly, sitting down on her side and folding her hands over her lap. She was terrified and aroused and she absolutely loved the feeling. He got in next and started the engine before driving out of there quickly. She didn’t have any actual idea what the hell she’d gotten herself into hear but fuck she couldn’t wait to get home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason (or somehow) I posted chapter 21 twice it was an accident this is the real chapter 22 I apologize

The moment they got back to the house and she was within grabbing distance he had her by the hair which she’d put up as she usually did because it had once again grown too long to be completely manageable if she kept it down all the time. She hissed in pain as he basically dragged her into the house where she was shoved to the floor landing on her hands and knees painfully. She turned to look up at him only to be met with a backhand to the face she cried out and took in a deep breath. She didn’t think she’d ever been more turned on than this, even in the entire span of time she’d known him. She’d also never seen him this way, for this long.

“Stay,” He said in a firm voice.

“But-”

“Fucking stay there, or you’ll regret it.” He wasn’t shouting, his voice was very firm and commanding but it wasn’t loud. She nodded and stayed right where she was in the middle of the floor downstairs. A moment later she felt the vibrator go up possibly as high as it could go and she let out a scream trying to stay still her entire body shaking as she waited for him to get back from whatever the hell he was doing. She was nearly in tears when she heard him come down the stairs again. It might have been five minutes later, or five hours. She wasn’t sure because of how intense every sensation was. It seemed like every nerve in her body was on fire and all she was craving was him. She turned to look at him, he was in a suit. A very nice three-piece suit very similar to the Roman she’d loved in season two.

“Oh, God…” She breathed.

“That’s right, I’m your God now, baby girl,” He said coming over to stand in front of her. She let out a low involuntary whine and he grabbed her chin firmly, looking down into her eyes, “I’m going to choke you with my cock now. Understand?” He didn’t even let her nod her head he just did it for her before letting go of her and slapping her again. She mewled pathetically because despite all of this she still wanted him, badly she couldn’t help herself. He grabbed her by the back of the head rubbing her face over his bulge for a moment before shoving her back and unzipping his pants. “You want my cock? Huh? Tell me how much.”

“Please…sir I…want your cock I need your cock…fuck…” She panted.

“Say my name…” He told her getting his phone out and turning off the vibrator in her cunt before tossing the phone onto the couch, “Say my fucking name bitch.”

“R-Roman Godfrey?” She whispered though it ended up sounding like way more of a question, that was her best guess in the moment of what he wanted to hear. He grinned devilishly at her and patted her on the cheek roughly.

“You’re damn right it is,” He chuckled, “Open up for Daddy…” She groaned and opened her mouth for him. He grabbed her by the hair again and shoved her onto his cock roughly. He got almost all the way in there pretty quick and she was surprised how well she was handling this considering the fact that she hadn’t done it in years, but it was almost as if it was programmed into her or instinct by that point. She gagged loudly as he shoved more into her throat, then pinned her against him, as she took him to the base her nose and cheeks rubbing up against the fabric of his slacks.

“Fuck…that’s right…choke on it you pathetic bitch…” He snarled, she struggled a bit, really only because she wanted to get air and he let her, for a moment before releasing her and she pulled back, gasping for air. He only allowed her to move away enough to do that and then used his cock to slap her face. She gasped and glanced up at him when he did that. He’d never done that before but she loved it. She didn’t know why either because this was the most degrading and horrible he’d ever been but she just wanted more of it. He gripped his cock, tracing her lips with it and she kept trying to get it back in her mouth but he wasn’t letting her, which really just made her look like a desperate, hungry cock slut. “Look at you…fucking cock slut…you need Daddy’s cum don’t you?”

“Yes…please I want it…” she whined loudly her tongue darting out to lick him desperately. He shoved back into her mouth and started to force her back and forth on his cock for another moment, making her gag and choke before shoving her away again. She tried to crawl back towards him when he pulled her up to her feet. She yelped and he slammed her up against the wall. Pinning her there with his body he got her shorts and panties down, his hand reaching to get the toy out but she was so incredibly wet by that point it slid out on its own. She winced and looked away from him, rather humiliated by that. He laughed.

“So you like this shit? You like the rough stuff? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him before he spit on her. She gasped and groaned, that was disgusting but still hot. She had no idea how he was doing this to her but he was and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Please…” She begged, she’d never need to cum more in her life it was quite physically painful by that point.

“You gonna cum right when I get my cock in there? Huh? Fucking slut, cause that’s not what Daddy wants, you don’t get to cum first.” He warned. Her eyes opened wider, she didn’t know how the hell she was going to keep that from happening but he was sure to figure out a way. He lifted her enough to be able to thrust into her and bit into her neck at the same time. Hard. She screamed out in pleasure and pain, just enough pain to keep her orgasm at bay because she was too distracted by this. She was right on the edge, though, and he seemed to know that so he just held her there, pinned like that keeping her skin in his mouth. She could tell she was bleeding as well because of how it stung but she didn’t care.

“PLEASE!” She screamed at him moving to wrap her legs around his waist tightly to help steady herself a bit.

“Please what?” He breathed in her ear harshly after releasing her skin from his teeth.

“Please…fuck me…let me cum…please Daddy…” She begged though half of it was in Japanese because her brain temporarily wouldn’t allow her to remember how to say any of that in English. He laughed.

“You know I planned to fuck you stupid but don’t think I have to do that anymore.” He snarled and started to thrust into her roughly. She screamed out, throwing her arms around his neck, her nails clawing at his back sharply, threatening to rip through the fabric of his amazing suit. “Tell me I’m ugly…” He whispered. She screamed out and came the moment he finished saying that her hips thrusting violently towards him, she even ended up squirting which she didn’t think she’d ever done with him before and if she had, it hadn’t been a lot. The pleasure was nearly enough to make her black out but he kept pounding into her anyway through the orgasm, assaulting her with his cock, banging her against the wall loud enough that it was definitely audible.

Whatever was going on here, the orgasm just kept happening, and he was really going at it quickly. She felt a hand move down her body to her clit, one finger massaging it roughly. She screamed out her eyes rolling back and just as she was pretty sure she would black out he came with a loud groan right in her ear, his thrusting gently slowing to a halt after a few more rough jerks of his hips. He pinned her into the wall, almost with his full weight. Perhaps he was trying to keep her from falling, or himself, she couldn’t tell. He was shaking and so was she. Slowly, she lowered her legs back down to the floor as he slipped out of her. He pulled her into a hungry kiss before moving back, keeping her in his grasp and hugging her tightly.

“Fuck…” He muttered.

“You’re telling me.” She whispered, “Jesus Bill…”

“Roman…” He said then laughed.

“Whatever that was…it was amazing.” She laughed back and kissed at his chest softly, “I don’t think I can make it upstairs though.”

“I think I have just enough energy for both of us…” He replied and lifted her into his arms carrying her towards the stairs. Whatever had temporarily possessed him and got him to do that, she was incredibly grateful for and though it wasn’t something she needed all the time she hoped he’d be more rough with her like that in the future, even if he wasn’t channeling Roman Godfrey to do it.

* * *

The next morning, when she woke up, her neck was killing her, and as she became more alert she remembered him biting her. He’d really gotten into character for that, not that she was really complaining but considering her wardrobe for that trip it was going to be very hard to hide from anyone. She kissed him on the cheek softly then pulled herself out of bed to go shower and clean up her neck. Human bites were very dangerous and could get infected easily so it was going to suck but she had to do it and be very meticulous about it. She found that it looked worse than it was. The skin was actually only broken in a few areas and it was more bruised than punctured but she had bled in some places. She took a good ten minutes to disinfect the open areas of the skin before showering.

Just as she was stepping out of the shower he was walking in there, completely naked. She smiled at him and reached for a towel as he walked over to the toilet. She didn’t believe she’d ever watched him take a piss but she kind of wanted to for some reason. She went to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

“Really? Just going to stand there and watch?” He asked.

“Not like you haven’t seen me do it dozens of times,” she said.

“I think the more accurate statement is  _made_ you do it but, whatever.” He said, “You’re lucky I’m not doing it on you.”

“You wouldn’t.” She teased and started to brush her teeth, though she didn’t want to admit it she did kind of find the idea hot in a humiliating and horrible sort of way like how he’d spit on her the night before. He laughed and started to go and she watched him for a moment longer before going back to focusing on brushing her teeth. That’s when she heard her phone start to ring. “Shit…” She spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and ran to get her phone. It was already noon which she quickly saw when she answered it and of course, it was Rika calling to yell at her about ditching on their plans. She quickly explained that wasn’t what was going on and if she just came over to Bill’s that she’d be ready on arrival and they could leave. Rika told her she better be ready and hung up. Leila quickly started to get dressed in some new clothes from the bag that Rika had brought her. A black bikini top and a cute little almost mesh top over it. Jean shorts and platform sandals. She grabbed her little bag of makeup and headed back into the bathroom, Bill was in the shower.

“Rika?” he called.

“Yeah, she was accusing me of trying to ditch on our plans so I kind of have to leave very quickly but I’ll be back later.” She said.

“You leave tomorrow,”

“Not until late, you know that, we’ll still have time Bill. Don’t worry.” She said and started to put on some light makeup quickly. She focused most on using concealer and foundation to lessen the mark on her neck which looked pretty awful and would draw a lot of attention if she didn’t do that. There was no way Rika wouldn’t notice but she didn’t need everyone else to stare at her like she was a freak who had some kind of vampire fetish…even if it was sort of the truth.

“Alright, alright, I’ll miss you though.” He said.

“For a few hours?” She laughed.

“I always miss you.” He called back. She smiled and shook her head before walking over to the shower and pulling back the curtain.

“You’re so sweet,” She grinned, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Of course,” He said and leaned down she got up on her toes and gave him a kiss before hurrying into the bedroom and grabbing her purse so she could just meet Rika outside when she arrived in the rental car. As much as she loved him and wanted to stay there, Rika was her best friend and probably the entire reason she’d been talked into doing this in the first place. She didn’t want to leave her hanging and she figured she’d have plenty of time with Bill in the future or at least, she hoped that would end up being the case.

* * *

They did wind up spending the entire day together, going to every last place that Rika wanted to go. It was fun too. She enjoyed herself and the time with Rika. Since both of them were busy with school they barely had time to take a break and do anything like this with each other so it was nice to just relax and hang out like they were kids on summer break again. They grabbed a nice dinner at some cafe then headed down to the Venice beach boardwalk area to look at some of the shops and see the sunset on the shore.

After getting some ice cream they were walking barefoot in the surf and talking about various things. Rika seemed to be determined in talking her out of marrying Bill or wanting to marry Bill. Leila didn’t want to hear any of it. They had managed to go almost the entire day until now without talking about him and she didn’t want to start talking about him. She kept trying to change the subject but Rika didn’t want that either and she really wasn’t in the mood to get in a stupid argument about what she could or couldn’t do with her life. She tried to assure Rika that people changed in six years, that none of them were the same people they were, especially not as dumb high school students. It was ridiculous to think it couldn’t work and she pointed out all of the things Bill had done for her to try to get her back. He wasn’t after her money or her status he genuinely liked her for who she was and that was all that anyone should want in a partnership.

“If this is what you want, and you’ve really thought about it…then I wish you the best because all I want is for you to be happy but if he leaves you again-”

“He’s not going to leave me again he left in the first place to do all of this.” She said, “Isn’t some grand gesture like this enough to show you what he thinks he needs to do for me to prove his love?”

“I’ll give you that,” Rika sighed, “I just really hope you’re right about this because my skepticism isn’t going to be nearly as bad as your parents.”

“My mother will get over it far faster than my father, I’ll tell you that much,” Leila replied. She wasn’t looking forward to explaining any of this to them and she was kind of hoping she wouldn’t have to but it wasn’t like she could get married and not tell them. They’d certainly find out sooner or later give that Bill was once again doing movies and she was an heiress. The press was going to go nuts over this. She finished the last of her ice cream cone and licked her fingers then turned and saw some guy on a horse coming towards them. She went to move Rika out of the way as apparently this wasn’t a super uncommon activity for anyone to do here they’d already been nearly knocked over by a few horses that day. Except instead of galloping passed them this horse started to slow down. She put her arm up to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun.

“Holy shit that fucker literally got himself a white horse…” She heard Rika mutter in Japanese as the animal came to a halt right in front of them. Leila was speechless because she didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so majestic in her life. Bill, on a horse, holy crap she couldn’t be more in love. Especially since he seemed to know how to actually ride it and not be a complete spaz in the saddle. “Took you long enough!”

“Yeah well, things didn’t go exactly as planned,” Bill called down to her. “Thank you for getting her out here.”

“What?” Leila asked snapping out of it.

“Yeah, yeah, the problem was more keeping her out here because she kept trying to find excuses to go back and see you. You owe me.” Rika said.

“You planned this? Both of you?” Leila asked looking from Bill to Rika.

“What are friends for?” Rika smiled. Bill motioned for her to get on the horse with him and she came towards him, taking his hand firmly he slipped his own foot out of the stirrup of the saddle and let her use it (as well as him) to pull herself up on back. She wondered how much he remembered about what she’d said over their time six years ago, and was starting to recall how she’d told him she loved horses. Once she was behind him in the saddle she wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head against his back.

“You know, I’m usually the one in control of the horse.” She told him.

“Maybe it’s time for a change.” He replied and gave the horse a kick to get it into motion. She waved goodbye to Rika and turned her head to look out over the ocean. “We’re going to be going pretty fast so might want to hold on.”

“I ride horses too you know, I’ll be fine.” She laughed. Bill chuckled and shook his head giving the horse another kick and they were off in a canter traveling down the beach. Luckily since it was getting late there were fewer people around to get in their way as they went which made the ride pretty smooth. When the sun was low on the horizon they rounded a bend marked by the mountainous area and came into an alcove of sorts where there was a tent set up as well as a fire going out in front of it. He slowed the horse again and brought it to a stop near the tent. The view here was stunning and so was everything else. He also would have had to plan all of this in a few hours which made sense as to why he was late, or seemed to be, according to Rika. He helped her down from the horse and followed after her before walking it towards the tent. “Look if you had this whole thing planned and we were supposed to spend the night out here, the last thing we want is to have to worry about a horse.”

“I thought of that too,” He said, “Hopefully…”

“Yeah, and you owe me for this.” She heard Landon’s voice as he came out of the tent, “I’m not that great with horses.”

“You just have to ride it back to where I got it from, it’s going to take half an hour at most,” Bill told him.

“How did you talk me into this again?” He replied.

“Dude, come on, look at her.” He motioned to Leila. She laughed and went to sit down in one of the chairs by the bonfire that was going. There was a cooler sitting out there as well and it really was the perfect view to continue watching the sunset. She heard some soft bickering behind her and then what sounded like a bunch of rough housing and she turned to see them kind of pretending to beat each other up. It was certainly amusing. She laughed and eventually Landon got on the horse with a bit of help.

“You kids behave yourselves,” Landon told them before leaving on the horse looking not quite sure of himself. Bill walked over to the second chair out there and sat down then glanced in her direction.

“That was nice of him,” Leila said.

“Well, he knows I can kick his ass if he doesn’t listen,” Bill joked.

“This is amazing, especially the fact that you not only found a completely white horse but you found traditional English riding gear that also fits you in what? Six hours?” She asked.

“When you’re in love you can do amazing things and maybe I’d thought about this before just a little bit.” He said. She couldn’t deny he looked exceedingly attractive dressed like that but she’d always had a thing for men who could control stallions and dressed like the meant business.

“Looks like more than just a little bit,” she said.

“I can think of everything but I can’t plan every variable,” He said, “And I’ve come to realize that just because I want something doesn’t mean everyone else does. Especially not you. I’ve been thinking, you know. Not just these past few days but these past few years. I know how I left you was wrong and when I left and it was stupid. I could understand why it would make you hesitant but we all have our breaking points and I guess I reached mine. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that and I shouldn’t have just assumed you’d be fine.”

“I was fine, eventually, so you weren’t wrong.” She said.

“I haven’t been with anyone else in six years. I haven’t wanted to be with anyone else. I told you back then that it wasn’t a goodbye it was a  _see you later_ I wasn’t breaking up with you I never intended to break up with you but I knew I couldn’t control you either. I had to give it enough time to let you figure out what you wanted but I knew what I wanted even as I was walking out of that door. It hasn’t changed since then not for one second of one day, in all of this time.” He stood up and motioned for her to get up as well. She did and he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

“I wanted you too, for all this time, but when you left like that it really hurt me. I nearly flunked out of school my life was a trainwreck and I really…I couldn’t even face that again, enough that I didn’t even take the collar off until well right before I got here actually.” She said.

“I figured as much, mostly because of what you’d told me about why you never cut your hair…well, until I came along that was. I see you grew it out again too.” He said.

“Yeah,” She laughed, “Stubborn me, always longing for the past while knowing that I should just be moving towards the future. Doesn’t help anyone to dwell on what could have been.” He let go of her and took a step back before dropping to his knees, both of them, in front of her and taking her hands.

“We should both move on to the future together,” He said, “Which is why I’m not giving you back the collar I’m offering you something better.” He let go of one of her hands to reach into his pocket and remove a box that was very obviously going to contain a ring. He opened it and held it up to her.

“Oh my god…” she whispered.

“I know I don’t deserve this at all and if you refuse I…I get it because it’s been so fast but these past few days have shown me, personally, everything I need to know to make this decision.” He said and opened the box, “So…I have to ask if you’ll…will you be my wife.” She was stunned for a moment, tears instantly welling up in her eyes, she felt like she could barely breathe. She knew this was what she wanted and this seemed to be the perfect timing as well. Two amazing days together, one night of completely violent and unbridled passion beforehand. He actually came and got her on a fucking horse to take her here. He knew her better than anyone, almost better than she knew herself and she knew now that this was her destiny.

“Yes,” She said after another moment and then laughed reaching up to brush away her tears, “Yes I will be your wife.” He smiled and got the ring out of the box, before taking her hand and sliding it onto her finger. She fell in front of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he returned equally, wrapping his arms around her. She didn’t think this could have been planned more perfectly, done in a way that only he could manage to pull off. Better than her wildest dreams. She would marry him and they would continue through life together in a partnership. It would be amazing and she knew she couldn’t have asked for a better man. Unfortunately, even with as sure of herself and of him as she was, she would eventually have to face her parents on this issue but that didn’t matter now. Tonight was all about him, about them, and she was going to make it count.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this or have a bookmark or whatever you probably need to go back and read the REAL chapter 22 cause I posted chapter 21 twice either due to my own stupidity or I was tired so yeah I fixed that so Chapter 22 is actually chapter 22 now and not a duplicate chapter 21. You'll be confused if you don't go back and read the real chapter 22 LOL

The next day they were waiting for Rika to come over and join them after checking out of the hotel. Leila had made a nice breakfast for the three of them while they waited. Bill was upstairs doing god only knew what but it sounded like he was moving boxes around and cussing, maybe. It sounded whatever he was saying was in Swedish and it sounded angry so she could really only assume that’s what he was doing. When he came down the stairs he was holding a large black case it looked familiar but all he did was set it by the door and them come into the kitchen where she held out a plate of pancakes and eggs.

“What’s that, exactly?” Leila asked.

“Long story,” He said, “But remember how Rika said I owed her one? Well, that’s what I owed her and she’s damn lucky I even knew where to find that.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.” He kissed her and took the plate then went to sit down at the table. She eyed the case again but then grabbed her own plate and joined him at the table. It was only seconds later that Rika just let herself in through the front door which they’d both been expecting anyway so it had been left unlocked but Leila was constantly amazed by how quickly Rika could turn almost any living space that wasn’t her own into something that seemed like she lived there and was entirely comfortable with. She was holding a pink box in her arms, looked like a pastry box.

“Best I could do this early and in this city was wedding donuts, well…engagement I guess whatever,” Rika said and walked over to the table where she set them down before going into the kitchen to make herself a plate of what food was left over.

“Oh look you actually contributed this time instead of mooched,” Leila joked.

“Haha, if it weren’t for me, Mister tall, swede, and anal retentive over there wouldn’t have ever arranged that proposal.” Rika said, “Oh right and you’d never have met.”

“First of all,” Bill said, “I’m not anal retentive I just wanted it to be perfect which it was, secondly, you’re just very lucky I knew where to get that on such short notice.” He motioned to the large black case that he’d set down by the door before. When Rika saw it she set her plate down and hurried over to it quickly, moving it so it was laying on its side and opening the clasps. Once she’d popped the lid open she reached in and pulled out an absolutely gigantic battle ax.

“Holy shit…” She breathed, “This is the one from the show?”

“Yes, but it’s not real…well it’s real but it can’t really do much of anything it’s just a prop and it looks like it weighs more than you so how are you-”

“I’m stronger than I look.” She grinned and held it up menacingly, “How do I look Leila.”

“Terrifying,” Leila laughed then looked at Bill, “I’m sorry is that…where…”

“Hemlock Grove, season one, might have vanished from set after filming no one knows why.” He shrugged. She gave him a glance and he snickered and went back to eating.

“So let me get this straight. When he asked for your help with stalling me for that proposal you said you’d only do it for Roman Godfrey’s fake, prop battle ax?” Leila asked.

“Well I meant it as a joke, but then he said he had it and I was like shit, do you even want it anymore and he was like not really and I was like, give that shit to me and he’s like fine because I love Leila so much that I’m gonna cry if you don’t do this for me,” Rika said.

“Only like 10% of that happened, you know,” Bill told Leila.

“I’m pretty sure only like 5% of that happened with how she tells stories,” Leila laughed. Rika stuck her tongue out at both of them then put the battle ax back in the case and closed it before going back to her plate of food. Leila opened the box of donuts and removed one with strawberry frosting.

“Whatever you are both equally lame and will have lame super tall ultra white babies who are also lame,” Rika said. “Not even jealous.”

“Really?” Leila asked.

“Okay kinda but shut up and I didn’t say that.” Rika smiled and then brought her plate over to the table and sat down with him, “Do the parental units know about this yet because I want to tell my mom and you know how she is.”

“No, I don’t, because your mother can keep a secret she’s not like you,” Leila said.

“Very funny, but seriously, Matt’s going to blow a gasket,” Rika said.

“I know.” Leila sighed and looked at Bill.

“Why does she get to call him Matt?” He asked.

“She doesn’t get to, she never calls him that to his face.” Leila said, “Around them, she’s all  _yes sir, no sir, lovely day sir_ and doing her really fake low bowing shit like she actually respects anyone.”

“It’s not fake,” Rika said, “Even if I don’t like him all that much.”

“Rika!”

“He’s a jerk okay and I know he’s your father and you love him and I get that but are you going to sit there and tell me he’s not a jerk?” She asked.

“Just…let me tell them at my own pace,” Leila said.

“So…it’ll be after we get married and they see it in the news?” Bill asked then started to laugh which also made Rika laugh. Leila frowned and took another bite of her donut. She was only mad because it was true, she had a tendency not to do anything about problems and hoped they went away on their own. Just like the pregnancy thing. To be fair, it did go away on its own and her parents had never found out about it, luckily. She’d been considered a legal adult in England when it occurred so they hadn’t been allowed to tell them anything about her without permission and she was extremely happy about that.

“Well,” Leila said, “We still have two weeks left on this break, don’t we? So…how about we all fly there together? Instead of going home?”

“As fun as that doesn’t sound at all, I have to hit the whole promotional talk show circuit for this movie.” Bill said, “We’ll need to find a better time.”

“How long is all of that going to take?” Leila asked.

“A few weeks, it’s all taped in advance.” He said, “It’s limited because I’m not that famous but I’m still under contract to promote it.”

“Great,” Leila said, “We haven’t even set a wedding date and I haven’t the first clue how to plan a wedding.”

“You don’t?” Rika asked, “Isn’t that what every girl dreams about since she’s like five?”

“Not me, and I know you didn’t either. Wasn’t your life dream to sleep with every classic rock and 80’s hair band guy you could find on tour?” Leila asked.

“And…in all of that, I assumed one of them would just fall in love with me and marry me. It was a good plan.” Rika said then snickered.

“Great plan,” Bill said, “Didn’t a Japanese woman break up The Beatles?”

“It’s an admirable life goal I don’t care what you think,” Rika said and shoved some more food in her face. Leila laughed and finished her donut and the rest of her food before grabbing her plate and standing up. At very least the proposal was private and they could both choose when to announce it. No one had gotten word of it yet and the few people that knew already which were Rika and Landon seemed to be okay about keeping their mouths shut for a while. The thing was, they wouldn’t be able to hide it forever and eventually she’d have to face the music and tell her parents. She wasn’t going to have a choice.

* * *

Due to both of them having insanely hectic schedules for various reasons, it seemed that the next time Leila was going to see Bill wouldn’t be for a few months. She had to go home and resume schooling, she wasn’t giving that up just because she was going to marry a movie star and he as respectful of that but it wasn’t easy. It looked like the next time they’d see each other was over winter break for her school which was only a few weeks long if they were lucky. She was annoyed by this but everything would get better once she finished schooling, in about 12 years. All of that depressed the hell out of her because of how he was situated in L.A and she was stuck in New York.

After a month of nothing but Skype calls, and Skype sex, as well as phone sex, and all sorts of other sexual messages and pictures between each other, Leila was getting fed up with the situation. She wanted to see him again. Needed to see him again and as much as she whined to him about this she knew there was nothing to be done about it with how busy he always was with his career. She was careful not to cross the borderline into sounding demanding because she really wasn’t trying to demand anything from him she was just very frustrated.

On a cold week in November as she was walking home from the Chinese place down the street with food, someone ran up behind her and snatched the bag of food out of her arms. She screamed angrily and took off running after him. She hadn’t even gotten a good look at who had done this and though it was stupid to run after him like that she was hungry. As she rounded the corner that he rounded she ran right passed him, he was holding up the bag of food. She slid stupidly on the sidewalk and almost fell before realizing that it wasn’t just some random guy, it was Bill. She screamed again, this time in a far more happy manner and grabbed the food before pulling him down into a kiss.

“Alright, pull it back a bit,” He laughed after pulling back from her. He reached to fix her scarf gently and she smiled.

“Why are you even here?” She asked. “I thought you-”

“Might have told a bit of a lie because I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said.

“Wanted what to be a surprise?” She asked. He put his arm around her and urged her to keep walking towards her penthouse. She gladly started to walk again because it was cold and already snowing so the less time she had to spend out in here the better.

“Remember that manuscript I told you about that I wrote and then the screenplay and then you said if I thought it was good and my agent thought it was good I should sell it because it was partly my story too?” He asked.

“Yes…” She said slowly.

“It’s being made into a movie, production is between New York and Toronto which isn’t far from here they tell me.” He said, “Besides, it wouldn’t make sense to film stuff that happened in England in L.A.”

“Doesn’t make much more sense to film it here or in Toronto either why not film it in England?” She laughed.

“Much more expensive,” He teased and then ruffled her hair, “So, at least as long as the movie’s in pre, post, and actual production I’m going to be in New York…hopefully at your place.”

“I live with Rika you know,” She said, “Are you sure you want that?”

“It’s a big penthouse right?” He laughed, “It’s fine, I do like her you know even if we have a very weird relationship.”

“I could say exactly the same thing,” She grinned. Rika was like a sister to her and it had always been that way it probably always would be that way no much how much petty bickering they went through or how much they trash talked each other about everything. It was the best and most comfortable relationship she had. Other than Bill, of course.

“Hope you got enough Chinese food for everyone, I eat a lot.” He laughed.

“I noticed,” She laughed back and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. Normally she would have cooked but she was starving and there was a great Chinese place within walking distance. That and it usually made great leftovers but she had a feeling they weren’t going to have any this time and she was pretty okay with that.

* * *

A few days later, after the penthouse had been invaded by moving guys to get a good bunch of Bill’s stuff in there, they were settling in just fine. Leila hadn’t been sure Bill would do too well in the winter weather after spending so long in L.A but she’d forgotten he was Swedish and he was probably far more used to the snow and ice than he had been out on the beach. He’d kept his house out there, though, he just wasn’t currently occupying it. It was bought and paid for and after a discussion, they both decided there were benefits to keeping it, even if they only ever used it again as a vacation home. The weekend hit and Leila was woken up by her phone ringing at way too early in the morning after a night of sex like she’d had with Bill before that. She rolled over to shut it off but saw that it was her mother calling. She groaned and answered the call then put the phone to her ear.

“Yes…Mom?” She asked then yawned loudly.

“You weren’t going to tell us?” She asked.

“Tell you what?” She muttered only half awake at that point.

“About your engagement?” her mom replied. That woke her up quickly and she sat up and looked over at Bill who was still asleep and snoring. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom grabbing her robe on the way.

“What the hell, how’d you even find out?” She asked, shutting the door behind her before starting the shower. “Did Rika say something?”

“Surprisingly no, so it’s true?”

“MOM!”

“Tabloid headlines mostly,” She said, “The articles presented it as speculation when someone spotted an engagement ring on your finger, a nice one.”

“Why are you so upset?” She asked, “I thought you just wanted me to be happy and Daddy was the one who-”

“Yeah that’s the problem, he’s flying out there.”

“SERIOUSLY?”

“He left before I even knew about it or could stop him I got a text from the plane.” She replied, “I thought I should warn you because he kind of has keys to your penthouse.”

“Shit!” Leila hissed.

“You have a few hours at most.” Her mom said.

“Mom…”

“I know, I know, I’m making arrangements to fly out there as well takes a bit to get the other jet ready but I will be there you’re just going to have to deal with him yourself until then.” She replied.

“Thanks.” She muttered and hung up the phone quickly. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it then poked her head out and looked over at the bed. “Bill, you might want to get up because my father is on a flight here.”

“WHAT?” He yelled irrationally loudly.

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP IT’S SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING!” She heard Rika yell a moment later. She grumbled under her breath and hurried over to the bed.

“I guess there were some tabloid stories about us being engaged and he’s…well you know how he is.” She said.

“What? When did this even happen?” He asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I don’t know but he found it…kind of like how he instantly found out when you hit me with that door. He’s obviously watching you, probably worse now since then because I’ve been lying to him about us dating, mostly. Now he knows we’re engaged or at least thinks that thanks to some stupid gossip thing he read on the internet.” She said. In this case, the story wasn’t a complete exaggeration and the engagement ring was nice, it was also very hard to miss. It wasn’t a lie and there was no recourse to sue anyone and get the story retracted because no one was slandering them, even if they were it wasn’t going to hurt his career or ruin her reputation so there was no point doing anything about it.

“Fuck,” He said, “Someone must have caught us on camera a few days ago when I got here with the Chinese food.”

“Bill, it’s fine, I’m really not mad at you I mean this is annoying but I’m not upset. At least not with the gossip I am upset that my father is such an asshole and I’m sorry about that.” She said and leaned in to give him a kiss, “We’ll only have to put up with him for like 14 hours though and he’s old so more like 5  hours or whatever before he’ll definitely have to sleep and he’s not staying here so-”

“He’s going to fly here from Japan to stay for 14 hours?” He asked.

“No, my mother is coming in she’ll be more helpful.” She said, “She thinks you’re cute even if she won’t say that…but she definitely doesn’t like the attention this is bringing them I could tell by the tone of her voice.”

“Okay, okay…just let me sleep until you’re done showering.” He said and laid back down and closed his eyes. She wasn’t sure how he could go back to sleep at a time like this but it was probably better for him to be as rested as possible to deal with the headache that was her father. She made sure to take as much time in there as possible so he wouldn’t be a cranky asshole all day after he woke up.

* * *

It was in the middle of breakfast that the elevator doors opened to her loft. She had a private elevator that led right up there, which one would expect to have after paying more than a couple million to own the penthouse. Matthew walked out and glared at Bill then he looked at Leila and started rambling in Japanese about her getting engaged to what was essentially a sexual degenerate perverted asshole and how he absolutely forbid it. Leila glanced at Bill, she knew he could understand all of that but her father certainly didn’t. Bill just glanced at him and went back to eating as if he didn’t understand any of that. She swallowed hard and stood up.

“Daddy,” She said, “I’m in love with Bill and I think he’s more than shown that he doesn’t intend to marry me for my money or use me, he has his own money he’s making a movie now that he wrote and he’s going to star in it. He has his own life and his own things and his own house, I’ve never given him a cent.”

“I’ll cut you off.” He threatened.

“Over this?” She asked, “Over the man I want to marry? Really? Because if you do, I’m okay with that, but don’t expect to ever be a part of my life again, or your grandkids.”

“Shit he knocked you up already?”

“No!” She yelled, “But I want kids and I know you want me to have kids but if you want anything to do with us or our family when that happens you better stop acting this way.” She demanded.

“Don’t you talk to your father like that.” He warned.

“Or what? I’m 24 years old, I’m at the top of my class, I’m in medical school, I’m not a spoiled brat I have a work ethic I’m smart and you already know I got into Quantico…you think I’m so irresponsible despite all of this I can’t decide what I want for my future?”

“I think he’s a pervert and the moment you turn 30 he’s going to run off and find another 18 year old to bang,” Matthew said, but he said that part in Japanese and probably for good reason, well, it would have been a good reason if Bill didn’t actually understand Japanese. Bill set his fork down calmly and stood up.

“With all due respect, Mr. Dawson, shut the hell up.” He said, “How did you find all of this out? The internet right? Did you even bother to check how many fans I have? Do you not think if I wanted to leave her for an 18 year old right now I couldn’t? Are you aware of what an actor is? Does? I hate to play the whole ‘do you know who the hell I am’ card but maybe I have to. I love Leila, I haven’t been with any other woman in the six years I was away from her because I didn’t want anyone else. I’m not a pervert, or a degenerate but I most definitely am an asshole and you’re going to stop talking to her that way, RIGHT NOW!”

“Bill…” Leila said softly.

“No, I’m sick of it. Your money, she doesn’t need it. We’ve already discussed this. A dollar amount isn’t love and she’s not a child anymore. Fucking respect that.” Bill insisted glaring down at him. Matthew didn’t look intimidated by any of this but he did look considerably upset, being talked to that way. No one talked to him that way, at least not in his day to day CEO powerful businessman life back in Tokyo. Leila couldn’t even think of the last time she’d heard anyone take that tone with him, or cuss at him, or even threaten him. It took a lot of balls to do because her father could buy and sell Bill’s ass down the river if he wanted to.

“You got yourself one smart ass ballsy husband.” Her father said and looked Bill over, “And this isn’t finished…not by a long shot. I won’t be happy with this until I am convinced this isn’t all a game to him.”

“So what are you going to do about it? Move in here and watch us?” Leila asked.

“Oh…trust me…there are ways.” He replied.

“What ways?” She demanded, “I’m not a child, Bill is right, and this is absolutely obnoxious. He’s a respected actor and writer, the fuck more do you want for me?”

“I want you to be with someone who isn’t taking advantage of you and hasn’t been grooming you since you were basically a child.” He said.

“Daddy,” she said slowly, “Get out.”

“What? You can’t throw me out of here.” He laughed in disbelief.

“This is my penthouse it’s in my name I own it, remember that part?” She asked. “Get out.”

“I’m not leaving.” He said, “Not with him here.” He motioned to Bill. Leila looked at him and he looked back at her before grabbing Matthew’s arm and forcing him to the elevator the whole while her father yelling about how this was assault and he was going to sue Bill, this that and the other. He ignored it and shoved Matthew in before jamming his hand down on the button to send him back down, having to shove him back a few times before the doors actually closed. He was getting the evil eye up until the point that Matthew had vanished behind the doors. Leila walked over to the elevator and locked it so he couldn’t come back up even if he had a keycard.

“I’m so sorry,” Leila said, “I don’t know why he’s like this and-”

“It’s not your fault really I’m not upset with you,” Bill said and pulled her into a tight hug. She did love her father even if she thought he was being at terrible asshole about this and all of his accusations were completely idiotic but it was hard. She didn’t want to have to cut him off and she didn’t want their relationship to be like this. She’d always thought when she fell in love and found the right man both of her parents would be happy for her no matter what her choice was but that wasn’t the case. This was far from the picture perfect, happily ever after marriage she’d dreamed of. “He’s not going to really sue me, right?”

“If he does I’ll pay for your defense and I really will never talk to him again.” She whispered and pressed her face into his chest starting to cry. He just held her and stroked her hair softly. She didn’t know how to fix this but maybe when her mother came into town things would calm down a bit. She could only hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Amazingly, even though it was completely unexpected, her father didn’t come back that day. He also didn’t call the police or seem to actually go ahead to file a lawsuit despite all of his threats to Bill for grabbing him like that. It was around dinner when Leila got a text from her mother that said she had things under control, for now, and they would all meet for lunch tomorrow so take the night to do something fun. Once Leila made sure that was the case and it wasn’t a trick in some capacity she got an idea. Bill was understandably in a very bad mood but she wanted to cheer him up and she had an idea on how to do it. She came downstairs and sat down on the couch next to him. He looked over at her.

“So…” She said, “How would you like to take me to a club?”

“Not in a club kind of mood.” He said, “I’m in a kind of say home and still be upset with your jackass father kind of mood.”

“Come on, I think you’ll like this place, besides…you’ll be able to work off some of that angry energy at this place. It’s not what you think. Let me go get changed and then see if that improves your mood.” She smiled and got up then walked back to her bedroom to get changed. She wasn’t talking about going to just any type of club she was talking about an invite-only BDSM club. She hadn’t exactly been invited, not officially, she’d bugged Rika to pull some strings and get them on the guest list. Rika was into all sorts of stuff like that, as a dominant, but Leila hadn’t been trying to do anything like that for the past six years so she hadn’t bothered to get into the scene. She hadn’t had a reason to do it. Now, she did, because Daddy was in town and she wanted to show him there were a lot of ways to have fun. She knew them and if she didn’t, then Rika certainly would. At least when it came to that sort of thing.

She changed into her outfit. Something she’d actually worn as a Halloween costume a few years back but it was slutty and it kind of fit the whole ‘kitten’ motif which she thought would be cute because he was always calling her kitten. She also had read a bit more about pet play and had decided she liked it, she just didn’t know how to ask about it so maybe it was better to just show him what she meant. The costume was a very short white skirt with a long tail attached, a fuzzy bikini top, also white, a cat ear headband, and knee-high white stiletto boots. She also put on a pink spiked collar then grabbed the paw gloves that completed the outfit and headed back down the stairs. He looked over in her direction when he heard her coming back and immediately stood up, his demeanor changing instantly.

“Oh you meant a fetish club, didn’t you? Naughty kitten…” He grinned. She walked over to him and nuzzled him softly then held up the gloves.

“Need help with getting these on but I should probably wait until we get to the club.” She said pressing against him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and reached down to give her ass a nice firm squeeze groaning softly. She could feel how aroused he was already. He moved back and traced his finger over the collar then put one through the metal loop and tugged at it gently.

“Don’t suppose you have a leash for this thing, do you?” He asked.

“Of course,” She said. “It’s in a drawer in the kitchen, have to grab it. You wanna go then?”

“Fuck yeah I want to go.” He said, “Why exactly do you have this costume again? You said you weren’t with anyone while I was gone.”

“I wasn’t, this is a Halloween costume, I didn’t say I didn’t have fun without you.” She teased and headed into the kitchen. He followed after her as she grabbed the leash from the junk drawer and held it up.

“So this isn’t because you got into pet play while I was gone?” He asked and took the leash before clipping it to her collar. She laughed and shook her head.

“No, I’m…into it I just didn’t have anyone to play with.” She said, “Until now…but I mean that all probably depends if you are into it or not.”

“I’m into everything, especially this,” He growled and used the leash to pull her into a hungry kiss. She kissed back as long as he let her but moved away when she could because they were never going to make it out of the house if they kept going this way. Though, that wouldn’t exactly be a complaint.

“We can just stay in you know, I’ve never done this before and if you have any idea about it then maybe I need a bit of training first…” She said, “We have one free guest visit to this club, Rika got us on the list but it doesn’t have to be tonight.” He started to stroke her cheek before tracing her lips with his thumb.

“I can’t take an unruly pet to a club can I?” He asked then turned and headed towards the stairs tugging the leash to get her to follow after him. She giggled and followed really excited for whatever the hell this night was turning into.

* * *

Annoyingly, things didn’t turn out as great as she expected, well kind of. It wasn’t that she hated what ended up happening because she didn’t but she expected a lot more fucking. The thing was, when Bill was in a mood (like he definitely was now) he liked to do a whole orgasm denial thing that she hated as much as she loved. He ended up with her on the bed as he laid under him and she very lazily gave him a blow job. He didn’t want intense, he kept slowing her down. This irked her because she wanted his cum, she always wanted it and he knew that so he very much liked drawing the process out to watch her get frustrated and any time she tried to say anything to him about it he interrupted her to tell her that  _pets didn’t talk_ so she couldn’t turn the tides in her favor other than doing what he wanted which was this.

She’d been going at it for a good ten minutes when she heard Rika coming down the hallway and looked up, because it sounded like she was headed for the bedroom. Rika had almost no concept of knocking on doors, especially not in the place she lived. Leila was used to being walked in on doing all sorts of things because Rika didn’t seem to care what she saw. The good thing was, Rika was also the most nonjudgmental human she’d ever met so even when she had been caught doing weird things Rika hadn’t ever made a big deal of it beyond slightly teasing her. Leila always meant to get back at her by doing the same thing but she found she just wasn’t that rude or obnoxious.

“Leila…can I take the Maserati? I was invited to this thing in the Catskills and-” The door opened a moment later, “Holy Cock…” Leila immediately tried to sit up and pulled away but Bill grabbed her head and kept her down. She whined loudly and struggled a bit but gave up realizing if this was what he wanted and for whatever reason was okay with it, then she should probably keep doing it or else he was just going to continue denying her orgasms until she started screaming.

“You really have to ask to take her car?” Bill asked as if she didn’t currently have his cock halfway down her throat. “Don’t you two share everything?”

“It’s the Maserati it’s not the other one, wanna impress some shitheads at this party.” Rika said, “And no, she doesn’t always let me drive that.” Leila was kind of amazed at this utterly normal conversation they were having as if she wasn’t trying to give a blow job. It was kind of hot, in a way, being treated as completely immaterial, an object or an accessory. Bill not at all reacting to what she was doing with her mouth as this continued.

“I’m sure she’s fine with it,” Bill said, “Also you wanna stare at my cock any harder?”

“Meh, I’ve seen bigger.” Rika said, “Where are the keys, Leila?” She walked over to the dresser and started to look around on top of it for where Leila usually kept the keys.

“You have not seen bigger,” Bill said.

“Yeah I have,” she said.

“Bullshit, you’re over there thinking about taking her place right now,” He laughed. She laughed back at him and shook her head.

“For one, I’m a dominant so I don’t do all that…well not often, for two…if anything I’d make you my bitch.” She told him.

“Oh, I’d like to see you try.” He countered and shoved Leila back suddenly. She coughed loudly and then took in a gasp of air before wiping her mouth. She started to speak when Bill put his large hand over her face entirely, “What did I say about pets talking?” She growled but shut her mouth immediately after that. He carefully tucked his cock back into his pants, even though it hardly seemed comfortable for him to do at the moment and then stood up. He was hilariously taller than her when they stood toe to toe. Even though Rika was currently in six-inch heels and dressed very nicely, Bill was still nearly a foot taller than her.

“You doubt I could dominate you?” She asked.

“Yeah, I do. You’re tiny. I could fit you in my pocket.” He replied.

“So fucking what?” She asked, “I’m smaller than her and I control her just fine.”

“RIKA!” Leila squealed. Bill laughed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry what was that?” He asked.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you that stuff did she?” Rika asked.

“She said she hadn’t been with anyone since she last saw me.” He replied.

“Did she phrase it as anyone or another man?” Rika asked. Bill thought about it for a moment and that was when Leila realized that she was pretty screwed. Bill turned to look at her, an evil smirk on his face as he came back over to the bed and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up at him.

“You naughty little slut,” He said, “Has she been your mistress this whole time?”

“Uh….pets don’t talk, remember?” She whispered.

“Don’t get smart with me.” He warned her.

“Yeah, certainly taught you better than that,” Rika reaffirmed quickly in a much more dominant tone than she usually spoke in. Bill looked at her for a moment before turning back. He laughed and pulled Leila towards the edge of the bed until she was forced onto her feet then shoved her towards Rika.

“Apologize,” He ordered.

“W-What?” Leila asked, she wasn’t sure what was going on here but she vaguely recalled the one time Rika had kissed her years ago and Bill hadn’t seemed at all disappointed in seeing that so she supposed that he just found this hot. Then again, what guy didn’t want to have some kind of threesome? She wasn’t opposed to it herself, not entirely but she didn’t want him to regret it later or get upset or anything like that.

“Well, for one, you didn’t tell me about this and you should have and for two, I’ve been here nearly a week so you’ve been ignoring her? That’s not very nice.” He said.

“It’s not really like that we weren’t a full-time thing. Just when she was being an unruly brat and I need to get her to cum a few times so she’d calm the fuck down.” Rika said, “I dunno it just kind of happened one day and I mean really you can get her to do anything if you are forceful enough about it. She complains but she doesn’t really hate it.”

“Really?” Bill asked.

“Rika shut up!” Leila hissed. Rika slapped her and motioned to the floor. Leila whined and dropped to her knees quickly, she certainly knew better than to mess with that look and it didn’t help that she was already painfully horny from what she had been doing to Bill moments earlier. Since they both seemed to want this and Bill had very openly invited her into this bedroom scene she was quickly slipping bad into the subspace she was in before so if someone wanted this to stop now it was going to have to be Bill.

“Well, shit.” He said. “You must have trained her really well.”

“Yeah,” Rika said, “Better than you, it looks like.”

“You think so?” He replied.

“Of course I do, it’s why I said I could make you my bitch.” She insisted, stepping towards him again.

“No chance in hell,” He insisted.

“Wanna bet?” She asked.

“Yeah…what are the stakes?”

“Okay, I think you two need to-”

“SHUT UP PET!” Both of them yelled at her at the same time then turned to glare at each other as if this had been done on purpose. Leila whined, she’d never seen either of them like this before but it was kind of hot. It was like they were trying to challenge each other for ultimate ownership of her. Though she knew Rika really wasn’t into her in a romantic way because they’d already discussed this, she couldn’t deny the times she’d had with her friend over the past six years were fucking amazing. Rika was into some crazy shit and had gotten her into even more crazy shit. She hadn’t considered Bill would ever come back, so she hadn’t really thought of how she’d deal with this situation if it happened. Her plan was just to never bring it up, which had been a very bad plan considering the type of person Rika was.

“Seems we are at a stalemate,” Bill said.

“More like you are giving up because you know I’m right.” She replied.

“You wanna do this? Huh? You really think you can intimidate me?” He asked leaning down to look her square in the eye. “You got balls, I’ll give you that.” At his lowered position she was able to better grab him which had been a mistake for him because she reached up and gripped his ear in her hand firmly starting to twist it. Bill let out a weird yelping sound and was quickly brought to his knees in front of her trying to get out of her grasp.

“What was that, bitch?” She hissed at him. He stared at her, pretty fucking amazed that not did she have the nerve to do this she knew exactly how to do it to bring him down within ten seconds.

“Alright…maybe I was wrong.” He said. “That still doesn’t mean-”

“Doesn’t mean what?” She asked.

“That I want you to do it.” He said and started to get back up, she let him but she eyed him closely. “I would, however, like to see you do something to her.”

“Only if you ask nicely, and call me Mistress.” She said and smiled smugly. He glared at her for a moment then walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Alright, Mistress…please show me how you play with your pet.” He said and motioned to Leila who was still kneeling there looking completely dumbfounded by all of this. Rika smiled and walked back over to the dresser she’d been standing at before and opened the top drawer. Leila knew exactly what she was looking for and she was kind of amazed that Bill hadn’t found it yet. It wasn’t that well hidden but he didn’t seem to be nosy enough to go snooping through her dresser. At least not yet. It had barely been a week. From the top drawer she eventually removed a small wooden paddle.

“Well, if you ask me she needs to be punished she lied to you, didn’t she?” Rika asked and looked at the paddle.

“Rika…” Leila said slowly.

“You know, every time you don’t call me Mistress I’m going to add a punishment right?” Rika asked her. “Get up, bend over the bed. You know you want this anyway.” She motioned for Leila to move with her hand. Leila whined and went to position herself as she was told when Bill suddenly grabbed her and put her over his lap. She whined even louder after that and tried to hide her face against the bed as he pushed her skirt up over her ass.

“This is better.” He said.

“Actually it kind of is, thanks.” Rika laughed and walked over to them before striking her with the paddle roughly causing her to yelp. She could feel how aroused Bill was under her, and considering he wasn’t stopping this, she didn’t think that was going to stop any time soon. Rika struck her again and again, alternating to different sides of her ass at random for about a minute until she stopped. She held the paddle out to him. “Ever use one of these?”

“Not on her,” Bill said and then took the paddle. He was right about that, he mostly used his hand or that damn riding crop which stung like a bitch, but they’d never gotten to actual paddles. He struck her ass roughly, continuing in much the same manner Rika had until she was sure she was going to be bruised there for a few days before he stopped. Rika grabbed the paddle back from him then moved towards her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head up. She moved the paddle towards her face and Leila leaned in to kiss it softly then she looked up at Rika.

“Thank you, Mistress,” She said breathlessly.

“And?” Rika asked.

“Um…Daddy.” She muttered turning her head to look at Bill as much as she possibly could with the way her hair was being gripped. Rika let go of her and tossed the paddle onto the bed before backing up again.

“Well,” Rika said, “Need any more help taming your pet?”

“Fuck,” Bill said, “I didn’t need help in the first place but I appreciate it, in any case.”

“Stop acting so much better than me, you’re not.” Rika snapped at him.

“Oh fuck you,” He snapped back and shoved Leila out of the way to stand up again. She ended up on the floor, mewling pathetically because she was very fucking horny and neither of them was even trying to attempt to pleasure her which she was pretty sure was the point but God damn did she need something to happen soon.

“You wish.” Rika hissed.

“No, you do…I know how bad you want this cock.” He growled grubbing himself through his pants firmly.

“Please, I could get dozens of men like you at my feet with one phone call, you aren’t shit, Bill.” She replied. He glared at her and then gave her a shove. She stumbled back but lunged at him full force, ramming into him. For whatever reason, this knocked him back onto the bed. Leila, in no way, believed Bill couldn’t withstand a shove from her normally, but she did consider maybe he was so caught off guard by the fact that Rika even tried to do that (and was in no way expecting it) that he hadn’t prepared himself to be rammed into.

“You little-” He started to get up when she screamed angrily and tackled him onto the bed. Leila just kind of watched this, pretty shocked by it as both of them struggled for dominance of some sort. Impressively, Rika was actually very good at holding her own in this weird fight which mostly consisted of hair pulling and angry face slaps when either one of them could get in a direct hit. Rika was a black belt, after all, and she was very good at maneuvering herself out of any position Bill kept trying to pin her in because she was also small and it was easy for her to slip or of his grasp by finding weak spots. That was until he decided to pin her to the bed entirely by putting his full weight on her which she really had no defense against because of her weight compared to his.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING SWEDISH GIRAFFE!” Rika yelled at him.

“Looks like I win…” He taunted her and then started to laugh.

“HEY!” Leila screamed and they both looked over at her, “As hot as this is because for some reason it is really, really fucking hot did you forget that I exist?” They turned back to look at each other and Bill leaned down to whisper something to Rika that she couldn’t hear. Rika nodded a few times then motioned in her direction. Bill nodded and then got up reaching out to grab her arm and pull her onto his lap. Rika got off of the bed and straightened out her skirt and blouse a bit before heading for the door.

“So, I’m taking the Maserati?” Rika said.

“Wait, what was all that about?” Leila asked.

“He thinks before actually having a real threesome you two should probably discuss it but I indicated I’m not opposed to it.” Rika grinned. Of course, she wouldn’t be, and Leila wasn’t at all surprised by that revelation but she was kind of surprised Bill had even asked. Not that it bothered her. She’d already been with Rika, 100 times, and if she was going to have a threesome with anyone it was going to be Rika but it probably was best to discuss it before just jumping right in.

“Yeah take the Maserati,” Leila said, “The uh…keys are on the coffee table downstairs.”

“Sweet,” Rika laughed and then left, closing the door behind her. Leila looked at Bill. He looked down and kissed her forehead before lifting her and moving onto the bed and getting on top of her, pinning her wrists above her with one of his hands. She gasped in surprise, not expecting any of that, then started to laugh softly.

“So, what do you think?” He asked.

“If I was going to ever have a threesome it would be with her and I’m okay with it.” She said, “I trust her. The question really is, do you?”

“I can’t say I know her as well as you but she seems to know when to keep her mouth shut and went to gossip about things that happen in the bedroom.” He said, “Seems being the operative word here.” Leila laughed.

“Yes well…” She said, “We can try it if you want.”

“No one’s going to get all jealous and mean after right because I mean…it’s probably only going to be once and I don’t want her to-”

“Trust me, she’s not that into you in that way.” Leila said and Bill gave her a pouty look in response, “Bill…look she’s…what she said about having much more attractive men at her feet with a phone call she wasn’t lying. By which I mean, attractive to her you aren’t her type, also those men aren’t bad looking. She’s kind of like you, she has a list of subs and not all of them are men. She’s not looking to tie herself down and if she was, she’d go for a rougher looking punk British guy…not you.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Don’t sound so shocked, not every girl pisses themselves over Swedish men.” She laughed.

“Oh, I’m going to make you regret that…” He said and grabbed her face firmly. She whined and he leaned in and kissed her roughly before getting up and grabbing her by her arm. He started to lead her towards the terrace doors.

“Bill…what the hell are you doing it’s freezing out there!” She whined but he didn’t listen other than to remind her that it was Daddy now and she better behave herself. She groaned because that was incredibly hot and he yanked her all the way to the rails of the terrace before positioning her hands on them firmly. He pushed her skirt up and slapped her ass, moving her so her legs were spread a bit and she was bent over looking at the city. His hands moved to her hips and he came closer, pressing his bulge against the crotch of her very wet panties for a moment. She moaned, and realized they were high enough up that it was very unlikely anyone was going to see them doing this. It was certainly possible, so the risk was there and it only excited her more. It wasn’t too risky, though, so she wasn’t going to pull the safeword to stop it. She liked the rush.

“Gonna fuck my little kitten in front of the whole city,” He growled and within seconds he had gotten her panties to the side and his cock out so he could thrust into her. She cried out, loudly then groaned she was already so wet for him, she could feel the moisture starting to drip down her thighs. He put his hands over top of hers on the railing to brace himself as well as keep her in position as he started to thrust into her slowly. After a moment, he leaned down and got right by her ear, “You like this? You like Daddy fucking you right here? Hmmmm?” He breathed. His hands slipped from hers and down to her hips, gripping them tightly in order to really start pounding her.

“Fuck…yes…yes Daddy…” She whined, her eyes scanning over the Manhattan skyline as he worked his cock into her, hitting all of the right places in that position. She tried to thrust back towards him and he gave her already sore ass a nice slap, sliding his other hand up to her tits to grope them firmly as he worked in and out of her. She moaned and wiggled against him as much as she could, until finally, the hand on her hips moved over her stomach and down to her clit, a finger roughly pressing against it to trigger her orgasm. She screamed out, her voice echoing into the night sky as she came twice and he sped up to a furious pace, groaning loudly with his orgasm until finally, he slowed to a complete stop. Once it was finished he grabbed her, pulling her in close to keep her warm, before turning them both back towards the doors. He practically had to carry her back inside because of how good that climax was then got her into the bathroom and started a nice hot shower, for both of them. The night had turned out much better than expected, considering how it had started, but she wasn’t looking forward to dealing with her parents for lunch the next day.


	25. Chapter 25

“I’m really sorry about that.” Leila sighed as they walked out of the restaurant. Lunch hadn’t gone well at all, not that she was surprised and Bill didn’t seem to be very shocked either. She reached up to dry him off with the napkin she grabbed as she was hurrying after him. He’d gotten a drink thrown in his face. “If you never want me to see him again just say the word because after that I’m fine with it.”

“I just…want to go home.” He said sounding defeated.

“Bill,” Leila said, “He’s not going to stop us from getting married even if it means he’s not invited okay? I love you. End of story. Please don’t-”

“What?” He asked, “Don’t what? Leave? I love you too I really do but Jesus Christ, Leila he’s-”

“Let’s go to Vegas and do it.” She said, “Get it over with. Privately. Okay well, we kind of have to bring Rika or she’ll never let me live it down that she didn’t get to be my maid of honor.” He paused and looked at her.

“You’re serious?”

“I don’t care about a big wedding I don’t care who knows I just want to be with you. Not because you’re a big-time movie star or the sexiest man in Sweden or whatever I want you. That’s it. We can go this weekend.” She said, “Besides it’ll be nice there and we won’t be in the freezing cold and snow. Maybe you are accustomed to this weather but I kind of hate it.” She laughed. He smiled and pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

“If you’re serious, and I’m not going to get a bunch of shit for this later because you didn’t have a big fancy wedding you could brag about…”

“Ugh I don’t know if you got the memo but status things aren’t really my priority. In fact, I try to avoid them. If we have a big wedding like that it’ll be all over the place anyway.” She said, “This way it’ll be just for us, and no one else. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Just for us and Rika.” He chuckled and stroked her hair.

“Well, yeah but do you really wanna put up with that if we don’t bring her?” She asked.

“No…not after she twisted my ear last night.” He said then released her from the hug and took her hand so they could head back to the penthouse, “Where did she learn to do that?”

“Fuck if I know,” Leila said and smiled up at him. He seemed a lot happier with this idea and she was completely fine with it. There would be such a big weight off of her shoulders if they just did it this way and then her parents could decide later how much they hated it or loved it she really didn’t care. It wasn’t as if they needed the gifts, money, or attention that would come with a more traditional wedding anyway. He meant more to her than that and she wanted to make it as easy on him as possible. If this was the way they had to do it, then that was what was going to happen.

* * *

After Rika was sworn to secrecy about everything and Leila promised her she could plan as much as the wedding that was feasible herself (other than the wedding dress) Leila booked the trip out to Vegas. They’d be spending a long weekend there so four days and the wedding would be on the third so they could all get their last partying days in before being completely tied down with each other. It was mostly an excuse to have some crazy kinky semi-public bondage sex at clubs before it could really be called cheating. Not that Leila was opposed to this she was kind of interested in at least trying the whole exhibitionism possibly orgy aspect of that and Bill certainly wasn’t against it. She knew that he wouldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want but he was pretty much ready to do with any suggestion she made along those lines. It was one of the best parts of the relationship.

When they arrived at the airport they were unfortunately caught by a few people who were trying to get pictures of Bill. To which he was reasonably polite and kept trying to stand in front of her so she wouldn’t be in the pictures and she appreciated that, but it was getting harder and harder to hide that she was his fiance and also going to be his wife. Luckily, he wasn’t considered A-List yet, even if the new Pet Sematary had done exceedingly well at the box office, so his following was growing just not enough that they couldn’t be out together most of the time and not get bothered by people. He wasn’t a household name yet or an overly recognized face. The best part about this was Rika kept on trying to get in the pictures which annoyed people enough that they stopped. As it turned out she’d done this on purpose in an attempt to make the pictures at very least unmarketable to anyone who might want to buy them for tabloids.

“So you’re just going to keep racking up brownie points helping us out until I owe you, what? My entire Hemlock Grove wardrobe?” Bill asked as they got into the rental car. Rika laughed

“Something like that.” She grinned and pulled her sunglasses off then started the car. Bill and she were in the back, they’d rented an SUV so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for him.

“Can you reach the pedals with those tiny legs or do you need a man to drive?” He joked.

“Fuck you, Fish Face,” Rika told him and started to pull out of there.

“Fish face?” Bill asked and looked over at Leila.

“I think it’s a Swedish fish reference,” Leila laughed.

“She’s running out of snarky nicknames,” He said.

“No, I’m not!” Rika said, “I’ll…think of more it’s just hard after a long flight and a time zone change.” Leila snickered and snuggled up as close to Bill as was safe back there and he put his arm around her. Even if the start of their trip had been kind of rocky it was getting better and they’d gotten an amazing suite at the Bellagio which she was very much looking forward to. She’d never been to Vegas before, none of them had, so this was destined to be a wonderful experience for all of them.

* * *

They were very lucky that almost as soon as they got into the suite, Rika wanted to leave, by herself, to plan this wedding. She said she had a few surprises to put together and though Leila wasn’t very sure that whatever Rika thought was going to be an amazing once in a life time short notice Vegas wedding would actually be amazing, she did want to get rid of her friend so she could suggest a few things to Bill. A few ideas she had been toying with since the flight, because she knew where they were about to end up and how this was going to allow her to have more fun than she usually did (or could have) back in her home city. No one really knew her here, him either. It was also Vegas and he was far from the only celebrity that was going to be milling about around there.

“So,” She said as she joined them in the living room area and sat down on the couch, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, “I was thinking I kind of want to watch you dominate another woman, just once. Kind of get an outside perspective.”

“Is this a trick?” He laughed and put his arm around her.

“It’s not, I swear,” She laughed back, “As long as I get to pick the girl out it’s not. Gotta have some control over the situation.”

“Are you actually going to pick someone I might like?” He teased.

“Haha,” She said, “I’ve already been looking at escort girls who cater to couples and I think I found a few. Kind of pricey but I’m sure they are worth the money. This girl is the one I want the most, look at her.” She held up her phone so Bill could see the profile of the girl on the escort site as well as her pictures. He took the phone and started to look it over.

“Jesus, she’s tiny,”

“Yeah that’s kind of why she was my top pick,” Leila replied.

“So why not just ask Rika?”

“Because remember what happened a few days ago when you tried to dominate her? She’s not going to go for anything like that. This girl lists all sorts of kinks and stuff, and she says she’s mostly submissive.” Leila told him and pointed to that area of the profile on her phone.

“Yeah but what if she recognizes me?”

“Oh right I’m sure you’d totally hate that,” Leila said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughed and grabbed a pillow from the couch to hit her playfully. She swatted it out of his hands and then moved to straddle his lap. “Come on, this is Vegas, didn’t you want to do something wild? Also, are you going to tell me high-class escort girls that cost like five grand an hour and will do anything you want don’t ever see celebrities in this town?”

“Fair enough,” He said running a hand over her back before pulling her down into a passionate kiss. “But you can’t get all jealous when I bust a nut in some random girl.”

“I’m asking you to do this,” She smiled, “I think it’ll be hot and if I hated well…at least I learned my lesson and I’m mature enough not to get upset with you about it, okay?”

“Fine, you’re gonna fool around with her too right? You know, to warm me up?” He asked. She giggled and kissed him again before cupping his face in her hands and nodding. She really did like this idea and she was an escort girl anyway, in another state, there was very little chance of him ending up in a relationship with someone like that as opposed to someone they may risk running into back in New York. A random stranger for this specific purpose was fine, she wasn’t sure it would work any other way.

* * *

Once she was positively satisfied with the idea that Rika was going to be busy for a while with this secret project, or whatever it was, Leila arranged for the escort girl to come pay them a visit. They’d really only be able to have her for a few hours but even if Rika wasn’t there with them, Leila wasn’t sure she’d want the girl to spend the whole night so this worked out better anyway. Gave them a time limit. Leila was the one to greet her when she arrived and she looked exactly as her profile pictures had advertised, which was good. It would have been annoying if they got something significantly different, she was perfect.

“Jasmine, right?” Leila asked, “Sorry never really done this before…”

“That’s okay, I can walk you through it.” She said nicely and came into the foyer area. She was dressed in a sexy little cat outfit which Leila had requested for obvious reasons, and she had a bag with her. Not a large one but it probably had some stuff in it, sex toys most likely, also good because it wasn’t as if Leila traveled with anything like that. As Bill had pointed out she was tiny, only five feet tall, though a bit taller because she was in high heels then. Leila was wondering how she went about requesting them to be taken off. It was nothing against the woman but she really wanted to see the size difference between Jasmine and Bill. She’d loved the idea ever since she’d seen Rika and him have that stupid slap fight that went nowhere. She had long black hair and dark eyeliner, she was kind of what Leila probably would have described as a gothic kitten. Her tits were a bit smaller than her own though, which was good because that was what Bill said he had initially liked about her and she didn’t want someone to surpass her with that asset. She also had an amazing ass which Leila noticed under the mini skirt and fuzzy tail as she walked past.

“Uh my fiance is in the..lounge type area but um…can I have a word with you first?” Leila asked. Jasmine stopped and turned to look at her. “First of all this is all confidential right?”

“Of course, wouldn’t exactly maintain a good client list if I went around talking about everyone I entertained would I?” Jasmine replied.

“Yeah I get that but he’s kind of um famous, I’m not trying to brag I’m just worried about our privacy that’s it.” Leila said.

“It’s fine,” She laughed, “Really, you know how many rockstars I’ve been with? And they have the best parties. Can I ask who he is so I’m not shocked when I go in there?”

“Oh uh well he’s not like super famous but, Bill Skarsgard,” Leila said. Jasmine looked like she was about to fall over when she heard that.

“You’re shitting me,” She whispered.

“Why would I make that up?” Leila whispered back.

“He’s…oh wow I didn’t expect this would ever happen and I saw he was…in town. Sorry, that kind of sounds creepy doesn’t it?” She asked.

“No,” Leila laughed, “It’s fine but if you could just you know not…fawn all over him? Never got clarification if he wanted that or not…”

“What exactly is expected of me on this visit anyway?”

“Oh, I want to watch him dominate you,” Leila said like this was a completely normal conversation to be having. Jasmine looked at her then walked to the end of the foyer and poked her head around the corner, no doubt trying to look in on what Bill was doing before moving back before she could be seen and turning around.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why not?” Leila asked.

“Oh my God, I should be paying you for this.” Jasmine said, “Sorry…sorry he’s your fiance I get that but-”

“No I understand, suppose I’d be the same if I was you and that was Bon Jovi in there,” Leila said. Jasmine made a face as if she thought that idea was distasteful but from what Leila could gather from how the young woman was dressed she more than likely didn’t appreciate that sort of music. Girls who looked like that typically were into goth rock or metal or something, at least that’s what she’d learned from High school and Rika’s J-Metal phase. “Sorry?”

“No, just not really a fan okay…here we go.” She said and took a deep breath.

“Can you not wear the shoes? I chose you cause you well other than being really hot you’re tiny.” Leila said.

“Whatever you’re into honey,” She laughed and pulled off her shoes before walking in there confidently. Leila followed after her and Bill looked up from his phone at the two of them. Leila was a good seven inches taller than this woman even if she weren’t in heels but she was wearing them now so it made their height difference noticeable as well.

“You must be Jasmine,” He said and stood up, he was fucking huge compared to her and Leila was already very excited to get this started. He reached out to shake her hand and she shook his back firmly.

“And you’re-”

“Uh…” He looked at Leila this was basically the one thing they hadn’t discussed.

“Think she’ll be calling you Daddy tonight,” Leila said.

“Alright, Daddy,” Jasmine grinned, “So…what can your little kitten do for you?”

“Her,” Bill said then laughed and motioned to Leila, “Really wanna watch that first. Be rough with her too, she likes that.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jasmine said and grabbed Leila’s arm yanking her down to her knees quickly. That probably only worked because she was so damn horny and not expecting it. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a kiss and started kissing back, losing herself in the moment as she allowed this to happen. She’d really never been able to do anything like this in front of him before and she found that she really liked it. Just knowing he was watching her with another woman.

It wasn’t long before Jasmine was on top of her on the floor, shoving her dress down enough to expose her tits which she moved her mouth to next, sucking on one nipple while caressing the ignored one with her very skilled hand She squeezed roughly and Leila gasped, arching up towards her touch.

“Can you make her cum for Daddy?” Bill asked, leaning forward. Jasmine nodded and moved her hand down, shoving Leila’s dress up to get into her panties. Leila moaned when she felt the other woman’s hand on her, stroking her wet folds and teasing her clit before slipping a finger into her and starting to movie it skillfully. Though her tough was considerably rough it was much nicer than Rika’s and she was already very close to orgasm as it was. “You really fucking like this, don’t you Kitten?”

“Mmmm, yes Daddy,” Leila whispered, knowing that question was meant for her.

“Should have guessed my little kitten was such a naughty slut,” He breathed. “Wanna cum for me baby?”

“Y-Yes Daddy,” Leila whined. She felt another finger slip into her as Jasmine also started to rub against her clit. It didn’t take long after that. Between the hungry way Bill was staring at both of them and the very skilled stimulation from Jasmine’s hand she came hard only a few moments later, screaming out and arching up towards her. Jasmine moved back onto her knees a moment later and Bill stepped forward kind of shoving her back, which she absolutely adored given that she loved seeing him this dominant and it was an entirely new experience watching from the outside.

“Uh..protection” Leila said softly.

“Shit…she’s right,” Bill muttered, “Sorry, probably could have chosen a better time to bring this up.” Jasmine laughed.

“No problem got some in my bag.” She motioned to the bag she’d brought in and set down by the doorway. Leila got up and headed towards it. “I really shouldn’t even give you this option but I’m clean my company has us regularly tested and my records are public, I’m on the pill too. The real risk is for me more than you.”

“We’re clean,” Leila said slowly then looked at Bill, “Neither of us has been with anyone else for years.”

“She’s a second-year med student she’d very anal about this so…I mean there’s no reason for you to believe us but it’s true.” He said.

“I’m going to have to charge you double, for the risk.” She replied.

“It’s fine I can afford it.” Leila said.

“She’s paying? Kinky…”

“Hey…maybe wanna shut that whore mouth and get it on Daddy’s cock,” Bill said grabbing her hair roughly. She nodded and reached up to get his cock out running her hand along it gently before taking him into her mouth. Bill immediately shoved as deep into her throat as possible making her gag loudly. Leila moved back towards them intending to sit on the couch but he grabbed her and pulled her into a hungry kiss before she could pass him. “Grab her head,” He muttered against her lips. She arched a brow and put her hand on the back of Jasmine’s head and shoved her forward, he groaned and put his hand over hers before kissing her again.

“Fuck…” She breathed against his lips, “This is better than I thought it would be,”

“You like this huh, Kitten?” He purred and stroked her cheek, “Think I like you better though.”

“You don’t have to lie…she’s a professional,” Leila chuckled.

“Yes but you always kind of look humiliated when you do it, not sure how to explain it…” He panted and then shoved Jasmine back. He looked down at her, “Did I tell you to make me cum?”

“No, sir,” She breathed then coughed and he slapped her across the face roughly, “Get in the bedroom, strip completely, wait for us.” She nodded and got up quickly scrambling to the bedroom taking of clothes as she went. Leila looked at him, wondering if he wanted a moment alone with her for some reason.

“Sure you’re okay with this?” He asked.

“You have no idea how okay with it I am, my only regret is you won’t be fucking me with this thing,” She laughed wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking it for a moment. He grinned then slapped her hand away.

“No one gave you permission to be a cocktease, you know that right? I’m not going to forget that.” He warned and slapped her hand away.

“I should hope you wouldn’t, Daddy.” She replied.

“So, how do you want me to do this with her, huh? On the bed? Against the wall? Doggy style? What is it that you’ve always wanted to see from the outside?” He asked and stroked her cheek.

“Against the wall, hard…make her scream.” She whispered.

“Fuck…you really are naughty,” He smiled and started to head for the bedroom, taking her hand to lead her back there with him. Once they were in there he approached the bed and grabbed her by the ankle pulling her towards him until he had lifted her up roughly she squealed out in surprise surely not expecting that since Leila wasn’t even expecting something like that. “Safe word is usually cardiac you got that?”

“Yes sure,” Jasmine agreed and moments later he had her against the wall and was thrusting into her pretty brutally. Leila stared at them as she came more into the room and sat down in a chair that was in the best angle to watch both of them. She was fascinated by this, and it was more arousing than she thought it would be. Especially watching how his hips moved, getting a much better idea how erotic this act was while not being a part of it. In a way, it was just as beautiful as it was sexual. She moaned softly moving a hand down between her legs.

“Hey!” Bill snapped, “Don’t fucking think I don’t know what you’re doing over there, no one fucking said you could do that.” She whined and put her hands on her lap, wiggling softly in her chair getting so wet she was pretty sure she was going to leave a damp spot on the fabric under her. He grabbed Jasmine’s hair and yanked her head back to put his mouth on her neck, she could hear him growling softly and listened to Jasmine’s scream as he most likely bit her. Still, she looked like she was in pure heaven and Leila was only envious in the way that she wished that could be her because fuck did it look amazing. She wondered if that’s what she looked like. Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and his thrusts slowed, becoming more intense.

“Gonna cum for me? Huh? You little whore?” He growled in her ear.

“Y-Yes Daddy,” She panted, “Please let me cum…” He growled again, giving a few more brutal thrusts before moving his hand to her clit.

“Don’t dare cum before I do,” He warned her. She whined and nodded but Leila knew he must have been close by how he’d slowed down. After another moment, he sped up again, brutally enough to actually be banging her against the wall in a way it could be heard. She screamed out, her arms moving around his neck and her fingernails clawing at his back desperately as she came slightly after his climax hit. He kept thrusting until they both were finished, before carefully grabbing her so she wouldn’t fall. He carried her to the bed and laid her down there gently. Then he snapped his fingers in Leila’s direction. She snapped out of her trance and saw him motion to his cock. It only took her a moment to scramble over there to grab it and start nuzzling it softly as she gently started to lick it clean. He groaned and stroked her hair.

“Did you like that, Daddy?” She whispered.

“Oh yeah but not as much as what I’m going to do to you in a moment,” He chuckled darkly. She looked up at him and he pulled her to her feet. Shoving her towards the bed he ordered her to lay down and she did. He got on top of her and shoved her dress up, going for her panties. “Hey…Jasmine how about you give Daddy a hand here.” Jasmine looked up and smiled before getting to a kneeling position on the bed.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked. Bill yanked her panties down and tossed them to the side.

“Come here, give her pussy a nice slap for me.” He said. Leila whimpered by the girl didn’t even hesitate to do what she was told. She gasped and arched up, letting out a loud whine. “You call that a slap? Do it again.” She was slapped again which made her scream.

“Like that, Daddy?” Jasmine asked.

“Perfect,” He said before getting down between her legs covering her cunt with his mouth as he started to work his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Leila cried and grabbed his hair, tugging on it roughly, “Fuck!” She looked over at Jasmine and motioned for her to get closer before pulling her into a hungry kiss. She wanted to make the most of this while she could and as far as she was concerned this was definitely the ultimate fantasy. She wasn’t going to last long with how worked up she was, and as Bill started to focus his mouth mostly on her clit, that was enough to drive her over the edge. She accidentally bit into Jasmine’s lip when that happened but it didn’t seem to slow the woman down either, really just seemed to make her more aggressive. She pinned Leila down to the bed by her shoulders as the kiss continued until Bill moved back. That’s when he pulled her into a kiss then closer into him, holding him tightly. She was seeing stars with how great that had been. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to catch her breath.

“Thank you,” He whispered to her then to Jasmine.

“Oh God…thank you…very very much.” Leila said back as she regained her breath, “That was perfect.”

“Well, I’m here to please.” She grinned. “Thank you. I’m only booked until the end of the next hour so…”

“Yeah okay sorry I have the uh…you have my credit card right?” Leila asked.

“Yes, and don’t worry it won’t be billed as anything that looks like an escort service, though it’s not like he’s going to try to hide it from you.” She joked.

“I need to hide it from someone else…namely my parents. It’s a long story.” Leila laughed, “Anyway um…take your time cleaning up and doing whatever I’ll get your tip.”

“Thanks.” Jasmine said then leaned over and gave her a kiss. She kissed Bill on the cheek then got up out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, Leila could see she was a bit unsteady on her feet and that made her snicker.

“You really fucked the hell out of her didn’t you?” She asked.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” He replied.

“Oh yeah and you did not disappoint. Thank you for indulging me and by the way it’s okay to say you had fun too. I damn well know you didn’t hate it.” She chuckled.

“Of course I had fun, she’s fucking hot, but I love you.” He said.

“And I know that, I love you too, but sex doesn’t always have to be about love. I can separate the act from the emotion you know and I know you can as well, didn’t you have a list of women before me?” She asked.

“Yeah yeah, but I narrowed it down to only you and I’ve never regretted that decision either.” He said and kissed her again. She smiled and rested against him for a moment longer before moving back slowly.

“She’s a fan of yours you know,” Leila said.

“Really?” He asked then laid back on the bed tucking his cock away. He hadn’t really gotten undressed for her but she didn’t blame him considering that no one was supposed to know about the scar on his chest.

“Oh yeah, in fact, she said she should be paying us for this,” Leila replied.

“And you didn’t let her fawn all over me? Might have liked that.” He joked.

“She was in here calling you Daddy while you fucked her you wanted more fawning than that?” Leila asked and walked over to the dresser. Even if they were only going to be there for a few days she had already unpacked everything because she hated to be disorganized and live out of a suitcase. She pulled one of his shirts from the dresser and then headed over to her purse where she had some cash. “Going to give her one of your shirts.”

“Really?” He said, “And I’m okay with this..why?”

“Oh come on it’ll be a nice souvenir, for a fan.” She said.

“Well, I’m not going to autograph it.” He replied.

“Don’t think you’re going to need to.” She smiled and headed for the bathroom then knocked on the door. She could hear water running in there and a muffled voice telling her to come in. She let herself in and saw that Jasmine was already in the shower. “Got your tip right here, and something a bit extra going to put it on the counter. Take your time, no rush.”

“Thanks!” Jasmine called. Leila left the bathroom and fixed herself up a bit in the mirror then headed out of there picking up the trail of clothes that Jasmine had left on the way to the bathroom just in case Rika came back before she was supposed to. She also grabbed Jasmine’s bag and came back into the bedroom. By the time she’d done all that, Jasmine was out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and holding the shirt and the money, which had been three hundred in cash.

“Really?” She asked, but not in a way that she was offended more like she was surprised. “I can’t just…take your shirt.”

“Yeah you can,” Bill said, “Because if I don’t let you she’s going to be a pain in the ass about it.” He smiled. Leila laughed and hit him in the shoulder playfully.

“Ignore him, he’s fine with it. I’ll buy you another one.” She said.

“You’re sure?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, she said you were a fan right? Guess it’s the least I could do because no offense I’m not signing an autograph think you got enough.” He said.

“More than enough.” She replied, “Thank you.” She headed over to her bag and pulled out more normal clothing some black jean shorts, black lace panties, and a tank top. Didn’t seem like she planned on wearing a bra. They both watched her get dressed, Bill pulling her close to him as they did kissing at her shoulder softly.

“Want me to show you out?” Leila asked.

“If I were you, I’d keep busy with him,” Jasmine said and motioned to Bill.

“Damn right she should, someone’s just begging for a spanking tonight isn’t she?” Bill purred in her ear making her blush. Jasmine laughed and waved at them as she headed out. Leila turned to look at him and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“I’m very glad we did that.” She said.

“So am I,” He replied and stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes. It was really nice that they could both have an experience like that and equally enjoy it without there being any sort of jealousy or fighting. She didn’t see how she could get upset, she’d been as turned on as Jasmine as he had been and she’d asked for it so it would have been insanely hypocritical of her to try to play the jealousy card, regardless of the fact that she wasn’t the least bit jealous.

“How about we order some food?” She asked, “Have a feeling I’m going to need my energy when Rika gets back to put up with whatever the hell she was out there planning.”

“How’d you get rid of her for this long anyway?” Bill asked. Leila reached for the room service menu which was on the nightstand and placed it on the bed to look it over.

“Gave her an unlimited but within reason planning budget.” She said, “I know that was not the best idea in the world but I mean…only get married once right?”

“Certainly hope so.” He said and moved more behind her to look over her shoulder. She laughed and put her hand over his to give it a squeeze. This was definitely going better than she’d planned, and no matter what crazy thing Rika was trying to arrange for them, she was sure she’d be able to handle it. This would be the wedding of a lifetime. She could feel it.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Leila was dragged out of bed pretty bright and early by Rika who wanted to show her a few things and discuss a few more things with her for their relatively spontaneous wedding on Sunday. She’d already booked a place, it was the wedding chapel at the Luxor because that had been the only one available but Rika assured her it was one of the nicer ones so it would be fine and she was taking care of decorations and whatever else. Leila was surprised a random chapel in Vegas would allow this but she guessed people might get married in this city on purpose from time to time and this was a place where money seemed to talk more than any other place in the US that she’d been.

After that, they went to brunch then Leila insisted that she need to go find a wedding dress. She didn’t exactly have something in mind, not specifically, but it was the one thing she wanted to decide on for herself which Rika even seemed reluctant to allow. They both looked up various places in the area to get a dress and ended up taking an Uber to the boutique instead of driving there. The traffic was nearly as bad there as it was in New York City which was why Leila typically walked most places she was going (or took the subway and that included to work). There was no need to drive all the time in bumper to bumper traffic and it was insanely stressful. This was supposed to be a vacation, not work.

“So, how much money have you spent on this as of now?” Leila asked her as they headed into the boutique.

“Thought that you said I could spend as much as I want, within reason,” Rika said.

“I think what’s reasonable to me and what’s reasonable to you are two very different things,” Leila said which was definitely the truth. Though she didn’t expect Rika to spend millions she did expect the total amount to be far more ridiculous than what she would have spent on this herself.

“Do you wanna have fun or do you want to do this the boring Leila Dawson practical way that no one likes?” Rika asked.

“Bill seems to like it,” Leila said.

“Okay well he doesn’t count,” Rika replied.

“Yes, he does I’m marrying him,” She laughed and gave Rika a playful shove, “Alright, let’s find a wedding dress.”  

* * *

Leila chose a very traditional and rather conservative formal dress and Rika nearly threw a fit about this so she eventually changed her mind to something a bit more…sexy. She supposed that was the right word. She didn’t even know why it mattered seeing as how she was only going to be in it for the ceremony and maybe dinner or whatever after Rika had planned, it was actually starting to make her nervous because this was pretty much the only time in the universe Rika had been good at keeping everything a secret from her. She tried to relax because it was her wedding after all but it wasn’t easy. Even if she had direct control over her own trust fund her parents still could access the transcripts from all of her purchases (if they wanted) and she really didn’t want them to see that she spent such a large amount on a wedding neither of them had been invited to.

It was a corseted gown that kind of pushed her tits up and put them more on display than she personally liked but Rika had kind of won her over with the fact that Bill liked them and he was marrying her. Otherwise, it was not a slutty dress it was very nice so she settled on it. It also only cost a few thousand dollars since it wasn’t whatever the current fashion year for dresses was and Leila could really care less about that stuff anyway.

As they got back into the hotel lobby, Rika’s phone rang and she answered it quickly. She shoved Leila away from her then motioned for her to leave completely. Leila figured it had something to do with the wedding so she carried her bag into the casino with her and decided she’d play a few slot machines to pass the time. She hadn’t even tried to gamble yet because that really wasn’t her thing. She sat down at one of the slot machines which seemed to have some kind of ocean or mermaid theme and got a twenty dollar bill from her wallet. She started to mindlessly press the buttons winning here and there but nothing huge, just enough to keep her gambling for a bit longer to pass the time. She figured that was probably how places like this worked, gave you an idea that you were doing well but you were ultimately destined to lose all of your money. Rika got off of the phone and headed over to her.

“Since when do you play the slots?” She asked.

“I don’t,” Leila laughed.

“Well, then I guess it’s my turn,” She grinned and reached past Leila to grab the lever for herself and yank it. Except that time it hit the jackpot and alarms started going off. “Holy shit did that just happen?”

“Oh God,” Leila muttered, “Well, I’m going to get out of here before you get swarmed.”

“Yeah but this was your money,” Rika said, “How much did I even win?”

“Keep it, really, I want you to have it and I think legally since you pulled the thingy they’d give it to you anyway and I’m not upset about it.” She said, grabbing her bag and slipping out of there just as some of the casino attendants were arriving. She hadn’t seen how big the jackpot was but she could tell by the alarms it must have been something significant and she was sure that Rika wasn’t going to be shy about telling her later because she’d want to brag about it. To be fair, even though she didn’t need the money herself, she’d probably have bragged if it was her…in another situation. Right now, she didn’t want to draw more attention to her than necessary and if the jackpot was big enough this was going to be at least a small news story.

She made it back up to the hotel room and set the bag in the closet before shutting the door and heading into the lounge area. Bill was on the couch, on his back, doing something on his phone which made her snicker because even though it was a normal phone it looked tiny in his hands. She walked over to the bar area and made herself a drink then walked back over to him and playfully swatted at his feet.

“Not going to make me a drink?” He asked, still mostly focused on his phone.

“I think you know how to make your own drinks but if you want a vodka and cranberry juice-”

“Gross, no thank you.” He said then sat up. She sat down to join him but he moved the phone a bit so she couldn’t see what was on it, which was weird.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“It’s nothing.” He said.

“If it’s nothing then you’d let me see the phone,” She said. He’d never done this before, where he was so worried about what he was looking at that he felt he needed to keep it private. Even when it was private or kind of stupid because it was some dumb joke that Landon had sent him. “Bill, seriously.”

“Can’t some things just be private?” He asked.

“Yes but this is literally the first time you’ve ever done this so can you understand why it might make me a bit nervous?” She asked him. He took a deep breath and held the phone towards her and she took it from him. It was an email and it was from her father. He was apologizing for the way he had behaved at the restaurant a week ago and offering to cover the entire cost of the wedding, anything they wanted. “Holy shit…”

“Leila,”

“Look, Bill…” Leila said, “I know he’s being genuine with this offer he wouldn’t have made it if he didn’t mean it…trust me. My father doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do but we are here now and if this is how you want to get married because you don’t want to make a big deal of it then I’m fine with that too.”

“I…actually don’t know.” He sighed, “That’s why I didn’t want you to see that I was trying to decide.”

“It’s still your decision, really.” She said, “Whatever you decide to go with is what I’ll be happy with because all I want and all I’ve ever wanted was to be with you.” She kissed his cheek and then handed him the phone back. It would be kind of annoying for him to choose what her father was offering but at the same time, it would be nicer. She could have her family there and some of her other friends. They’d have more time to plan and could choose a location. Maybe Bill would finally let her meet his family even though he seemed reluctant to do that for some reason. The only downside to doing something like that was it would be huge. She was an heiress and he was an actor. The media would be covering it like crazy and they’d get no privacy. It was something she’d already accepted about marrying him but it wasn’t something she was looking forward to, she doubted he was either with how much he enjoyed living his own private life.

“Can you give me some time to think about it?” He asked.

“Yeah sure, the chapel and all that stuff is booked tomorrow so you have time.” She said, “I’m not going to bother bringing this up to Rika until you decide though because if you decide on the other thing then…oh she’s going to be pissed.”

“Yeah but I think I can take her,” He joked.

“Do you?” She laughed.

“Maybe…shut up.” He grinned and pulled her into another kiss then he got up to head into the other room. She watched him for a moment then took a sip of her drink and grabbed the remote for the TV deciding to give him a bit of time to himself to think this over. If he needed her, he’d surely ask, and it was still a few hours before dinner anyway.

* * *

Right before dinner, Rika came back into the room as Leila was dozing on the couch. This woke her up because Rika didn’t know how to do anything quietly and she headed into the room looking insanely happy. That was when Leila remembered everything about the jackpot in the casino and realized she still didn’t know how much money Rika had won. She sat up more and then grabbed the remote for the TV and shut it off.

“Alright so, the jackpot was two-hundred and fifty grand…well I mean there’s taxes so more like two-hundred but still, holy shit.” Rika said, “Are you sure you don’t want any of it? I know it’s legally mine but-”

“What the hell do I need an additional two-hundred grand for?” Leila laughed, “Seriously, you keep it. Then maybe you won’t be bugging me all the time for spending money.”

“Very funny,” Rika said and sat down next to her on the couch, “They gave me a check and it was immediately deposited, not much of a fanfare after that though. Guess it’s one of the lower end jackpots but whatever that’s a lot to me.”

“I know it is,” She said, “And I’m glad you won it.”

“Good because I am taking you and Bill to a concert tonight.” She said, “Box seats, VIP treatment, and a meet and greet, of which I bought out the entire thing.”

“What?” Leila asked.

“Well, not the entire thing but a good portion so yeah we’ll get out time. As you said, money talks here.” Rika told her.

“Okay, what the hell concert is this then? It better not be some death metal garbage or prog. rock or whatever weird new thing you are into.” Leila replied.

“No,” She rolled her eyes, “Billy Idol just happens to have a residency here and this time we are guaranteed to meet him.”

“Oh you are kidding me,” Leila laughed, “He’s like old enough to be your grandfather.”

“That’s what you said before, like six years ago, speaking of which when Bill’s new movie came out, you claimed you never saw Pet Sematary hell you didn’t even remember it was a movie,” Rika said.

“So?”

“We watched it together when we were like 14 don’t you remember? Your parents were out of town and we got a little drunk and then became convinced the house was buried on some kind of graveyard?” She asked. Leila paused and thought about it, yeah it seemed Rika was right. Though that night was kind of a blur to her and not really because of the alcohol. So much time had passed and she’d been so stressed and in medical school that she must have forgotten entirely a movie she’d seen ten years ago which was probably normal given the circumstances.

“You know what, you’re right,” She said, “I think I even told Bill that I never saw it…fuck.”

“Like he cares.”

“Maybe he does, I don’t really know.” She laughed.

“Where is he anyway? Why aren’t you two making out or fucking each other senseless?” She asked.

“He wasn’t feeling too well, went to take a nap.” She lied but it didn’t sound like a lie so Rika wasn’t going to pick up on it. She nodded and then stood up heading back towards where the rooms were. Leila just assumed she was going to go into her own room but a moment later she heard a door slam open.

“HEY BILL GUESS WHAT WE’RE DOING TONIGHT?!”

“Oh lord,” Leila muttered. Despite the fact that Rika was five feet tall and barely over 100 pounds she had some uncanny ability to be the loudest person in the universe. She got up and headed to the bedroom to stop any sort of spat from happening. Bill was laying on the bed, having rolled over to look at Rika.

“Sorry, I would have stopped her if I knew she was going to do that,” Leila said.

“What is she even talking about? Also, how the fuck is her tiny ass louder than me?” He asked.

“Call it a gift,” Rika smiled.

“How about I call it annoying?” Bill replied.

“Shut it, Fjord.” She snapped back.

“At least I understood that reference. Though that would be Norway,” Bill replied her and she made a face at him.

“Okay everyone just settle down,” Leila laughed. “Apparently we are going to see Billy Idol and meet him.”

“Isn’t that the guy she’s been trying to sleep with for 10 years now?” Bill asked.

“Oh my god if I was really trying that hard it would have already happened.” Rika retorted.

“Doubt it.”

“Shut up!” Leila snapped, “Anyway I think it’s kind of fitting you know? Brings everything kind of full circle. He is the reason we met you know so I guess it would be neat to all go to a concert together.”

“Yeah,” Bill smiled, “Even though I can probably name one of his songs, maybe.”

“You’re not alone in that,” Leila said.

“Come on you know at least three,” Rika told her, “Anyway get ready, wear something slutty, and dinner is on me.” She turned and headed out of there.

“Which one of us should dress slutty?” Bill called after her.

“Both of you!” She called back and then Leila heard the door to her room shut. She laughed and came over to the bed, crawling into Bill’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she rested against him.

“You know,” He said, “I wouldn’t mind getting married here but I was thinking about it. Even if I do enjoy the privacy of something like this because I really do and I know you do as well I don’t want my marriage to you to be such a secret. I want people to know that I love you and I’m that committed. I don’t want to hide that from the world, so I mean it may end up being a huge pain in the ass but when it’s all over…everyone will know how much I love you or rather, how much we love each other. Plus, I’ll have way more time to write my own vows, oh and you know everyone can come to it.”

“Your family?” She asked.

“Yeah them too.”

“Why are you so against letting me meet any of them?” She asked. When it came to the subject of his family she only knew minor details. She hadn’t pushed for more information because she figured he’d just tell her when he was ready. She considered, at one point, googling things about him but felt that would be an invasion of privacy. Then, they had been separated and she just gave up on it all together other than watching Hemlock Grove again. Now she was curious again.

“The part I left out is that…you really don’t know, do you?”

“No…”

“Well, my family is pretty famous, especially my father and…Rika never even told you this?” He said.

“No she didn’t, but why would I care about your family being famous?” She asked.

“That’s not the problem as much as getting us all together would have caused unnecessary attention to you and I know you don’t like that.” He said, “Plus I never actually got the chance to tell them about you even back then so…this is going to be a very big surprise.”

“You’re kidding me! After all that shit you gave me for not telling my parents about you before we went to Japan on spring break?” She asked.

“Oh and that isn’t completely different from my situation?” He replied. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was right, and he had a point, but that didn’t mean she had to be completely happy with it.

“Fine I understand but I’m still kind of annoyed.” She said.

“Let me make it up to you,” He said, “Anything you want I’ll do it.”

“You get to be the one to tell Rika the wedding here is canceled.” She said with an evil smirk.

“Oh God, I meant like weird sex stuff not…dammit.” He muttered she laughed and pulled him into a hug and he sighed in annoyance, “You are so lucky I love you as much as I do.”

“I know.” She said and stroked his hair softly before kissing him on the cheek. “Might want to wait until after the concert.”

“I figured that much.” He said. She pulled away from him and went to the dresser to find something to wear that would be appropriate for a concert like Billy Idol’s but also appropriate enough to wear to dinner before that. She was glad that Bill had decided to go for the bigger more planned wedding and she was very touched by his reasoning behind it. Even if Rika was upset, and she certainly would be, it wasn’t like she wouldn’t be overly included in planning the official wedding so it would be made up to her in any case. She was also happy to see that her father was coming around. Though she was still kind of annoyed by Bill not telling his family about her, and it made her kind of nervous because she was probably going to make a good impression on all of them, she wasn’t going to worry about that now. Tonight was all about partying like a rockstar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty wild piss play in this chapter mostly cause I read some other story and was inspired to write something for this story. Also, yes Billy Idol is now involved in this so just deal with it cause I like him too, don't worry that's gonna just be a thing with Rika and not a major part of the story...not really but I wanted to give her a love interest. Also the thing about Billy's dick being huge is based on fact. There are pictures and I've seen them so...deal with it I guess? 
> 
> Sorry this update took so long I've been going through some stuff. Hopefully it won't take this long in the future and thanks for sticking with me.

Dinner was pretty amazing. When Rika said she'd be treating for dinner, Leila hadn't exactly believed it would be somewhere nice. Well, not that she thought it would be cheap either just more kind of casual budget wise. Instead, they were taken to the Gordon Ramsay Steakhouse in Paris, Las Vegas. Which was, epic. Rika made sure they had the best of everything and then ever let them see the check nor did she imply the price was insanely high and she wanted some sort of compensation for it. Bill kept glancing at Leila nervously through the whole thing and she was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that he knew he was going to have to be the one to tell her that the wedding was going to get called off. 

They headed back to Mandalay Bay after that point, for the concert. They had box seating which was very nice. Rika made some comment about how standing in the general admission area might have been fun but she was tiny, besides, the VIP box seats they were in were literally right above the stage. There was no possible way they were going to get a seat better than the one that they had, the view was perfect and Billy Idol was definitely amazing to see for the second time in her life. The show went on for a good two hours, even though the only one who knew all the words to every song was Rika. Leila recalled a few here and there, maybe, but Rika was barely paying attention to them anyway, screaming just like she had when she was a teenager.

After the show, they were greeted by some stagehand who confirmed with Rika that she had bought basically half of the meet and greet ticket then paid some kind of 'additional fee' so Billy would be in there after the general meet and greet with the other fans. They were offered a drink service while they waited. 

"So how much did you pay for this?" Leila asked. 

"Really none of your concern," Rika said, "It's my money anyway." 

"What money?" Bill asked. 

"Right, can't believe she didn't brag about this all night but she won a jackpot in the casino earlier. I'm just wondering if she spent it all on this." Leila said. 

"Even if I did, which I didn't, why exactly is that your concern? Come on, Leila this is Vegas and Billy Idol. How the hell are you going to worry about money right now?" Rika insisted. "Back me up tree boy." 

"I guess she kind of has a point," Bill laughed, "Let her have fun with her money, she's paying. Maybe you need to learn to have more fun yourself." 

"I have plenty of fun!" Leila snapped though she kind of already knew that wasn't nearly true and she definitely wasn't as spontaneous and fun as Rika was, there was no way in hell she'd get that crazy. Bill was kind of under her in that regard and then she was the stuck up tight wad who always wanted to be responsible about everything. She never felt like she could afford to behave any other way because of what her parents had taught her about how her own actions reflected heavily on their family. To some extent, it was true but really only when she was in Japan. She supposed it had just been bred into her.  

"No one is saying you are boring but you really kind of don't have the fun where you blow a shit ton of money on meeting Billy Idol," Bill said. 

"Maybe that's not what I want to spend my money on I'm not even a big fan of his," Leila replied.

"Alright, Bon Jovi." Rika said, "You could hire that guy to play at your wedding and it's still something you'd never consider." 

"Because that's ridiculous," Leila said. 

"And you would never be ridiculous would you?" Rika asked, "As opposed to me..." 

"We balance each other out. You do all the crazy shit and I stop you from doing anything that might kill you, it works out well." Leila laughed. Bill smiled and put his arm around her pulling her in close before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Speaking of the wedding, Leila and I have decided to get married at a different time because her father apologized and offered to pay for it." Bill blurted out quickly. 

"WHAT?!" Rika yelled. The door opened a moment later and Billy Idol was coming in with his guitarist Steve and some guy who looked like a photographer. Though this was perfect timing because Rika immediately forgot that she was about to blow a gasket over that information and shut up just staring at Billy. 

"Lemme guess, she's the biggest fan 'ere." Billy said and motioned to Rika. 

"Got that right," Leila said. She leaned in closer to Bill but she had to admit that it was pretty neat to see such a legend this close and talk to him. She may not have been as big of a fan as Rika but this guy was a living icon and she could at least appreciate that much. Billy walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. 

"Usually the cutest girl in the room is the biggest fan," He told her after he pulled away from the hug. Rika giggled exactly like an obnoxious anime Japanese schoolgirl. "Nice to meet you, do you have a name?" 

"Rika...Rika Takashi." She said, bouncing on her feet a little, "This is Leila and that's...the Swedish chef." 

"My name is also Bill," Bill said and gave her a look. 

"Whatever no one cares." Rika said dismissively, "So-" 

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Billy asked Bill. 

"Maybe," Bill said. 

"What's your last name?" 

"Skarsgard." 

"Right, you were in that new Pet Semetary movie, great stuff," Billy said. Leila could see how annoyed Rika was getting making faces at Bill behind Billy's back the whole time. "It's nice to see a good horror movie after all the shit I've wasted my time on as of late." 

"You see a lot of movies?" Leila asked. 

"Course I do, love em. Especially horror or sci-fi. No one was going to tell me you were 'ere?" He asked. 

"Kind of prefer not to get special treatment," Bill said. 

"Right on, respect that. Know how it feels." Billy nodded then turned to look at Rika, "You're friends with a very talented man and a pretty hot chick." 

"Yeah...they aren't as fun as you think they are practically had to drag them here so if anything you should be thanking me for all of this, especially since you liked that movie so much." Rika pointed out. Steve laughed. 

"Like the way she thinks." He said. 

"Gonna have to agree." Billy laughed, "You really don't give a shit who you mouth off to, huh?"

"Why would I?" Rika asked. Billy laughed again and put an arm around her then leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear that Leila didn't quite catch. She nodded and looked at the two of them. "Don't you two have to leave?" 

"Oh no we have all the time in the world, remember? We said we'd spend the whole night together, because of the wedding-" 

 **Oh my God, Bill, I will fucking castrate you** Rika said in Japanese. He snickered and stood up then reached for Leila's hand she took it and got up as well. 

"Think that's our cue," Leila said. 

"Why? What did she say?" Billy asked. 

"Let's just say that thing you said a moment ago about her not caring who she was a smartass too, what she just said reinforced that." Bill smiled. Rika glared at him. 

"You speak Japanese?" Billy asked. 

"One of my many talents." He nodded. 

"Look, it was nice meeting you and everything Mr. Idol," 

"Billy is fine," 

"Right," Leila continued, "But if she's trying to kick us out it's okay, really, I mean we are in Vegas not like we can't find something fun on our own." She held her hand out to him so he could shake it and then Bill did the same. Billy took a business card out of his pocket and held it towards Bill. He took it and looked at it. 

"Never hurts to have friends in this business so if you need anything give me a call, if nothing ever comes up...it is what it is, yeah?" Billy said casually. 

"Fair enough, thanks." Bill nodded and put the card in his back pocket. 

"You behave," Leila warned Rika and then started to head out with Bill. The last of the conversation she heard between them was something about Billy asking if she was Rika's mother and Rika replied no but he could be her Daddy before the door shut. "Think we left at the right time." 

"No kidding," Bill laughed, "So...did you have anything in mind for tonight?" 

"Not really," Leila said. "You?" 

"How about we just kind of wing it and see where it goes?" He replied. She wasn't sure she liked that idea because she was so used to having set plans for everything she did, especially on vacation, but she was thinking that maybe Bill and Rika had a point about her needing to be more spontaneous and it might benefit her for just one night to go wild in the craziest city in the country. Wouldn't hurt her to have a little bit of fun. 

* * *

It was around 3 am when Leila woke up next, mostly because she really had to pee. She and Bill had been out until around 1 am when they decided to go back to the room. He actually had because she was very very drunk and he had been way more sober. She was still kind of buzzed but nowhere near drunk like she had been because he had made her drink so much water when they got back which was why she now had to pee so badly. She groaned and went to stand up before he pulled her back into bed. 

"Sober yet?" 

"Yes," she said, "And I have to pee." 

"Really?" He grinned. 

"Bill..." 

"What was that?" He asked getting up to pin her down onto the bed. She whined loudly. She knew he was frustrated with her because when she got drunk like that he refused to fuck her or even try to since she couldn't consent which was fair enough but now she was not intoxicated and no doubt he was horny. 

"Seriously, this is one of those times when I'm not going to be playing around I won't be able to hold it." She whispered. 

"Good," He breathed and shifted in the dark. "You can go after I finish fucking you since you made me wait so damn long, naughty little bitchy can't hold her liquor." 

"Daddy..." She whimpered trying to look at pathetic as possible but she did find this extremely hot. It was dirty and wrong, not to mention the fact that the few times he had forced her to have an orgasm on a full bladder it had been amazing. They'd only really ever done it in the shower before, not in a bed like this and she didn't want to have to really explain to housekeeping or anyone else what they'd done here. "This...it's a hotel...it's not..." 

"Shhh kitten," He whispered, "Just be a good girl and hold it, I know you can do that for Daddy can't you?" She mewled softly because she really didn't think she could but it didn't matter because before she knew it he had pushed his boxers down and was gently pushing his cock into her. She moaned loudly already wet for him. His hands over her wrists keeping them pinned above her head. 

"Daddy..." She panted. 

"Mmmm I can feel how badly you have to go...fuck you weren't lying were you?" He whispered as he started to thrust gently. She could feel his cock rubbing against her bladder irritating it, making her shiver with pleasure. She shook her head and closed her eyes trying to keep control when suddenly he pulled out of her and she couldn't help but piss. It was just a bit of a squirt and she squealed before she was able to stop herself. Her eyes opened. "Oh, you naughty little whore..." He shoved his cock back in and started to fuck her again, harder that time. 

"Daddy!" She screamed, moving her legs back for him to allow him to get into her deeper. He leaned his head down to her neck and started to kiss and lick at the skin there before there were nibbles and sharper bites. He slowed a bit and then stopped, she tensed up and started to piss again, just a bit before he started back up at a brutal pace. It seemed he really liked the feel of that on his cock but why wouldn't he? Hot and wet, gushing all over him, it would give the sensation that she was really fucking horny for him and though it was the truth it really reinforced the idea which seemed to be driving him wild. 

"You like this don't you?" He whispered in her ear, "You whine and moan like a little brat but you fucking love when daddy fucks you like this...makes you wait..." 

"Y-Yes....oh God Yes Daddy I do...fuck...don't stop!" She begged him, arching her back up towards his thrusts. The pleasure was too good for her to consider asking him to stop and the harder he went the less control she had over herself until she almost full on pissed herself. Right before she could her orgasm hit and she screamed out, her eyes rolling back and her vision starting to tunnel with the intensity of it all. She heard him cry out, muttering or yelling something but it must have been in Swedish because she understood none of it. He'd never done that before but it was really fucking hot. 

As she was coming down from her climax he held her close to him, breathing hard. Her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart beating rapidly. She let out a whimper as he pulled out of her, tremors of pleasure still rocking her body. She also still really had to pee but it wasn't something that was too easy to do after an orgasm. He moved them so she was on top, straddling his stomach with her hands on his chest. 

"Still have to pee, Kitten?" he asked. 

"Yes, Daddy but-" 

"But what?" He asked moving his hand over her stomach to her abdomen applying pressure. She whimpered, that certainly wasn't helping and even though it was hard to release after such an intense orgasm it wasn't impossible. "Go on, you have permission now." 

"Um...okay let me get up then, please Daddy?" 

"I thought you had to go really bad Kitten, can't do it here?" he asked. She stared at him like he was insane though she couldn't deny she really liked the thought of pissing on him. This had to be a trick. 

"Daddy-" 

"It's okay, Daddy wants you to do it..." He encouraged her. She whined again, biting her bottom lip. 

"You won't be mad at me?" She whispered. 

"I'll only be mad if you don't hurry up and do what the fuck you're told." He warned her. She nodded and closed her eyes trying to relax enough to be able to do what he was asking. After a long moment, she felt herself start to release but then clench up again. She gasped and he pressed on her abdomen lightly. With a bit of a yelp she started again, that was enough to push her over the edge. "There we go, that's my good little slut..." She closed her eyes and looked away from him, humiliated yet really loving this at the same time. It was weird but it was intimate in so many ways, more so than anything else he'd ever had her do, or asked her to do for him. 

"Thank you Daddy..." She whispered. 

"For what?" 

"For um...letting me pee on you?" She asked and opened one eye to look at him hoping she'd gotten the right answer. He laughed softly. 

"Are you finished, Kitten?" He asked. She nodded and he sat up, pulling her into his arms. She squealed with surprise as he lifted her and carried her into the bathroom. She had no idea what was going on here but she found out about thirty seconds later when he forced her down into the bathtub and was standing over her, pissing on her next. She cried out, nearly slipping backward, and getting some in her mouth which she spit out. He grabbed her hair and tilted her face up she closed her eyes quickly (and her mouth) but somehow managed to relax as he pissed on her face as well, then down her neck and on her tits. She could feel it soaking into her nightgown which she still had on. "How did you like that?" He asked when he was finished. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, honestly, she had liked it. She didn't know what was wrong with her because that had been terribly filthy and humiliating but god was it erotic. It was like he owned her now, for good. Some weird animalistic way of marking his territory and she loved it. She got to her feet carefully and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He kissed her back with equal passion before reaching behind him to start the shower and helping her out of her nightgown. She supposed she could just tip the housekeepers extra to pay for all of this anyway and in the end, it would be completely worth it as that had been one of the best experiences of her life. 

* * *

After they had both showered, Leila headed out to the lounge area of the suite to get herself something to drink and a bit of a snack before heading off to sleep again, at least that had been the plan. When she got into the lounge area she immediately saw Billy Idol on the couch with Rika giving him a blow job. His cock was huge. Big enough that she was rendered speechless and just staring for a very long moment until he noticed her. He grinned stupidly, not seeming to mind the attention not that she thought he would. He probably liked being watched if she had to guess. 

"No need to be jealous love, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you join in," he said. Rika pulled back from him and looked up, gasping for breath she turned and looked at Leila. 

"Okay uh leave?" Rika snapped at her. 

"But he..." 

"Yeah I know it's huge..." She said, "If you aren't going to join us this is very rude." 

"Oh come on...you know I like an audience," Billy purred and stroked Rika's cheek, she smiled at him stupidly and nodded. 

"Guess I forgot about that..." 

"Going to get all shy on me now?" He asked. 

"Not at all, just didn't want you to be upset but...fuck it." She replied and went back to blowing him. Leila shook her head, mostly because this was entirely too surreal and she was half convinced she was still asleep. She walked past them to grab a drink and snack from the minibar intent on getting back into the bedroom before Bill could come out and see what was taking so long. Apparently, that was about ten seconds later because she heard him next and he rambled off a bunch of words that once again sounded like they were Swedish. 

"Alright he can watch but I'm not doing anything with him," Billy said. 

"Okay, Billy I know you think very highly of yourself and your giant cock but neither of us wants to join you," Leila said and walked quickly over to Bill. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of there and back to the bedroom with her. 

"Holy shit that guy is huge," Bill said. 

"Yeah, wasn't really expecting that myself," Leila laughed. 

"You aren't like...I mean..." 

"Bill," Leila said, "He's so big it kind of scares me and I can't imagine it wouldn't be painful. I like your cock don't get jealous on me now." 

"Okay but he's clearly bigger than me." He said and sat on the bed. 

"So?" She asked, "Bigger isn't always better." 

"How was she getting all of that in her mouth?" Bill asked. 

"I told you Rika was a kinky fucker, did you not believe that after the whole thing in my room where she was spanking me with you?" She laughed and sat next to him. She opened her bottle of water and took a few gulps before holding it out to him. He took it and took a drink before handing it back and laying down on the bed. 

"I mean I guess I can't be too surprised other than she's so tiny and he's...well he's going to rip her in half." He laughed. 

"If I had to guess she's trained for this." Leila smiled and opened the bag of cookies she'd grabbed. "Look let Rika do what she wants to do, my biggest question is why they ended up back here and not his room." 

"They're probably wasted." Bill snickered, "Whatever, does it matter? As long as they stay quiet I don't give a shit." 

"Me either," She smiled and leaned in to kiss him before getting more comfortable on the bed. She knew it had always been Rika's dream to hook up with the guy and it looked like it was finally coming true. The only problem was that she also knew Billy was a pretty notorious womanizer so she hoped that Rika didn't have the highest expectations for anything to go any farther than a one night stand. Either way, Leila would be there for her, she just didn't want to have to be taking her friend home with a broken heart right before she was also supposed to get herself married. 


	28. Chapter 28

Bill and Leila ended up leaving Vegas without Rika. Much to her surprise, Billy seemed to want to actually spend more time with Rika and though Leila was a bit wary of his motives on this she didn't want to stand in Rika's way. They did discuss the possibility of this whole thing just being a weekend fling for Billy but Rika insisted that she was prepared for that eventuality. She was a fan of Billy's after all, and she was well aware of his reputation as a womanizer. She said she'd rather have the experience even if it was just for a few days than not try it at all. Rika wasn't ready to settle down and be monogamous anyway, with Leila was well aware of. The problem was that Rika also hadn't fallen in love yet she just liked having sex. Leila feared that feelings attached to this particular person would be deeper because of how big of a fan she was, but she was also willing to let Rika make her own mistakes if that's what it ended up coming down to. 

Once they were back in Manhattan, things were much quieter without Rika there. Bill and her actually had some peace and quiet to do couple stuff that Rika would have teased them for because it was lame. At least, what she would consider to be lame. On the following Monday, Bill was headed into the studio for pre-production of the screenplay he had written about them and the story which led up to their eventual reunion. Leila had read it over, at least the first draft (she'd been informed that a lot of it may be changed by the time it got into production) but she had enjoyed what she had read. It was interesting, kind of toned down in the sexual aspect to make it seem more romantic than kinky, but it was risque enough that it would definitely draw the attention of that specific audience. The target audience being fangirls of Bill who wanted to see him on screen having kinky sex with someone. 

She slept in that day, even though he'd gotten up earlier than he usually did but around lunchtime, she made a lunch for him and packed it up before heading to the studio herself. She knew where it was and she had been invited to come and go as she pleased since she was Bill's fiance. Even though she kind of assumed that he might get lunch there as it would be provided for him, she thought it was nice to do and if that was the case then she could just eat it because it wasn't as if they didn't both enjoy the same types of food. 

After being shown to where Bill was, which was an office type room with a desk and a couch (it was big and she was kind of impressed) she walked to his desk and set down the bag of food she brought. He looked up from whatever he was doing, which seemed to be looking over papers, and then smiled at her. 

"Lunchtime already?" He asked. 

"Oh like you didn't know." She said, "You get so hungry at certain times of day I guess I just assumed your internal clock would tell you." 

"Not when I'm stressed out or this focused on a project," He laughed and grabbed the bag and opened it. "Thanks for doing this, you didn't have to." 

"I wanted to," She said, "So, how are things going? Never been on a movie set before. I barely have any idea how this stuff works other than it must take a lot of it." 

"Right now we are having problems casting your part," He said. 

"We? Or you?" 

"Maybe a bit of both. I haven't liked any of the actresses enough to want to work with them they just aren't capturing your personality enough." He said. 

"Bill, you don't have to lie or do this if you're worried about me getting upset seeing you with another actress in a sex scene I-" 

"Really it's not that, I promise." He laughed, "I mean not that I want that either uh...what I meant was-" 

"It's fine," She laughed, "Really. I'm the one who hired a girl for you to fuck so I could watch. This is acting. I can separate the two." 

"Well either way that's not the problem," He said, "It's not really a big budget film so you don't get the best choices of actresses if that's the case and it's kind of a wide net audition so everyone who thinks they can act has shown up or sent in video auditions. Still, nothing has caught my eye yet and since ultimately I have control over this production I get to decide." 

"Fair enough," She said. When it came to her own work she was a huge perfectionist and though she was in his line of work she could understand wanting to get everything perfect and done right no matter what was being done. "Maybe I should just play me." 

"Huh," He said and bit into his sandwich. 

"Okay I was seriously joking," She told him. 

"Why don't you give it a shot? You know you better than an actress would." He opened a drawer to the desk and got out a copy of the script and set it down in front of her. 

"Be that as it may, I'm not eighteen anymore I'm in my twenties." She said. 

"Yeah I'm in my thirties and going to be playing younger me, makeup and lighting and shit can take care of it." he said, "Don't fucking worry about that, besides when you wear your hair down you look a lot younger." 

"Well I'm not an actress at all, I've never even wanted to be one-" 

"I know that but could you just humor me and read a few lines? I'll do it with you so you don't feel so weird." He smiled. 

"You realize you're a lot better than I'm going to be at acting so I'd feel super fucking weird not to mention inadequate it would be like if I was there watching you trying to put an IV in someone's arm." She said. 

"Fair enough but it's only us in here, who cares?" He said. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before picking up the script. She supposed there was no harm in trying to indulge him in this it wasn't like it had to go anywhere. Once he saw how horrible she was at acting he'd be forced to drop it and move on with finding someone else to play the part. She skimmed the first few lines and then tried to remember what it was like meeting him for the first time and how she'd felt in the moment. 

"Well I...fine you caught me I snuck out it was for a concert." She said. 

"Just you alone?" 

"Yes, just me. I'm a huge Billy Idol fan and who knows when or if he's going to tour again it was a stupid idea and well I shouldn't have done it, okay?" She replied. 

Bill chuckled and and she looked up from the script wondering what was so funny. Even though she had read the script before it was a few weeks back, she was still surprised he remembered so much from their first encounter. It wasn't as if she didn't remember it either but he had certainly nailed the dialogue if someone were to ask her. It was why she was okay with him going ahead on this movie, she felt it accurately portrayed the situation but was fictionalized enough to be more entertaining and dramatic. 

"What?" 

"You're actually really good." He said. 

"Maybe because I actually said these things, or well...close to these things and I'm playing myself." She replied. 

"You should be in the movie, with me." 

"Fuck that," She laughed, "I could never besides I don't have the time. I have school." 

"We'll film over your break then." He said. 

"You're going to put this thing on hold long enough to get to summer break and then film it in three months?" She asked, "I don't think-" Before she could finish she heard a voice at the door talking. She turned and saw an insanely tall and very handsome guy standing there but whatever he was saying was in Swedish. She found herself staring at him, trying to figure out who he was and why he looked familiar. She doubted she met him before, ever, in her life, and if he was speaking Swedish to which Bill was now responding they must have known each other. She looked back to Bill and realized they had to be related and this was most likely one of the brothers he'd mentioned before. 

"This is Leila," Bill said in English finally, "Leila this is my brother, Alex." 

"Nice to meet you," He said and held out his hand. She didn't realize she was still staring at him until Bill cleared his throat and she stood up and took his hand to shake it firmly. 

"Uh hi, sorry you're um...tall." She said then laughed stupidly wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Certainly, he was attractive, very much so, but she never acted this stupid around attractive guys before. 

"Thank you?" He asked then laughed. 

"I uh..." 

"She's my fiance," Bill said quickly. 

"When did that happen?" Alex asked then grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on it, "Nice." 

"Right, yes Bill and I are going to get married." Leila said, "Wedding will probably be in Japan." 

"Japan?" he asked and looked at Bill, "Where did you meet her again?" 

"That's not important the important thing is that we did meet and we are in love," Bill said sounding almost like he was defensive and Leila realized how she'd been staring at Alex must have been entirely misinterpreted but she hadn't meant it like that at all. She sighed and moved her hand away from Alex then sat back down. This was certainly going to lead to an argument so she was going to have to figure out how to avoid that. Alex said something in Swedish again and motioned to her and Bill said something back. He replied with something else then laughed but whatever he said didn't seem to make Bill too happy so he left as it seemed he got the hint on whatever that was. Bill then turned and gave her a look. 

"What?" She asked, "He is very tall." 

"And what else?" He asked. 

"Okay just because I find him attractive doesn't mean I want to sleep with him or will sleep with him I do love you, Bill." Leila sighed. Bill got up and walked over to the door and shut it before turning to her. It looked like she was about to get a reminder of who she belonged to here, not that she needed one but she'd gladly take it because she liked when he got jealous and possessive like this. 

"Get up." He told her. 

"Bill..." She said but set the script on the desk and stood up as she was told anyway. He pulled her close to him then reached up and grabbed her hair, yanking down so she was forced to look up at him. 

"I thought we had an understanding here," He breathed. 

"We do..." She whispered, her body shuddering with arousal, she honestly didn't think he was that upset as much as she thought he was using this as an opportunity to punish her since he was into that and they really hadn't done much of this since they'd gotten back from Vegas. She whined softly, "I'm sorry Daddy," 

"Are you?" He grinned and traced her lips with his finger before sliding it into her mouth. She started to suck on it gently, "I don't know, Kitten...don't you think Daddy has a reason to get a bit upset with you behaving in such a way?" She nodded slowly and he pulled his finger from her mouth and slapped her before shoving her down onto her knees. 

"I'm sorry Daddy I love you so much," She breathed and started to nuzzle the crotch of his pants with her face. She could feel how aroused he was and soon enough his fingers were tangled back in her hair again pressing her into the fabric of his pants enough that she almost couldn't breathe. 

"That's right, I know you do but...I still think you need a reminder." He replied. She whimpered and nodded and he reached down to unzip his pants. He removed his cock and let her move back a bit so she could get it in her mouth. She was still having a bit of trouble getting all of him down her throat like she wanted but as more time passed the better at it she was getting and the easier it was. She could do it, it just wasn't always comfortable and she wanted to fix that. Her hand came up to grip the based of his cock and stroke it softly as she worked her mouth over him taking him in deeper and deeper as she relaxed more and more. He groaned loudly and tugged at her hair. 

As she worked her mouth and tongue she glanced up at him, wanting to catch his reaction to this. He always got so much pleasure from it and she greatly enjoyed that. She was almost certain that eventually she'd be able to cum from just watching him have an orgasm but that was what it was all about anyway, wasn't it? The pet getting pleasure from the Master. Learning to enjoy pleasing him instead of expecting to be pleased after. She did like the idea and it only urged her to attempt to further that connection between them as much as possible. She continued with this for a few minutes before he shoved her back. She coughed softly then whined trying to get her mouth back on him. 

"Fuck..." He muttered, "You have any idea how hot you look when you do that?" 

"No Daddy," She whispered and shook her head. He pulled her up to her feet and then quickly bent her over the desk before shoving her skirt up over her hips. She was glad she had worn one today despite how cold it was. She hadn't planned on having sex in his office or anything but she had been in a skirt type mood. He slapped her ass roughly causing her to yelp before doing it again. 

"Daddy's going to fuck that pussy you know, his pussy...he owns it." He leaned down and growled in her ear causing her to shiver with pleasure. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes Daddy," She panted. He used his hands to spread her legs a bit and push the crotch of her panties to the side so he could thrust into her. It was better this way so they were mostly clothed if someone came by and knocked on the door. It would be easier to get dressed again and make it look like nothing was going on in there. He thrust in deeply and held himself there, slipping a hand over her neck to hold it. Not really a choke, just a hold, a nice firm and possessive hold before he started to fuck into her roughly. She moaned and closed her eyes, her legs trembling, threatening to give out at any moment. 

"Who owns this pussy? Say it!" He commanded.

"You....You do Daddy!" She whined. 

"I own what?" 

"You own my pussy, Daddy, I'm sorry!" She cried. 

"That's right...that's my good girl..." He purred and kept thrusting. She moaned and jerked a bit trying to thrust back towards him but he had her pretty pinned as they were and she felt him start to choke her a bit. As scary as that was she actually liked it, and since she trusted him completely she knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her. He went faster and faster until she was about to hit her climax before he pulled out completely. She screamed out in anger, her entire body shaking, she'd been so close, "Mmmm you don't like that, do you Kitten?" 

"N-No Daddy..." She cried, "Plese...please fuck me...please let me cum!" 

"I don't know, Kitten..." He said softly and she could feel him teasing her back there with his cock, rubbing against her wet hole but not actually entering her. She struggled as much as she was able but the more she did that the tighter his grip on her throat got. 

"Please Daddy," she gasped, "You own me, you own my cunt, you own everything I'm yours...I promise..." 

"That's a good girl..." He whispered and thrust back into her. She screamed out as he did and orgasmed hard enough that she actually squirted. That was only the second time in their entire relationship he'd managed to make her do that but it happened and it felt amazing. She was pretty sure she was going to black out and she didn't even care if that happened because of the intensity of the orgasm. His grip on her throat released entirely and she heard him moaning as he came as well, his hips moving until the very last wave of pleasure had subsided from his body as well. He leaned down and kissed her neck and cheek. She turned her head so she could meet his lips and they kissed again. He carefully moved back from her and helped her stand up. She pulled him into another hungry kiss. 

"Thank you," She whispered against his lips. 

"Any time," He whispered back and moved away from her gently to make himself decent. She reached for a box of tissues on his desk and started to get herself as cleaned up as she could before making herself decent as well. She then sat back down in the chair across from his desk trying to catch her breath ass she fixed her hair. 

"You're not really...upset right?" She asked him. 

"Me? About Alex? No..." He laughed, "I mean I guess...well I didn't like you looking at him that way but I don't like you looking at any guy that way, still I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like me looking at your sister like that." 

"I don't have a sister." 

"Okay your mom." 

"Fine, and you did look at my mom like that. You kind of still do." She teased and stuck her tongue out. 

"Your mom looks a lot like you and my brother...?" 

"Okay I see your point." She said, "But I know you're not going to fuck my mom." 

"And I know you aren't going to fuck my brother so...why get angry about it? Mildly annoyed sure but not angry. I think at the end of the day we both know how we feel about each other enough that actual jealousy shouldn't be a problem...right?" 

"Definitely," She agreed, "I do love you and I don't want anyone else even if I think your brother is very attractive." 

"So is your mom." 

"Hey!" She laughed and he laughed as well, "How about we don't talk about these things ever agian?" 

"Fair enough, I'm fine with that." He grinned, "Anyway I still think you should be in the movie and I can move the production schedule around to fit you in it." 

"Bill, I don't want to be an actress I never have." She sighed. 

"But it's our story and no one said you have to do anything other than this movie," He said, "Look I won't make you do it and I won't beg you or pester you or anything like that. I'll even continue with the casting process but I would like you to at least think about it and know that it would mean a lot to me if you did." She nodded. He had a point, maybe because it was their story it would be a good idea and she had to admit it would be fun to work closely with him on a project and it would probably be the only time they'd get to do something like this considering the demanding career and training she was heading into. This would really be her last summer of freedom before everything got really intense. That and her parents would hate it and she kind of liked that idea as well. There would be consequences though, ones which she didn't like already. The media, the press, the attention. Even though so far they had managed to avoid a lot of those problems and lead a relatively private life if she was in a movie as well that could easily end. 

"I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises." She said, "I should leave so you can get some actual work done." 

"Okay, I'll see you later." Bill said. She stood up and leaned over the desk to give him a kiss before heading for the door, "No making out with Alex if you see him in the hall." 

"Just for that I'm totally going to make out with him." She joked. 

"Fuck you," he laughed. She smiled at him then opened the door and headed out of there. It had been a very fun lunch break to say the least. 


	29. Chapter 29

As she was heading out of the studio she ran into Alex again. Though she had joked with Bill about making out with him she hadn't actually meant it. Sure he was very attractive but she was in love with Bill and knew that he was the only guy she ever wanted and wanted to marry. She was curious, however, to why he was there. To which he told her that he was in town filming something or other and that lead her to a point where she found out he was also an actor. They got to talking and as it turned out, Bill was from a famous family. Which he had not mentioned. It wasn't that she was upset with him for not telling her it was more that she was upset with herself for being so out of touch with anything remotely related to pop-culture that she'd never even bothered to find out. Seemed Bill was okay with that, though, at least she hoped he was because she had no idea who these people were beyond being told they were actors. 

Rika returned home a few days after that in a good mood. She had lovely and very explicit stories about what had happened with her and Billy, some pictures too. Pictures that Leila both wanted to see and did not want to see, it wasn't as if she hadn't seen enough that one night when she'd caught Rika blowing him on the couch. Didn't seem like he even minded if she saw him in his full glory but now Rika was walking around with pictures of him in compromising positions on her phone. Leila asked if she was going to do something dumb like sell them or post them online or use them as blackmail material but Rika said they were personal and she wouldn't want to harm Billy's reputation like that. She didn't seem to think that there was anything to this fling beyond what it had been and though she held her head up pretty high about it Leila could tell she was disappointed that there hadn't been the opportunity for more. She mentioned Billy had her number and email address so if he wanted anything else that would be up to him and left it at that. 

It was only a few weeks after that when winter break started. Bill was going to take some time off and he wanted to go back home to see his family. The only problem was that he wanted Leila to go with him and she also wanted to go back home to see her family. They had to negotiate on this one a lot because they also wanted to spend the holidays together so it was decided that they would be at her place in Japan for Christmas (since her parents would have a shit fit if she wasn't) and then head to his family in Sweden the day after Christmas until New Years. Both she and Bill were a bit anxious about returning to the estate (Leila really hadn't been back there since Bill and she had been attacked she found ways to avoid it) but she knew her parents were not going to let her get away with not being home for Christmas. That and the fact that she did want her parents to be a part of this wedding and there was no way they were going to agree to that if she didn't spend time with them for important events like the holidays. 

"They're going to make you convert, you know," Leila said to him as they drove to the airport to get on the plane. Her parents had sent a private jet from the company to make things easier on them, travel wise. Rika was going to be joining them but she was running late so she was getting a cab, it wasn't as if they couldn't wait a bit for the plane to leave seeing as how Leila owned it. 

"Convert?" Bill asked. 

"To Catholicism," She said, "They'll lose their minds if I'm not married in an actual Catholic church." 

"That should be fine I mean how hard will that be?" He asked. 

"Your family won't mind?" She asked. 

"Even if they did, which I'm sure they won't, that decision is up to me and I can convert if it means making you happy." He smiled at her. She pulled up the car into the private hangar and parked it. This area was for private planes but it wasn't entirely private so there were other jets around. She knew hers because of the giant DTI logo on the tail of it. She wasn't surprised it was a bit more busy than usual given the time of year. 

"I'm not super religious but they are or, well, try to be, so it'll keep the peace." She said, "You can believe whatever you want I won't stop you just...want to avoid any problems with them. I know my father is difficult but I'd prefer to at least try to make things work between all of us  you know?" 

"Perfectly understandable." He said. They got out of the car and both of them started to work to unpack the bags from the trunk. They were going to be out of the country for an entire month, first Japan then Sweden (and she'd never been to Sweden in her life) so she was at least excited for that. The crew standing around saw them with their bags and came over to help, Leila started to tell them that they didn't need help when Bill told her to relax for once and let people do some things for her. She made a face at him then pulled him into a hug. 

"I am relaxed," she said. 

"You're kind of a control freak," he chuckled and then reached down to grab her butt over her coat. She yelped and then blushed hiding her face against his chest. "Maybe Daddy needs to teach you how to relax better." 

"Not here Daddy...people can see us," She muttered. 

"But you like that don't you?" He breathed. She whined softly and he let go of her, mostly because he heard another car pull up. They both turned to look as Rika got out, and she looked hung over and stressed out as hell. 

"You okay?" Leila asked. 

"I'll be fine, just going to pass out on the plane thank you," Rika muttered and started to head towards the stairs so she could climb up on it. 

"But what even happened? You didn't come home at all last night and-" 

"I'm not having a good week okay? We all have bad weeks it'll pass." Rika snapped at her. Leila frowned and looked at Bill who put an arm around her gently. Before he could say anything someone in the hanger called out to them, well, specifically Rika. 

"Holy shit imagine this!" It was clearly Billy Idol's voice. 

"Billy?" Rika asked softly turning from where she was standing by the plane. He was headed over there quickly and the moment he got close enough he pulled her into a hug but she wiggled out of his arms and slapped him. 

"Hey hey I know you're pissed and I get it but I lost your number," He said. 

"Bullshit." She replied. 

"You didn't even notice me over there did ya?" He asked and motioned to a smaller jet across the tarmac, "So if I really didn't want to talk to you would I have come over here? I lost your number, love, it was in my phone which got...let's just say it was damaged in a jacuzzi accident." 

"Ugh...I want to call you a liar but knowing your life that's not a lie." Rika sighed. 

"Exactly, besides I can't stop thinking about you, you're wild you're what I need!" He said. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"As fun as those jacuzzi girls were they weren't you," He said, "Look I know it sounds like a line to get you back for a night but it's not! Ask Steve." He motioned to Steve who was way across the tarmac, but he waved anyway thinking that someone wanted him to probably. 

"IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH STEVE DID HE REALLY MISS ME!?" Rika yelled across the hangar, it was loud enough that Leila winced. 

"HASN'T SHUT UP ABOUT YOU SINCE HE LOST YOUR NUMBER!" Steve yelled back. 

"Well, there you go, Rika...he's telling the truth." Leila said, "Can you never, EVER shout again?" 

"Yeah, I second that it almost ruined my career," Bill said. Rika glared at him and then turned to look at Billy and smiled. 

"So you want to be with me?" She asked, "I mean as long as well...it can work?" 

"Definitely willing to give it a shot." He said, "Can't hurt, can it? Let's try it out...monogamy can be pretty sexy you know." 

"I don't know...they are like the most boring people I know," Rika said and motioned to Bill and Leila. He laughed. 

"They aren't rock stars." He grinned, "Where are you headed off to and how badly do you have to be there?" 

"Oh well I was headed home to Japan for a while and I guess my mother would kill me if I wasn't there for Christmas. I can't really afford a ticket there if-" 

"I got a plane," He said, "We'll get you there for the holidays I promise. Come with me for a bit, you can arrange that right. Do you guys mind?" Leila realized he was talking to them and though Leila kind of thought this might end up being a very stupid idea she didn't really mind. It would be much better to be on a plane alone with Bill than put up with Rika being pouty and annoying (and probably wasted on whatever alcohol she could find in there). 

"No," Leila said, "Rika if something does happen, call me and I'll get you home okay?" 

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Billy said and put his arm around Rika. She giggled and leaned into him. 

"Yeah Leila, don't worry," Rika said. 

"Have fun, and be careful," Leila said. 

"Thanks, MOM!" Rika teased her. 

"Nice seeing you again," Bill said and kind of half-assed waved at Billy. 

"Same," Billy said, "You too, Leila was it?" 

"Yeah." Leila nodded she smiled at Rika, glad that this seemingly worked out for everyone and headed onto the plane, Bill following close after her. She got situated on the couch with and sighed looking over at him. "They seem like they might be a good match." 

"I can't deny that both of them are flaming obnoxious jackasses," Bill laughed, "And you'd think that wouldn't work in a relationship but here we are." 

"True but opposites attract as well." Leila smiled at him. He smiled back and then looked around the plane. Since it was the bigger and nicer one it had a very large lounge-like area which they immediately entered into. In the back, there was a bedroom and a full bathroom. Leila had been on this plane quite a few times in her life but she was far more used to the smaller one. Her parents traveled on the bigger one. Both of them technically belonged to the company and were tax write-offs, otherwise, they wouldn't have them and Leila flew commercially more than she flew on the private jets, still, they were nice to have when she did need them. 

"It's gonna get you a lot of press," He said. 

"Yeah so will me marrying you," She said, "But you make me happy and Billy makes her happy. Weird we both ended up with guys named Bill huh?" 

"Kind of, if Bill also wasn't a common name. Fuck this is a tricked out plane isn't it?" He asked he was still looking around. She laughed and nodded getting herself comfortable before grabbing the remote for the TV across from the couch. 

"Yes, my parents must be trying to impress you because this isn't the one I usually fly in." She said. 

"It's working." He joked and went to the little kitchen area and grabbed himself a bottle of water. He came back over to her and sat down. She snuggled up against him and sighed. She was glad that it would just be them on this flight it would probably be the last hours of peace and quiet she'd get in the next few weeks. 

* * *

When they got into Japan there was a car waiting for them to take them to her estate. It was a nice one too. Nicer than the one that her parents had sent the first time that Bill had visited with her. Leila figured they were trying to impress him that was the only explanation for this. When he'd initially tagged along years ago for that spring break, they hadn't known he was coming but now that they did (and they knew she was going to marry him) they were showing off. It kind of annoyed her but Bill didn't seem to mind too much. She didn't like it so she decided she was going to have to find a way to get back at them, passive-aggressively of course, and she had a great idea how to do that. 

"I decided that I would like to be in the movie," Leila said, "That is if you haven't found anyone else for my part yet. I mean I do have some free time...it's rare but if you can work around that then it'll be okay." 

"What? Really?" Bill asked, "That would be great. We could work together and then get sick of each other and hate each other..." 

"Bill," she laughed, "I don't think I could ever truly get sick of you...annoyed well yeah." 

"Oh and you're totally fun to be with all the time." He teased back. She laughed and he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss, "So we're not going to have any sex the entire time we are at your parents huh?" 

"You really think they are going to leave us alone enough for that?" She asked, "If it gets to be too much I'll get us a hotel room or something." 

"Alright," he said and pushed her hair back so he could move his mouth to her neck, "Because you know how cranky Daddy gets when his little kitten isn't making him cum." 

"Bill..." She whined and looked at the driver, "He speaks English you know." 

"I doubt he can hear us." Bill whispered, "Besides, we'll just give him a big tip and he'll be quiet right?" 

"That is correct, sir." The driver said. Leila laughed and slapped him away from her to get back in her own seat. 

"Fine, fine...but none of that at home." She told him, "Besides I'm not sure how in the mood I'll be for anything with how horrible my parents are going to be. You just watch." 

* * *

When they arrived at the house it was already decorated for Christmas. Every last inch of it. Though it was done in a tasteful manner it was as if they had transformed the house into the north pole just a really fancy non-tacky one. Leila had enjoyed this when she was a kid but she wasn't sure she appreciated it too much now. Bill liked it, though, he almost seemed like a kid again so she tried to find her own appreciation in watching him get excited. 

"Are you sure your family won't hate me for keeping you here for Christmas?" She asked as one of the house staff brought over mugs of hot chocolate for them. She took hers and tried to tell the woman that it wouldn't be necessary they didn't need to be waited on hand and foot. Bill gave her a look because he obviously didn't agree with that statement but he didn't try to correct her. Leila took a sip from her mug and headed through the house as Bill followed after her. 

"Shit this is spiked," Bill laughed, "And yeah they'll be fine I've missed Christmases there before for various reasons." 

"God how much rum did they put in this?" Leila asked, "Guess I'm not complaining but...don't have too much of it." 

"Have you seen how tall I am? Do you know me? I can practically drink a whole keg and be okay." Bill said and took another sip, "So, what now?" 

"We find my parents, let them know we are here and hope that every second of it isn't total agony." She said, "If I had to guess at least one of them is going to be in the home office. They never stop working. Even for the holidays." 

"Did you tell them I speak Japanese now?" He asked. 

"No, why?" 

"Let's keep it that way. Remember dinner with them the first time we were here?" He asked. She did remember that and what they had been saying about him hadn't been nice. It was only because they knew he didn't speak Japanese and as far as they knew he still didn't. She could see his point. 

"Fine but no getting mad at me if you hear them say something you don't like." She said and took another few gulps of her drink. She was going to need this rum to get through the initial meeting. She made her way to the office area of the house. It was a large room with two desks set up across from each other because both of her parents worked for the same company and each of them had a different client list and different things they took care of. Leila and Bill entered to see her father at his desk but her mother wasn't there. Matthew was on the phone but smiled in their direction when they entered. He quickly ended the conversation and hung up. 

"Hi there, Princess." He said getting up and walking over to her. 

"Hi, Daddy." She said and gave him a hug. "Could you maybe not call me Princess? I'm in my 20s." 

"But you will always be my Princess," He said and then turned to look at Bill, offering his hand for a handshake. Bill took it and shook it firmly. "William." 

"Bill is fine," Bill said. 

"Right," Matthew nodded, "So you intend to marry my daughter?" 

"Yes, sir," Bill said. 

"And why is that?" 

"Daddy," Leila whined, "I thought we weren't going to do this again." He looked at her and then informed her, in Japanese, that he was just checking to make sure Bill wasn't marrying her for her money. Leila reminded him in Japanese that he was an actor, writer, and producer now and he didn't need their money and also that his family had money too so he had no reason to marry her for her money anyway. 

"Sir, I love your daughter," Bill said in English putting his arm around her even though Leila was certain he'd understood every word of that exchange, "You can't put a price on that." 

"Ten million dollars," Matthew said. 

"DADDY!" 

"It was a joke, Princess..." He added then laughed oddly, it was definitely forced. 

"If you're going to be like this the whole time we are here then we aren't staying here. In fact, I'm sure Bill's family would be more than happy to have us in Sweden." Leila told him. 

"Sir, I don't need her money or yours. As I said, you can't put a price on love." Bill replied staying calm. "Now...if you don't mind I'm very tired so-" 

"I'll take you to the guest room," Leila said and glared at her father. She turned and walked out of there wondering when the hell her father was going to stop acting this way and just accept the fact that she loved Bill and he loved her and there was nothing that could be done about it. 

* * *

Dinner that night went better than the first time Leila had ever brought Bill there and better than the lunch they tried to have in New York. Her father was slightly less terrible and her mother was happy for them which didn't surprise Leila too much. Though she was sure that her mom had hesitations about this, mostly due to the generational gap between her and Bill, she believed that her mom also genuinely wanted her to be happy and make her own choices in life. Even if they led to mistakes. After dinner, they moved to the lounge area of the house for coffee and desserts. Her mom lit up a cigarette and offered one to Bill he shook his head. 

"Don't smoke," He said. 

"Yes, he does and I do too and we are both adults so deal with it." Leila said and took two cigarettes for herself and one for Bill. He hadn't had one since they'd gotten off the plane and she didn't want him to wait any longer and get antsy. She lit her cigarette then his as he gave her a bit of a nervous look. 

"Well, that's new. I thought you were studying to be a doctor." Her father said. 

"I am, but it's also an addiction. Don't worry I'm working on quitting I only have a few a day. Usually after meals." Leila said. 

"Alright," He replied and looked at Bill, "So...what are you doing these days with your time? Leila tells me you're a writer and producer as well as an actor?" 

"Yes, sir," Bill said, "Right now I'm working on getting a screenplay into production." He glanced at Leila no doubt wondering if he should say anything about her being in the movie or not. She shook her head almost imperceptibly as she knew it would just cause more problems while they were there if it was brought up. She wanted them to figure it out as late as possible, hopefully, while she was in New York and they were here. 

"Do you have any projections that might determine how successful it'll be?" Matthew asked. 

"Matt, honey," Kate said, "He's a very popular actor and if he's also in the movie I'm sure it'll do just fine or it wouldn't be worth the risk of his investment. Would it?" 

"No, Ma'am," Bill said. 

"You can call me Kate," She laughed, "I'd still recommend calling him sir, though." 

"Sure, no problem," Bill said, "To better answer your question, sir, your wife is right. It's also not a production with a huge budget so the likeliness of a good return is higher than if this was a multimillion dollar film." 

"He can manage money just fine," Leila said, "He's been doing it for years." 

"Maybe he should work for us then," Matthew smiled. 

"That sounds boring as shit," Leila said. 

"Language," Kate warned. 

"I don't even want to work for you and I'm your daughter. I know very little about acting or the film industry but I'd still bet it's more exciting than running a company that deals with medical technology." 

"I imagine it would be if you're not into that sort of business," Matthew said then added in Japanese that less intelligent people could in no way handle what he did on a day to day basis anyway so he wasn't surprised. Both Leila and her mother glared at him. Bill took a sip of his coffee then cleared his throat. 

 _One would think that if they had a daughter in medical school who was also accepted into Quantico to become an FBI agent they wouldn't talk about the intelligence it takes to run their company. She didn't want to do it either if I recall correctly._ Bill said in perfect Japanese. So perfect that Matthew actually dropped his coffee. 

"Wow," Kate said, "I mean...when did you learn all that?" 

"A few years back, still learning really I know my pronunciation isn't the best but Leila's helping me with it," Bill said and smiled at her. 

"Well done," Kate said, "Guess you can't passive-aggressively insult him to his face anymore without him understanding, can you dear?" Matthew grumbled under his breath then got up and left, not saying anything else. A moment later one of the house staff was in there cleaning up the spilled coffee and broken mug. 

"Is he ever going to stop doing that?" Leila asked. 

"You know how your father is so probably not," Kate replied, "But look on the bright side, he's accepted this enough to pay for the wedding and at least try to get along with Bill." 

"Guess that's the best I could hope for," Bill said and took another drag from his cigarette. 

"Sadly, me too," Leila said and then frowned, "I'm really sorry about him." 

"I am as well," Kate said, "If it helps, I don't feel that way about you at all and I wish you and Leila all the best." 

"Thank you, ma'am...uh...Kate." Bill said. 

"I'm not that much older than you," Kate laughed, "Sorry it's weird if you call me Ma'am. If Kate is too weird then just go with Miss or something." 

"How old are you?" 

"Forty-one," Kate said. 

"No shit?" Bill asked, "You look like you're still in your thirties." 

"Thank you," She said, "I really like your fiance now, Leila did you tell him to say that?" 

"I can't tell him to do anything, you'd be surprised how much he doesn't listen to me," She laughed and then playfully hit Bill in the arm. 

"She's right you know, but I'd never do anything to hurt her," Bill added. 

"Good," Kate said then put her cigarette out and stood up. "Well, I better go talk to your father. You two try to have fun alone and if you're going to fool around at least be quiet about it." She took another sip of her coffee then headed out of there. 

"I'm not going to get a bunch of shit for talking to your father that way, right?" Bill asked. 

"No, he had it coming," Leila said and leaned her head against his arm as she looked into the fireplace. "Thank you for putting up with this. He'll either come around eventually or learn to be more civil with you." 

"They had you when they were very young," He said. 

"You knew that," Leila sighed. 

"Yeah but...I guess I didn't put it into perspective until now." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer before starting to stroke her hair softly. "Anyway your mom said we could fool around." 

"That is definitely not what she said," Leila snickered, "But...I guess we'll have to see how I feel later. You never know." 

"Daddy always knows," He purred in her ear causing her to blush. At least her father now knew where things stood between him and Bill, and that he could no longer get away with making snide comments in Japanese. She hoped that he would learn his lesson on this because the last thing she wanted was to have to cut him out of her life for a while until he got the message. She was going to be marrying Bill whether he liked it or not. 


	30. Chapter 30

It was Christmas Eve and Leila's father had been avoiding her and Bill since the night Bill had told him off after dinner. Not that Leila really minded and even though it was intentional avoision on his part it was still making things a lot more peaceful. They did a lot of stuff with her mother who was much more inviting and accepting of Bill and it seemed the more time they spent with her the more she understood the relationship. Things were getting easier on that end. Leila had been promised that her mother was 'working on it' but she'd allegedly been working on it since the day that Matthew had splashed a drink on Bill in New York, before they had gone off to Vegas and almost gotten married. She guessed that her mother had at least gotten him to be able to agree to pay for the wedding and be a part of it but that still wasn't enough. 

Leila wanted to get out of the house for a bit and do something that would take energy and maybe work of a bit of excess frustration and emotion. They had a stable on her property and there was a path that led through the woods to a private lake where a lot of people in the area went ice skating this time of year. Weirdly enough it was hard to get Bill on a horse, even though he had proposed to her on one. He seemed more opposed to riding the horse through the snow than just riding in general and she told him it would be fine. Horses were just as good in snow as they were on normal ground and in the sand. If anything, sand was less stable for them. After a bit of discussion about this issue, she managed to get him to agree saying that they would only be gone for a few hours and ice skating would be fun. He said there was no way in holy hell he was going to be ice skating but he'd watch her. 

She teased him about this, pointing out that it was probably winter fifty percent of the year in Sweden so there was no way she could believe that he didn't have a natural talent for ice sports. He insisted that he'd look ridiculous doing it, especially if he fell but he'd stay there with her and watch her. It wasn't as if she was great at it. Though she knew how to do it, she was nowhere near a figure skater or someone who was even that experienced. It was something her and Rika did in the winter at least once but Rika wasn't there and she didn't want to miss out on it. They took the trail to the frozen lake which was about two miles from the end of her estate but on horseback it didn't seem to be that bad of a trip. 

When she got there she stopped the horses by the large sign that had bulletins printed under it to see if there was anything about the lake being unsafe to skate on. She saw a few other people out skating there as she dismounted so she only skimmed the notes before determining it was fine. The lake was on mostly private property but it did have someone looking over it as this park had a caretaker and someone who would be testing the ice. She walked her horse over to a hitching post and hitched him to it carefully before heading down to the lake. 

"Wait up!" Bill yelled from behind her, she turned to look over her shoulder and saw him trying to struggle through the snow which made her snicker because he wasn't very graceful and it was kind of cute even if it was also pretty awkward. She was shorter with shorter legs so her awkward gait wasn't nearly as noticeable in large amounts of snow. 

"How are you having more problems than me?" She laughed and got to one of the covered areas where she'd be able to set her stuff down and put her skates on. It was right next to the lake so it wouldn't be a far walk from there to the ice. The two people who had been skating before looked to be finishing up and were getting off the ice. It was a couple, a young man and young woman. Both Japanese and both staring at them because they were not Japanese and Bill was insanely tall. Leila could hear them muttering about annoying American tourists as they passed. 

"I'm not even American," Bill said and sat on a bench by Leila as she laced up her skates. 

"Yeah technically I have dual citizenship so I'm as much Japanese as they are but...you get used to it." She laughed, "Whatever, why do we care what they think? They don't know us." 

"Fair enough but how do I look American?" He asked. 

"You're a white guy," She snickered, "And it's getting kind of dark so I'm guessing it was just an honest mistake. Don't worry I won't be out there too long just say here and watch. I brought hot chocolate anyway." She grabbed the thermos and held it out to him he took it and smiled at her.

"Be careful," He said, "Don't need you to break your leg and die out there." 

"Wow...that was dramatic," She laughed, "Rika and I have done this a thousand times and neither of us has ever broken a limb so I'm sure it'll be okay." She got up and headed to the lake and pulled the blade guards off of her skates before stepping onto the ice. She moved out further onto the ice and started to skate. it was nice out there. So peaceful and quiet other than a few random birds chirping from time to time. The lake was mostly smooth, a little bumpy here and there but once she got started and remembered how to skate for a few moments she got better at it. More confident. She waved at Bill as she skated backwards past the little enclosure where he was sitting sipping the hot chocolate. He waved back at her. 

She didn't stay out there for very long, mostly because the sun was setting and even though the area was decently well lit, it was getting very cold. She did one more pass around the lake before stopping by where Bill was. He was waiting at the edge for her and she smiled at him before he threw a snowball at her. It hit her in the shoulder and she laughed. 

"NO FAIR!" She yelled then leaned down and grabbed some snow from the edge of the lake. She packed it into a snowball and threw it back at him but it only managed to hit him in the leg. 

"GAME ON!" He yelled and grabbed some more snow. She squealed and grabbed more snow starting to skate backwards as she packed it into a snowball to throw at him. He threw his snowball at her and missed. She threw hers, then her foot slipped and her ankle twisted. As she fell she saw it hit him in the face so she cheered loudly. It was worth the price of the fall. "Leila!" 

"I'm fine, Bill," She laughed, "Got you right in the face too. Think that mean I-" before she could finish she heard the ice crack under her, she put one foot down and it immediately gave way, taking her under with it. 

"LEILA!" She heard him yell before she was entirely under the freezing water. It hit her like a thousand knives all at once, taking her breath away. She surfaced and put her hands up on the ice, her arms over it kicking her legs and trying not to panic. "SHIT LEILA!"   
  
"S-STAY THERE!" She yelled at him. If he came out onto the ice he risked falling in himself and she could vaguely remember some video she'd watched once on how to get out of an ice hole if one were to fall in it. "I CAN DO THIS!" 

"Fuck!" He yelled and got his phone out. 

"Bill...panicking won't help me stay calm..." She warned him and gave her legs another good kick to get herself mostly onto the ice. She stayed still for a moment, her legs were still in the water but the rest of her was out. She knew at that point she was supposed to inch herself forward slowly, very slowly, to make sure the ice didn't crack or weaken more. She stayed focused on this task moving slowly, painfully slow, until she was laying on the ice entirely, shivering and soaking wet but out of the water which was considerably better than being in the water. Bill took a step toward her again. "NO! THE ICE IS WEAK IT COULD CRACK AGAIN!" 

"JUST LET ME HELP YOU!" He yelled. 

"NO!" She screamed. She was only a few feet from where he was she could make it there and he could grab her arm. She didn't need to risk him falling in as well. She started to struggle to slide herself across the ice but she was quickly losing energy and all of the feeling in her body. She only managed to make it another six or so inches before blacking out. 

* * *

When she woke it up, it was because she could hear muffled voices speaking Japanese. Her eyes opened and she looked around. She was in the back seat of a car, wrapped in blankets, her whole body ached. She could hear her father talking, maybe, he sounded like he was coming from underwater and she could hear Bill's voice. She groaned, she was way too cold and felt awful. Everything felt like a dream. She wasn't wet anymore but she was cold and she couldn't move, not that she really wanted to. They didn't even seem to notice that she woke up, they just kept talking, or possibly arguing. Not having the energy at all to try to get their attention she closed her eyes again hoping that whatever this was would be over soon and they'd take her to wherever they were supposed to be going and just shut the hell up already. 

* * *

The next time her eyes opened she was in a hospital bed and considerably warmer. She was hooked up to all sorts of tubes, including oxygen and there was some weird metallic blanket over her. Something to help keep her warmer than normal blankets would, a thermal blanket. She blinked a few times and saw Bill there with a nurse hovering over him she was looking at his face and then his hand saying something about frostbite but he was telling her it wasn't too bad, which she mostly agreed but she wanted to keep an eye on it anyway. She groaned softly and they both looked over at her. 

"Leila, fuck...Thank God." He said coming over to the bed quickly. 

"I still won that snowball fight," She whispered. 

"Yeah," He laughed and took her hand, "Going to have to agree with that. You broke your ankle and managed to pull yourself out of a frozen lake. Think you win everything." 

"I broke it? Shit..." she sighed. That would explain why she'd passed out. She had thought that she'd only twisted it but given that it was only seconds between that and falling into freezing cold water it was probably something anyone would miss. "I'm sorry, that was very stupid of me." 

"You can't control ice cracking no matter how much you want to." He smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. She kissed him softly noticing the patches of frostbitten skin on his cheeks and nose. He was right, it wasn't anything too serious. It would probably be painful for a bit but he'd recover. 

"Yeah but it was stupid of me," She said, "Next time I'll have a snowball fight on land instead of a lake." 

"It's a deal," He said and looked into her eyes, "Or you know, we never go near a frozen lake again. I'm fine with that too." 

"Yeah, so am I," She smiled at him. In that moment she could see how much he loved her, just in his eyes and it made her want to cry. From what she could remember, even after she'd crawled out of the lake and back onto the ice she had still been a few feet from the shore. He'd risked his life to come get her and pull her back in. There would have been a huge chance of the ice cracking more with him stepping onto it, but it didn't crack and she was fine. The nurse finished taking her vitals and headed out of there to get the doctor, or so Leila assumed. Being in med school she knew all the typical procedures for this sort of thing and they were universal for the most part. 

"He really loves you, doesn't he?" She heard her dad say next he was in the door and he had a cup of coffee which he brought over to Bill. He took it and thanked him. 

"Yes," She said, "And you don't need to talk to him like he isn't here." Bill sat down and took a sip from the cup. 

"He could have very well killed himself going out onto that lake to get you." He continued, "Not to mention riding you home like that on that horse. Got hypothermia himself, not as bad as you but shit I almost had to bring in two people. Good thing he's gigantic right?" 

"Damn right it is," Bill chuckled. Leila sat up and her father pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. She started to cry, more out of relief than anything. Relief she hadn't died, that Bill hadn't, but mostly that her father had finally woken up to the fact that this whole relationship wasn't just a facade for Bill to try to get her money. 

"I'm glad you found someone like him," Matthew said softly and moved back from her after a moment, gently wiping the tears from her frostbitten face, "But you are forbidden from ice skating ever again. Period. At least on a lake. I knew that this would happen sooner or later, you or Rika. You're lucky he was there." 

"I know, Daddy," She said and rolled her eyes. She was aware his lecture was more out of love than actual anger and he had been afraid too. "Don't worry, after that, I don't want to get near a frozen lake ever again." 

"Good," He said and sat down in the other chair, "So, have you set a wedding date or location?" 

"I'd prefer it not be in Japan." Leila said, "Are you going to make it difficult on that end?" 

"I just want you to have whatever makes you happy, him too," Matthew said and motioned to Bill. 

"New York. This summer." She said and looked at Bill, "Was thinking maybe June 21st?" 

"Fine by me," Bill said, "If that's what you want that's what you will get." 

"You have to convert, don't you?" Matthew asked. 

"Uh..." 

"Look, I know you said you were Catholic but I'm guessing she made you say that?" Matthew asked, "It's fine if you're not but the one thing I'm sure of is I want this to be a Catholic wedding so-" 

"We already discussed it, Daddy, it's fine." Leila said, "And June it a while away he has time to convert." 

"Good," he said, "Well other than that go nuts and you have my blessings. Your mother and I will pay for the arrangements but within reason." 

"Yes," She said, "Just be glad I'm going to be planning it and not Rika." 

"You keep Rika away from this," He laughed, "She'll probably want 800 white doves released or something crazy like that." Leila laughed, she definitely knew that Rika would abuse an unlimited budget. Though she was definitely going to be the maid of honor at the wedding and Leila would certainly let her plan a lot of it (or help) she was the reasonable one who would keep the budget in check so her parents didn't rage out of over the cost. 

"Don't worry about her," Leila said, "Someone should call her, speaking of which, tell her what happened because she'll find out sooner or later given that I'll be in a cast next time I see her." 

"That can wait," Bill said. "Maybe until we get back to your parents?" 

"Yeah yeah," Leila said and laid back down. She smiled at Bill. There was no real need to worry her right now anyway. It wasn't like the situation was dire or would change if they waited a bit to tell her anyway. 

* * *

She was very lucky to be home by Christmas considering when all of this had happened. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that she got home but since she didn't have any further complications from the hypothermia or very severe frostbite that needed too much additional treatment they had released her. A lot of it had been her bugging them about being released AMA and the fact that she felt she could take care of herself just fine seeing as how she was a second-year med school student and was sure that if something started to go south she'd know immediately. 

Her parents waited until she got home to celebrate anything. All the presents were still wrapped and under the tree when she got back with Bill. Most of it was clothing, which she was fine with because she often neglected to get stuff for herself since she was so busy. She also got a new laptop which she desperately needed by that point, and a few gift cards for restaurants and fancy boutiques and furniture stores in Manhattan so she could spend how she wanted. They said to use it to decorate the Penthouse more. 

Her mother had gotten Bill a few things. An insanely expensive watch and a few gift cards as well with some crazy limits on them. Well, crazy to Bill. Seeing as how she'd gotten similar stuff and was used to it she knew these were relatively normal amounts for her parents to give as gifts. He just wasn't used to it. Her father didn't hand Bill anything, he just got up and walked out of there around the time Bill was opening his gifts. 

"What's his deal?" Leila asked her mom.

"I have no idea," Leila said, "Shit, my gifts for you guys are all upstairs in my luggage." 

"Don't worry about that, we'll get them." Her mom said, "Or we can send Bill." 

"He'll get lost," Leila teased. 

"When has that happened other than that one time," Bill joked and pulled her in close to him. She laughed and gave him a kiss. Matthew came back into the room a moment later. 

"Hey!" He shouted to get Bill's attention. He looked up and something came flying at his head. He reached up to catch it quickly so he wouldn't be smacked in the face with whatever it was. As it turned out it was a set of car keys. "Holy shit no way..." 

"Dad..." Leila said and grabbed the keys out of Bill's hands to look at them. 

"It was Rika's idea," He said, "Talked to her a few days ago." 

"You hated him a few days ago," Leila laughed. "These keys are for a Jag...are you fucking serious?" 

"Language." Kate said, "And yes, Matthew, are you fucking serious?" 

"Alright everyone calm down," Matthew said, "Look at the keys, and if you're wondering I just have the keys. The car is back in New York, well should be by the time you guys get home. I had the keys FedExed to me overnight." Bill grabbed the keys back from Leila and laughed loudly. 

"What?" Leila asked. 

"These are keys for a Jaguar XK150," He said. 

"And...?" 

"That's the car Roman drove in season one." He said, "Leave it to Rika. Does she know I barely fit in that car?" 

"Probably why she suggested it," Leila said. 

"I suspected Rika wasn't going to be on the up and up with a gift for him," Matthew said, "In any case, if you want to sell it, trade it in, or just keep it as some kind of collector's item that's up to you. It's yours. It'll be in Leila's garage when you get back to Manhatten." 

"I may have barely fit in that car but it's still a fucking nice car and I can still drive it and look pretty awesome so...well thank you that's pretty awesome. All I got you was that tie and a watch because hell-" 

"Don't worry about it, son." Matthew said, "You have plenty of Christmases to make it up to me or you know just keep my daughter happy." 

"No problem," Bill smiled and hugged Leila kissing her on the top of the head. Leila's phone rang a moment later and she answered it. She was lucky that she hadn't brought it with her to go ice skating more out of the fear that she'd break it somehow than anything else but it was luck was on her side for that, among several other things. 

"LEILA!" A very loud British male voice yelled at her, "HAPPY CHIRSTIMAS DARLING!" 

"Oh my GOD is that Billy Idol?" Kate squealed happily. Leave it to her mother to get excited over that, but Leila wasn't exactly surprised by this given the fact that her mother was a huge fan of seventies and eighties music. "How the hell do you know him?" 

"Who's that?" Billy asked. 

"Rika's like...dating him," Leila said. 

"This won't end well," Matthew replied. 

"I heard that," Billy shouted into the phone which caused Bill to snicker, "In any case, got your Christmas present right here." 

"No offense but I think a call from Billy Idol is more of a Christmas present for my mom," Leila said. Billy laughed and then there was a bit of a struggle on the other end of the phone until Rika got on the other end. 

"You be nice!" Rika snapped at her, "Hi Mister and Misses Dawson! Hi...Bill." 

"Hi Rika Merry Christmas to you too, thanks for the gift suggestion," He leaned in to say into the phone. 

"Ha!" Rika said, "Anyway just put your phone on speaker and shut up and listen." 

"Fine," Leila said and put her phone on speaker. She handed it to Bill who set it down on the table for them and music started to play, well just a piano. They were all fairly surprised to then hear a Christmas song sung by Billy Idol. Leila certainly appreciated it, because this was one hell of a unique gift to get from anyone, but her mother was going insane over this which she thought was the best part. It was better than the gift she'd gotten for her mother so this would probably eclipse that and make her mom forget how crappy her own gift actually was, she'd have to than Rika later. The rendition of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen was very good, if not a little bit odd considering who was singing it. When it was over Rika got back on the phone. Bill grabbed it and gave it back to her so she could talk. 

"You tell her to be nice to him," Kate said. 

"Yes, Mom," Leila replied and chuckled. "Rika that was pretty amazing I have to admit. How did you get him to-" 

"He asked me to marry him but I'm not sure how serious he was," Rika said in Japanese, "I mean I said yes because I'm not an idiot but he also might have just been very high and very drunk. He doesn't believe in marriage." 

"People change," Leila sighed, "And how old is he? Sixty-something? Maybe he doesn't expect to live much longer and-" 

"Ha ha very funny," She said, "Well do I ask him or just kind of go with it?" 

"I'd ask him, but when he's sober." Leila said, "Or mostly sober." 

"Yeah fair enough, he did give me a ring though." She said, "I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out. Glad your father hasn't murdered Bill yet." 

"What do you mean yet?" Leila laughed. 

"It was a joke," Rika said, "At least I hope...anyway Merry Christmas. I'll see you in a few weeks." 

"Merry Christmas, Rika," Leila said and then hung up. Bill looked at her. He had most definitely heard what Rika said but her parents weren't close enough to hear that. Leila gave him a look as if to tell him to keep his mouth shut for now about it. 

"That certainly was interesting," her father said. 

"That's because it was Rika," Leila laughed. "So...who wants dinner? I'm starved." 

"Same here," Bill said and then got up and helped Leila to her feet before grabbing her crutches. She took them and started to head towards the dining room. Even if they all had gotten off to a rocky start it seemed that things were settling into more of a normal place now. Her father and Bill were finally getting along. Even if it took her falling through the damn ice of a lake and breaking her ankle to get there it was most definitely worth it. 


End file.
